L'histoire de Lady Bug et Chat Noir
by Mytsuu
Summary: A 16 ans, c'est difficile de cumuler les études et la vie sentimantale. Surtout quand on aime deux personnes en même temps. C'est ce que pense Marinette et Adrien.
1. Présentation

Bienvenus à toi, petit papillon qui vient de me rejoindre !

Une petite présentation s'impose je pense ❣️

J'ai 24 ans et je passionnée par l'écriture, j'ai déjà écrit pas mal d'histoire, notamment sur l'univers d'Harry Potter, Camp Rock et autre.

J'aime aussi les jeux vidéos, comme League Of Legend, Life is Strange, Pokemon, Animal crossing et tellement d'autre ! Je suis également fan de manga et d'animé japonais ❣️

Comme tu as dû le remarquer, ici, mon histoire tournera autour de Miraculous : les aventures de LadyBug et Chat Noir.

Je vais être direct dès le début : je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il y aura, et je ne sais également pas quand auront lieu les mise en ligne des chapitres. Mais je vous rassure, mes histoires durent quand même assez longtemps !

Autre petite précision qui me semble être importante, l'histoire ne prend en compte aucun épisode de la série ! En revanche, je vais sûrement utiliser certaine scène dont je me souviens pour certaine partie de l'histoire. Je reprendrais juste les épisodes ladybug et chat noir : les origines pour débuter mon histoire car je trouve le passage du parapluie vraiment romantique et c'est de là que les sentiments de Marinette pour Adrien commence réellement !

Dans mon histoire, les personnages seront légèrement plus vieux que dans la série (c'est à dire 16 ans à peu près) Voilà ^-^

Je te souhaite donc bonne lecture et si tu as des questions, des théories ou même des idées pour la continuité de l'histoire, et bien n'hésite pas à en parler !


	2. Prologue et Chapitre 1

**_Prologue_**

Il y a des évènements dans une vie qui n'arrivent pas au hasard. Il existe une très vieille légende qui raconte les aventures de deux héros, doté de deux pouvoirs différents. Le pouvoir de la création , donné par la coccinelle, et la destruction, donné par le Chat Noir.

Il est dit que la personne possédant ces deux pouvoir, aurait le pouvoir absolue.

Afin d'obtenir leur pouvoir, il faut tout d'abord s'équiper des Miraculous, en l'occurrence, les boucles d'oreilles de la coccinelle et la bague du chat noir.  
Mais pas la peine de tout vous expliquer maintenant. Autant le découvrir ensemble en suivant les aventure de Ladybug et Chat noir...

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Ladybug et Chat Noir**_

Il est 7h30 du matin et Paris se réveille doucement. Dans son lit, encore endormis, Marinette, une jeune fille de 15 ans, avec des cheveux au carré toujours coiffé en couette et de beau yeux bleus, était loin de se douter que cette journée allait changer sa vie.

\- Debout Marinette ! Il est 7h30 ma chérie et tu vas être en retard pour ton premier jour de classe !

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux doucement en regardant son téléphone, au sol, qui continuait de vibrer.

\- Oh non j'ai encore loupée mon réveil ! Dit-elle en se levant précipitamment.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Marinette, tout est déjà prêt, ton père a préparé ton petit déjeuner et je me suis occupée de te préparer tes affaires dans la salle de bain, tu n'as même pas besoin de prendre ta douche puisque tu l'as prise hier.

\- Oh oui c'est vrai, merci beaucoup maman, vous êtes les meilleurs parents du monde !

\- N'en abuse pas Marinette, t'a mère risque d'avoir les chevilles qui enflent. Rigola son père en arrivant. Je t'ai préparée des macarons pour toi et tes camarades de classe. Il faut bien fêter la rentée non ?

\- Merci papa !

\- Regarde les attentivement Marinette ! S'exclama son père plein d'enthousiasme."

Marinette s'executa et regarda attentivement le macaron qu'elle avait pris dans sa main.

\- Mais c'est ...

\- Oui ma chérie, c'est le nouveau logo de la boulangerie que tu m'as fais hier, comme tu le trouves ? S'écria sa mère.

\- Il est encore plus jolie !

\- Marinette, on sait très bien que là c'est ton estomac qui nous parle !

La joyeuse famille rigola tandis que Marinette commença à prendre son petit déjeuner. A peine avait-elle ouvert la brique de lait qu'elle donna un coup dedans. Tout s'enchaîna et finis quasiment par terre, sous l'oeil amusée de sa mère.

\- Ah, Marinette, tu ne changeras jamais, rigola-t-elle.

\- Vous auriez dû m'appeler Miss Catastrophe. Répondit la jeune fille déprimée.

\- C'est ce qui fait ton charme ma chérie ne t'inquiète pas !

\- J'aurai préférée ne pas avoir de charme dans ce cas là ! De toute façon, je n'ai jamais de chance, je suis prête à parier que cette année je vais encore être dans la classe de Chloé Bourgeois !

\- 4 année de suite ? Non les choses changent Marinette ! Aller dépêche toi de finir ton petit déjeuner, tu risques d'être en retard ma chérie.

Marinette, pensant le contraire de sa mère, se hâta tout de même de terminer son petit déjeuner et monta s'habiller. Elle était contente que le logo qu'elle avait dessiner pour ses parents leurs plaisent. Oui, j'ai oubliée de préciser, Marinette est la fille des Boulanger Dupain-Cheng. Ils font les meilleurs pains de Paris (selon Marinette bien sûr). Et pour leur faire plaisir, Marinette leur avait dessiner un nouveau logo pour la boulangerie.

C'est à 8h que Marinette se mit en route pour l'école, sa boîte de macaron sous le bras. Elle sortit de la boulangerie et attendit que le feu passe au vert pour traverser quand elle vit une personne âgée en plein milieu de la route. Elle remarqua aussitôt les voitures qui arrivaient de part et d'autre de la route et ne réfléchit pas. Elle se jeta sur lui pour l'aider à traverser plus rapidement. Par chance, ils s'en tirèrent sans une égratignure. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ces pauvres macarons qui étaient quasiment tous étalés par terre, écrasé par les passants.

\- Oh je suis désolée mademoiselle, je ne voulais pas vous faire perdre tout ça.

\- Ne vous en faîte pas, je préfère vous avoir aidé plutôt que d'avoir gardé mes macarons en un seul morceau, ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient unique après tout ! Je dois vous laisser monsieur, je risque d'être en retard à l'école et ce serai mal venue de ma part pour mon premier jour de cours !

\- Je comprend, merci encore mademoiselle et passée une bonne journée !

\- Merci à vous aussi monsieur !

. Marinette se hâta jusqu'à sa classe, par chance, son professeur n'était toujours pas arrivée. Elle commença à s'installer quand une voix surgit derrière elle.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais là ?

\- Oh Chloé... Qu'elle malheur de te revoir...

"Mince", se dit Marinette. "Je n'ai sûrement pas priée assez fort". Chloé a toujours été dans la classe de Marinette. Elle était assez élancée avec une chevelure blonde, parfaitement bien coiffée et de grand yeux bleus. Mais ses yeux ne reflétait uniquement que de la méchanceté.

\- Ici c'est ma place !

\- Mais enfin Chloé j'étais là durant toute l'année dernière...

\- Oui sauf que là c'est une nouvelle année et Adrien va sûrement se mettre juste devant au premier rang, bon élève qu'il est !

\- Qui est Adrien ?

\- Attend, tu connais pas Adrien ? Tu ne connais pas Gabriel Agreste ? S'exclama Chloé comme si Marinette l'avait insultée.

\- Euh, bin ... Si je connais Gabriel Agreste ...

\- Bon bah voilà, maintenant, dégage !" Beugla Chloé.

Marinette souffla mais se leva pour aller s'installer à l'ancienne place de Chloé. Marinette tourna les talons et tomba juste devant sa nouvelle camarade.

\- Pardon, pardon pardon. S'empressa-t-elle de dire, gênée.

\- Eh bah, on peut dire qu'elle ne se prend pas pour une merde celle là ! Au fait, moi c'est Alya et toi c'est Marinette c'est ça ?

\- Euh oui c'est ça.

\- Enchantée !

\- Euh bin, pareille, je suppose ?

\- Ahah, tu es marrante toi, je t'aime bien ! Mais il va falloir travailler sur ta répartie et sur ta confiance en toi ! Si tu veux être une héroïne, tu n'as pas le choix !

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- En gros : tu ne dois pas te laisser faire par cette blonde qui ressemble à un pot de peinture !

\- Oh euh, oui je pense que tu as raison. Mais Chloé est la fille du maire et...

\- Et alors ? On est dans une école non ? Fille du mère ou pas, on a les mêmes des droits ici !

Alya s'apprêtait à en rajouter quand Mme Bustier, leur professeur principal arriva.

\- Tiens, en gage de notre nouvelle amitié. Dit Marinette à Alya dans l'oreille.

Elle lui tendit la moitié d'un macaron qui avait survécus jusque là. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent en échangeant un large sourire.

Marinette repensa au parole de Chloé. Alors comme ça, le fils de Gabriel Agreste, le plus grand des styliste allait venir étudier dans son collège ? Elle savait très bien à quoi ressemblait le jeune garçon, elle était d'ailleurs fan de lui. Et visiblement, Chloé aussi.

Non loin de la salle classe, un jeune garçon avec un visage d'ange, de jolie cheveux dorée et un regard vert perçant, tentait tant bien que mal de rejoindre la salle de classe.

\- Adrien ! Votre père ne risque pas d'apprécier cela ! Je vous pris de revenir dans cette voiture !

\- J'en ai assez d'être un enfant star Nathalie ! S'il vous plait laissez moi allé en classe ! Père se fiche totalement de moi !

\- Adrien je vous en pris, ne parlez pas comme ça de votre père, il ne pense qu'à vous protégez !

\- J'ai 16 ans Nathalie, j'en ai plus 5 ! Je vous en pris...

Le jeune homme fut attiré par un vieux monsieur, qui avait fait une mauvaise chute. Il s'empressa d'aller l'aider.

-Tenez monsieur, dit-il en lui tendant sa canne.

\- Merci bien jeune homme, on dirai que ce n'est pas ma journée ! Rigola le petit papy.

Adrien l'aida à se relever et commença à retourner vers l'école quand il s'aperçut que son garde du corps lui bloquait l'accès. Il baissa la tête et retourna dans la voiture.

\- N'en parlez pas à mon père... S'il vous plait...

Nathalie, la secrétaire de son père, monta à son tour dans la voiture en même temps que le garde du corps d'Adrien.

\- Ils sont parfait. Murmura le petit vieux dans sa barbe.

\- Mais enfin, maître, ils sont très jeune... Les Miraculous sont de grande responsabilité, pensez-vous qu'il est judicieux de confier des miraculous à ces jeunes personnes ?

\- Mon cher Wayzz, je ne commettrais plus d'erreur. Mais nous avons besoin des pouvoir de la coccinelle et du chat noir. Si tu as ressentis que notre cher ami Nooroo est tombée entre de mauvaise main, je crains fort qu'à nous seul nous puissions l'arrêter.

\- Si vous le dîtes...

\- En route mon ami, allons délivrer les Miraculous chez nos deux jeunes héros.

Pendant ce temps là, les cours se déroulaient sans encombre, jusqu'à ce qu'un des camarades de classe de Marinette reçoive une lettre de moquerie. Le camarade en question était Yvan. Etant fou amoureux de Mylène, une jeune fille de la même classe, son ami Kim ne cessait de se moquer de lui. Yvan se leva de sa chaise et commença à crier sur son ami quand Mme Bustier l'interrompus.

\- Yvan ! Un petit allée chez le directeur ne vous fera aucun mal ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Le jeune garçon réduit la feuille en boulette de papier qu'il enferma dans son point. Il prit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte de la classe pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur.

\- Le cours est terminée, noté vos devoirs pour la semaine prochaine. Bonne journée à tous !

Marinette nota ses devoirs et proposa à Alya de l'accompagnée à la bibliothèque afin de travailler ensemble. A peine arrivée, un boom retentit dans l'école.

\- C'était quoi ça ! S'exclama Marinette.

\- Je sais pas, viens il y a des caméras de surveillance là bas ! Répliqua son amie.

Un regroupement commençaient à se faire devant les caméras de la bibliothèque mais les deux jeunes filles réussirent à entrapercevoir un énorme morceau de pierre. Vivant !

\- Mon dieu j'y crois pas ! S'exclama Alya.

\- Mais c'est quoi ça ! On aurai dit la voix d'Yvan ! Cria Marinette paniquée.

\- Mais enfin, c'est un super méchant ! Et quand il y a un super méchant, il y a aussi un super héros ! Et je dois aller voir ça de plus près !

Alya fouilla dans son sac pour y sortir son téléphone et un vieux GPS.

\- Batterie, ok, GPS, ok, bye bye, je ne suis plus là !

Marinette regarda son amie filer comme une fusée. "Je vais rentrer chez moi, ces évènements peuvent prendre de l'ampleur, vaut mieux se mette à l'abri".

Quelque instant plus tard, la jeune fille était enfin rentrée chez elle. Elle monta dans sa chambre et découvrit une étrange boîte.

De son côté, Adrien venait de sortir de son cours particulier avec Nathalie. il monta dans sa chambre et découvrit également une étrange boîte posé sur sa table basse.

Nos deux jeunes adolescents ouvrirent en même temps leur boîte pour laisser place à deux étranges petits animaux.

\- Bonjour ! Dit le petit animal à Marinette.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Hurla-t-elle Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !

\- Calme toi Marinette, je suis ton amie !

\- Mais, mais, mais tu parles !

\- Hihi, oui, c'est tout le but d'un Kwami, rigola le petit être ressemblant fortement à une sorte de coccinelle.

Le fameux kwami était rouge à pois noir. Sa tête était petite et ronde, et deux antennes se situait au dessus de ses petits sourcils. Son petit corps laissait apparaitre deux petits bras et des petites pattes. Marinette regarda un peu partout dans sa chambre et trouva un verre vide. Elle le prit, après avoir jeter sur la petite chose tout ce qu'elle pouvait attraper et l'enferma.

-Oh, si ça peut te rassurer dans ce cas j'accepte que tu m'enfermes dans ce verre, rigola la kwami.

\- Qui, qui, qui es-tu ? Et que me veux-tu ? Demanda Marinette hésitante.

\- Je ne te veux que du bien ! Tu as été choisie par le protecteur pour être la coccinelle !

\- Etre la coccinelle ? Mais je suis très bien comme ça avec des des jambes et des mains ! Cria Marinette s'imaginant être transformée en petit insecte pour le restant de ses jours.

\- Tu es drôle Marinette, mais ce n'est pas ça, répondit la petit bête. Passons au présentation, je m'appelle Tikki ! Et je suis ton kwami ! Je peux te donner le pouvoir de création !

\- Mais je ne veux pas de ça moi ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal pour recevoir ça !

\- Mais enfin Marinette, avoir le pouvoir de la coccinelle est tellement bien, le protecteur t'a choisie car il te trouve digne d'être la coccinelle !

\- Mais si je te dis que je ne veux pas être la coccinelle !

\- Mais tu n'as pas le choix Marinette, Paris a besoin de toi !

\- Mais enfin je...

\- Marinette, tu as vus ce géant de pierre, Lança Tikki avec un ton un peu plus sérieux, c'est l'oeuvre d'un grand méchant, et il n'y a que toi qui puisse l'arrêter ! Il te suffit de mettre ces boucles d'oreilles et d'aller sauver Paris ! Tu n'as pas été choisie pour rien, le gardien sait ce qu'il fait !

Marinette, qui avait libérée Tikki, la regarda virevolter dans sa chambre puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les boucles d'oreilles rangée dans la petite boîte.

\- Tikki, je suis l'héroïne des catastrophes pas de Paris ! Je ne peux rien faire pour toi ! En revanche j'ai peut être une amie qui...

\- Marinette s'il te plait, met les ! Dit Tikki d'une voix touchante.

\- Très bien...

Marinette enfila les boucles d'oreilles et regarda le kwami.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Avant, tu dois savoir une chose, ce géant possède un objet, il faut que tu le trouves et que tu le détruises ! Ton partenaire te rejoindra et à vous deux vous allez pouvoir sauver Paris ! Mais attention, une fois l'objet découvert tu dois le casser et attraper le papillon qui se cachait dedans afin de le purifier ! Tu peux également t'aider de ton super-pouvoir, le Lucky Charm ! Et tu as également un yoyo magique !

\- Alors j'ai juste à euh, utiliser le, heu, le Lucky machin et voilà ?

\- Oui en gros c'est ça, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai confiance en toi ! Le gardien ne t'a pas choisie pour rien j'en suis sûr !

\- Tu dis que j'ai un partenaire, qui c'est ?

\- Tu le découvriras assez vite ne t'en fais pas Marinette, Et une dernière chose, ton identité doit rester secrète. Même ton partenaire ne doit pas te connaître !

\- Comment je peux être sûr qu'il va venir !

\- Tout comme toi, il a été choisie par le gardien et j'ai entièrement confiance en son Kwami !

\- Très bien... Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais ?

\- Tu as juste à dire "Tikki, transforme moi" et je te transformerai en te donnant les pouvoirs de la coccinelle.

\- D'accord alors, euh... Tikki, transforme moi ?" Répondit Marinette hésitante.

Une explosion de couleur se fit retentir dans la chambre, en quelque instant, Marinette se transforma en la coccinelle. Elle alla se regarder dans le miroir et fut soulager de voir encore son visage, ses mains et ses pieds. Son costume rouge à pois noir recouvrait son corps tandis qu'un masque digne de zoro recouvrait son visage.

\- Tikki ! Tikki j'ai encore mains ! Et c'est quoi ce costume ? Et ce masque ! Comment je le retire ? Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu appelles ça la coccinelle, mais euh, Tikki ? T'es où ?

Parallèlement, Adrien découvrit également son Kwami. Le sien ressemblait à un chat miniature avec de grand yeux vert. Il regarda l'animal qui s'étirait.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Plagg je suis ton kwami, toi tu vas devenir un héros avec ta partenaire. Voilà, oh ça m'a l'air bien bon ça !

Adrien regarda la petite bête qui s'envolait un peu partout dans sa chambre.

\- Si c'est une blague de mon père je... Commença-t-il. Ah, non qu'est-ce que je raconte, mon père n'a aucun humour. Eh ! Laisse ça tranquille ! S'exclama Adrien en remarquant que Plagg commençait à ronger les manettes de ses bornes d'arcade.

\- Si tu veux qu'on s'entende il va falloir être agréable avec moi humain.

\- Qui es-tu ? Et que me veux-tu ? Demanda Adrien tout en attrapant Plagg entre ces mains.

\- Je te l'ai dis, je suis Plagg, kwami de la destruction. Je peux te donner ces pouvoirs en te donnant la possibilité de devenir Chat Noir, tu as juste à enfiler la bague là dans la boîte et dire "Plagg transforme-moi" et voilà. Après la coccinelle n'aura plus qu'à purifier l'akuma que vous devrez trouver et voilà.

\- Très bien, répondit Adrien mettant la bague à son doigt. Alors... Plaag ! Transforme moi ! Cria-t-il d'une voix enjoué.

\- Non je n'ai pas finis de ... S'écria le kwami.

Ses beaux yeux vert furent recouvert par un masque noir similaire à celui de la coccinnelle et ses vêtements laissèrent place à un costume tout en cuir de chat.

"- Wow c'est trop cool ça !" Lança Adrien.

Il s'équipa de son bâton magique et se mit en route pour le géant de pierre. Marinette quand à elle était beaucoup plus hésitante. Au bout de 5 minutes, elle comprit que c'était Tikki qui lui donnait ce pouvoir. Désormais, elle faisait les 100 pas dans sa chambre en se répétant qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

\- Bon Marinette, calme-toi, tu vas y allée, et tu vas sauver Paris ! Dit-elle tout haut pour se rassurer et s'encourager.

\- Marinette ! Cria sa mère d'en bas, tu es bien rentrée ? Je me suis faite un sang d'encre !

\- Oui maman je suis là mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien, je vais me reposer un peu ! A tout à l'heure !

\- D'accord ma chérie.

Marinette se regarda dans le miroir et monta sur la terrasse de sa chambre (oui elle avait de la chance n'est-ce pas ?)

\- Bon alors il me suffit de, euh, jeter ça comme ça... Dit-elle en lançant son yoyo sur le bâtiment d'en face. Après je tire un peu là-dessus et ... Aaaaaaaaaah !

Le Yoyo la projeta dans les airs jusqu'au bâtiment d'en face. Elle attendit la dure chute mais celle-ci n'arriva pas. Au lieu de ça, elle se retrouva attaché avec un inconnu masqué suspendus à une longue barre de fer.

\- Ah, bah salut, on peut dire que tu tombes à pic toi !

\- Je suis désolée ! Je n'ai vraiment pas fais exprès !

\- Ce n'est rien, tu dois être la partenaire dont m'a parlé mon kwami ! Je suis... Et bien, euh. Je suis Chat Noir ! Ouais, Chat Noir ! C'est bien ça, Chat noir, dit-il plus bas. Et toi ?

\- Et moi je suis Ma..."

Au même instant, Marinette tira son Yoyo pour le rembobiner mais fit tomber l'extrèmiter sur la tête de Chat noir.

\- Je suis maladroite, oh je suis tellement maladroite, dit elle gênée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas miss maladroite, moi aussi je débute !

Un boom ressurgit et Chat Noir s'élança vers l'immeuble qui était en train de s'effondrer.

\- Et mais où tu vas comme ça ! Cria la jeune fille

\- Sauver Paris non ! Répondit Chat Noir

\- Mais attend moi !

Marinette fit tournoyer son yoyo. "J'ai confiance en moi, j'ai confiance en moi" se répéta-t-elle. Elle le lança vers un bâtiment et tira sur la ficelle qui la projeta de nouveau en avant. "Aaaaaaaah" Cria-t-elle encore une fois. "Jamais je ne m'y habituerai", pensa-t-elle.

Elle rejoignit Chat Noir au niveau du stade où le géant de pierre s'était rendus. Elle regarda Chat Noir qui se battait fermement avec son ennemi. Elle sentait tous ses membres trembler en regardant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le Chat Noir esquivait tant bien que mal les coups donnés par son adversaire tout en cherchant où se logeait le papillon. C'était une des rares choses que son Kwami avait eu le temps de lui expliquer. "Mais où es-tu partenaires" Murmura-t-il en esquivant un énième coup du géant de pierre.

Marinette le regardait mais ne pouvait pas bouger, elle se sentait pétrifier et plongée dans un état léthargique. Tout se passait au ralenti. Elle regarda le géant de pierre lancer un des but du terrain sur une jeune fille qui filmait la scène. Cette fille n'était autre qu'Aya. Heureusement, avec son instinct plus qu'avancé, Chat Noir sauva la jeune fille de justesse tout en se faisant capturer par le géant de pierre. Alya quand à elle remarqua la petite coccinelle, spectatrice de tous ces événements.

\- Eeeeh Coccinelle Girl ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends tout le monde compte sur toi !

Pris d'un excès de confiance, Marinette se jeta sur le stade en lançant son yoyo et réussi à délivrer Chat Noir de l'emprise du géant.

\- Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps Chat Noir !

\- Ne t''inquiètes pas Coccinelle Girl, et maintenant, allons donner sa leçon à ce géant de pierre !

\- Attend ! Dit-elle en attrapant sa queue, ce qui le stoppa dans son élan. Tu n'as pas remarqué, chaque coup le rend plus grand et plus fort ? Il faut trouver une autre tactique !

\- Euh d'accord, tu as une idée ?

\- Bah euh non je n'y ai pas spécialement réfléchi ...

\- D'accord alors utilisons nos supers pouvoirs ! Cria-t-il. Cat-aclysme !

Il leva sa main et la referma comme s'il avait attrapée quelque chose. Une sorte de matière noir l'entourait désormais.

\- Apparement avec ça je détruits tout ce que je touche, dit-il en montrant un sourire charmeur.

\- C'est bien, moi je n'ai pas besoin de super pouvoir pour détruire tout ce que je touche...

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase que Chat noir toucha le poteau de but situé à leur gauche.

\- Non ne fait pas ça ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Wow c'est trop cool ça ! Aller à nous deux maintenant, fais tes adieux rochers sur patte ! Cria-t-il en courant faire le géant de pierre.

\- Chat Noir attend ! S'exclama Marinette.

Chat Noir fit un super bond et alla heurter le géant de pierre en posant sa main sur un de ses pieds. Il regarda et réessaya plusieurs fois. Il se releva et regarda le géant de pierre.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est un pouvoir à usage unique, dit-il en faisant un coucou de la main nerveusement au géant qui le regardait.

Ce dernier lui donna un grand coup de pied qui le projeta jusqu'à ceux de Marinette.

\- Bravo maintenant il ne te reste pas plus que 5 minutes avant la détransformation ! Mon dieu ton Kwami ne t'a pas expliqué !

\- Euh je ne lui ai pas spécialement laissée le temps de m'expliquer ... Dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Ok, bon à mon tour ! Lucky Charm !

\- Oh super ton pouvoir, dit-il ironiquement en voyant une combinaison de plongée retomber entre les mains de Marinette.

\- Bon mon Kwami m'a dit que le vilain portait toujours un objet qui était possédé par un Akuma. Alors on a juste à trouver ce que le géant porte !

\- Oui sauf que là il n'a rien sur lui car il est tout en pierre.

\- Tu as vus ça main ? Répondit Marinette en ne faisant pas attention à la réponse de son partenaire. Il l'a tient toujours fermé, je paris que l'objet se trouve dedans ! Il suffit qu'on ouvre sa main et hop le tour est joué !

\- Et c'est quoi ton plan ?

\- Fais moi confiance et laisse toi faire Chat Noir !

En quelque instant, Chat Noir et elle se retrouvèrent prisonniers des mains du géant, mais comme l'avait prédit Marinette, en décidant de la capturer le géant relâcha un objet sur le sol. C'était le moment et elle avait tout prévus. Avec l'aide d'Alya qui actionna le robinet d'eau, la combinaison de plongée gonfla entre les mains de Marinette qui se trouva libérée. Elle courut vers l'objet possédé et le brisa. Elle regarda alors le géant de pierre disparaître pour laisser place au jeune Yvan un peu déboussolé.

\- Cette fille est géniale, murmura Chat Noir, cette fille est vraiment géniale !

Marinette alla rejoindre Chat Noir et lui sourit.

\- Tu as été incroyable miss coccinelle ! Tu as assurée !

\- On a tous les deux assurés partenaire, dit elle gênée. Tu devrais y aller, tu vas te détransformer...

\- D'accord, on se refait ça très vite ! Dit-il. Ok ?

\- Ahah oui mais pas trop vite quand même, dit-elle nerveusement.

Mais le Chat Noir était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre. Elle se retourna vers Yvan et s'agenouilla devant lui.

\- C'est Kim qui se moque de moi parce que je ne veux pas avouer mes sentiments à Mylène...

Marinette allait lui répondre quand elle fut coupée dans son élan par Alya, qui avait filmé toute la scène.

\- Incroyable, totalement incroyable ! Est-ce que c'est toi qui va désormais protéger la ville ? Et d'où tu tiens tes pouvoirs ? Est-ce que tu t'es fais piquer par une coccinelle radioactive ? Oh mon dieu j'ai tellement de question à te poser Mademoiselle, euh ?

\- Ladybug, appelez moi Ladybug.

C'est après une quinzaine de minute que Marinette et Adrien, qui avaient tout deux laissé place à leur véritable apparence, regardaient la chaine d'information présentant les exploits de LadyBug et Chat Noir.

\- J'y suis arrivée Tikki !

\- Oui, bravo Marinette !

De son côté, Adrien fixait l'écran de sa télévision en regardant sa partenaire, plein d'admiration. Son coeur battait anormalement. Et il savait pourquoi.

\- LadyBug. Elle s'appelle LadyBug. S'exclama Adrien avec un air rêveur.

* * *

 **Et voilà, voici un premier chapitre terminé, au final j'ai repris les épisodes "origines" pour débuter l'histoire. En ajoutant certain petit détail à ma sauce J'espère vous retrouver bientôt et j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira**


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Chapitre 2_**

Le réveil du lendemain fut assez compliqué pour nos deux héros. Et rien n'arrangea les choses quand Marinette se rendit compte grâce aux informations à la télévision qu'une dizaine de coeur de pierre avaient apparut dans Paris. Elle monta rapidement les escaliers pour aller retrouver Tikki qui finissait de manger les cookies de Marinette.

\- Tikki c'est horrible, des dizaines de coeur de pierre sont apparus dans la ville ! C'est totalement affreux ! Je te l'ai dis que je n'étais pas faite pour être Ladybug...

\- Vous avez bien capturé l'akuma Demanda vivement Tikki.

\- Euh...

\- C'est pour ça qu'il y a plein de coeur de pierre, si tu ne captures pas l'akuma, ils se prolifèrent et créera plein d'autre méchant identique à l'original ! Ne t'inquiète pas Marinette, ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs !

\- Pas pour des super héros... Et je ne veux pas l'être. Je suis désolée Tikki...

Avant que la petite Tikki n'est eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Marinette avait déjà retirée ses boucles d'oreille qu'elle rangea soigneusement dans leur étui.

\- je suis tellement désolée Tikki... Dit-elle en sanglotant.

Quand à Adrien, Plagg prit cette fois le temps de tout lui expliquer.

\- Les coeurs de pierres sont apparut parce que vous n'avez pas détruit l'akuma Adrien rien de plus, maintenant il va se multiplier. Il faut retrouver l'akuma original et le purifier.

\- Mais comment je fais ça moi ?

\- Seule la coccinelle peut le faire.

\- Alors, sans LadyBug, je ne peux rien faire ? Dit-il.

\- Exactement.

\- Alors je serai obligé de la voir à chaque fois, c'est tellement bien Plaag !

\- Oui, oui, bon aller nourrit moi.

\- Oui tiens, répondit Adrien en lui tendant une grosse glace.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur Adrien ?

\- Cette horreur ? Mais c'est notre chef pâtissier qui fait ces glaces ! Elles sont exquises !

\- Non ce n'est pas possible il me faut un met bien meilleur et plus délicat pour mes moustaches !

\- Très bien alors tu veux quoi ?

\- Je veux un morceau de fromage. Un vieux, si possible.

Adrien le regarda avec horreur.

\- Je vais devoir puer la vieille chaussette à cause de toi ? Tu rigoles j'espère ?

\- Pas de fromage, pas de force, pas de force, pas de transformation, pas de Chat Noir, pas de Chat Noir, pas de lady...

\- Oui c'est bon j'ai compris. Allez viens, je vais une nouvelle fois essayer d'aller en cours aujourd'hui.

\- Mais qu'elle idée saugrenu mon cher Adrien.

L'heure d'aller en cours approchait. Marinette venait d'arriver dans la cours de l'école quand elle se fit interpeller par Alya.

\- Marinette c'était exceptionnelle ! Ladybug est sensationnelle !

\- Oui sauf qu'à cause d'elle il y a plein de coeur de pierre. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas fait pour ça finalement...

\- Oh là je t'arrête tout de suite Marinette ! Ladybug EST parfaite ! Tu l'aurais vus hier, elle a été extra ! Et puis, qui d'autre qu'elle pourrait tenir se rôle ! On a aucun soucie à se faire, des erreurs tout le monde en fait ! Et puis, il y a Chat Noir qui veille sur elle !

\- Ah mon avis, ça doit surtout être à elle de veiller sur Chat Noir. S'il n'avait pas utiliser son cataclysme dans la hâte, ça n'aurai pas duré aussi longtemps...

\- C'est drôle on pourrait croire que tu y étais ! La soupçonna Alya.

\- Qui, moi ? N'importe quoi !" Bafouilla Marinette.

Les deux jeunes filles avancèrent et discrètement, Marinette enfoui la petite boîte contenant les miraculous de ladybug dans le sac de son ami. Leur regard tombèrent sur Yvan assis sur un banc entouré de ses camarades de classe qui lui résumait la situation de la veille jusqu'à ce que Chloé arrive.

\- Oh de toute façon, qu'il soit comme ça ou en géant plein de pierre, il restera moche, dit-elle en ricanant. Et comme on dit, monstre un jour monstre toujours !

Yvan se leva brusquement et partis, énervé.

\- Mais comment tu as pu dire ça à Yvan ! S'écria Alya en se dirigeant vers Chloé. C'est toi le coeur de pierre !

\- A parce que c'est moi qui est cassé le bras du père de Sabrina peut être hier ? Ce n'est pas parce que la télé à diffusé tes images que tu dois prendre la grosse tête !

\- Tu n'es qu'une petite ... Bouillonna Alya

\- Oh attention elle est en colère, se moqua Chloé en imitant Alya.

Alya se reprit et tourna les talons sans faire attention qu'elle venait de passer devant un des jeunes mannequins les plus connus de Paris : Adrien Agreste. Ce dernier venant d'arriver n'avais pas assisté à la scène. Il remarqua seulement son amie d'enfance, Chloé Bourgeois.

\- Salut Chloé, dit-il en lui faisant un signe de la main, gêné.

\- Adrichou tu es venus ! S'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

C'est alors que toute la cours se rassembla autour d'eux pour demander des informations ou des autographes au jeune mannequin.

Marinette quand à elle, alla rejoindre Yvan s'étant caché parmi les casiers.

\- Tu sais tu ne devrais pas écouter ce que dit Chloé. C'est une peste cette fille là. Dit-elle pleine de compassion. Tu devrais dire à Mylène ce que tu ressens pour elle.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondis Yvan avec sa grosse voix.

\- Oh arrête Yvan, j'ai très bien vus comment tu la regardes, dit elle en souriant. Evite les émotions négatives, et va lui parler !

\- Je suis nul avec les mots.

\- Trouve autre chose alors, comme , euh, et bien ... Une chanson ! Oui voilà, tu n'as qu'à lui écrire une chanson !

\- Oui tu as raison, merci Marinette !

\- De rien, je vais retourner en classe, à tout à l'heure ! Et surtout, reste positif !

Elle lui sourit et sortis des casiers pour rejoindre la ce temps là, Chloé avait déjà accompagnée Adrien en salle de cours.

\- Alors Adrichou, là c'est ta place, et je suis assise juste derrière toi, comme ça tu ne seras pas perdus sans moi.

\- Merci Chloé, dit-il en souriant.

Adrien s'installa et regarda son camarade.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Adrien, dit-il d'un air enjoué.

\- Alors comme ça tu es ami avec Chloé ? Répondit Nino en le regardant de haut en bas.

Adrien le dévisagea et regarda à nouveau son amie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Chloé ?

\- Oh Adrichou, dit-elle d'un air charmeuse. tu vois ces places, et bien ces filles m'ont mal parlé hier alors je vais leur faire payer ça !

\- Mais enfin Chloé ça ne se fait pas !

Adrien se pencha pour essayer de retirer le chewing-gum quand au même moment, deux jeunes filles entrèrent.

\- Nan mais tu fais quoi là ? S'exclama Marinette.

-Je, bah, je, heu j'essayais juste de le retirer !

\- Bah voyons !

\- Laisse là Adrichou elle n'en vaut pas la peine !

\- Ah je comprend mieux, t'es un ami de Chloé ! Laisse moi tranquille ! Commença à s'énerver Marinette.

Après quoi, Alya, Marinette et Adrien regagnèrent leur place respective.

\- Mais pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ? Lança Adrien tristement.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dis que c'était Chloé ? lança Nino, qui était assis à côté d'Adrien.

\- Je n'allai pas la dénoncer, elle est la seule amie que j'ai ...

\- Il est temps de t'en faire des nouveaux alors ! Répondit Nino en lui tendant la main.

Adrien lui sourit et lui serra la main avec plaisir.

\- Et pour Marinette, tu devrais aller lui parler pour tout expliquer tu sais. C'est une fille super sympa.

\- J'irai la voir à la pause promis Nino.

Marinette regarda le blondinet et se retourna vers Alya.

\- Moi qui était fan de Gabriel Agreste et totalement omnibulé par Adrien Agreste... Lança Marinette tristement en laissant tomber sa tête sur sa table.

\- Fils à papa, jeune mannequin et ami de Chloé, tu peux faire une croix dessus Marinette ! Rit-elle

Alya et Marinette continuèrent de rigoler et d'admirer les créations de Gabriel Agreste jusqu'à l'arriver de leur professeur qui commença l'appelle. Elle fut vite couper par l'arriver du géant de pierre qui venait de refaire son apparition. Il enfonça la porte de la classe et se mit à hurler "Mylène !"

Les élèves se cachèrent sous leur table tandis que le géant de pierre avait pris Mylène entre ses mains. Remarquant Chloé qui appelait son père, le géant la captura également pour les emmener toutes les deux. Personne ne remarqua qu'Adrien s'était enfui de la salle de cours. Alya prit son téléphone et commença à partir quand Marinette l'en empêcha.

\- Aller viens Marinette on va les suivre !

\- Euh nan, merci, vas-y toi, je préfère rester ici à l'abri !

\- Mais non viens ! Tu vas rater l'arriver de Ladybug et Chat Noir !

Marinette regarda son amie et soupira. Elle prit le sac d'Alya et lui tendis.

\- Toi et Ladybug vous vous en sortirez très bien sans moi. Dit-elle a contre coeur.

\- Comme tu veux, répondis Alya en s'eclipsant par l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Non Alya ton sac ! Cria Marinette en lui courant après.

Non loin de là, parmi les casiers, Adrien se tenait prêt à agir.

\- C'est mon premier jour de cours et je ne dépasse même pas l'appelle.

\- Tant mieux, on va pouvoir aller se reposer, regarder des films et manger du fromage toute l'après midi, répondis Plagg en baillant.

\- Oh là non mon ami. Plagg... Dit-il avec un regard un air sournois.

\- Adrien s'il te plait...

\- Plaag transforme moi !

En un instant, Adrien se transforma en Chat Noir et se rendit sur les lieux pour poursuivre le géant de pierre. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le rattraper.

\- Bah alors on attend pas la star ? Dit-il avec un air crâneur en lui assénant un coup de son bâton sur la tête. Ne vous inquiétez pas mes très chers dame, la cavalerie arrive !

Suite à ça, le géant se mit à grandir encore.

\- Oups, j'avais oublié, dit-il en se passant les mains dans ses cheveux tout en rigolant nerveusement.

\- Tu veux de la cavalerie ? Répondit le géant de pierre, tu vas être servis le chat !

Chat Noir regarda autour de lui, en effet, de nombreux autre géant de pierre venaient de faire leur apparition autour d'eux. Ne pouvant donner aucun coup, il se contenta d'esquiver au mieux ce de ses adversaires.

Alya, suivie de Marinette, arriva enfin sur les lieux. La première partie se réfugier derrière une poubelle tandis qu'on pouvait entendre Chat Noir grommeler.

\- Ladybug je ne serai pas contre un petit coup de patte, dit il en esquivant de justesse un des coup de poing d'un des monstres.

Dans son coin Alya commença à filmer la scène. Marinette l'entendit dire "Aller LadyBug, qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

Quand à Marinette, elle regardait Chat Noir se battre, seul, contre ces géants de pierres bien trop nombreux pour lui. Puis il sauva la vie une nouvelle fois d'Alya en lançant son bâton pour faire dévier une voiture. Son inattention ayant bien été noté par les géants de pierre, il se fit capturer. Quand à Alya, elle se retrouva coincée derrière la voiture et semblait avoir mal.

\- Au secours ! Cria-t-elle paniquée

"Je dois faire quelque chose" pensa tout de suite Marinette. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir à une éventuel tactique, elle remit les boucles d'oreilles et se transforma instantanément en LadyBug. Grâce à son yoyo elle réussie à délivrer Alya de la voiture puis d'une main, elle le lança pour récupérer la bâton de Chat Noir et s'empressa de le rejoindre.

\- Chat Noir, attrape ça et ouvre le !

Le Chat s'executa et tomba face contre terre devant les géants. Il n'eu guère le temps de dire quoique ce soit puisqu'en un instant il se retrouve projeter dans les airs puis accroché à un lampadaire à l'envers.

\- Ma Lady ne t'ai-je pas dis que je te trouve renversante ? Dit-il d'un ton charmeur en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

\- Oh tu es du genre blagueur toi pas vrai . Répondit-elle en souriant. Ca te dirai de prendre de la hauteur ? On doit vite s'en aller là !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, LadyBug saura sur le toit situé derrière eux, Chat Noir toujours accroché à son yoyo. Elle le détacha une fois là haut et tous deux suivirent le Yvan jusqu'à la tour Eiffel.

\- Regarde là en bas ! Le maire ! S'exclama Chat Noir.

En effet, le Maire se tenait devant la tour Eiffel, un haut parleur à la main.

\- J'exige que vous me rendiez ma fille ! Cria-t-il de sa voix tremblante.

\- Avec plaisir, répondis le géant de pierre.

C'est alors qu'il jeta Chloé du haut de la tour Eiffel. Sans un mot, LadyBug se jeta dans les airs pour aller rattraper la blonde de justesse avant qu'elle ne se fracasse au sol.

\- J'ai pas jurée ! Dit elle en rouvrant les yeux

\- Hein ?

LadyBug lâcha Chloé et fut rejoint par son partenaire.

\- Regarde Ladybug ! Le géant !

Le géant de pierre tomba à la renverse pour laisser place à une nuée de papillon violet.

\- Parisien, parisienne, écoutez moi attentivement. Je suis le papillon. LadyBug, Chat Noir, donnez moi vos miraculous, les boucles d'oreilles de la coccinelle et la bague du chat noir et tout rentrera dans l'ordre les gens ont assez souffert à cause de vous ! S'exclama la voix transmise par les papillons.

Chat Noir regardait les papillons et fut interrompus par des applaudissements qui venaient de LadyBug.

\- Bien tenté papillon, mais n'inverse pas les rôles. Dit-elle en s'approchant, telle une guerrière. Nous savons tous qui est le super méchant, c'est toi qui a transformé tous ces pauvres gens en monstre de pierre ! Papillon, peu importe le temps que ça prendra, mais nous te trouverons, et c'est toi qui nous donnera ton miraculous ! Je vous libère du mal !

Sous les yeux admiratif de Chat Noir, LadyBug s'élança sur le visage construit par les papillons et attrapa en quelque coup de poignet tous les papillons.

\- Je vous en fais à tous la promesse, qu'importe si certain veulent vous faire du mal, sachez que LadyBug et Chat Noir feront tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour vous aider !

\- Peu importe qui il y a sous ce masque, je l'aime cette fille... Dit-il en contemplant LadyBug.

Après s'être remis de ses émotions, Chat Noir alla retrouver LadyBug. Les deux super héros regardèrent le géant de pierre se relever une nouvelle fois.

\- Vous ne me prendrez jamais Mylène ! Cria le géant.

\- Il faut vite trouver une solution, les autres coeur de pierre arrivent, lança Chat Noir en regardant vers le bas.

\- Je réfléchie attend une minute... Répondit LadyBug. Mmh, je pense qu'au contraire les séparer ne fera qu'empirer les choses, il faut les rapprocher ! Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre !

Sur ces mots, LadyBug s'envola encore plus haut sur la Tour Eiffel.

\- J'ai pas tout compris mais je te fais confiance, je sens que ça va souvent marcher comme ça toi et moi, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Une fois arrivé au sommet Chat Noir regarda LadyBug.

\- Très bien et maintenant comment on fait pour les rapprocher encore plus ?

\- En utilisant nos pouvoirs ! Dit-elle. Lucky Charm !

Elle attendit que son sort fasse effet mais déchanta vite quand elle se retrouva avec un parachute.

\- Ton pouvoir est fantastique LadyBug, dit-il ironiquement. Mais on fait quoi maintenant ?

\- Tiens toi prêt d'accord ? Je vais utiliser mon yoyo pour les rapprocher, théoriquement il devrait lâcher ce qu'il a dans la main, y comprit Mylène ! Tout s'enchainera très vite !

\- Pas de soucie, je peux suivre la cadence, dit-il en lui adressant un signe de main.

\- Très bien alors c'est partis !

Comme l'avait prévus Marinette, dès l'instant où LadyBug approcha Mylène d'Yvan pour qu'elle embrasse cette montagne de pierre, il lâcha sur le coup de l'émotion Mylène et l'objet contenant l'akuma. Chat Noir s'élança dans les airs pour renvoyer l'objet à LadyBug pour ensuite retomber sur la Tour Eiffel tandis que LadyBug écrasa l'objet en question pour ensuite se jeter en direction de Mylène et la rattraper au vol. Grâce à son parachute elles atterrirent en douceur et une fois en bas, Chat Noir atterrit à ses côtés, Yvan accroché à son cou.

\- Bye bye petit papillon, lança LadyBug tout en relâchant l'akuma. Miraculous, Ladybug ! S'écria-t-elle en lançant son lucky charm dans les airs.

Puis de jolie des jets de lumières roses se mirent à voltiger autour d'eux pour remettre la ville à neuf, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, sous un regard plus qu'admirateur de Chat Noir.

\- bon bah voilà, vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire tous les deux, lança LadyBug à Yvan et Mylène en s'éloignant vers Chat Noir. Ils sont vraiment fais l'un pour l'autre, lui dit-elle.

\- Oui, comme nous deux, dit-il avec son air charmeur qu'elle commençait à connaître.

Elle lui prit le poignet et le regarda.

\- Oh ton miraculous, faut que tu y ailles ! A plus Chat Noir, dit-elle d'un air moqueur.

Elle s'éloigna dans les airs sous le regard d'Adrien.

\- Oh j'ai hâte ma Lady" Dit-il en faisant la révérence.

Après une journée aussi épuisante, les jeunes héros retournèrent chez eux, méritant une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le lendemain en arrivant à l'école, Marinette retrouva Alya devant la grille.

\- Salut Marinette ! Je suis tellement déçus pour hier ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'arriver à la Tour Eiffel à temps ! Le temps de prendre mon vélo et tout ça, tout était déjà finis !

\- T'inquiète pas, un jour ou l'autre tu l'auras ton scoop, répondit Marinette en souriant.

\- Tu as totalement raison, projet objectif : une interview de Ladybug

\- Oh, j'ai hâte de voir ça, rigola Marinette

\- Ah non, j'ai encore mieux, je vais découvrir qui est LadyBug !

Tandis que les jeune filles montaient les escaliers, Adrien arrivait en voiture accompagné par Nathalie et son garde du corps tout en étant en ligne avec son père.

\- Adrien tu m'as désobéi ! Alors tu vois ce cet école ?

\- Oui, père ...

\- Plus jamais, tu m'entends, plus jamais tu ne t'y rendras...

\- Mais, père je veux être comme tout le monde !

\- Plus jamais tu ne t'y rendras sans ton garde du corps. Il t'accompagnera et viendra te chercher le matin et le soir. Est-ce bien clair ?

\- Oh merci père !

La journée passa pour une fois sans problème. Du moins, c'est ce que Marinette pensait jusqu'à remarquer qu'un orage l'attendait en sortant de classe. Elle s'avança sous la grille en décidant d'attendre que celle-ci se calme. Adrien la remarqua et s'approcha d'elle.

 **Mot de l'auteur : je vous conseille d'aller sur youtube et d'écouter la musique 'in the rain - miraculous" pour ce passage ;)**

\- Salut, dit-il en souriant.

Mais celle-ci tourna la tête de l'autre côté.

\- Je voulais que tu saches que la dernière fois j'essayais de décoller le chewing gum de ton siège. C'est vrai tu sais, Je ne suis jamais allée à l'école avant. Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami ... Dit-il en baissant la tête. Tout ça pour moi c'est... Nouveau", ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un regard remplit de douceur.

Il regarda ensuite Marinette dans les yeux. Ils se perdèrent, chacun de leur côté. "J'ai déjà vus ce regard" ces mots résonnaient dans leur tête. Suite à ça, Adrien tendis son parapluie à Marinette que celle ci prit doucement tout en continuant de fixer Adrien, impossible de détourner les yeux des siens. Ce plaisir fut de courte durée puisque le parapluie se referma sur s'esclaffa de rire. Elle souleva légèrement le parapluie et rigola à son tour.

\- A demain alors. Ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-A mainde, enfin je veux dire, à matin demain, enfin... Oh pourquoi je bafouille moi ? Répondit la jeune fille.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, doucement. Ce regard, elle semblait le connaître, mais de qui ? Et d'où ? Non loin de là, le gardien des Miraculous avait observé et entendus toute la scène qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux.

\- Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Mon choix s'est révélé être le meilleur que j'ai pus faire.

\- Maître, tôt ou tard, ils se reconnaitront, je le sens.

\- Laissons faire les choses mon bon ami. Peut-être que ce ne sera pas une mauvaise chose.

\- Ils sont si jeune...

\- A bientôt, LadyBug et Chat Noir. Répondis le gardien sans prendre en compte le commentaire de son kwami.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est la fin du deuxième chapitre déjà ! Le troisième est en cours d'écriture ! Je vais au final surement faire référence à certain méchant de la série, en utilisant les épisodes ou alors en tant que souvenir ! Ayant regardée la saison 2, où du moins ce que j'ai pus trouver sur internet, je vais également me servir de certain passage au court de l'histoire, que je ne voulais pas louper ! Je vous fais plein de bisous et puis bin je vous dis à bientôt - ️**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Les vacances de la Toussaint approchait à grand pas et Marinette était actuellement allongée dans son lit. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire de ses vacances. "Alya ne sera même pas là" pensa-t-elle. En effet, son amie devait partir voir sa famille en Bretagne et Marinette, qui se faisait une joie de pouvoir sortir avec Alya pendant les vacances fut déçus de l'apprendre. Elle sortie son téléphone et envoya un message à son amie.

 _"Je peux partir avec toi en Bretagne ? Je me ferai toute petite promis !"_

 _"Marinette tu ne peux pas tu le sais très bien xD"_

 _"Théoriquement si on achète une grande valise..."_

 _"Désolée Marinette, je sais que tu aurais voulu qu'on passe du temps ensemble"_

 _"Et tu oublies le LadyBlog ?"_

 _"Aaaah Marinette on en a déjà parlée, et je te fais confiance pour filmer LadyBlog et Chat Noir en action ! Et surtout si jamais il y a un gros scoop sur eux n'hésite pas à venir m'en parler DE SUITE"_

Marinette rigola intérieurement. Même si tout le monde pensait que Ladybug et Chat Noir étaient ensemble il n'en était rien. Ladybug était déjà tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un était nul autre que son camarade de classe assis juste devant elle, Adrien Agreste. Malheureusement, les vacances approchant, elle allait pouvoir tirer un trait sur le doux visage du jeune homme qu'elle avait la chance d'observer chaque jour.

De son côté, le jeune homme savait très bien ce qu'il allait faire de ses vacances. Ayant trouvée une petite ruse afin de s'éclipser de sa chambre sans se faire repérer, il passait ses soirées assis, seul au sommet de la Tour Eiffel. D'ici, il avait la chance de voir l'intégralité de Paris. Cette vision de Paris, avec ses lumières avait un effet apaisant. Même s'il aurait aimé être accompagnée de Ladybug dans ces moments là, il était tout de même heureux de ce que le destin pouvait lui offrir après lui avoir arracher sa mère i an de ça. Le voyant rêveur, son kwami, Plagg, le regarda.

\- Adrien, j'ai une petite faim. Dit-il faisant mine d'être affamé en tombant sur le sofa du jeune homme.

\- Plagg, je t'ai fais monter une assiette pleine il y a même pas 1h, tu abuses quand même. Mon père va se poser des questions à force de voir toutes ces commandes de camembert.

\- Mon cher Adrien, si tu veux que je te donne encore la chance de te transformer, il va falloir faire un effort avec moi.

Adrien le regarda en levant les yeux au ciel, amusé de l'attitude de son petit ami. Malgré le caractère et les goûts de Plagg, il était quand même heureux d'avoir un ami désormais présent avec lui sans arrêt. Il ne lui avait jamais fais part de ces pensées, car il savait que Plagg détestait les grandes déclarations.

\- Alors tu comptes retourner une nouvelle fois sur les toits de Paris ce soir ? Demanda le kwami.

\- Je ne pense pas, j'ai un devoir à rendre pour demain, il faut qu'il soit parfait. Répondit Adrien sérieusement.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop sérieux mon ami. Répondit Plagg en bayant. S'en est fatigant. Ton comportement est si différent en Chat Noir, tu es plus... Marrant. Répondit Plagg déprimé.

\- Sauf que là je suis Adrien. Et pas Chat Noir. En Chat Noir, je peux être ce que je suis vraiment, et faire ce que je veux, car il n'y aura pas de réel répercussion. Alors qu'en étant, moi, Adrien, je risquerai beaucoup. Mon père ne serai pas ravi d'apprendre que je fais la cour à une demoiselle sans arrêt.

Adrien, repensait à cette dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcé et sourit. Oui, il faisait la cour à une jeune fille masquée qui ne cessait de le repousser, malgré le fait qu'elle semblait tout de même apprécier. Mais pas comme il aimerait malheureusement. Il continuait de sourire. Même si Ladybug refusait sans arrêt ses avances, il persévérait. Cela l'amusait également un peu de voir la jeune fille rougir de temps en temps quand il faisait allusion à certaine chose. Il trouvait ça drôle et adorable à la fois. Contrairement à Plagg qui lui trouvait ça dégoutant. Mais il savait que lui et son petit ami n'avait pas la même définition du mot adorable. Pour Plagg, quelque chose d'adorable ressemblait à un fromage puant et bien coulant. Il rigola à cette pensé.

\- On dirait bien que tu ne vas pas pouvoir travailler tranquillement. Lança Plagg en regardant par la fenêtre.

Adrien suivit son regard. Des morceaux de tuiles volaient dans les airs suivis de grande rafale de vent, avec des jet de lumière verte qui parsemaient le ciel de Paris. Pas de doute, il s'agissait bien d'une attaque du papillon. Il regarda Plagg qui lui avait bien compris ce qui l'attendait. Ce sourire, il commençait à le reconnaître.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire Adrien, je commence à te connaître, j'espère que tu as prévus un mets pour la détransfor...

Le petit Kwami n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Adrien l'avait déjà invoqué. "Plagg transforme moi !" S'exclama le garçon. Le sourire si doux du garçon se transforma en un sourire séducteur, le masque couvrant ses yeux ne faisait qu'accentuer leurs couleurs verts émeraude ainsi que la lueur qui brûlait en eux à chaque fois qu'Adrien devenait Chat Noir. Il adorait se transformer en son alter-ego. Chat Noir lui donnait la chance d'être libre, et cette sensation ne le quittait pas jusqu'à la détransformation.

Chat Noir s'élança par l'encadrement de sa fenêtre pour foncer droit vers l'akumatisé. Arrivé sur les lieux, il remarqua que Ladybug n'était toujours pas arrivé. Il s'approcha de l'akumatisée en gardant certaine distance, tout en se dressant sur les grilles d'un parc pour enfant.

\- Oh je vois que nous avons la Reine des Glaces parmi nous, lança-t-il tout en conservant son sourire charmeur, ton arrivée à jeter un froid, à cause de ça il n'y a plus un chat dans le quartier.

Il la regarda, souriant et fière de ces jolies jeu de mot qui venait de cumuler. Malheureusement, personne ne l'avait entendus.

\- Mon nom n'est pas la Reine des Glaces ! C'est Climatika ! Répondit l'akumatisée furieusement.

\- Ecoute, aujourd'hui je suis de bon poil, dit-il en faisant tournoyer la ceinture qui lui servait de queue. Enfin, un peu plus que d'habitude, alors si tu te laisse faire il n'y aura pas de bobo tu es d'accord ?

Climatika le regarda, perplexe. En guise de réponse, il eu droit à un gros coup de vent de la part de son ennemi. Il fut projeté en arrière jusqu'à atterrir dans une petite allée. "Heureusement que personne n'ai vus ça" Pensa-t-il.

\- Oh bah ça alors, moi qui pensait qu'un chat retombait toujours sur ces pattes. Rit une jeune fille en lui tendant sa main.

Chat Noir regarda la main, recouverte d'un costume rouge à pois noir. Ladybug. Sa Ladybug.

\- C'était voulu ma Lady, pour le plaisir de te retrouver, ajouta-t-il flatteur tout en lui baisant la main.

\- Dis donc, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les charmeurs Chat Noir, dit-elle en retirant sa main de l'emprise du Chat. Un simple merci aurait suffit.

\- Aujourd'hui est annoncé un ciel orageux sur Paris, pensez à vous mettre à l'abris ! Cria la voix de Climatika.

D'un coup d'ombrelle, elle envoya les deux jeunes héros voler plus loin dans la petite ruelle. Au grand plaisir de Chat Noir, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent l'un en dessous de l'autre. Position que Chat Noir aimait particulièrement. Ladybug lui prit le visage d'un doigt et lui fit détourner son regard vers Climatika qui s'approchait dangereusement. Tout s'enchaina très vite et de nouveau, Ladybug et Chat Noir se firent propulser dans les airs. Grâce à son yoyo, Ladybug s'accrocha à un lampadaire tout en rattrapant Chat Noir par la queue.

\- Aiïe ! Ca fait mal ça ! S'exclama le Chat.

\- Désolée mon chaton, j'avais pas le choix ! Il faut trouver une solution et vite !

Climatika, ravit de ses petits sorts, s'éloigna d'eux. Chat Noir et Ladybug regagnant pied à terre la regarda.

\- Oh elle commence à m'hérisser le poil, dit-il en se frottant les mains.

Il commença à courir mais fut retenus et projetez légèrement en arrière.

\- Je déteste quand tu fais ça ma Lady Dit-il en la regardant.

Ladybug, connaissant son partenaire, avait attrapé la ceinture servant de queue à Chat Noir et l'avait attiré en arrière.

-Wow du calme mon minou et réfléchi avant de sortir tes griffes, dit-elle en le fixant de ses yeux bleus ciel.

\- Je suppose que tu as un plan, répondit-il en caressant sa ceinture.

\- Regarde et fais comme moi, dit-elle en souriant avant de grimper sur les murs d'un immeuble.

Elle se mit à courir perpendiculairement à la route. Chat Noir la suivit, de l'autre côté de la rue en l'imitant. Tout deux se précipitèrent vers Climatika qui sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à autant de persévérance de la part de ces deux héros. Chat Noir et Ladybug se jetèrent sur leur ennemie tout en faisant tournoyer leur outil magique. Mais Climatika n'en avait pas finis et d'un coup d'un coup d'ombrelle renvoya les deux jeunes adolescents au loin. De justesse ils évitèrent les voitures qui atterrissaient les unes après les autres. Très vite ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de la route. Ils se regardèrent en souriant, heureux d'avoir pus échapper au pire. Mais c'était sans compter sur le bus qui arrivait tout droit sur eux. D'une main, Ladybug fit s'accroupir Chat Noir et d'une autre s'empara de son yoyo qu'elle fit tournoyer au dessus de leur tête. "Ca va passer" Se dit-elle en essayant de se convaincre elle même. Un instant plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans le bus, sauver par le yoyo de Ladybug qui avait couper tout morceau de métal qui aurait pus les tuer à tout instant. Elle arrêta de faire tournoyer son yoyo qui atterrit sur la tête de Chat Noir. Il la regarda, offenser par temps de maladresse. Elle rigola à cela légèrement gênée. Ils s'extirpèrent de leur prison grâce au bâton télescopique de Chat Noir et retournèrent à la rencontre de Climatika. Ils s'arrêtèrent net quand la jeune femme apparut sur un les écrans publicitaires de la rue.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, voici les prévisions météo des jours à venir, oh, il semblerait que mère nature est changée ses plans, dit-elle faisant mise d'être offensée. Le soleil est officiellement ANNULÉ.

\- Roh non, moi qui suit totalement irrésistible en maillot de bain, lança Chat Noir déçus, en regardant sa partenaire, tout en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Oh je devrais la remercier de pouvoir échapper à ça, ajouta Ladybug en rigolant. En tout cas maintenant, on sait où la trouver !

Ladybug et Chat Noir accoururent vers la tour d'enregistrement d'où la jeune fille diffusait ses prévisions météo. En passant devant un portrait en carton grandeur nature d'une jeune animatrice télé accroché à une ombrelle. Chat Noir se stoppa en arrêtant Ladybug au passage.

\- Regarde, elle ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? Dit-il en regardant sa partenaire.

\- Mais si ! Climatika ! L'akuma doit se trouver dans son ombrelle ! Bien joué Chat Noir !

\- Tu vois que je te suis utile !" dit-il en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Ne prenant pas le temps de répondre, Ladybug fonça dans les escaliers jusqu'à la salle d'enregistrement, suivis de près par Chat Noir.

\- Prêt ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Toujours ma Lady. répondit-il sûr de lui

Ils se jetèrent ensemble sur la porte pour y découvrir une salle vide. Le rire de Climatika résonnait tout autour d'eux, sans qu'ils sachent d'où cela provenait. Les oreilles de Chat Noir répondirent à leurs questions. Il se retourna et tout en anticipant les coups de son adversaire, poussa Ladybug tout en reculant sauvagement. En une fraction de seconde, une des grosses lumières suspendus au plafond s'écrasa à l'endroit même où ils se trouvaient il y a de ça 2 secondes. Ladybug le regarda, il comprit dans son regard qu'elle le remerciait. Mais ce n'était pas finis. Ils furent plongé dans l'obscurité la plus total. "Heureusement que j'ai la vus d'un chat" se dit Adrien. Il regarda autour de lui, remarquant Ladybug avançant lentement dans la pièce. Elle se prit les pieds dans un des morceaux de la lumière qui était tombé et finit au sol dans un petit crie.

\- Qu'ouïs-je ? Une demoiselle en détresse ? Dit-il sur son air les plus séducteur.

\- Eh oh, on a pas tous la faculté de voir dans le noir ! Se défendit-elle.

\- Allez, donne la papatte, dit-il en lui attrapant la main et en se mettant à courir pour tenter de rattraper Climatika, Fais moi confiance.

Ils commencèrent à monter dans la cage d'escalier du bâtiment.

\- Tu peux me lâcher maintenant je peux me débrouiller toute...

\- Baisse toi ! Cria Chat Noir.

\- Ihhhh !

De justesse et encore une fois grâce à Chat Noir, elle évita un extincteur qui vint exploser contre le mur juste derrière elle.

\- Bon en faite je vais te suivre sur ce coup là. Lança-t-elle bredouille.

Ils continuèrent de grimper les escaliers jusqu'à arriver au toit de l'immeuble. Le toit était entouré de grand et long panneau solaire. Une fois sortie, ils retrouvèrent Climatika, esclaffer sadiquement de rire.

\- Ahahah vous êtes tombé piètrement dans mon piège ! Cyclone ! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant remuer son ombrelle. S'en est finis de vous, vous ne sortirez pas de l'oeil du cyclone ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Ca ne fait que ... Commença Ladybug, elle regarda plus bas.

En effet, Chat Noir ne lui avait toujours pas lâcher la main. Elle le regarda, un peu énervée. Il rigola nerveusement tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Ca ne fait que commencer Climatika ! S'exclama la jeune fille prête à bondir. LuckyCharm !

Son pouvoir se mit en place et dans ses mains retombèrent l'objet qui allait les sauver.

\- Une serviette ? S'exclama Chat Noir perplexe.

\- Une serviette de bain ? Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire d'une serviette de bain ? Dit-elle perdus.

\- C'est parfait, répondit Chat Noir. J'avais justement besoin de me sécher les cheveux.

\- Tinquiète pas et acrroche toi à tes moustaches, répondit Ladybug.

D'un coup d'ombrelle, Climatika fit tomber une grosse rafale de grêle. Chat Noir se leva et fit tournoyer son bâton au dessus de lui et de Ladybug.

\- C'est quoi ton plan du tonnerre pour récupérer l'akuma ? C'est pas que je fatigue mais j'ai une crampe là !

"Réfléchie Marinette, réfléchie" Se dit-elle. Ladybug regarda autour d'elle afin de faire marcher ses visions. Tout devin clair.

\- Ok tu vois ces grands panneaux ? Dit-elle en désignant les panneaux solaires. A toi de jouer !

\- Ca marche, dit-il déterminé. CAT-ACLYSME ! S'exclama-t-il. Eh ! la fausse reines des glaces, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?

Il se mit à courir comme un vrai félin et évita tous les sorts lancés par Climatika, sous les yeux admirateurs de Ladybug. Il continuait de grimper toujours plus haut, sans voir les yeux de Ladybug qui était rivée sur lui. Il se jeta au sol et dans une glissade plus qu'impressionnante lança son cataclysme sur les panneaux solaires qui les entouraient. Ceux-ci cédèrent sur le coup et commentèrent à tomber sur Climatika. Cherchant à s'enfuir, Ladybug l'attrapa par la cheville à l'aide de son yoyo. Climatika réussi tout de même à créer un trou dans un des panneaux mais ceux-ci avait cassé le service de climatisation. Les ventilateurs provoquèrent de grande bourrasque de vent qui propulsèrent Ladybug dans les airs. Grâce à la serviette de bain, elle réussie à monter encore plus haut, tout en gardant l'emprise de son adversaire qui elle chuta grâce au yoyo qui était encore accroché à sa cheville. Arrivant au sol, Ladybug la rejoint et en un coup de yoyo, elle envoya l'ombrelle à Chat Noir qui la brisa en deux. L'akuma en sortit.

\- Finit de nuire petit akuma, dit-elle en activant son yoyo. Je te libère du mal !

D'un coup gracieux, elle captura le petit papillon.

\- Je t'ai eu, dit-elle heureuse. Bye bye petit papillon.

Elle s'empara de sa serviette et la lança en l'air.

\- Miraculous Ladybug ! S'écria-t-elle.

Et d'un coup, tous les dégâts furent annulés. Le ciel de Paris se dégagea à nouveau, laissant place à un magnifique soleil resplendissant. L'akumatisée regagna son apparence normale, sous le regard de nos deux jeunes héros.

\- Bien joué ! dirent-ils en se tapant la main.

\- Euh, dis moi ma Lady, commença-t-il dire, ce soir je vais...

\- Chat Noir, ta bague tu vas te détranformer !

Il regarda sa bague et soupira.

\- Une autre fois je suppose. Au plaisir, dit-il en lui faisant la révérence.

Il prit son bâton et s'éloigna rapidement. Marinette comprit également qu'il était temps pour elle de repartir.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Adrien se détranforma et posa des morceaux de camembert sur sa table basse pour Plagg. Son kwami le regarda, suspicieux.

\- Dit moi Adrien, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de me donner mon fromage sans que je n'ai à te demander n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu ne peux pas juste profiter ce que la vie te donne Plagg ?

\- Oh je vois, tu es déçus parce que Ladybug t'a encore une fois snobé à la fin de votre petite aventure avec l'akumatisée, tu sais je n'y suis pour rien si elle ne t'aime pas. Répondit Plagg avant de s'attaquer à son fromage.

Adrien ne répondit pas car il savait que c'était la vérité. Ca faisait déjà un mois qu'ils avaient reçus leur miraculous. Et cela faisait un mois qu'il était éperdument amoureux de Ladybug. Mais elle semblait totalement inaccessible, à son plus grand désespoir.

Il regarda sa montre qui affichait 20h30. Adrien se releva releva la tête de son devoir et regarda son ami.

\- Plagg, va te cacher, Nathalie va arriver pour me dire qu'il est l'heure d'aller manger. Seul, encore une fois...

Plagg regarda Adrien tristement. Malgré toutes les fois où il l'avait critiqué, il était heureux d'être tombé sur Adrien. Le jeune garçon était plein de générosité et vraiment très gentil. Il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux comme Chat Noir. "Tikki, j'espère que t'a Ladybug est tout aussi généreuse et gentille que mon Chat Noir" pensa le petit Kwami tout en prenant son fromage dans ses mains avant de se diriger dans la bibliothèque où Adrien lui avait confectionné un petit endroit rien qu'à lui.

Marinette, elle, était assise, à son bureau, en train de dessiner de nouveau dessin pour une "nouvelle collection". Elle aimait le stylisme et rêvait de se lancer dans cette carrière. Elle continua de gribouiller des vêtements jusqu'à l'intervention de Tikki.

\- Oh Marinette, ce sont les vêtements qu'Adrien portait le jour où il t'a donné son parapluie, tu te souviens ?

\- Comment pourrais-je oublier ce jour ? Tout était tellement parfait, l'orage, la pluie, et surtout... Adrien, fit-elle rêveuse. Il est tellement parfait ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Qui est parfait ? Demanda sa mère qui venait de faire irruption par la petite trappe qui menait à sa chambre.

\- Oh euh personne, enfin, si, mon dessin, enfin, euh, on mange c'est ça ?

\- Oui ma chérie, ton père nous a fait un bon petit plat, ne traine pas trop ! Répondit sa mère en souriant.

\- J'arrive promis !

Marinette rangea son carnet de dessin et descendit en prenant soin de faire un petit bisous sur la joue de Tikki. Depuis son arrivée, Tikki avait radicalement changée sa vie. D'une part parce que maintenant, elle était Ladybug, mais également parce que maintenant elle avait une amie avec elle sur qui elle était sûr de pouvoir compter.

A 23h, Marinette s'étira. Elle était assise sur son bureau et venait de créer de nombreux modèles dont elle était plutôt fière. Elle monta à son balcon et fixa les toits de Paris.

\- Paris est tellement belle la nuit, et si calme, dit-elle en s'appuyant rêveusement sur les barrières de son balcon. Il n'y a pas un chat dans le quartier.

\- On croirait entendre Chat Noir, rigola Tikki.

\- Ah, Chat Noir... Répliqua Marinette. Je me demande ce qu'il peut vraiment ressentir ? Et qui pourrait se cacher sous ce masque ? J'ai tellement de question, mais je n'ai pas le droit de lui demander. Nos identités doivent rester secrète. Peut-être qu'au fond, sans le masque c'est un garçon doux et sensible. Ou peut être qu'il est le même garçon, charmeur et blagueur. Tu crois qu'il se pose le même genre de question sur Ladybug ?

\- Je ne sais pas Marinette.

\- Pourquoi ne doit-on pas nous révéler notre identité Tikki ?

\- En faite, ce n'est pas que vous ne pouvez pas, c'est que ça risque de jouer sur vos actions. Dans le passé, la coccinelle et le chat noir se rencontrait et se voyait remettre leur miraculous en même temps par le gardien. Mais un jour, alors que la coccinelle était en plein combat, Chat Noir reçut un coup qui a faillit lui coûter la vie. La coccinelle se précipita vers lui, qui était son meilleur ami, son partenaire et en même temps l'amour de sa vie. Le soldat réussi à l'attraper et sans aucun regret la tua sous les yeux de Chat Noir. Prit d'une rage folle, Chat Noir utilisa le cataclysme sur ses ennemis. Il fut difficile à arrêter. Les gardiens se sont regroupés afin de trouver une solution pour arrêter le Chat Noir. A cette époque, il y avait 20 gardiens de Miraculous. Après la bataille contre Chat Noir, il n'en restait plus que trois. Et à partir de ce moment là, les gardiens décrétèrent que les personnes se voyant confier leur miraculous ne devaient pas connaître l'identité de leur partenaire.

Marinette sentait les larmes qui coulaient une à une sur ses joues.

\- Marinette ? Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, répondit Tikki tristement. Je suis vraiment désolée Marinette.

\- C'est tellement triste Tikki, lança Marinette en essuyant ses larmes. Mais, même si nous ne nous dévoilons pas nos identités, la perte de notre partenaire reste dure, je ne comprend pas le choix des gardiens... Si, si Chat Noir venait à disparaitre... Je... Je ne le supporterais pas !

La jeune fille éclata en sanglot sous le regard peiné de sa petite Kwami. Tikki savait que Marinette était sensible, mais à ce point là, elle ne s'en était pas rendus compte. Mais elle aimait Marinette encore plus.

\- Marinette, cela ne vous arriveras pas ! Le gardien veille sur vous, même si vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, il est là, je te le promets.

Marinette releva les yeux vers sa Kwami. Ses pleures étaient stupide. C'était juste une histoire triste s'étant dérouler il y a énormément d'année. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Chat Noir. Elle regarda de nouveau le ciel puis son regard se posa sur la Tour Eiffel. Une ombre noir attira son attention. Elle fixa cette ombre que venait de se poser au sommet de la Tour.

\- Chat..." Dit-elle en s'appuyant sur la barrière.

Adrien, transformé en Chat Noir, venait d'atteindre le sommet de la Tour Eiffel. Il regarda au loin quand son regard se posa sur l'un des balcons qui était encore éclairée. Il continua de fixer l'endroit.

\- Marinette, dit-il en regardant la jeune fille.

Il remarqua que la jeune fille regardait en sa direction. Il continua de la fixer, tout en s'asseyant, laissant pendre une de ses jambes dans le vide.

\- Détransformation. Dit-il doucement.

Il releva les yeux vers le ciel.

\- Un jour, je serai libre d'être qui je suis. Je te le promets maman."

A ces mots se jumelèrent des larmes. Plagg regarda son ami et s'approcha doucement en se posant sur son épaule et frottant sa joue contre celle du jeune garçon en émettant de doux ronronnement. Adrien sourit à ce geste. Même si son Kwami pouvait se montrer désagréable et prétentieux, il savait que Plagg avait un grand coeur. Il restèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit, à regarder les étoiles.

* * *

 **Et voilà le chapitre 3 est terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ^-^ Je m'attaque tout de suite au chapitre 4 ! Les idées fusent dans ma tête et j'ai vraiment hâte de les écrire !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Marinette étant restée à son balcon jusqu'à voir Chat Noir quitter la Tour Eiffel, eu plus de mal que d'habitude à se lever. C'est en recevant un peu d'eau sur le visage qu'elle commença à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dit-elle d'une voix encore endormis.

\- Marinette lève toi ! Tu vas être en retard en cours encore ! S'exclama Tikki.

\- Mais non, mon réveil n'a pas encore sonné Ti...

Elle regarda son téléphone, à terre.

\- je l'ai jetée par terre ? Demanda la jeune fille timidement.

\- Oui ! Il est 7h52 Marinette !

\- Oh mon dieu je suis en retard !

Tikki rigolait devant l'affolement de la jeune fille. Elle repensa à leur soirée, Marinette ne voulait pas aller se coucher tant que Chat Noir n'était pas repartis de la Tour Eiffel. Elle prit son sac et des biscuits et partis en courant. Heureusement, son école se trouvait à côté de chez elle, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Arrivée devant l'établissement, elle regarda vers sa classe.

\- Oh non je suis vraiment en retard ! Mme Bustier va m'étrangler, je vais être viré et...

\- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à être en retard ce matin, répondit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et regarda le jeune homme blond qui se tenait derrière elle.

\- Adre, Adrige, jour, va ?

\- Pardon ? Répondit le garçon amusé. Aller dépêchons-nous ! Si je trouve les bons mots, Mme Bustier ne nous punira pas ! Et fais moi confiance, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Tout se bouscula dans la tête de Marinette. Elle le regarda, comme si elle venait de le découvrir, ses yeux, cet air, on aurait dit... Chat Noir. Elle repensa à la veille, quand Chat Noir l'avait aidée à sortir du bâtiment en lui tendant la main. La même posture, le même clin d'oeil.

\- Oui Chat. Répondit-elle machinalement.

Il la regarda dans les yeux. "Chat ?" Adrien frissona. Il avait du mal comprendre. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours. Adrien frappa à la porte et entendis le "entrer" légèrement sévère de leur professeur. Il ouvrit la porte et tenta d'adresse à Mme bustier son plus beau sourire.

Marinette le regarda, ce sourire, on dirai le même que Chat Noir. "Mon dieu je dois absolument aller dormir" se dit Marinette.

\- Mr Agreste, Mlle Dupain-Cheng, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes en retard ? Lança la professeur, insensible au charme d'Adrien.

Adrien regarda Marinette en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, embarrassé.

\- C'est de ma faute, répondit le garçon. Je, j'ai fais tomber mon sac sans faire exprès et, euh ... Il regarda Marinette en espérant recevoir un peu d'aide mais elle n'en fit rien. Et elle m'a aidé à ramasser mes affaires et, enfin, je, voilà. C'est de ma faute, elle a voulue être généreuse et au final on est tous les deux arrivés en retard. Veuillez nous excuser.

Adrien avait les joues rouge. Mentir n'était vraiment pas son fort, pensa Marinette. Elle regarda le jeune homme et se sentie rougir à son tour en croisant son regard.

\- Très bien alors vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient si vous êtes tous les deux retenus ? Répondit Mme Bustier.

Marinette regarda son professeur. Elle avait perdus ses rougeurs et avait d'un coup prit un teint pâle. Elle remarqua qu'Adrien avait également perdus tout sourire.

\- Je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus ! S'exclama Marinette.

\- Oui comme à chacun de vos retards mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. Un message sera envoyée à vos parents, vous resterez tous deux une heure de plus ce soir. Et c'est mon dernier mot.

Marinette baissa les yeux. Elle avança doucement à sa place et s'installa au côté de son amie Alya.

\- Mais enfin Marinette ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Adrien ? Et pourquoi vous étiez en retard ensemble ? Lui dit Alya avec plein de sous entendus dans ses phrases.

\- Mlle Césaire je vous prierai de garder le silence si vous ne voulez pas finir en retenus avec vos camarades. Lança Mme Bustier sèchement.

Alya prit un morceau de papier et y écrivit quelque chose qu'elle glissa secrètement à Marinette.

 _"Bon c'est pas le meilleur des rendez-vous, mais au moins tu vas pouvoir passer une heure entière avec ton Adrien sans avoir Chloé sur ton dos ;)"_

Marinette regarda son amie. "Je n'avais pas du tout penser à cha" Se dit-elle. Puis elle réfléchie à sa phrase. "A cha". "Chat Noir commence à déteindre sur moi". Marinette regarda dehors, peut-être que Chat Noir était quelque part, près d'elle. Qu'il l'a surveillait. Peut-être qu'il connaissait son identité. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle trouvait ça absurde. "Chat Noir ne peut pas me connaître, et au pire des cas, s'il avait découvert mon identité, jamais il ne viendrai me voir, je suis bien trop pitoyable en Marinette". Songeuse et triste, Marinette prit son cahier de cours et essaya de se concentrer tant bien que mal sur ses exercices, sous l'oeil inquiet d'Alya. Alya avait remarquée que son amie n'était pas dans son état normale. D'abord elle arrivait avec Adrien, MAIN DANS LA MAIN et maintenant, le visage de Marinette qui était naturellement joyeux laissait place à une Marinette qui semblait être abattus.

Marinette regardait son cahier. Ses pensées allaient tout droit vers Chat Noir cette fois. Pourquoi s'était-il rendus seul sur les toits de Paris ? Pourquoi était-il sortis, comme ça, en Chat Noir, par simple plaisir ?

\- Ooooh j'y comprend rien, lança la jeune fille.

\- Mlle Dupain-Cheng, ce sont des exercices que nous venons de faire, alors je serai vous je ne ferai aucun commentaire.

Marinette releva la tête. Elle ne s'était même pas rendus compte qu'elle venait de parler à haute voix. Retournant à son bouquin, elle baissa la tête vers son petit sac et l'ouvrit. Elle regarda Tikki, qui se reposait tendrement dans le petit nid qu'elle lui avait fais. "Tikki, j'aimerai te garder et en même temps ne plus être Ladybug". Se perdant à nouveau dans ses pensées, elle prit une feuille dans son cahier où elle commença à faire des gribouillis.

\- Marinette, glissa doucement Alya, mais tu pleures ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Je, non, non, ça va. Répondit la jeune fille en s'essuyant le visage.

Nino et Adrien, ayant entendus Alya, se retournèrent discrètement.

\- Eh Marinette, ça va pas ? Demanda discrètement Nino.

\- Marinette ? Ajouta Adrien.

\- Sa suffit laisser moi tranquille ! S'exclama Marinette tout en pleurant.

Elle prit son sac, rangea ses affaires et courut à l'extérieur de la classe, sous le regard ébahie de ses amies et de son professeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? S'inquiéta Nino en regardant Alya.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... Répondit tristement Alya en regardant la porte de la classe qui venait de se refermer sur son amie.

\- Toujours prête à se faire remarquer, lança fièrement Chloé. Adrichou, t'en fais pas elle n'a rien, je peux te l'assurer, elle veut juste faire son interessante, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Surtout maintenant qu'Adrien est là, ajouta-t-elle en faisant les yeux doux au jeune mannequin.

\- Garder votre calme merci. Yvan, tu gardes la classe le temps que j'essaye de retrouver Marinette. Si je reviens et que c'est le bazar, vous serez tous en retenus.

Mme Bustier quitta la salle. Alya regarda la place vide de son amie. Elle avait oubliée son dessin. Elle le prit discrètement et y jeta un coup d'oeil.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Adrien en chuchotant pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Alya, pour simple réponse, lui tendis le dessin. C'était Chat Noir. Adrien déglutit difficilement. "Pourquoi ?" Se demanda-t-il. "Je n'ai jamais vus Marinette en tant que Chat Noir, enfin, peut-être une fois, ou deux..." Repensa-t-il. "Mais pourquoi ce dessin ? Et pourquoi cette tristesse ?" Il entrouvrit discrètement sa veste pour regarder son kwami. Chat Noir devait intervenir pour comprendre. Mais s'il s'absentait, il risquait de finir en retenus jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Dix minutes plus tard, Mme Bustier revint, seule.

\- Votre camarade ne reviendra pas aujourd'hui. Nous avons appelés ses parents qui nous ont affirmé qu'elle était rentrée chez elle donc pas d'inquiétude.

La fin de la journée se termina, Adrien avait le droit de sortir 15 minutes avant de faire sa retenus. Il remarqua que la voiture habituellement déjà garé devant l'école n'était pas là. Son père a donc bien été mis au courant de l'incident.

\- Adrichouuuuu s'exclama Chloé en se jetant au cou d'Adrien.

\- Chloé ...

\- Je, je voulais te dire quelque chose, mais je vais te le montrer, dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Et sans même prévenir, elle l'embrassa. Adrien fut totalement choqué. Il l'a repoussa après quelque instant une fois qu'il eu reprit ses esprits.

\- Vous êtes dégoutant. Lança Marinette, qui avait assistée à la scène.

Ses yeux étaient rouge, signe qu'elle avait pleurée toute la journée. Adrien la regarda, blessée de ses mots si fort.

\- Oups, désolée je ne t'ai pas vus toi, et qu'est-ce que tu fais là déjà ?

\- Je suis en retenus. Désolée je suis loin d'être parfaite contrairement à toi visiblement. Répondit Marinette sur un ton froid.

Adrien la regardait, elle qui était si douce, venait de perdre tout sang froid. Etait-ce à cause de lui ? De la journée qu'elle avait passée ? Marinette se dirigea vers la salle de cours et ferma la porte derrière elle. Il se retourna vers Chloé.

\- Tu ne voulais rien du tout à part l'énervée encore plus ! S'exclama-t-il énervé. Je pensais que tu étais restée la même jolie petite fille, avenante et gentille. Mais je me suis bien trompée. Tu m'as volé le plaisir du premier baiser Chloé. Je te promets que tu vas regretter ce geste.

Il tourna les talons et s'avança vers la salle à son tour. Sans réellement penser ces derniers mots, il espérait tout de même avoir eu un impact sur elle. Pourquoi avait-elle fais ça ? Certes, il savait que Marinette avait sûrement un faible pour lui, enfin, d'après Nino, mais à ce point ? Il entra dans la salle, Marinette tentait tant bien que mal à retenir ses larmes.

Décidément ce n'était pas sa journée. Marinette se posait tellement de question. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était folle d'Adrien, en pensant même que par moment le jeune garçon pouvait peut-être ressentir la même chose pour elle, et là, tout espoir était partis en fûmée. Ensuite, elle revoyait encore l'ombre de son petit Chat assis, seul, sur la Tour Eiffel durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Et pour finir, elle se faisait punir et réprimander à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait en retard, tout ça parce que Ladybug devait sauver le monde. "Mais qui sauve Ladybug ?" Pensa-t-elle tristement.

\- Marinette ? Que faites-vous là ? Demanda Mme Bustier qui venait d'arriver.

\- Je ne voulais pas manquer à ma retenus. Répondit Marinette.

\- D'accord très bien... Répondit la professeur en regardant son élève, légèrement perplexe. Bien, pour ce soir à vrai dire, je n'ai rien prévus à vous faire faire. Vous êtes deux élèves talentueux, et cela m'embête de vous punir pour de simple retard. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance, alors, faite ce que vous voulez. Mais en silence, histoire que cette retenus reste un minimum, une retenue.

\- Bien Madame. Répondirent Marinette et Adrien en coeur.

Adrien regarda sa camarade. Elle avait enfoui son visage entre ces mains. Il regarda la Tour Eiffel. Chat Noir allait sûrement y refaire un tour ce soir.

Marinette regardait Tikki, elle avait cachée sa petite protégée entre ces bras le temps que son professeur leur parle.

\- Marinette... Souffla doucement Tikki. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider...

\- Je sais Tikki. Cette journée a été la pire de toute depuis que je suis Ladybug. Je me sens impuissante, pour tout. Chat Noir ne me parle pas et préfère trainer seul le soir, Adrien sort secrètement avec Chloé, et moi... Tikki je ne veux plus être Ladybug. Mais je ne veux pas te quitter Tikki...

Elle sanglotait encore. "C'est moi qui suis impuissante..." pensa Tikki en se frottant contre Marinette tendrement. Marinette, continuant de pleurer discrètement, n'avait pas remarqué qu'Adrien s'était déplacé juste à côté d'elle.

\- Marinette... Pour tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je te le promets. Tu sais, Chloé est impulsive et maladivement jalouse. Ce baiser, je n'en voulais pas et j'ai été le premier surpris.

Marinette releva légèrement la tête, ne laissant dépasser que ses yeux. Ses yeux, Adrien la regarda. Brutalement et sans prévenir, son coeur fit un saut périlleux dans son corps. Ce regard, il eu l'impression de le connaître. Mais il manquait cette lueur au fond qui semblait être éteinte.

\- Je suis désolée Adrien. Mais je ne veux plus qu'on se parle, ni qu'on soit amis. Entre nous, il n'y a plus rien, et à vrai dire, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il y ai eu quelque chose un jour...

Elle regarda sa montre, se leva, prit ses affaires et sortis de la salle en prenant soin de saluer leur professeur. L'heure était déjà écoulé et Adrien se sentit anéanti. "Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fais de mal..." Pensa-t-il. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes afin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Ayant été prévenus de part les messages entre Adrien et Nino comme quoi Marinette était venus à sa retenue, Alya venait d'arriver juste devant les grilles.

\- Oh la la je dois absolument aller au toilette moi, dit-elle en se tortillant.

Elle accourut au toilette et la vision qu'on lui offrait était magique, digne d'une scène d'un film de cinéma. D'une part, nous avions Adrien, le front et les mains appuyés contre un des miroirs au dessus des lavabos chez les garçons, les yeux fermés et le visage triste. Et de l'autre, Marinette se tenant de la même façon, les yeux rouges et des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- Ah ces deux là ... Dit Alya en sortant son téléphone pour prendre une photo. Bon désolée Marinette, mais je dois vraiment aller au toilette.

Elle s'approcha des toilettes en faisant mine d'être tomber.

\- Alya ? Lança Marinette en essuyant ses larmes. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai appris que tu étais venus à te retenus, alors je suis venus te voir, savoir si tu allais bien... A vrai dire, tu m'as vraiment fais flipper en sortant de la classe tout à l'heure.

\- Je sais, je suis désolée Alya.

\- Marinette, tu peux tout me dire, même tes plus grand secrets, tu sais très bien que je ne te jugerais pas !

\- Alya, si tu savais...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je le vois qu'en ce moment tu es différente. Même face à Adrien, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne t'intéresse plus tant que ça, et pourtant, ça fais des semaines que j'en entend parler !

\- Alya s'il te plait, répondis Marinette en esquissant un léger sourire.

\- Ah tu vois, tout de suite quand on parle du beau blond tu regagnes le sourire. A la la, Marinette, Marinette. Bon, alors ?

\- De toute façon, Adrien ne s'intéressera jamais à moi. Il est avec Chloé.

\- Roh tu sais très bien que...

\- Non, Alya. Je les ai vus s'embrasser...

Alya regarda son amie. Les yeux de Marinette commencèrent à se remplir à nouveau de larme.

\- Oh Marinette, je suis tellement désolée... Mais, ce n'est pas possible je t'assure, il doit y avoir une explication à ça !

\- Oui il y en a, Chloé est plus jolie et surement plus interessante que moi.

\- N'importe quoi Marinette. Bon changeons de sujet. Tu m'expliques ça ? Dit-elle en lui tendant le dessin de Chat Noir.

Marinette regarda son dessin. Elle baissa les yeux. Parler de Chat Noir devant Alya, c'était du suicide. Elle ne pouvait pas parler de Chat Noir sans vraiment parler de Ladybug.

\- Marinette ? Chat Noir t'a fait du mal ? C'est ça ?

\- Non pas du tout ! Chat Noir est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel !

\- Exceptionnel ?

"Bravo Marinette jolie gaffe !" S'écria-t-elle mentalement.

\- Oui, exceptionnellement ... Héroïque ! Voilà oui, héroïque !

\- Héroïque ?

\- Oui, eheh, c'est ça ! Et, euh, jamais il ne ferai de mal à quelqu'un...

\- Ah ça y est tu recommences à avoir tes yeux tout humide Marinette ! Et j'aime pas ça, tu veux que je te dise quelque chose ?

Marinette regarda son amie d'un air interrogateur.

\- Et bien tout juste avant que j'arrive, je t'ai vus, sur ton miroir à sûrement pleurer. Et bien figure toi que pile poil en même temps, et au même endroit, bin Adrien était dans la même posture !

\- Mais oui bien sûr...

Alya lui tendis le téléphone. Marinette regarda la photo. C'était exactement ce qu'Alya venait de décrire.

\- Comment... Répliqua la jeune fille.

\- Crois moi Marinette, Adrien tient à toi. Bon je vais au toilette et on y va ?

\- Ou ça ?

\- En dehors des toilettes, déjà et ensuite je pense que sortir de l'école serai également une bonne idée.

Marinette souri à son amie. Alya était vraiment super. La jeune fille sortit des toilettes silencieusement pour vérifier si Adrien était encore là. Elle se retourna pour regarder en direction de la grille. Leur yeux se croisèrent sans vraiment se lâcher. Elle remarqua immédiatement les yeux rouges d'Adrien. "Je l'ai peut être vraiment blessée." Pensa-t-elle. "Je dois absolument aller m'excuser..."

\- On y va Marinette ? Demanda Alya à son amie.

\- Oui pardon.

23h. Marinette était à nouveau sur son balcon.

\- Tikki, une balade nocturne sa te tente ?

\- Tu veux aller où ?

\- Fais moi confiance. Tikki, transforme moi !

Un instant plus tard, Ladybug sautait de toit en toit afin de rejoindre le sommet de la Tour Eiffel.

\- Je comprend pourquoi Chat Noir s'y rend. Cette vus est magnifique ...

\- N'est-ce pas ma Lady ?

Ladybug se retourna et aperçus Chat Noir assis dans un coin.

\- Chat ?

\- Et oui, le seul et unique Chat Noir, tu as l'air surprise que je sois là ?

\- Et bien, je, euh...

\- Viens, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Ladybug la saisit sans se poser de question et s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Alors, pourquoi ma Lady se balade-t-elle seule dans Paris ?

\- Je... J'ai passée une journée plutôt compliquée.

\- Ah, je vois que nous avons un point commun, répondit-il.

\- Tu as également passé une dure journée ?

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Répondit-il tristement.

Les deux héros restèrent longuement silencieux.

\- J'aimerai pouvoir t'en parler. Mais, nous ne devons pas. Nous ne pouvons pas.

\- Je sais ma Lady, je sais...

Doucement, elle déposa sa tête sur Chat Noir.

\- Mon kwami m'a parlé d'une histoire. C'était tellement triste.

\- De quoi parlait cette histoire ?

\- De deux héros ayant reçus le pouvoir de la coccinelle et de Chat Noir. Ils ont reçus leur pouvoir en même temps. Ils se connaissaient. La coccinelle est morte sous les yeux de Chat Noir. Alors il a perdus le contrôle en utilisant son cataclysme sur des gens. Et, j'ai pensée, pendant un temps...

\- Jamais je ne ferai ça Ladybug, tu le sais, non ? Demanda-t-il tout de même pour s'en assurer.

\- Ce n'est pas de toi que j'ai peur, enfin, si. Mais, j'ai juste peur de te perdre. Tu es mon meilleur ami et, et en ce moment...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et pleura. Tout ce qu'elle avait enduré aujourd'hui ressortait et elle n'arrivait plus à se calmer. Chat Noir fut étonné de voir sa Ladybug aussi perdus et désemparé.

\- Mais enfin ma Lady, ça n'arrivera jamais et tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

En guise de réponse, elle s'accrocha encore plus à lui. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas se rapprochement, bien au contraire, mais il ne savait que penser de ces mots. "Meilleur ami" c'est comme ça qu'elle le voyait. "Je ne dois pas perdre espoir".

\- Chat, je, je ne veux plus être Ladybug. Je veux pouvoir te connaître et pouvoir me confier librement à toi. Toi qui me connait sous Ladybug... tout serai tellement plus simple...

\- Ah non non non, ça tu ne me l'as fais pas à moi, tu l'as sors à qui tu veux mais hors de question que tu me sortes ça ! Je ne voudrais personne d'autre comme partenaire que toi ! Tu comprend ? Tu es la partenaire idéal, tu es, tu es MA Lady. Tu as compris ?

Ladybug regarda Chat Noir dans les yeux. Jamais il n'avait été aussi sérieux. Il était même presque triste.

\- On devrait rentrer, il se fait tard... Dit tout doucement Chat Noir.

\- Tu as sûrement raison... Alors, à bientôt...

\- A bientôt...

Et tout deux se quittèrent ainsi, sans avoir vraiment réfléchit ni décompressé de leur journée.

Adrien, de retour chez lui, décida de prendre une douche bien froide, espérant que cela lui rafraichisse un peu l'esprit. Une fois sortie, il s'installa sur son canapé, tout en regardant Plagg dévorer son camembert.

\- Plagg. J'ai besoin d'aide. Je ne sais pas comment agir. Ladybug ne veut plus être Ladybug, Marinette pense que je sors avec Chloé et... Et je dois toujours resté coincé dans cette prison. Je ne peux plus supporter tout ça. Peut-être que Ladybug avait raison. Peut-être qu'arrêter de jouer les super héros règlerait certains problèmes.

\- Alors là non Adrien, s'énerva Plagg. Tu ne peux pas faire ! Tu es Chat Noir et Chat Noir ne renonce jamais tu entends ? Jamais !

\- Ahah, oui tu as raison.

\- Et puis, tu es tellement plus drôle en Chat Noir, rétorqua Plagg.

\- Oui ça j'avais bien compris que tu préférais Chat Noir. Bon allons nous coucher, je ne veux pas arriver encore en retard demain matin. Bonne nuit Plagg.

-Bonne nuit Adrien.

Chacun de leur côté, Adrien et Marinette s'endormirent.

\- Maître ? Que faites-vous ?

\- Je vais aller m'occuper de nos deux héros. Ils ont besoin de repos. Les évènements récents les font douter et j'ai peur que tous deux ne me rapportent leur miraculous. Ils ne le savent pas encore mais La coccinelle et le chat noir sont fait pour eux, et ils ne peuvent renoncer à leur destin.

Sur ces mots, le gardien s'élança dans les airs. Cette nuit là, Adrien, tout comme Marinette, trouvèrent le sommeil facilement et c'est en cette jolie journée de mercredi que nos jeunes héros se réveillèrent en pleine forme.

\- Bonjour Tikki, dit doucement Marinette en regardant sa petite kwami ouvrir les yeux.

\- Bonjour Marinette, répondit Tikki encore toute endormis.

\- Cette nuit m'a fait un bien fou, regarde mon téléphone n'a même pas encore sonnée que je suis déjà levée. Je vais aller prendre mon petit déjeuner et ensuite je te monte quelque douceur, ajouta Marinette d'une voix mélodieuse.

Tikki regarda Marinette s'éloigner. "Le gardien y est sûrement pour quelque chose" pensa Tikki en souriant, ravis de voir Marinette de nouveau joyeuse.

Adrien n'avait également pas échappé à la magie de l'ancien. Il se réveilla doucement et regarda son ami. Il sortit de son lit en silence et fila en cuisine chercher du camembert pour Plagg. Une fois arrivé à sa chambre avec 3 rondelles de camembert entier, il les déposa au bout du lit de Plagg et réveilla doucement son Kwami.

\- Plagg, c'est l'heure de manger, regarde ce que ton cher Adrien t'a préparé, lança Adrien en souriant.

Plagg ouvrit les yeux doucement en regardant Adrien.

\- Si c'est une mauvaise blague Adrien je...

Les yeux de Plagg s'ouvrir en grand, Adrien,pus y voir des étoiles dans ses yeux.

\- C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! S'exclama Plagg tout en se jetant sur les camemberts.

\- Oh mais de rien mon ami, répondit Adrien, regardant tendrement Plagg manger.

Une fois prêt pour l'école, il rangea quelques morceaux de camembert dans son sac et sortit du manoir. Cette fois, il irait en cours seul, sans voiture. Nathalie ayant approuvé son choix, il se mit en route pour l'école. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut lorsqu'il arriva devant la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng. "Sûrement un signe du destin..." Pensa-t-il songeur. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent soudainement en tête. La journée qu'il avait passé à voir Marinette triste, puis de voir le soir même sa partenaire pleurer à chaude larme contre lui. Non il ne devait pas y penser. Il poussa doucement la porte de la boulangerie et se retrouva face à face avec la jeune fille. Ils se fixèrent un instant dans les yeux. Comment avait-il pus ne pas se rendre compte plus tôt que les yeux de Marinette était si... prenant.

\- Bonjour Marinette, dit-il doucement.

\- Salut...

C'était bien la première fois que Marinette réussissait à lui dire un mot sans bafouiller.

\- Comment tu vas, ce matin ?

\- Bien. Je dois aller en cours, je ne veux pas être en retard. Excuse moi je dois passer.

Elle le dépassa et se retourna avant d'ajouter :

\- Tu devrais en faire autant.

Et sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et partis en direction de l'école. Adrien ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il regarda vers le fond de la boulangerie. Les parents de Marinette, qui avaient assistés à toute la scène, le regardèrent en lui adressant un sourire de compassion.

\- Bonne journée Monsieur et Madame Dupain-Cheng. Dit-il avant de sortir de la boulangerie.

Il se retourna pour essayer de retrouver Marinette mais sans succès, la jeune fille avait disparut.

Marinette se trouvait actuellement sur le toit de l'école en tant que Ladybug. Après sa rencontre avec Adrien, les souvenirs de la veille avait été ravivé. Le baiser avec Chloé était bien réel. Un bruit sourd si fit entendre juste derrière elle.

\- Chat Noir ? S'exclama-t-elle surprise.

Le félin eu l'air tout aussi surpris qu'elle.

\- Ah, ma Lady, tu es senchationnelle, tu me suis ou bien ?

\- Non pas du tout ! Pour qui tu me prend ! Répondit-elle vexée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Bugginette, je ne dirais rien à personne. Répondit-il avec son air charmeur tout en venant coller le bout de son nez contre celui de Ladybug.

Elle posa sa main sur le jeune homme et le repoussa légèrement. "Trop près, beaucoup trop près" pensa Marinette.

\- Combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter de ne pas m'appeler Bugginette ?

\- Autant de fois que je t'appellerai par ce surnom, Bugginette. Ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Cette fois ça suffit ! Va donc faire tes griffes ailleurs mon chaton, Rit-elle.

\- J'aime quand tu utilises ce mot, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Quelle mot ? Chaton ?

\- Nan, le "mon" tu sais, ce que tu as mis devant Chaton

\- Pfff n'importe quoi, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Très bien alors que dirais-tu si je... Si j'allai voir cette fille là bas ? Dit-il en pointant Chloé du doigt.

\- Chat Noir, si tu fais ça ... S'énerva Ladybug.

\- Oh je vois, mademoiselle est possessive ?

Chat Noir s'élança dans les airs pour aller rejoindre Chloé quand il se fit attrapé par le fil du yoyo de Ladybug. Il tira dessus et en une fraction de seconde, Ladybug se fit violemment attirer contre lui. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse devant les grilles de l'école, Ladybug plaquer au sol avec Chat Noir au dessus, son torse musclé pressé contre le corps de Ladybug. De nombreux élèves étaient déjà rassemblé devant l'école. Ils les entendaient déjà parler entre eux.

\- Oh regarde c'est Ladybug et Chat Noir ! Dit un des élèves en les pointant du doigt

\- T'a vus comment ils ont l'air si proche, lança une voix au loin.

\- Mon dieu ! S'exclama une voix que Marinette ne connaissait que trop bien. Ladybug et Chat Noir ! On peut dire que vous tomber bien ! Lança Alya.

\- C'est dingue on croirait t'entendre ... Lança Ladybug à Chat Noir.

Elle regarda la tête de Chat Noir, il avait l'air aux anges et se rapprochait légèrement trop au goût de Marinette. D'un doigt, elle lui fit tourner la tête sur le côté.

\- C'est pas le moment mon chaton. Et je dois y aller, alors, bye bye.

\- Ladybug attend ! S'écria Alya. Tu vas où ?

\- Comme toi, j'ai une vie de lycéenne bien trop rempli à mon goût ma chère Alya ! Aller bye !

D'un signe de main, elle dit au revoir à Chat Noir et s'élança dans les airs. Chat Noir en fit de même de l'autre côté. Dans tout ça, il n'avait pas revus Marinette. Il entra dans l'établissement pour se rendre dans sa classe quand il l'a vit, souriante, et assise à sa place. Il commença à s'approcher quand Alya le dépassa et courut vers Marinette. Il resta caché derrière la porte afin d'écouter la conversation entre Alya et Marinette. C'est pas bien, il le sait, mais il ne pus s'en empêcher. Personne n'approchait, alors il était tranquille.

\- Marinette ! S'exclama la rouquine. Regarde qui vient de tomber du ciel !

Elle montra la vidéo de Ladybug et Chat Noir à Marinette.

\- Eh bah tu en as de la chance dis donc, répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

\- Tu te rends compte, même sans devoir sauver le monde, ça veut dire qu'ils se voient ! C'est tellement romantique, dit-elle d'un air rêveur.

\- Ahah, non ça m'étonnerais, Ladybug ne se laissera pas avoir par ce charmeur, il est trop... Chat.

\- Quoi t'es sérieuse ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Roh de toute manière, tant que ça ne s'appelle pas Adrien tu t'en moques. Rit Alya.

\- J'ai fais un trait sur Adrien Alya. Tu sais, ce matin, il est venus à la boulangerie. Et je doute que ce soit pour acheter des croissants.

\- Oh et tu as réagis comment ? Te connaissant tu as du bafouiller un max, rigola Alya.

\- Non. Je devais m'excuser, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je n'ai pas réussi à soutenir son regard bien longtemps. J'ai mal Alya. Et je ne veux plus rien à voir avec lui... J'irai m'excuser dans la journée. Mais ça s'arrête là.

\- Ecoute Marinette, je n'étais pas censée t'en parler mais... Nino a eu Adrien hier soir au téléphone. Et... Il avait l'air anéanti. Apparement, Adrien a eu une très dure soirée encore hier et... Et je pense qu'il a besoin de soutien en ce moment. Apparement, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il a une connaissance qui risque de faire une bêtise et il a peur de la perdre. Il a ajoutée qu'avec l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec toi plus tôt, ça n'avait pas du tout été une bonne journée.

"Nino je te déteste..." Pensa Adrien. Bien sûr, il ne détestait pas Nino. C'était même le contraire. Mais il aurait préféré que sa conversation avec son meilleur ami reste... Avec son meilleur ami. Mais après tout, peut-être que Marinette serai plus compréhensible après cette révélation.

\- Je ne savais pas... Oh je m'en veux Alya je suis la pire des amis...

\- Mais non ne dit pas ça Marinette. Tu ne peux pas savoir.

\- Je dois aller voir Adrien et m'excuser. Oh, non, attend, et si jamais il ne voulait plus me parler ? Et s'il me détestait jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? Alya, je vais faire comment ?

\- Commence déjà par te calmer, même si je suis plutôt contente de retrouver la Marinette que je connais et ensuite, bin, essaye on ne sait jamais ?

\- Tu as raison. Et, heu, Alya.. tu as encore, euh, bin, tu sais...

\- J'ai quoi ?

\- Bin tu sais hier quand t'es arrivé et que euh... Répondit Marinette bredouille.

\- Aaaah la photo de cinéma ? Bien sûr que je l'ai gardée, je savais que tu changerais d'avis, après tout c'est Adrien, et il n'y aura que lui dans ton petit coeur d'artichaud Marinette, rit Alya.

"Alors comme ça Alya avait pris une photo de moi hier ?" pensa Adrien.

\- Tiens là voilà, je te l'envois tout de suite.

\- Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. Lança Marinette en baisant la tête. Je voulais oublier Adrien, sortir de sa vie, et tout ce qui s'en suit. Mais j'en suis totalement incapable. Même si je sais qu'il ne s'intéressera jamais à moi...

\- Ah non Marinette ! Ravale moi ses larmes ! S'énerva Alya.

La sonnerie retentit. Adrien entra dans la salle comme ci de rien n'était. Il salua Alya et regarda Marinette. Leur yeux se croisèrent à nouveau. Le coeur de Marinette s'emballa. Se sentit rougir, elle sourit nerveusement à son camarade.

\- Marinette j'aimerai qu'on parle après ce cours, toi et moi. Dit Adrien en regardant la jeune fille qui commençait à rougir. En privé, ajoutat-t-il avec un léger sourire

\- Oh mon dieu, dit-elle commençant à fondre sur place. D'acoui, je veux dire, et bien, non, enfin oui, qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Dit-elle désemparé.

Adrien s'approcha de Marinette et s'accroupie à ses côtés.

\- Je ne veux pas te blesser, et je ne veux pas que tu crois que je t'en veux pour quelque chose Marinette. Tu es une fille géniale, alors, reste comme tu es, la jolie Marinette, joyeuse et maladroite que tu es. C'est ce qui fait ton charme après tout, ajouta-t-il en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de sa tête.

Alya n'avait pas manquée un seul de ses mots. Elle regarda le jeune homme s'installer devant elle. Marinette, elle, était plutôt submergée par la beauté de son visage, de ses yeux. Elle avait été si proche de lui physiquement à ce moment. Et ce geste de se gratter nerveusement la tête c'était tellement... Elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Chat Noir ! Dit-elle en chuchotant.

Personne n'avait remarquée ce que Marinette venait de dire, personne sauf Adrien qui, en ce moment précis, avait les yeux grand ouvert et serrait la table au point de s'en faire mal au doigt. Marinette savait-elle ? Non impossible.

"Ce n'est pas Chat Noir Marinette" se dit la jeune fille. "Ils sont totalement différents". Ajouta-t-elle dans ses pensées pour se rassurer. "C'est vrai, Chat Noir et Adrien sont tellement différent. Adrien est calme et assez timide. Au contraire, Chat Noir est impulsif, charmeur et tellement d'autre chose qui ne correspondent pas à Adrien."

La pause de 10h arriva bien trop rapidement selon Marinette et à peine fut elle sortie qu'Adrien la rejoignit.

\- Marinette, on peut discuter, en privée ?

Elle acquiesça en guise de réponse afin d'éviter de bafouiller. Elle suivit Adrien dans une salle de cours vide et il ferma la porte sur eux.

\- La au moins on sera tranquille, et surtout je ne vais pas avoir Chloé sur le dos.

\- Ca ne doit pas trop te déranger... Répondit la jeune fille tristement.

\- Marinette je te promet que c'était un accident. Je ne sors pas avec Chloé et...

\- Tu, tu fais ce que tu veux tu sais... Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer. Je m'excuse pour ma part d'avoir été odieuse avec toi. C'est juste qu'en ce moment, je suis un peu perdus. Autant dans mes sentiments que pour, comment dire, certaine activité extra-scolaire disons. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as des problèmes bien plus grave que moi, alors règle les, j'espère que tout s'arrangera pour toi tu sais.

\- On peut dire que c'est la première fois que tu arrives à aligner autant de mot sans bafouiller, se moqua-t-il.

Marinette se mit à rougir dangereusement en regardant Adrien rigoler. "Ce qu'il peut être beau quand il rigole" dit elle en le regardant.

\- On peut dire que c'est la première fois qu'on se retrouve seul dans une salle de cours sans Alya derrière moi pour me mettre la pression surtout.

\- Je pensais que je t'intimidais.

\- Pardon ? Lança la jeune fille, vexée. Rassure toi personne ne m'intimide.

"Cette voix, cette tonalité, on dirai ma Lady..." pensa Adrien en regardant Marinette.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais on devrait retourner en cours tu ne crois pas ?

\- Ah, oui bien sur.

Marinette s'approcha de la porte et posa une main sur la poignée quand Adrien posa la sienne sur la porte, tête baissé.

\- Attend. Marinette, je voulais savoir... Me veux-tu encore comme ami ?

\- Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dis hier. C'est sortis sur le coup de la colère. Enfin, je suis sincèrement désolée...

Adrien la regarda. Sans réfléchir, il l'a prit dans ses bras. Marinette se sentit au 7ème ciel. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle répondit à son étreinte. Non pas qu'elle n'en voulait pas, loin de là, mais ce fut tellement soudain, et elle était totalement pétrifiée sentant ses jambes qui n'allaient pas tarder à la lâcher.

Elle sentit soudainement son téléphone vibrer ce qui la fit revenir à ses esprits. Adrien la regarda sortir son téléphone et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'Alya.

 _"Marinette t'es où ? Ca fait 5 minutes sa a sonné à dépêche !"_

\- Le message est clair on dirai, lança Adrien en souriant.

\- Eh oui ch...

"De justesse" se dit-elle. Mais cela sortait tellement naturellement avec lui. Marinette ouvrit doucement la porte pour vérifier si personne ne trainait dans le couloir et ils accoururent dans leur classe. La chance leur sourit, leur professeur n'était pas encore revenus.

La journée se passa plutôt tranquillement. Les cours étaient ennuyant, Chloé ne cessait pas de se plaindre pour tel ou tel raison. Tout était bien. 17h sonna et les jeunes gens sortirent un à un de l'établissement.

\- Eh ! Ca vous dis d'aller prendre une glace chez André ! S'exclama Nino, aller, ça peut être sympa !

\- Sans façon, lança Marinette. C'est censée être une glace partagée avec une personne spéciale. Alors je préfère éviter. J'ai tellement pas de chance que ça peut se retourner contre moi, rit-elle.

\- Et avec un ami ? Ajouta Adrien à l'adresse de Marinette.

\- Un, ah, ami ? Ah, bah, non, enfin oui, euh...

\- Bon c'est décidé on y va ! S'exclama Nino, aller venez, il est au pond des arts !

\- On dirai bien que tu ne vas pas avoir le choix de prendre une délicieuse glace avec Adrien, lança Alya à Marinette en chuchotant à son oreille.

Marinette la regarda et sourit. Cette journée était décidément pleine de surprise.

* * *

 **Voilà, le chapitre 4 est finis, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. J'ai pris un plaisir à écrire le petit passage entre Ladybug et Chat Noir au sommet de la Tour Eiffel. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas trop comment faire à la base, j'ai opté un petit moment émotion hihi ^-^ Chapitre 5 in coming**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Réponse au review**

Furyfury : merci c'est tellement encourageant ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Miss Tagada : trop de commentaire ahah je suis contente que ça te plaise même si ce n'est pas trop dans ton style ^-^ Je préfère pour ma part quand ils sont en Chat Noir et Ladybug :p J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Le pond des arts. Aussi appelé pond des amoureux. Marinette ne pouvait rêver mieux pour prendre une glace ne compagnie d'Adrien. Et de ses amis, bien sûr. S'étant un peu éloigné du groupe, Marinette ouvrir son sac discrètement pour vérifier si Tikki ne manquait de rien.

\- Oh je vais bien Marinette ne t'en fais pas, mais ça ira encore mieux quand tu m'auras donnée un petit morceau de glace tu sais ?

\- Promis je tâcherai de te donner un morceau de la glace Tikki, rigola Marinette. Pour le moment reste cachée, je ne veux pas que les autres te voient.

La kwami sourit et retourna au fond du sac. Marinette rattrapa ses amis et rapidement ils arrivèrent devant le glacier.

\- Ah, de nouvelles têtes, lança le glacier ravit.

\- Vos glaces sont-elles réellement magiques ? Demanda Marinette

\- Je ne sais pas, ce sera à vous de me le dire, laissez moi vous regarder ma chère, mmh, oui, je pense savoir ! Un joli cornet, avec, une boule de réglisse, pour rappeler la jolie noirceur de son âme, une autre boule pistache, pour ses beaux yeux et une boule vanille, pour ses cheveux d'or. Et pour vous jeune homme, disons, une boule framboise, parsemé d'éclat de chocolat, avec une boule myrtille reflétant la couleur de ses yeux et pour finir, une jolie boule réglisse, référence à la douceur de ses cheveux. Quand dite-vous ?

Adrien et Marinette regardèrent le glacier. Sans nul doute, les glaces reflétaient à la perfection leur alter égo. Même si, forte heureusement, ils ne comprirent pas spécialement la glace de l'autre.

\- J'espère que le sort fonctionnera, vous méritez de rencontrez l'âme sœur ! Lança André en regardant les 4 amis repartirent avec leur glace.

\- Merci monsieur ! Répondit Marinette en le saluant d'une main.

Après s'être éloignés, ils s'installèrent sur un ban, Alya prenant soin de laisser Adrien et Marinette à côté. C'était le moment rêvé.

\- Nino Tu viens, je dois te parler ! S'empressa de de Alya en regardant Nino.

\- Mais enfin Alya, on ne peut pas laisser.

\- Bien sûr que si on peut !

Alya prit Nino par le bras et s'éloigna, sous les yeux de Marinette qui sentait la panique l'envahir.

\- Euh, elles sont bonnes ces glaces hein ? Dit Adrien en regardant le Marinette.

\- Ah, euh, oui mais pas autant que to… que toutes les pâtisseries de mon père !

\- Je devrais en gouter un jour, répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

\- J'en ai dans mon sac si tu veux, lança Marinette en sortant un macaron.

Elle prit le macaron et l'approcha à Adrien. Il s'approcha et croqua un morceau du macaron dans la main de Marinette. Celle-ci rougit fortement.

\- Tu sais, j'ai, je, tu, enfin, j'aime…

« Roooh Marinette reprend toi ! » S'exclama la jeune fille intérieurement.

\- Tu veux dire quoi là ? Répondit Adrien en se passant la main dans les cheveux

\- Je déteste quand tu fais ça. Murmura Marinette.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ah, heu, non, rien !

\- Dis moi Marinette, tu as déjà rencontré Chat Noir ?

\- Le super héros ?

\- Euh, oui !

\- Une fois, ou deux, je sais plus, répondit Marinette gênée.

\- Eh tu le trouves comment ?

\- Chat Noir ? Comment je le trouve ?

\- Euh, oui ? Tu ne l'aime pas c'est ça ?

\- Ah non ce n'est pas ça, c'est que je, bah je sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée vraiment enfin pas parlé vraiment et je sais pas moi. Et toi, tu as déjà rencontré Ladybug ?

\- Bug ? Ah, non, enfin j'aimerai, elle si parfaite…

\- Parfaite ? S'exclama Marinette totalement surprise.

\- Qui ne le serait pas ? Elle est courageuse, gentille, téméraire, et toujours présente en cas de besoin…

\- Tu parles comme si que tu étais amoureux d'elle… Répondit Marinette en baissant la tête.

\- Oh, non, je suppose que je suis comme tous les garçons, c'est, comment dire, une sorte de fantasme.

\- Je vois…

Alya, cachée dans un buisson derrière eux, n'avait pas loupé une seule miette de leur discussion. Marinette avait besoin d'aide.

\- Vous parlez de quoi ? Dit-elle attrapant Marinette et Adrien par l'épaule.

\- De Chat Noir et Ladybug, répondit Adrien. T'en pense quoi toi Alya, de Chat Noir ?

\- Oh bah moi je pense que c'est un flatteur, dragueur et surtout, beau garçon, répondit Alya sans même réfléchir.

\- Ah, c'est gentil Alya, répondit Adrien en se grattant la tête.

Adrien était surpris de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Pourtant je ne parle jamais à personne en dehors de Ladybug, comment se fait-il qu'elle pense ça ? » Déçus et légèrement blessé dans son égo, Adrien sortit son téléphone.

\- Oh, j'ai reçus un message, je dois y aller. Désolé.

\- Oh mec tu peux pas nous laisser comme ça ! Répondit Nino en regardant son ami.

\- Tu connais mon père.

Adrien se leva et s'en alla s'en même se retourner.

\- Ah qu'est-ce qu'il m'agace son père des fois ! S'énerva Nino.

\- Bon bah, je vais vous laisser aussi moi. Lança Marinette.

\- Mais enfin Marinette tu ne peux pas nous laisser !

\- Désolée Alya, je veux juste rentrer chez moi et j'ai des trucs à terminer.

Marinette s'en alla en courant.

\- Tikki, je dois aller voir Adrien, ou du moins, Ladybug doit aller voir Adrien.

\- Mais Marinette tu ne peux pas ! Si jamais il te reconnaît ! Réfléchie Marinette !

\- Tikki, transforme-moi !

En un instant, Ladybug s'envola sur les toits de Paris pour rejoindre le manoir Agreste. Elle regarda en direction de la fenêtre d'Adrien et aperçut le jeune homme allongé dans lit. D'un coup de yoyo, elle s'engouffra dans sa chambre.

\- Salut ! Dit-elle joyeusement.

Adrien regarda Ladybug, perdus et totalement surpris.

\- Ladybug ? S'exclama-t-il.

\- Et oui en chair en os !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il encore sous le choc de cette soudaine apparition.

\- Je… Je trainais dans le coin et je t'ai vus rentrer et enfin, voilà j'ai vus que tu n'avais pas l'air bien et en tant que protectrice de Paris, je veille aussi sur les gens !

\- C'est gentil…

\- Alors tu ne fais rien cet après midi ?

\- Je devais rester avec mes amis mais… Je me suis sentis mal et, enfin j'ai prétextée avoir du travail pour rentrer. Ce n'est pas bien de mentir mais…

\- Je comprends et tu sais, quand ça ne va pas, il faut en parler à ses amis ! Et, tu veux qu'on en parle ?

\- Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes histoires et …

\- Adrien ? Tu es rentré ? Demanda une voix derrière la porte.

\- Oh, C'est Nathalie, il faut que tu t'en ailles ! Mon père risque de faire une crise d'angoisse s'il venait à apprendre que quelqu'un réussissait à entrer dans ma chambre.

\- D'accord… Répondit tristement Ladybug.

\- Viens, passe par la salle de bain !

Adrien entraina Ladybug dans sa salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière elle.

\- Adrien… chuchota Marinette.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain par la fenêtre sans se douter qu'Adrien venait de l'ouvrir. Déçus de la retrouver vide. Il referma la porte, décidant de prendre une douche bien froide.

Une fois sortie, il remit sa bague et regarda Plagg installé dans son lit.

\- Plagg, transforme-moi !

Il sentit son costume revenir et ses sens de chat l'envahir.

\- Je dois retrouver Ladybug.

Il plaça son téléphone sur son piano et lança les musiques qu'ils devaient répéter. Il sauta ensuite par sa fenêtre et se rendit au sommet de la Tour Eiffel afin d'essayer de la retrouver. C'est là qu'il remarqua Marinette, accoudée à son balcon.

\- Ma Lady tu vas attendre un peu désolé. Murmura-t-il.

En quelque saut, il atterrit derrière Marinette.

\- Bonjour, dit-il en se s'installant sur ses barrières de manière féline.

\- Oh ! Chat Noir ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Et toi ? Tu n'es pas avec tes amis en cette belle journée ?

\- Non, les festivités ont été de courte durée.

\- Ah bon ? Tu peux m'en dire plus ? Répondit Chat Noir d'un air compatissant.

\- Je, je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il se fiche totalement de moi. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Et tu lui as parlé ?

\- Je n'y arrive pas. La seule chose que j'arrive à faire en face de lui c'est bafouiller et dire n'importe quoi ! Et comment veux-tu que je puisse lui plaire ? Il est si parfait…

\- Peut-être qu'il pense le contraire de lui même tu sais …

Il s'installa à côté de Marinette. Un silence s'installa. Il fut brisé par Chat Noir.

\- Tu es très gentille. Reste-toi même et tu verras qu'il te remarquera, lui dit-il en souriant

\- J'aimerai te croire.

\- Eh j'avais une question ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de… moi ?

\- De toi ? Bah, euh, je sais pas trop, enfin, t'es gentil et euh, charmeur, et puis je sais pas trop, je ne te connais pas assez pour te dire ce que je pense de toi, répondit Marinette gênée par la question.

« Ah Marinette… » pensa Adrien. « Elle est si douce et si sensible en même temps. Tout le contraire de Ladybug… Mais Ladybug est si parfaite. » Il regarda son ami tristement, en sachant qu'il ne pouvait lui donner ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

\- Je dois y aller. J'ai quelqu'un à retrouver. A une prochaine !

D'un signe de main il s'envola vers sur les toits de Paris, sous le regard de Marinette. Décidément, ce Chat Noir l'étonnera toujours. Après s'être transformée en Ladybug, elle se jeta à sa poursuite.

Elle le retrouva non loin de là, sur un des toits de Paris.

\- Bonjour mon chaton, dit-elle en s'approchant et plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de Chat Noir.

\- Oh, ma Lady, que fais-tu ici ?

\- J'ai vus passer un chaton en détresse, je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul.

\- C'est si gentil de ta part mon minou, dit-elle en lui grattant le dessous du menton

Il la regarda et s'approcha tendrement.

\- Ma Lady, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

\- Mon chaton écoute je… Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne veux pas jouer avec tes sentiments et j'aimerai que tu passes à autre chose. Je ne peux pas te laisser continuer ainsi. Je t'apprécie énormément tu sais, tu es sûrement l'un des meilleurs amis que je n'ai jamais eus. Mais je ne peux t'apporter ce que tu attends de moi. Et crois-moi, ça me fait mal au cœur de te dire ça. Je ne veux pas te blesser…

\- Puis-je au mois connaître son nom …

\- Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut rien se révéler l'un de l'autre Chat Noir.

\- Alors je te demanderai juste une dernière chose. Fais moi confiance et ferme les yeux.

Ladybug regarda son partenaire et ferma les yeux.

\- Donne-moi tes mains ma Lady.

Elle s'exécuta et tendis ses mains. Chat Noir y déposa quelque chose.

\- Garde les yeux fermé surtout. Ça restera ici et juste entre nous. Tu auras droit d'oublier bien sûr. Je comprendrais totalement.

Les gardant fermés, elle réfléchie à ce que Chat Noir pouvait bien lui préparer. C'est à ce moment qu'elle sentit ses lèvres frôler les siennes. Ça ne dura qu'un seul instant, à peine 1 seconde. Elle rouvrit les yeux mais Chat Noir avait déjà disparut. Touchant ses lèvres délicatement, elle regarda ce qu'il avait déposé entre ses mains et y découvrit une petite boîte qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir. A l'intérieur était loger un pendentif représentant une petite patte de chat, noir.

\- Mon chaton… Murmura-t-elle. Je suis tellement désolée…

Après avoir mis son collier, Marinette retourna chez elle et s'installa sur son lit, tout en serrant le pendentif de chat noir entre ses mains.

\- Marinette est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Tikki

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Tout le monde semble aimer Ladybug, mais pas Marinette. Regarde Chat Noir, il est totalement amoureux de Ladybug. Et pareille pour Adrien.

\- Chat Noir a aussi dit qu'il était amoureux de la fille sous le masque et tu le sais très bien, il ne te laissera jamais tomber.

\- Je sais… Mais j'aime vraiment Adrien, je ferais tout pour lui…

\- Tu es si fidèle Marinette.

\- Comme Chat Noir est fidèle à Ladybug… Soupira Marinette.

\- La nuit porte conseille répondit Tikki à son amie.

\- Tu as raison Tikki, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était déjà si tard. Je vais manger et je te ramène de quoi te requinquer Tikki.

La soirée passa à une vitesse fulgurante et Marinette ne tarda pas à aller se coucher.

Le lendemain en arrivant à l'école Marinette était, comme à son habitude, en retard. Elle courut dans les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de sa classe.

\- Désolée je suis encore en…

\- Relax Marinette, Mme Bustier ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, on commence dans 2h au final, lui lança Alya.

\- Oh c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a quasiment personne alors, rit Marinette en jetant un œil à l'ensemble de la salle.

\- On va être juste toutes les deux jusqu'à 10h ! Eh ! qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! S'exclama Alya en prenant le pendentif de Marinette.

\- Oh ça… C'est, un cadeau, d'un ami … Répondit Marinette en rougissant.

\- C'est drôle, une patte de chat noir, et puis-je savoir qui te l'a offerte ?

\- Un ami !

\- Un très très bon ami alors !

\- C'était juste un cadeau !

\- « Mon cœur t'appartient » Lit Alya

\- Je te demande pardon ? S'écria Marinette

\- C'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit derrière ! Me dit pas que tu ne l'as pas lu !

\- Oh ce Chat décidément …

\- Ce Chat ? Oh mon dieu Marinette me dit pas que …

\- Ahahah, non pas du tout c'est, euh, disons que c'est, comment dire, un surnom, euh, affectif !

\- Marinette. Arrête de me mentir, s'il te plait.

\- Pardon ?

\- Marinette ça fait 2 ans qu'on se connaît. Tes mensonges, ça suffit. Entre tes absences, tes retards, tu pensais me le dire quand ? Ne me prend pas pour une idiote.

\- Mais enfin Alya de quoi tu parles ?

Marinette resta tétanisée. Alya savait. Et là elle n'avait plus aucun doute. Elle n'aurai pas dû porter ce collier, pas en public.

\- Je pensais que c'était quelque chose de suffisamment important pour que tu en parles à ta meilleure amie Marinette…

\- Je suis désolée Alya…

\- Alors, tu sors avec Chat Noir ? C'est ça ?

Marinette la regarda, totalement perdus. Au moins elle ne doutait pas de l'identité secrète. Mais tout de même, elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette idée dans la tête à Alya.

\- Non écoute j'ai une très bonne explication à tout ça Alya je te promets. En faite et bien… Je… Je connais Ladybug.

\- Tu connais Ladybug ? S'exclama Alya hystérique.

\- Oui et… Et ce pendentif est à elle. C'est un cadeau venant de Chat Noir. Elle me l'a confiée et je dois en prendre un soin pour lui rendre, plus tard.

\- Oh je vois… Et, cet ami ?

\- Oh, bah, c'est, euh... une excuse ! Ladybug m'a dit de trouver quelque chose au cas où, désolée Alya... Je ne devais pas parler de ma relation avec Ladybug...

\- D'accord.

« J'ai eu très très chaud cette fois » Pensa Marinette tout en retirant le pendentif. Elle le rangea dans son sac au même moment où Adrien entra dans la salle.

\- Ah, on dirait que notre moment entre copine est annulé, rigola Alya.

\- Je vais devoir aussi te parler de ça Alya. Chuchota Marinette à Alya.

\- Ça va les filles ? Demanda Adrien.

\- Sûrement mieux que toi, tu as une mine affreuse ce matin Adrien ! Lui répondit Alya en le dévisageant.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, ça passera… Vous discutiez de quoi ?

\- Et bien tu ne devineras jamais ! Mais Marinette connaît très bien Ladybug !

\- Alya ! S'écria Marinette.

\- C'est vrai ? Répondis Adrien en lui adressant un léger sourire. Et comment elle est ? Tu connais son identité ? Elle t'a parlée de quelque chose concernant sa relation avec Chat Noir ?

\- Et bah on peut dire que tu aimes te renseigner toi ! Rigola Alya.

\- Tu m'étonnes… Souffla Marinette. Elle n'est pas si bien que ça. Au fond, c'est une adolescente comme les autres. Elle aime être tranquille. Vous ne l'aimeriez peut-être pas autant en la connaissant… Elle n'a aucune confiance en elle et est totalement maladroite…

\- C'est drôle ça te ressemble bien, rigola Adrien.

« Si tu savais » rigola Marinette intérieurement.

\- Bon, on a 2h pour ne rien faire, je vous propose de regarder un film, vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda Alya.

\- Oui pourquoi pas, répondit Adrien. Tu te décales Marinette ?

\- Euh, tu, côté, moi ?

Adrien rigola et Alya se tapa le front. « Comment je peux faire pour l'oublier il me rend vraiment folle ! » Se dit Marinette en soupirant. En se décalant, elle donna un coup dans son sac. Le pendentif en sortis.

\- Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? S'exclama Adrien en le prenant dans ses mains.

\- C'est, euh, bah...

\- C'est Ladybug qui lui a confiée, elle avait une mission secrète et la seule personne en qui elle a confiance c'est notre chère Marinette.

\- Vraiment ? C'est bizarre, Ladybug et Chat Noir ne sont-ils pas censés garder leur identité secrète ?

\- Je l'ai vu se détransformer ! Et depuis, elle et moi on est, amie, hein, voilà ! Répondit Marinette totalement gênée. Bon on le regarde ce film !

Adrien la regarda. Perplexe. Il se devait d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire.

\- Vous voulez regarder quoi ? Moi je propose… Et bien… Camp Rock ?

\- Un truc de fille ça encore, rigola Adrien.

Mais malheureusement, il en fut autrement. Une explosion retentit à l'extérieur. Les trois lycéens se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre. A l'extérieur, un homme se tenait debout dans le parc. Alya ouvrit la fenêtre pour écouter ce que l'homme avait à dire.

\- Je suis le hibou noir ! Chat Noir, Ladybug, rendez-vous ! Ou je transforme cette ville en ruine ! Rendez-vous au stade ! Si vous ne venez pas, j'aurai juste à actionner un petit bouton qui fera sauter toute la ville !

\- Mais c'est le directeur de l'école ! S'exclama Alya.

Elle prit son téléphone et son GPS et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Alya attend ! Lança Marinette, ça risque d'être dangereux, je t'en pris reste là !

\- Hors de question, je ne peux pas te laisser partir toute seule !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Chat Noir et Ladybug ne vont pas tarder ! Tiens, mais où est Adrien ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais s'il te plait Alya ne sort…

Mais Alya était déjà sortis.

\- Raaaah ce qu'elle m'énerve quand elle fait ça !

Marinette se leva et sortit de la classe pour rejoindre la salle d'à côté pour se transformer.

\- Tikki ! On doit agir !

\- Je sais ! Je n'attends que toi !

\- Tikki transforme-moi !

Chat Noir, passant à côté colla son oreille à la porte. Elle était, Ladybug était là, prête à se transformer ! Elle était dans son lycée, et juste derrière cette porte ! Il posa sa main sur la porte et la tira légèrement. Mais il n'aperçut uniquement le costume rouge et noir. Il attendit sagement à l'extérieur de la salle. Au moment où Ladybug sortit, elle trébucha sur Chat Noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! S'écria-t-elle en se relevant.

\- Et bien visiblement tu m'attires comme un aimant ma Lady, mais pas le temps de parler, tu as vu ce que j'ai vus ?

\- Oh non non non mon minou ! Que fais-tu pile poil ici !

\- Ecoute je…

\- Tu sais qui je suis…

\- Non, je te promets que non !

\- Chaton, tu sais que je tiens à ce que notre identité reste secrète…

\- Je sais, et c'est pour ça que j'ai attendus sagement à la porte en attendant que mademoiselle finisse sa transformation.

\- J'espère bien. Bon suffit de parler. On a une ville à sauver !

\- Tu as raison, allons-y !

D'un coup de yoyo et de bâton, ils s'envolèrent tous deux vers le stade. « Il a l'air en forme, après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ».

\- Il faut réussir à récupérer le détonateur ! Lança Ladybug.

\- Je peux le distraire en lui faisant la causette, répondit Chat Noir en mimant avec ses mains.

\- Oui bien sûr, tu es le chat de la situation.

A ces mots, ils sortirent une oreillette de leur outils magique.

\- On reste en contact Chat Noir.

\- Pas de problème. Répondit le jeune garçon en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il s'élança dans les airs tandis que Ladybug le regarda s'éloigner, retouchant ses lèvres.

\- Il n'en à même pas parler…

Elle secoua la tête et s'élança également vers le stade. Elle se cacha et regarda Chat Noir allant à la rencontre de leur nouvel adversaire.

\- Monsieur hibou ! Je suis là !

\- Ah, tu te montres enfin !

\- Ecoutez, et si on faisait équipe ensemble ? Vous, Ladybug et moi ?

\- Où est Ladybug ? S'énerva-t-il.

\- Elle sera là dans une minute ! Ladybug alors ? Chuchota-t-il dans son oreillette.

\- Je ne vois rien qui puisse cacher l'akuma, laisse-moi un peu de temps encore…

\- En attendant dépose ton miraculous dans le pot là bas au milieu du stade ! Ou alors j'actionne ce petit bouton, et boom !

\- Okey, j'ai compris !

Chat Noir s'avança doucement vers le milieu du stade en essayant de trouver où pouvait se cacher l'akuma.

\- Pique lui son détonateur, dit-il à Ladybug.

\- J'arrive !

En un instant, Ladybug surgit et fonça sur le hibou. Mais il était bien plus fort. Et malgré l'aide de Chat Noir, il les renvoya au tapis.

\- Désolé mais vous avez laisser passer votre chance, on verra si vous serez assez fort pour le récupérer là il va être !

D'un coup de main, il envoya le détonateur sur le haut d'une petit salle faite en taule. Il envoya d'un autre coup de main il saisit un de ses grappins qui attrapa et saucissonna Ladybug et Chat Noir. Rapidement, Chat Noir utilisa son cataclysme pour s'en débarrasser suivis du LuckyCharm de Ladybug.

\- Un stylo plume ? S'exclama avec surprise Ladybug.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Lui demander un autographe ? Lança Chat Noir exaspéré.

\- Rooh on verra ça plus tard !

\- Bon je vais désactiver le détonateur !

Il sauta sur la petite pièce et prit le détonateur en main. Il appuya sur le bouton mais rien ne se passa.

Ladybug le rejoignit pour le protéger des attaques lancer par le hibou.

\- Parfait ! Albert, active la trappe !

Ladybug et Chat Noir regardèrent sous leur pied, la trappe s'ouvrit et ils tombèrent, prisonnier.

\- Je suis le nouveau protecteur de Paris ! Ladybug, Chat Noir ! Donnez-moi vos miraculous !

\- Raaah le décompte ne s'arrête pas ! Paniqua Chat Noir.

\- Non ce n'est pas possible ! Répondit Ladybug en lui prenant le détonateur. Oh mon dieu, je ne sais pas du tout comment faire ! Cria-t-elle après avoir appuyé de toutes ses forces sur le détonateur. La bombe va exploser !

Au même moment à leur pied commençait à apparaître une substance blanche. Chat Noir se baissa, planta son doigt dedans et le mis à sa bouche.

\- De la chantilly ? Dit-il surpris.

\- Chat Noir le détonateur !

En effet, le détonateur avait atteint 0.

\- Le temps est écoulé ! Mais vous êtes bien tombé dans mon piège ! Il n'y a pas de bombe ! Il y a juste une coccinelle et un chat piégé dans une boîte ! Et vous n'allez pas tarder à vous détransformer ! Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait de perdre ? Le prochain piège est bien réel ! La chantilly est bien trop épaisse pour flotter, autrement dis, vous allez vous noyez ! A moins que vous me donniez vos miraculous !

\- Oh c'est dommage, je n'aime pas la chantilly, répliqua Chat Noir, ses oreilles de Chat baissé.

Ladybug regarda autour d'elle. Sa vision du LuckyCharm apparut.

\- Il a raison on est perdus, dis désespérément Chat Noir, sa tête appuyée contre une des parois de leur prison.

\- Ne dit pas ça et crois-en moi, lui dit doucement Ladybug. Hibou noir ! tu as gagné, nous allons te donner nos miraculous. On ferme les yeux et on ne parle plus, d'accord ?

\- Mais on ne peut pas faire ça …

\- Ai confiance en moi d'accord, répondit-elle en le fixant de ses yeux bleus.

Ladybug prit le stylo plume et brouilla la caméra située à l'intérieur afin de protéger leur identité à l'aide de la cartouche d'encre. Ils se regardèrent puis fermèrent les yeux.

\- Détransformation… Dit-elle doucement

\- Détransformation… Dit-il sur la même tonalité.

* * *

 **Et voilà le chapitre 5 est terminée ! Alors que va-t-il se passer ? Ahah je suis sûr que vous devez me détester ! A vrai dire, le chapitre 6 est quasiment finis ! Parce qu'à la base, ça ne** **s'arrêtait** **pas là ! Mais je me suis dis, pourquoi pas ne pas publier ça ! Histoire de vous faire languir un peu eheh, oui je suis légèrement sadique**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Réponse au review :**

Miss Tagada : Ne t'inquiète pas, Marinette a plus d'un tour dans son sac !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Dans un léger éclat de lumière, Ladybug et Chat Noir laissèrent place à Marinette et Adrien tout en libérant Tikki et Plagg. Les deux kwamis se regardèrent, heureux de se retrouver après toutes ces années. Mais c'est en réalisant qui était le partenaire de chacun qu'ils laissèrent échapper un cris d'étonnement.

Tikki fixait Adrien, le même Adrien dont Marinette était follement amoureuse. Le même Adrien pour qui la jeune fille refusait les avances de Chat Noir. Plagg s'approcha de Tikki, tout aussi choquée qu'elle.

\- Tikki, chuchota-t-il

\- Je sais, mais chut !

Tikki regarda Adrien retirer sa bague tristement puis tendre sa main vers Marinette.

\- Ce gamin est stupide… soupira Plagg, toujours en chuchotant.

Tikki lança un regard à Marinette. Elle avait tout prévus depuis le début. Sentant la main de son partenaire la chercher, elle lui referma doucement.

\- Remet là et fais moi confiance, murmura-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta sans prononcer un mot. Plagg et Tikki observait Marinette. Elle se retourna pour faire dos à Adrien et ouvrit les yeux. Elle prit un morceau de patte à sel qui se trouvait dans sa poche et créa rapidement de faux miraculous.

\- Hibou Noir ! Voilà les Miraculous, tu as gagné ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je les glisse dans le tiroir ! Tu peux les récupérer maintenant !

Adrien sourit. Décidément, cette fille était vraiment parfaite. Elle trouait toujours une solution pour les tirer d'affaire. Marinette sortit un macaron de son sac et le tendit en l'air.

\- Tikki… Murmura-t-elle.

Sans se faire prier, la petite Kwami s'approcha et prit le macaron entre ses pattes. Elle le coupa en deux afin d'en donner à Plagg. Ce dernier la regarda d'un air étonné en lui faisant non de la tête. Il s'approcha d'Adrien.

\- Fromage, dit-il simplement.

Adrien sourit et sortit un morceau de fromage de sa poche pour le tendre à Plagg. Elle était là, si proche.

\- Ladybug… Murmura-t-il.

\- Chaton…

Ce surnom sonna bizarrement dans sa voix. Parce qu'elle n'était pas Ladybug mais Marinette. Un lourd silence s'installa. Dehors, le hibou était sûrement en train de faire une danse la joie.

\- Ton kwami a reprit des forces ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on parle ? Répondit Adrien sur la même tonalité.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est, disons, plus fort que moi…

\- Et si on ouvrait les yeux ?

\- Tu sais très bien qu'on n'a pas le droit Chat Noir.

Elle l'entendit soupirer. Elle mourrait d'envie de savoir qui se cachait derrière ce Chat séducteur aux sourires ravageur. Mais elle n'avait pas confiance en elle. Elle baissa la tête et s'approcha doucement de lui. Sentant le rapprochement de la jeune fille, Adrien s'approcha également et l'enlaça.

\- Peu importe qui tu es, je t'aime et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Mon cœur est à toi. Je sais que tout le monde pense que Chat Noir est nul autre qu'un séducteur en série. Alors oui, j'aime jouer les charmeurs et te voir réagir à chacun de mes gestes me donne envie de continuer. Chat Noir me donne la chance de pouvoir être qui je suis réellement. Sans mon masque, je dois jouer le garçon parfait. Mais en tant que Chat Noir… Personne ne me dicte ce que je dois faire ou non. Mais sache que je suis quelqu'un de fidèle, et Chat Noir aussi. Dit-il d'une traite. Je ne prononce pas ces mots à la légère ma Lady… Ajouta-t-il en murmurant ces mots à l'oreille de Marinette.

Son cœur loupa quelque battement. Marinette se mit à frissonner à la suite de cette déclaration. Ses jambes allaient lâcher, elle le sentait. Et cette fois, Alya n'était pas là pour la rattraper. Mais elle ne pouvait pas craquer. Elle ne pouvait pas, pour Adrien.

\- On en a déjà parlé. Je ne peux te retourner tes sentiments Chat… Je suis tellement désolée…

\- Aimes-tu vraiment ce garçon ?

\- De tout mon cœur…

\- Et lui ? S'il ne t'a même pas remarqué, c'est que c'est un idiot. Dit-il sèchement.

\- Il… Il n'a pas le temps de quoique ce soit… Je t'en pris Chaton arrête.

\- Ouvre les yeux ma Lady.

\- Non, je suis désolée.

\- Nous sommes coincés dans cette boîte, et nous avons tout le temps qu'il nous faut, que veux-tu de plus ? Je t'en pris, ma Lady… Je veux savoir qui tu…

\- Chut. Ecoute.

Elle le coupa net. Se défaisant de son étreinte, Marinette s'approcha de la paroi.

Il est parti. On doit sortir. C'est le moment. Tikki, transforme-moi ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

Plagg. Transforme-moi…

Marinette et Adrien retrouvèrent alors leur alter-égo. Elle rouvrit les yeux et remarqua les yeux rouges de Chat Noir.

Je… Je suis vraiment…

Désolée. Je sais. Dit-il en essuyant ses joues. Cataclysme ! S'exclama Chat Noir en se jetant sur la paroi de leur prison, qui s'effondra.

Tous deux respirèrent un bon coup. L'air frais leur avait manquée.

\- LuckyCharm ! S'exclama Ladybug. Une BD ? Qu'est-ce que je vais en faire de ça ? Dit-elle en l'ouvrant.

\- Je te laisse terminer. Je vais me détransformer. Dit Adrien totalement désemparé.

\- Chat Noir attend…

\- Je reviens dès que mon kwami aura reprit des forces. En attendant, fais attention à toi.

Marinette le regarda partir. « Je commence à être fatiguée de tout ça » Se dit-elle tristement tout en fouinant dans la BD.

\- Mais oui bien sûr ! S'exclama la jeune fille. Un super héros à toujours un acolyte ! Je dois aller au collège !

En quelque coup de yoyo, elle se retrouva dans le bureau de son directeur. Bizarrement, celui-ci n'était pas là. Marinette s'engouffra dans le bureau en prudence.

\- Petit, petit petit, dis-moi où tu te caches, dit-elle à l'adresse de l'akuma, sachant pertinemment que le papillon ne comprenait ni n'entendais quoique ce soit.

Regardant tout autour d'elle, Marinette regretta que Chat Noir est dû aller se détransformer. « Mais où te caches-tu petit akuma ? » Son regard se posa sur l'écran d'ordinateur de son directeur. Un visage se dessinait à l'intérieur. Pas de doute, c'est là que s'était logé l'akuma. D'un coup de yoyo, elle envoya l'écran se fracasser contre le mur. L'akuma en sortie et d'un coup gracieux, elle attrapa et purifier le papillon. D'un coup de Miraculous, tout redevint à la normale. Sans avoir fait attention à ses boucles d'oreilles, elle se détransforma.

Prenant garde à ne pas se faire voir, Marinette se dirigea vers la salle de classe. Alya et Adrien s'y trouvait déjà. La jeune fille s'installa à côté de son amie, derrière Adrien qui lui avait regagné sa place.

\- Marinette ! Cria Alya hystérique. Mon dieu Marinette ! Ladybug et Chat Noir ! Il, il !

\- Il quoi ? Demanda Marinette en commençant à se tripoter les doigts nerveusement.

\- Ils ont failli donner leur Miraculous ! J'étais là ! J'ai tout entendus ! Ils se sont détransformer face à face ! Mon dieu Marinette ! Ecoute ça !

Alya sortit son téléphone et montra la vidéo qu'elle avait prise. Marinette regarda la scène.

\- Alya, ce n'est qu'une sorte de vestiaire au taule …

\- Ecoute et tais toi !

Adrien se leva et s'installa derrière Marinette pour regarder la vidéo. Il se figea quand il entendus sa propre voix. Il venait de faire sa déclaration à Ladybug. Il sentit ses yeux s'embrumer une nouvelle fois. Marinette quant à elle se sentit prise de vertige tout en continuant d'écouter. C'était comme remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Euh, Alya, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de diffuser ça sur le Ladyblog tu vois… Dit-elle à son amie.

\- Rassure-toi, c'est ce que je me suis dis, je suis fan, mais pas méchante. Pauvre Chat Noir, il doit se sentir tellement mal après ça… Pourquoi Ladybug refuse-t-elle ? Je ne la comprends pas. Moi si un garçon m'avait fait une déclaration comme ça, j'aurai craquée depuis longtemps !

\- Elle aime quelqu'un d'autre c'est tout. Répondit Adrien.

Alya et Marinette se retournèrent vers le jeune garçon. Ses yeux d'un vert si flamboyant avait laissé place à une tristesse surréaliste. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouge.

\- Oh là eh, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lança Alya en frottant doucement le dos du garçon.

\- Je… Je trouve ça triste pour lui, c'est tout.

\- Eh bah, on peut dire que t'es sentimentale toi ! Je suis sûr qu'il s'en remettra, après tout, on parle de Chat Noir !

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Machinalement, comme si c'était une habitude, Marinette se leva et alla se serrer contre lui sous les yeux écarquillés d'Alya.

\- Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Dit la jeune fille, la voix brisée.

\- Je sais. Merci…

Alya regarda son amie. Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. D'une part, Marinette s'était lancée, seule, dans les bras d'Adrien, ensuite, il ne l'avait pas repoussé et pour finir, Marinette avait réussi à aligner plus d'un mot dans une phrase face au jeune garçon qui avait l'air totalement ébranlé.

Adrien se laissa faire par Marinette. Il en avait besoin. Il savait que la jeune fille avait des sentiments pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Ses sentiments pour Ladybug étaient bien trop puissants. Et étant fidèle et loyal envers elle, il ne supportera pas de voir quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle dans sa vie.

Après ce petit moment émotion, les autres élèves arrivèrent doucement. Comme à son habitude, Chloé se jeta sur Adrien. Oubliant les paroles du jeune.

\- Adrichou ! J'ai une grande nouvelle ! On va devoir faire une pièce de théâtre ! S'exclama la blonde. Tu veux connaître le thème ?

\- Je…

\- C'est moi qui l'est choisi ! Ladybug et Chat Noir ! Enfin, Madame Bustier voulait faire Roméo et Juliette, mais disons que j'ai eu le soutien de mon papounet d'amour, dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Marinette et Adrien la regardèrent. « Je suis fichu » pensèrent-ils en même temps. Adrien, qui avait réussi à se reprendre un peu regarda son amie d'enfance, déglutit difficilement avant d'ajouter :

\- Ah mais, c'est, heu, bien ! Hein, dit-il nerveusement et, comme à son habitude, se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

\- Devine qui aura les rôles de Ladybug et Chat Noir ? Répondit la blonde en se rapprochant dangereusement des lèvres d'Adrien qui lui la stoppa net.

\- Oh bah je me demande bien…. Souffla-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Toi et moi mon Adrichou ! Tu ne trouves pas que je ferais une Ladybug parfaite ? Dit-elle avec un grand sourire digne d'elle.

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, Marinette se leva et rétorqua.

\- Courageuse, avenante, gentille, téméraire, oui c'est tout à fait toi Chloé, rigola ironiquement Marinette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as toi ? Lança sèchement Chloé. Je serai toi, je ne dirai rien ! Une fille de boulanger en général ça reste discrète ! Tu te prends pour qui ?

\- Je me prends pour qui ? Répondit Marinette, décider à jeter son dévolue sur sa camarade. Chloé, arrête de me parler comme ça d'accord ! Je ne suis peut-être pas riche, mais je le suis bien plus que toi à l'intérieur ! Je suis fière d'être celle que je suis !

\- Bin voyons. De toute façon, il n'y a pas à discuter. Si Madame Bustier ne me donne pas le rôle…

\- Ah les menaces, je me demandais quant est-ce qu'on allait y arriver, lança Alya qui s'était lever et avait poser son coude sur Marinette pour lui montrer son aide.

\- Toi la binoclarde on ne t'a rien demandée ! Répondit Chloé à Alya.

\- Raaah je vais te … Commença Alya en se retroussant les manches.

Chloé poussa un petit cri et courut se cacher derrière la pauvre Sabrina, qui subissait les colères et les injures de Chloé chaque jour.

\- On se calme ! Tout le monde reprend sa place ! Cria la voix de Madame Bustier, que personne n'avait remarqué. Chloé ! Alya ! Marinette ! Votre carnet, tout de suite ! Une exclusion de trois jours ça suffira non pour vous calmer non ?

\- Vous savez qui est mon père ? Rétorqua la blonde en prenant son téléphone.

\- Oui Mlle Bourgeois. Mais rassurez-vous, vous n'obtiendrez aucun traitement de faveur, répondit calmement Madame Bustier.

\- Oh, alors vous allez pouvoir dire adieu à votre poste ! Répondit Chloé qui avait lancée la communication avec son père. Allo papa ? Je me suis faite exclure de cours, c'est totalement inadmissible venant d'un établissement privé comme celui-ci !

Mais Chloé s'arrêta là. Elle prit un air horrifié. Visiblement, son père se fichait éperdument de l'appelle de sa fille. Chloé raccrocha et s'installa à sa place en pleurant.

\- Eh bah pour une fois que papounet ne cède pas à un caprice, rigola hautement Alya.

Marinette s'esclaffa à son tour. De toute façon, elle était déjà exclue alors un fou rire de plus, ça ne changerai pas grand chose. Madame Bustier lança un regard sévère aux deux amies qui se turent immédiatement.

\- Bien. Je vois que vous êtes tous là. Comme vous l'as dit votre camarade, nous allons travailler sur une pièce de théâtre qui portera sur Ladybug et Chat Noir, sur demande du Maire afin de leur rendre honneur. J'ai préparée deux pots afin de désigner les rôles principaux. Un pour Ladybug, dit-elle en montrant un pot qu'elle venait de placer à sa gauche. Et un pour Chat Noir, ajoute-t-elle en montrant le pot de droite. Il me faudrait deux mains innocente, disons, Rose et Nino, venez piocher.

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent. Rose tira un premier prénom. Pour Ladybug.

\- Marinette ! S'exclama-t-elle tout haut.

\- Adrien ! Lança Nino

Alya se retourna vers son amie.

\- C'est parfait ça ! Lui lança Alya, qui gigotait hystériquement sur sa chaise.

\- Bien maintenant que nous avons les héros, il faudrait les costumes et des décors. Je pense que votre professeur de sport pourra vous aider pour les décors. En revanche pour les costumes…

\- Marinette peut les faire ! S'exclama Juleka du fond de la classe.

\- Oui, c'est une super bonne idée ça ! Répliqua Nino, Marinette est vraiment talentueuse pour ça !

\- Ah, mais vous dîtes n'importe quoi, lança Marinette, les joues rouges et totalement gênée.

\- Marinette, penses-tu être à la hauteur ? Lança Madame Bustier.

\- Je pense oui. Répondit la jeune fille timidement.

\- Parfait. Mmmh, Adrien, Marinette, allez faire les photocopies du texte s'il vous plait.

Elle tendit le script à Adrien. Ce dernier se retourna vers Marinette et lui sourit.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Oui elle vient ! Répondit Marinette. Rooh mais qu'est-ce que je dis… ajouta-t-elle plus bas en se tapant le front.

\- Ah, Marinette, Marinette. Rigola Alya.

Marinette se leva et suivis Adrien dans le couloir. Un silence plus que gênant faisait place entre les deux adolescents. Silence qui fut brisé par Adrien.

\- Alors, tu penses que je serai à la hauteur de Chat Noir ? Dit-il, encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- Euh, oui, bien sûr ! Et euh…

\- Je suis sûr que tu feras une Ladybug parfaite, dit Adrien en lui adressant un de ses sourires qui avait le don de faire fondre Marinette.

Cette dernière sentit ses jambes trembler.

\- Ne pas tomber, ne pas tomber, ne pas tomber… Se répéta-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va gérer la situation, et puis, si tu nous fais les costumes, on se sentira encore plus à l'aise, t'inquiète pas !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être la fille idéale pour être Ladybug.

\- Ah non ! S'exclama le garçon avec une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Tu as été choisie ! Et je suis sûr que tu endosseras ce rôle à merveille !

\- C'est drôle on croirait entendre … Alya ! Oui, Alya !

\- Et bien, elle doit commencer à déteindre sur moi, rigola le jeune homme.

Arriver devant la photocopieuse, Marinette prit les feuilles des mains d'Adrien et commença à les glisser une part une dans la machine. Mais s'était sans compter sur sa maladresse légendaire. D'un coup de main, elle laissa s'envoler toutes les feuille et tout en essayant de les rattraper, elle appuya sur un bouton de la machine qui se coupa automatiquement. Elle regarda la machine et les feuilles, à terre.

\- Oh je suis tellement maladroite… Elle jeta un œil à Adrien qui s'étouffait de rire derrière elle. Oh vas-y ne te gène surtout pas, dit-elle amusée de la situation.

\- Désolée Marinette, mais, c'est vrai que ta maladresse est légendaire, rigola le dernier.

Elle sourit mes déchanta en regardant la machine.

\- On dirait bien qu'elle nous a laisser tomber… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Madame Bustier va être énervée qu'on mette autant de temps, et après elle va vouloir nous expulser, oh mon dieu j'ai déjà 3 jours d'exclusions, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

\- Du calme Marinette, ce n'est rien, on va retourner en cours et dire à la prof que la machine nous a lâcher, aller viens.

Marinette le suivit jusqu'à la salle de cours. La journée se termina sans encombre. Malgré les évènements du matin du moins.

Marinette, allongée sur son lit, réfléchissait à cette pièce de théâtre.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je vais me sortir de ce pétrin Tikki.

\- J'avoue que je suis assez inquiète, répondit la petite kwami. Ton identité doit rester secrète, tu ne peux pas te permettre de jouer ce rôle.

\- Je sais Tikki… Mais… Adrien va jouer Chat Noir et… Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas envie que quelqu'un d'autre joue Ladybug.

\- Serais-tu jalouse ? Répondit Tikki.

\- Mais c'est moi Ladybug ! Et c'est MON Adrien.

\- Je pensais que tu voulais tirer un trait sur Adrien ?

\- Je sais… Mais je n'y arrive pas… Attend. Chut, cache toi Tikki !

Tandis que Tikki vola jusqu'au lit de Marinette pour se cacher derrière son oreiller, la jeune fille se leva et s'approcha de la porte fenêtre pour se retrouver sur la terrasse. Chat Noir se tenait là, debout, accouder à la barrière de la terrasse.

\- Ça devient une habitude ? Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Désolée, tu veux que je m'en aille ?

\- Non, non, pas du tout, dit-elle en cachant le pendentif dans son t-shirt. Que me vaut cette visite ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'avais besoin de conseil…

\- D'a…ccord ? Sur quoi ?

\- Ladybug…

\- Ah ! S'exclama Marinette.

\- Si ça t'ennuie tu peux me le dire tu sais …

\- Non, non ne t'en fais pas…

\- Comme tu la connais, je me suis dis que tu pourrais peut-être m'éclairer... Ce matin, je lui ai dis tout ce que je ressentais. Et, que mon cœur lui appartenait… Mais une fois encore, elle m'a rejeté. Je n'arrive tout de même pas à tourner la page. Je suis perdu et je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Elle ne se rend pas compte de ce que je ressens j'ai l'impression. Elle me dit qu'il y a un garçon qu'elle aime et dont elle est follement… amoureuse… Ajouta-t-il, sa voix se brisant.

Il se laissa glisser contre la barrière, sentant ses larmes lui monter à nouveau.

\- Je ne suis rien sans elle.

Marinette le regarda et s'installa à ses côtés. Elle lui prit la main et se posa doucement contre lui. D'un coin de l'œil, elle regarda Tikki qui ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'il se passait.

\- Aujourd'hui, on a appris qu'on allait jouer une pièce de théâtre pour les fêtes de fins d'années. Dit Marinette pour changer de sujet. C'est sur Ladybug et Chat Noir.

\- Ah bon ? Répondit Chat Noir, essayant de jouer l'étonnement.

\- Oui, j'ai été tiré au sort pour jouer Ladybug, j'ai trouvée ça amusant.

\- Et qui aura le privilège de jouer mon rôle ? Répondit Chat Noir fièrement.

\- Fais pas le malin mon chaton, rétorqua Marinette.

Elle se figea sur place. Sentant son corps se glacée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Ou de dire ? C'était totalement impossible.

\- Pardon ? Répondit Adrien choquée du surnom qu'elle venait de lui adresser

\- Oh, bah, c'est, je, euh, je me mets dans la peau du personnage ! Hein, oui voilà ! Comment tu me trouves ? répondit Marinette paniquée.

\- Totalement bluffante, souffla Chat Noir en la dévisageant, tout aussi pétrifiée qu'elle. Il se raclât la gorge avant d'ajouter. Je dois y aller, j'ai des devoirs pour demain que je n'ai pas finis.

\- D'accord... Bredouilla Marinette, bonne soirée alors, dit-elle toujours nerveuse.

\- Ouais, euh, toi aussi !

Chat Noir sauta de toit en toit sous le regard de Marinette. Elle se retourna et alla chercher Tikki.

\- Tikki, là c'est la catastrophe ! Annonça la jeune fille sous le regard bienveillant de Tikki.

\- Désolée Marinette, je ne peux pas te rassurer en te disant le contraire, ce serai mentir...

Marinette lâcha un long grognement et s'allongea dans son lit. Elle savait que cette pièce et les visites de Chat Noir ne jouait vraiment pas en sa faveur.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Le chapitre 6 est enfin finis ! Chapitre 7 in coming**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Réponse au review :**

 **Miss tagada** : Soit patiente le baiser arrivera - Merci de prêter autant d'attention à mon histoire ça me touche beaucoup et m'encourage pour continuer. J'ai pris un réel plaisir à écrire se chapitre, pour te dire, j'ai fais une nuit blanche, genre vraiment. Là, il est 6h44 du matin et je vais poster ce chapitre. Ce qui te fais 2 chapitres pour aujourd'hui xD

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Adrien se jeta sur son lit, abasourdi parce ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Marinette l'avait appelée Chaton. Alors oui, ça peut arriver. Mais, elle l'avait fait avec la même voix que Ladybug. Et c'est ce qui le choquait le plus. Sans compter le collier qu'elle avait encore autour du cou.

\- Réfléchis Adrien, réfléchis ! Se maudit le jeune homme assis devant son bureau

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Tu as retrouvé ta Lady alors arrête un peu de te plaindre, depuis le temps que tu cherches son identité, tu devrais être heureux, non ?

\- Plagg, tu ne m'aides pas là !

\- Je ne prévoyais pas de t'aider rassure toi gamin. Répondit Plagg tout en finissant son fromage.

\- Marinette ne peut pas être Ladybug ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je… je l'aurai remarqué quand même…

\- Tu aurais dû lui demander au lieu de t'enfuir comme tu l'as fait. Ça t'aurait évité tout ça.

Adrien lui lança un regard. Plagg baissa les oreilles, comprenant que ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Bon demain je vais lui parler de tout ça et… et j'aviserai…

\- Oh je te vois bien demain arriver en tant qu'Adrien devant Marinette. « Oh salut Marinette, alors comme ça tu es Ladybug ? » Ajouta Plagg en imitant Adrien.

\- Bien sûr que non, mais, je peux toujours essayer de faire des petits trucs pour lui rappeler Chat Noir. Finalement, cette pièce de théâtre va peut-être me servir ?

\- Adrien, sache que le fait que le rôle de Chat Noir te soit attribué ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

\- Moi non plus. Mais si c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour me rapprocher de Marinette et donc de Ladybug… Alors je jouerai mon rôle au maximum. Demain c'est le dernier jour de cours, alors autant en profiter. Madame Bustier nous laisse quartier libre toute la journée avec elle pour travailler la pièce. J'aurai largement le temps de mener mon enquête.

Sur ces mots, Adrien passa une soirée relativement calme. Tout le contraire de Marinette qui était actuellement assise sur son lit, grignotant son journal intime.

\- Marinette s'il te plait calme toi !

\- Tikki ! Chat Noir sait qui je suis ! Il est loin d'être bête on le sait très bien !

\- Il n'a peut-être pas entendus après tout.

\- Nan mais tu as vu sa tête ! Et comment il est parti si vite ? Il me connaît, enfin, il connaît Marinette quand il n'a pas son masque, j'en suis sûr !

\- Marinette se n'ai pas en se faisant des scénarios que tu vas arranger les choses ! Tu dois parler avec lui, en tant que Ladybug bien sûr ! S'il ne t'a pas reconnu, ce serai bête que Marinette aille lui parler, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Oui oui, mais je ne peux pas, il devait tellement être déçus… Aaaaaah Tikki qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Je vais appeler Alya !

\- Pour lui dire que Chat Noir a trouvée ton identité ?

\- Aaaah mais qu'est-ce que je raconte bien sûr que non je ne peux pas l'appeler ! Tikki ! Il faut que tu m'aides !

Marinette était désormais au sol en position latéral de sécurité sous le regard légèrement amusé de Tikki. Entendant la mère de Marinette arriver, la kwami vola se cacher derrière un oreiller.

\- Marinette ? Est-ce que ça va ? Je viens de recevoir un message de l'école disant que tu es exclu pendant 3 jours à la rentrée, ma chérie je sens que quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux tout me dire tu sais ?

\- Maman…

\- C'est avec ce garçon ? Adrien ?

\- Oui et non…

\- Marinette écoute, il faut que tu te ressaisisses. Tu as eu une heure de colle la dernière fois et la 3 jours d'exclusions… Ce n'est plus possible ma chérie tu le sais ?

\- Oui maman…

Après ces mots, Marinette descendit manger avec ses parents puis alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, elle se leva à 6h30. Bien trop tôt selon Tikki.

\- Marinette… Lança Tikki en regardant son amie.

\- Désolée Tikki, je déjeune, je prends des cookies et Ladybug va aller faire un tour avant les cours, elle a un message à faire passer…

\- Mais enfin Marinette, tu ne peux pas faire ça, il ne t'a peut-être pas reconnue ! Et là par contre tu vas te griller ! Et comment peux-tu êtres sûr que ce soit quelqu'un du lycée ?

\- Je me transforme et il apparaît juste devant la salle ?

La jeune fille se leva et après avoir gober son déjeuner et s'être habillé, elle laissa place à Ladybug et s'envola pour le toit de l'école. Elle s'installa de façon à être visible. Elle attendit qu'un regroupement se fasse. Cela ne tarda pas. En effet, voir Ladybug posée sur le toit de l'école, ça attirait l'œil, pensa Marinette.

\- Regardez ! C'est Ladybug ! S'exclama un élève en la pointant du doigt.

\- Allez Alya, montre-toi, murmura Ladybug en fouillant dans la foule. Chloé, Sabrina, Nino, Rose, Adrien, Kim, Yvan…. Ooooh mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche …

\- Oh mon dieu ! En direct du Ladyblog ! Ladybug se tient debout sur le toit de mon établissement !

« Parfait, en espérant qu'il comprendra » Elle sauta du toi avec adresse et s'approcha d'Alya.

\- Dis moi Alya, tu pourrais me rendre un service ? Lança Ladybug avec un sourire étrange.

\- Tout ce que tu veux Ladybug ! S'exclama Alya totalement hystérique.

\- Très bien alors filme bien.

Elle sauta sur la grille de l'école. Au même moment, Adrien sortit de la foule.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ma Lady…. Dit-il doucement.

\- J'ai un message à faire passer ! S'exclama Ladybug.

\- Oh là là c'est dingue ! Lança Alya qui n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Tiens Adrien, salut, dit-elle sans vraiment faire attention au jeune homme.

\- Chat Noir ! Repris Ladybug. Je sais que tu as découvert mon identité !

Le cœur d'Adrien loupa quelque battement.

\- Je sais que tu es ici, quelque part ! Je suis même sûr que tu es plus proche de moi que ce que je ne peux me douter ! Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi es-tu parti ! Pourquoi ! Tu avais honte de qui j'étais ! Tout ce que tu ne cessais de me répéter ! Ce n'était que des mots !

Adrien en avait des frissons. Il remarqua des larmes qui commençaient à couler sur les joues de la jeune fille.

\- Tu m'as blessée ! Après tout ce que nous avons pus vivre ensemble… Maintenant que tu sais qui je suis, tu dois avoir honte n'est-ce pas ! Accroche-toi à tes moustaches mon Chaton, ce soir, j'irais rendre mon miraculous au gardien ! Tu n'auras qu'à te trouver une autre Lady ! Ajoute-t-elle en laissant échapper un sanglot. Et vous tous ! Vous voulez connaître la réelle identité de Ladybug ? Et bien la voici !

Adrien regardait Ladybug, Marinette. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça. Il s'enfuit à toute jambe dans une ruelle et se transforma. D'un coup de bâton, il fonça vers l'école. Ladybug commençait à retirer ses boucles d'oreilles.

\- Tu voulais me voir ? Dit-il en s'approchant d'un pas sûr. Me voilà.

Chat Noir se tenait devant la grille. Ses oreilles de chat baissé, tenant son bâton, prêt à bondir.

\- C'est drôle quand on y pense ma Lady. Toi qui était si réticente à m'écouter.

Ladybug sauta devant lui. Tout le monde autour les regardais. Chat Noir s'approcha d'elle doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ma Lady ? Dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Je ne peux plus vivre tout ça ! Je ne veux plus ! Et toi, qui joue ton séducteur sans même penser une seule seconde de ce que je pouvais ressentir pour toi !

\- Mais enfin tu…

\- Idiot de chat ! Cria-t-elle dans un sanglot avant de se retourner pour s'enfuir.

\- Ladybug attend !

Il tenta de lui sauter dessus mais d'un coup de yoyo, elle fouetta le sol juste devant lui.

\- Laisse moi tranquille !

\- Ma Lady, on ne va quand même pas devoir se battre, dit-il nerveusement en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Elle le regarda, énervée.

\- Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille !

\- Mais c'est toi qui voulait me voir !

\- Va-t'en !

Elle assena plusieurs coups en direction de Chat Noir qui malgré tout continuait de s'approcher quand soudainement le yoyo lui lacéra le bras, coupant un morceau de son costume et laissa s'échapper un filet de sang.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais… Dit-elle horrifiée.

Elle s'en alla en sautant de toit en toit. Elle retrouva soudainement son apparence de Marinette, faisant apparaître une Tikki fatiguée et choquée.

\- Marinette qu'est-ce que tu as fais … ?

\- Je suis désolée Tikki… Je suis vraiment désolée je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

\- Marinette tu n'allais quand même pas retirer tes miraculous fassent à tout ce monde ! S'exclama Tikki énervée.

\- Non non… Je voulais juste que Chat Noir se montre… Mais j'étais aussi surprise qu'il arrive Sa rapiditié à se montrer… Ca veut dire qu'il est dans mon établissement… Je n'en peux plus Tikki, je n'ai que des problèmes depuis que je suis Ladybug…

\- Sèche tes larmes Marinette et retournes-en cours d'accord ! On verra par la suite, mais tu dois absolument te changer les idées.

\- Tu as raison.

Marinette sécha ses larmes et se mit de nouveau en route tout en prenant soin de donner un cookie à Tikki. Elle arriva devant les grilles et retrouva d'une part Alya, surexcitée de ce qu'il venait de se produire, Nino, qui n'avait pas d'autre choix que de regarder la vidéo et d'un autre, Adrien, assis sur un banc recroquevillé sur lui même.

\- Tikki, regarde Adrien, il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien, c'est même pire que d'habitude…

\- Si tu savais… Murmura la kwami, sachant pertinemment qui se cachait sous le masque de Chat Noir.

\- Pardon ?

\- Non rien, tu devrais aller lui parler je pense, ça lui ferai sûrement du bien de parler à quelqu'un…

\- Mais tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe quand je vais le voir ! Je perds tous mes moyens et …

Une main lui attrapa l'épaule. Marinette se figea en regardant son sac, Tikki était déjà fourré tout au fond.

\- Marinette ! tu as encore tout loupé ! S'exclama Alya qui était encore sous le choc.

\- J'étais derrière j'ai, j'ai tout vus ! Répondit Marinette. Regarde Adrien, il a vraiment l'air mal, enfin, plus que d'habitude, enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- C'est vrai que là il est vraiment mal…

Sans prévenir, Marinette s'approcha du jeune mannequin et s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir me parler ? Dit-il sèchement.

\- Que… ?

\- Excuse moi… j'ai… Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien et…

\- Adrien ! Tu saignes !

\- Oh ça, ce n'est rien. Mon chat n'est pas très commode…

\- Adrien ne te moque pas de moi ! Cette blessure est toute récente !

\- Mais si je te dis que…

\- Viens, tu dois aller à l'infirmerie ! Alya, je te confie mon sac, tu pourras prévenir Madame Bustier ?

\- Ah, euh, oui bien sûr, répondit Alya fixant Marinette, surprise de voir Marinette garder autant de sang froid face à Adrien. Décidément cette journée était vraiment spécial.

Après avoir désinfecté la blessure, l'infirmière banda son bras et ils retournèrent tout deux en classe dans un silence de plomb. Devant la salle, Marinette se stoppa. Adrien se retourna vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fais à la place de Ladybug ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

l la regarda tristement, en sachant qu'elle parlait d'eux deux.

\- Je ne sais pas… A vrai dire, la situation dans laquelle ils sont m'a l'air bien compliquée. Ils doivent être tous les deux perdus, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Chat Noir ne comprend pas ce qu'elle ressent. D'après ce que j'ai compris… Elle serai amoureuse de quelqu'un et en même temps, de ce que j'ai pus entendre tout à l'heure, elle a l'air également amoureuse de Chat Noir…

\- Mais elle est trop fidèle pour laisser tomber son premier amour… Murmura Adrien. Je sais…

Marinette le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Comment sais-tu ça ?

\- Disons que… Je suis dans un triangle amoureux… Je n'arrive pas à oublier cette fille… Mais elle ne veut pas de moi parce qu'elle est amoureuse d'un autre.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi… Tu es si parfait…

Adrien rougit fortement. Il devait se rapprocher d'elle. Visiblement, Ladybug alias Marinette préférait Adrien à Chat Noir. Cette pensée l'attrista. Il aimait tellement être Chat Noir. Non, il aimait le fait qu'il puisse être lui même. Il sourit à cette pensée et regarda Marinette frapper à la porte. Quelque instant plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent assis à écouter Madame Bustier

\- Bien maintenant que vous êtes tous là nous allons pouvoir commencer. Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui vous avez quartier libre pour vous occuper de la pièce. Je vous demanderai donc de bien vouloir rester calme. Bien, Rose, Juleka, Mylène et Yvan, vous allez voir votre professeur de sport Monsieur d'Argencourt pour lui demander comment ça va se passer pour la scène, et ce que vous pouvez emprunter pour les décors. Chloé, Kim, je vous demanderai de lire le script, il nous faut au moins deux personnes pouvant remplacer Marinette ou Adrien au cas où, vous serez donc leur doublure. Sabrina et Nino, vous serez les souffleurs, alors merci de lire également le script avec attention. Et enfin, Alya et Max, vous serez tous les deux les réalisateurs et metteur en scène. Votre rôle est sûrement le plus important !

\- C'est gentil mais je peux échanger ma place avec Nino ? Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise avec ce rôle. Demanda Max.

\- Ah, et bien, c'est comme vous le souhaitez, si ça ne dérange aucun de vous deux il n'y a pas de problème. Bon je pense n'avoir oublier personne. Je dois m'absenter pendant un instant, j'ai passée commande à une super boulangerie du coin afin qu'on puisse se restaurer. Dit-elle en adressant un sourire à Marinette.

Cette dernière répondit au sourire de son professeur. Une fois sortie, les élèves commencèrent à accomplir leurs tâches respectives. Bizarrement, même Chloé obéit.

\- Bien, alors on commence à lire les dialogues ? Demanda Nino en sortant son texte.

\- Attendez avant j'ai une idée, Dit Alya en prenant son téléphone. On va filmer toutes nos répétitions ! On pourra faire un super bêtisier à la fin !

\- Pourquoi tu prévois déjà un bêtisier ? Répondit Adrien.

\- Adrien, Adrien, Adrien, dit-elle en soupirant. Ai-je réellement besoin de te rappeler qui est le personnage principal ?

\- Chat Noir, bien sûr, dit-il en s'étirant sur sa chaise avec un air vainqueur.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ce personnage principale là, répondit Alya en rigolant face à cet Adrien. Il avait l'air d'avoir retrouver un peu de gaîté. Je te rappelle qu'il y a Ladybug et donc, de Marinette.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, Cha m'a l'air d'être exacte. Rit-il

\- Mec elle t'a donnée quoi l'infirmière ? Lança Nino visiblement heureux de voir son ami dans cet état.

\- J'essaye de me mettre dans la peau de mon personnage, t'en pense quoi Marinette ? Dit-il en souriant. Suis-je bluffant ? Se risqua-t-il à ajouter, repensant à leur conversation de la veille.

\- Range tes griffes mon minou, ne me mettez pas dans vos histoires d'accord ? Dit-elle en relevant la tête de son script. J'essaye de lire ce texte. On a à peine 3 mois pour apprendre une pièce entière, alors je serai vous je m'y mettrais plus sérieusement.

Adrien sourit, visiblement, sans vraiment faire attention, Marinette gardait tout de même ses habitudes fidèles à Ladybug. Cette pièce de théâtre tombait vraiment à pic. Il se leva, sous le regard d'Alya et Nino, et alla arracher le texte des mains de Marinette.

\- Bien maintenant que tu ne fais plus rien, je propose quelque chose.

\- Eh ! Rend moi ça Adrien ! Dit-elle en riant.

\- Alors là je n'y crois pas… Lança Alya les regardant.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui lui prend à Adrien, mais j'aime ça !

\- Tu parles, on dirait véritablement Chat Noir, regarde-le ! T'imagine-toi ! Ce serai un super scoop pour le Ladyblog !

\- D'ailleurs tu vas être déçus, répondit Marinette qui avait laissé tomber le fait de revoir un jour son texte. J'en suis déjà à la fin de la première intervention de Ladybug et Chat Noir, et on ne parle toujours pas du Ladyblog.

\- Mon dieu, la personne qui a écrit ce texte ne sait donc pas du tout de quoi il parle ! Le pauvre, si ignorant de la vie, dit-elle en mimant un air dramatique. On va devoir y apporter quelque modification…

\- Oh ça oui, j'y ai déjà pensée. La description de Ladybug ne me plait et pas. Et selon ce texte, Chat Noir est doux, attendrissant et irrésistible. Ce qui est totalement faux, tout le monde le sait.

Adrien regarda autour de lui et trouva un balai qui trainait dans la salle. Tant pis s'il se mettait en danger. Marinette devait comprendre. Il s'en approcha et retira le bout pour uniquement garder le manche.

\- Bien ça vous tente de commencer à faire au moins un passage ? Proposa Nino.

\- Oh j'ai hâte, répondit Adrien en cachant sa trouvaille dans son dos.

\- J'aimerai bien, mais un certain Adrien Agreste m'a pris mon texte, répondit Marinette faisant une mine boudeuse.

\- Aurais-je vexé la coccinelle ? Dit-il d'un air charmeur digne de Chat Noir.

\- Sa suffit oui ? Répliqua Marinette en le fixant, troublée par ses paroles.

\- Allez tiens, répondit Adrien en lui rendant son texte. Alors, par où on commence ? Ajouta le jeune homme en reprenant son sérieux.

Marinette et Alya se mirent à feuilleter le texte quand Chloé et Kim s'approchèrent.

\- Bon, puisqu'on va être vos suppléants, on devrait assister à vos répétitions non ? Lança sèchement Chloé.

\- Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée, répondit Marinette qui jubilait intérieurement fasse à cette situation.

Rien que pour énervée sa camarade, elle donnera tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour se rôle, enfin, pour être elle même, se dit-elle en rigolant intérieurement.

\- Bien, on commence par quoi ? Demanda Nino.

\- Je pense la scène où Ladybug et Chat Noir se battent contre le dislocœur ne serai pas mal ? Proposa Adrien.

\- Oui ça pourrait être pas mal, on s'y met ?

\- C'est bon je suis prêt, Dit Kim souhaitant endosser le rôle de conteur.

\- Pareille, répondit Marinette en regardant son texte.

\- Moi je le suis toujours, rétorqua Adrien en adressant un clin d'œil à Marinette qui rougissait à cette action.

« Mais enfin qu'est ce qui lui prend aujourd'hui ? » Se dit-elle en fixant le jeune homme. Il a l'air d'être… Quelqu'un d'autre.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Marinette se plaça fasse à Adrien. Je suis Ladybug, se dit-elle. En face, Adrien la regardait, espérant qu'à moment où à un autre, Marinette se rendra compte qu'elle avait en face d'elle son vrai partenaire.

\- Je vais faire le conteur, Alya, tu fais le Papillon et toi Nino tu fais Le dislocœur d'accord ? Proposa Kim.

\- Parfait. Bien je lance la vidéo… C'est bon ! Dit Alya en les regardant.

Kim se racla la gorge avant de commencer sa lecture.

\- Ah, la Saint Valentin, Répondit Alya avec une voix dure. Le jour de l'amour, et celui des cœurs brisés ! Envole-toi mon petit akuma, et noirci son cœur !

\- Alors que le garçon baissa la tête et pleurait, il ne s'était pas rendus compte qu'un terrible akuma venait de se loger dans le médaillon qu'il avait tenter d'offrir à sa Valentine. Un masque de papillon recouvra un bref instant son visage et dans sa tête résonna la voix de son Maître.

\- Dislocœur, je suis le papillon. Je t'offre le pouvoir de lancer tes flèches pour briser les amours ainsi que les amitiés. Mais en échange, tu devras me donner les Miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir

\- Aucune histoire d'amour ni d'amitié ne résistera à ma fureur, je ne vous décevrai pas, Papillon. Répondit Nino avec une voix roque.

\- Grâce au pouvoir du Papillon, le jeune garçon laissa place à un cupidon des ténèbres. Ses longues ailes noires au bout rouge et son arc plein de haine étaient prêt à déverser leur fureur dans Paris. Commença alors le massacre. Le dislocœur lança ses flèches et détruisit tous les couples qu'il croisait avec un rire sadique.

\- Parfait, d'ici peu, Ladybug et Chat Noir ne devront pas tarder ! Répliqua Alya.

\- Le papillon avait malheureusement raison. La jeune Zoé qui avait assistée à la scène depuis sa chambre, laissa place à Ladybug et s'élança à la poursuite de l'akumatisée. Alors qu'ils visaient ses camarades de classe, elle lança un coup de son yoyo magique ce qui fit dévier la flèche.

\- Ladybug ! S'exclama Nino en gardant son timbre de voix.

\- Ne fait pas ça Alex ! S'exclama Marinette avec un ton de compassion.

\- Je ne suis pas Alex ! Je suis le dislocœur ! Si je n'ai pas droit à l'amour, alors personne n'y aura droit !

\- Ok dislocœur je comprend ! Répondit Marinette concentrée. Elle n'a pas été cool avec toi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que tout Paris subisse ta colère !

\- Si justement ! Répondit sadiquement Nino. Je m'arrêterai uniquement quand j'aurai brisé tous les cœurs de Paris ! Dis adieu à ceux que tu aimes Ladybug ! Parce que maintenant tu vas les détester !

\- Ça parait tellement réel… Lança Adrien, faisant mine d'être fatiguée. Je rentre en scène quand ?

Tout le monde le regarda. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de couper ses camarades en plein travail.

\- On reprend ne faite pas attention à lui, répondit Marinette. Il a mangé un clown je crois. Bon on en était où ?

Adrien s'approcha d'elle en sortant son bâton et en s'appuyant dessus tout en se penchant vers elle.

\- Et si on passait au moment où je rentre en scène ? T'en pense quoi ? Dit-il en lui accordant un sourire séducteur

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Adrien ? Lança Nino. Reste concentré ! Aller on reprend.

Adrien haussa les épaules et se remit en face de Marinette.

\- C'est bon on reprend aller. Lança Alya.

\- Alors que le dislocœur envoya une de ses flèches sur Ladybug, cette dernière lança adroitement son yoyo en qui elle avait une confiance absolue. Elle esquiva à l'aide de geste gracieux les nombreuses flèches lancées par son adversaire. Elle se mit à courir sur les toits de Paris jusqu'à glisser et dégringoler d'un toit. D'un coup de yoyo, elle se retint de justesse à une gouttière. Le dislocœur chercha la jeune fille en vint jusqu'à entendre une nouvelle fois la voix de son maître résonner dans sa tête.

\- Si tu veux continuer à répandre la haine, apporte-moi son miraculous ! Ou je t'enlèverais tes pouvoirs !

\- Bien Papillon, répondit Nino

\- Tandis que le dislocœur rodait autour, de son côté Ladybug restait accrochée à son yoyo. Elle guetta son ennemi pour enfin pouvoir se remettre sur pied quand une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien se fit entendre. Ladybug regarda plus bas et trouva Chat Noir, debout sur son bâton, sa queue entre les mains, la faisant tournoyer.

A ces mots, Marinette imaginait très bien la scène.

\- Ah te voilà ma Lady je… Commença Adrien en fixant Marinette d'un regard déstabilisant.

\- Mais ce n'est pas dans le texte ça ! S'écria Chloé hors d'elle.

\- Non, mais je dois absolument bien incarner mon personnage, alors laisse faire les pros et apprend, répondit Adrien avant de reprendre. Ah, te voilà ma Lady, il faut que je te parle.

\- Ladybug glissa doucement de son fil tout en répliquant.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

D'un geste de main, Chat Noir approcha Ladybug contre lui et lui mit un doigt sur la bouche pour la faire taire.

Adrien était à quelque centimètre d'elle, répliquant les mêmes geste décrit par Kim. Alya et Nino regardait la scène surréaliste qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

\- Chut. Dit Adrien en gardant un doigt sur la bouche de Marinette qui sentit ses jambes commençant à trembler dangereusement. Je me suis promis de te le dire dès que je te verrais. Lit-il tout en continuant de fixer Marinette.

Marinette le regarda totalement perdus, tremblante et tout un tas d'autre émotion de ce genre.

\- Ladybug je… Commença Adrien.

\- Les sens de Chat Noir se mirent en marche. C'est alors qui se plaça rapidement devant Ladybug pour la protéger d'une flèche du dislocœur. Continua de conter Kim.

\- Oh ! Chat Noir ! Lança Marinette en y mettant de l'émotion.

\- Je te hais de ton mon cœur ! S'exclama Adrien

\- Chat Noir ? Répliqua Marinette tout en continuant d'y mettre toute l'émotion qu'elle pouvait dans ses phrases.

\- Je ne t'aime pas Ladybug tu n'es rien pour moi ! S'exclama Adrien tout en essayant de faire retranscrire de la haine dans ses paroles.

\- COUPER ! S'écria Nino. Ça ne va pas ça, mec là tu las déteste ! Mais la manière dont tu parles on dirai limite une déclaration d'amour !

\- Oui, désolée, je n'arrive pas trop à exprimer ce genre de chose, dit-il reprenant son fameux tic de se gratter l'arrière de la tête.

Après avoir passé près d'une heure sur la pièce ils arrivèrent à un passage où Adrien et Marinette n'arrivaient pas à garder leur sérieux plus de 10 secondes.

\- Reprenez-vous ! On en est au 20eme essaie ! S'énerva Nino.

\- Pardon. Je vais rester concentrée, répondit Marinette.

Ils avaient déjà rencontré le dislocœur. Et sous la demande d'Adrien, les étudiants avaient légèrement modifié le texte pour faire en sorte que sur scène, Ladybug tente à plusieurs reprises d'embrasser chat Noir afin de le délivrer du mauvais sort du dislocœur, comme cela l'avait été réellement.

\- C'est bon ? On reprend ! S'exclama Nino visiblement saoulé.

\- Alors que Chat Noir tentait de se battre contre Ladybug, il vint une idée à la jeune héroïne. Elle le regarda, rangea son yoyo et s'approcha de lui tendrement.

\- Allé, ne fais pas ton timide mon chaton, viens faire un bisou, dit Marinette en s'approchant d'Adrien.

\- Adrien recula et trébucha sur son manche à balai. Les autres se mirent à rire à en pleurer tandis qu'il regarda son texte pour continuer. Visiblement, Marinette était bien décidé à jouer son rôle.

\- Tu veux jouer ? Dit-il en regardant la jeune fille en chuchotant afin qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre, on va jouer.

Elle le regarda perplexe, ne comprenant pas ses paroles. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait jouer, c'est bien pour ça qu'elle avait son texte entre les mains et qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de retenir son texte tout en jouant son personnage.

\- Chat Noir sauta sur le toit derrière lui, évitant les lèvres de sa partenaire.

\- Aah ! Presque ! Lança Marinette

\- Oooh ! Mais c'est quoi ces manières ! S'exclama Adrien en se relevant.

\- Chat Noir prit ses jambes à son cou et…

\- Alors là vois-tu se serai intéressant de changer le texte et de mettre…

Adrien prit un stylo et gribouilla quelque chose sur le texte de Kim.

\- T'es sûr Adrien ?

\- Mais oui fais moi confiance ! Vas y reprend.

\- Chat Noir prit ses jambes à ses moustaches et s'élança sur les toits de Paris toujours poursuivit par Ladybug.

\- Mon dieu… soupira Marinette. T'a vraiment fait ça ? Lança-t-elle à Adrien.

\- Chat Noir l'aurai fait lui, rigola Adrien.

\- Tu n'es pas Chat Noir, répondit la jeune fille.

Adrien s'approcha d'elle et prit son pendentif entre ses mains. Marinette le regarda sentant son cœur s'emballer.

\- On verra bien, souffla-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Pardon ? Dit-elle sans le lâcher des yeux.

\- Il faut reprendre, tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'on arrête la répétition ? Dit-il.

\- Je, euh, non…

\- Bien, Kim on reprend ?

Personne ne semblait s'intéressé à Adrien et personne n'avait donc dû remarqué comment il agissait.

\- Marinette c'est à toi.

Marinette regarda Adrien. « Je vois ce que tu veux dire maintenant ».

\- Minou, minou, minou vient là ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Mais ça aussi c'est pas dans le texte ! S'égosilla Chloé.

\- Non, mais justement c'est ce qui est encore mieux, ça s'appelle de l'impro ! Je prends note continuez ! Lança Nino.

\- Tandis que le dislocœur continuait de semer la zizanie dans Paris, Ladybug continuait de pourchasser Chat Noir. Elle l'attrapa d'un coup de yoyo et l'attacha à un lampadaire tout en s'approchant de lui à la spider-man.

\- Naan ! S'exclama Adrien

\- Rassure toi chaton, je n'en ai pas plus envie que toi ! Lança Marinette.

\- Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de l'embrasser mais il bougeait la tête sans arrêt. Son visage entier y passa mais elle n'atteignait jamais ses…

Kim releva la tête, n'entendant plus un mot il regardait les deux jeunes acteurs. Adrien et Marinette étaient tous les deux rouges tomates. Alya et Nino étaient quant à eux mort de rire. Kim se racla la gorge et continua sa lecture.

\- Ladybug attrapa le nez de Chat Noir pour l'empêcher de respirer et donc de bouger.

\- Oh j'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça… Lança Marinette qui était désormais rouge de partout.

\- Mais le dislocœur réapparut et lança une flèche entre le léger écart qui restait entre les lèvres de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Ce dernier laissa échapper un cri de surprise tandis que Ladybug le relâcha pour esquiver les flèches de son adversaire. Tandis que le combat continuait, Chat Noir utilisa son cataclysme.

\- J'ai toujours voulu… eh mais non c'est faux ! S'offusqua Adrien.

\- Malheureusement c'est totalement vrai ! Répliqua Alya, je l'ai vu, j'ai filmé la scène.

Adrien déglutit difficilement, ne croyant pas une seconde de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

\- J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que ça faisait d'utiliser mon cataclysme sur quelqu'un !

\- Alors que Ladybug observait la scène, elle utilisa également son pouvoir, le luckycharm.

\- Des pommes d'amour ? S'exclama Marinette, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ça ! Dit-elle avec un réel effet de stupeur.

\- Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir, ses deux adversaires se jetant sur elle. Elle esquiva de justesse la main de Chat Noir. Elle l'attrapa par la ceinture qui lui servait de queue pour l'envoyer en arrière tout en sautant dans les airs pour envoyer les pommes d'amour sur son principal ennemi. Celui-ci étant pris au piège par le caramel, Ladybug se jeta à la poursuite de Chat Noir.

\- Et maintenant à ton tour mon minet. Dit-elle tout en attrapant Adrien par le col de sa chemise.

Alya et Nino regardaient leurs deux amis avec impatience, connaissant la fin de cette scène.

\- Et , euh Ladybug se rua euh sur , bah Chat Noir et

Adrien lut silencieusement la fin de la scène et regarda Marinette. Marinette comprit se regard, c'était une mise à l'épreuve. Il la défiait de le faire. Elle s'approcha de lui en souriant d'un air vainqueur.

\- Tu ne vas … Commença-t-il

En un regard, elle remarqua ses camarades de classe la fixer. Alya était silencieusement hystérique. Quand à Nino, il était à la limite de se baver dessus. Marinette prit un air décidé tout en continuant de s'approcher dangereusement du garçon

\- Euh, Marinette ? Dit-il en se rendant compte qu'il y avait désormais la porte derrière lui qui l'empêchait de reculer plus.

Marinette continuait de le fixer de ses yeux bleus. D'une main elle caressa tendrement la joue du jeune homme qui se sentit glisser contre la porte. Désormais à genoux devant elle, Marinette s'abaissa.

\- On dirait que tu as perdus tout tes moyens pour un simple baiser, Chat Noir. Elle s'approcha de son oreille avant d'ajouter, pourtant ce n'est pas le premier…

Adrien la regarda et sourit. Elle savait.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 7 !**

 **J'y ai littéralement passé la nuit !**

 **J'ai pris un réel plaisir à l'écrire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **J'ai tendance à avoir les idées qui fusent à partir de 23h… En tout cas, le chapitre 8 arrive dès ce soir !**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Réponse au review :**

 **Miss Tagada** : Adrien est quelqu'un de doux et sensible. Il est également très à l'écoute et en tant qu'Adrien, jamais il ne se permettrait de tel chose, c'est un vrai gentleman. Après je ne dis pas que ça n'arrivera pas ;)

Merci également à vous chers lecteurs/lectrices de suivre ma petite fiction, elle est loin d'être parfaite, mais il y a un début à tout

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Adrien regardait la jeune imperturbable, sous le regard de ses camarades. Ils étaient le centre de l'attention. Marinette se tenait face à lui.

\- Trouvé ? Murmura-t-il.

\- Trouvé. Répondit Marinette en rougissant et s'écroulant face à Adrien.

Il était là depuis tout ce temps. Chat Noir, Adrien. Il ne faisait qu'un. Comment ce garçon si doux, et sensible pouvait être également Chat Noir, ce personnage au regard ravageur, au sourire séducteur et au charisme imposant ?

Adrien remarqua dans ses yeux que de nombreuse question se bousculait dans la tête de Marinette.

\- Eh oh ! S'exclama Chloé. Dite le si on vous dérange !

\- Chloé, je te conseille de te taire, sincèrement. Répliqua Nino.

\- Ce n'est pas dans la pièce ! Hurla-t-elle, hystérique.

\- Elle a raison, répondit Adrien. Ce n'est pas dans la pièce, on s'est peut-être légèrement trop emporté ? Dit-il en regardant Marinette.

\- Peut-être… Murmura-t-elle.

Au même moment, Madame bustier revint avec les croissants et pains aux chocolats. Elle fut surprise en découvrant en ouvrant la porte. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Adrien, au sol et Marinette, qui venait visiblement de lui tomber dessus.

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

\- On répète ! On a tenté un passage, histoire de se faire aux personnages. Répondit Adrien tout en se relevant maladroitement.

\- Et ?

\- Disons que… Les masques sont tombés ? Répondit le jeune homme en regardant Marinette qui se mit à rougir de plus belle.

Elle ne pouvait plus le nier désormais. Oui, les masques sont tombés. Mais elle craignait qu'après ça, Alya ne mette pas longtemps à se rendre compte de tout. Mais surtout, que pensait Adrien, puisqu'il savait que la jeune fille était Ladybug. Depuis combien de temps il sait ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, Adrien s'approcha d'elle et lui susurra à l'oreille avant de reprendre sa place « plus tard ma Lady, Adrien et Marinette on d'autre obligation… » Elle se retourna vers lui. « Ma Lady ». Ce surnom si affectif se mit à voler dans la tête de la jeune fille. Elle le regarda et retourna à sa place en silence. Adrien ne semblait se rendre compte qu'il parlait à Marinette, et non à Ladybug.

\- Eh Marinette ! C'était, intense entre vous ou j'ai rêvée ? Dit-elle en se tortillant se sa chaise faisant danser ses jolies boucles rousses.

\- J'aurai préférée que cela se passe autrement Alya, crois-moi. Répondit Marinette, croisant les bras tout en y déposant sa tête.

12h sonna. Après avoir répété le début de l'histoire calmement avec leur professeur, les élèves sortirent de la salle un à un. Marinette prit son temps pour sortir afin d'éviter de faire face à Adrien qui lui semblait déterminé à lui parler.

Elle se décida à sortir, sentant la présence du jeune homme derrière elle.

\- Ecoute je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça maintenant… Commença-t-elle.

\- Désolée de te contredire, mais il le faut, dit-il en s'approchant.

\- On pourrait nous entendre, tu t'en rends compte ou pas ? Ce n'est pas un jeu, malgré ce que tu parais penser.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas jouer. Je veux juste qu'on discute… De nous.

\- Il y a un « nous » ? Demanda Marinette tristement.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que cela t'enchante.

\- Tu aimes Ladybug…

\- Et toi tu aimes quelqu'un qui visiblement se fiche bien de toi. Il est où actuellement alors que moi, je suis là ?

Marinette ne répondit pas. Visiblement, il ne comprenait rien à rien pensa la jeune fille. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il était limite en train de s'insulter lui même.

\- Ecoute, si tu veux en parler… Je propose à Chat Noir de me rejoindre sur ma terrasse, à 23h.

\- Je serai là, je te le promets.

\- Bien. Allons manger. Je sens que je vais subir un assez lourd interrogatoire suite à ton petit jeu de tout à l'heure.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente, répondit Adrien. Tu as bien aimé t'y prêter avoues le, dit-il en lui donnant un sourire digne de son alter égo.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment mon chaton, répondit Marinette déprimé mais amusé de la situation.

\- Toujours ce petit mot que j'aime tant, dit-il en souriant. Aller ne faisons pas attendre ta détective.

La journée parut interminable. Entre les répétions et les nombreux aller et retour au gymnase pour préparer tel ou tel décors, les élèves étaient plus qu'heureux que ce soit le début des vacances.

C'est à 17h que Marinette et Alya étaient toutes les deux pendus au cou de l'autre.

\- T'es sûr que je ne peux pas me faufiler dans une valise ? Demanda Marinette pour la énième fois à son amie.

\- Non Marinette, t'inquiète pas je ne pars qu'une semaine ! Aller, je dois vraiment y aller, tu me racontes s'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant ici !

\- Euh oui, oui bien sûr ! Répondit Marinette en cachant sa gêne. Remarquant Adrien qui s'approchait dangereusement, Marinette préféra couper court à la conversation. Bon je dois filer ! Aller bonne vacance !

Et sous le regard interloqué de son amie, regarda Marinette partir en courant.

\- Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a, lança Adrien en la regardant.

\- Tiens-moi aussi ! Répondit Alya, un grand sourire aux lèvres et sa voix pleine de sous entendus.

\- Aaah ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Répondit Adrien se sentant rougir et en agitant ses mains devant lui. Oh, il, il fait chaud non tu ne trouves pas ? Si hein, bon je, je dois y aller j'ai... un shooting photo !

A ces mots, elle regarda le jeune mannequin s'enfuir à toute jambe. Décidément, elle devait absolument avoir une conversation avec son amie.

Marinette qui était arrivé dans sa chambre, se jeta sur son lit, une main sur sa poitrine. D'une autre, elle ouvrit son sac pour laisser Tikki s'échapper.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Tikki… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était Adrien ?

\- Marinette, je n'ai pas le droit, en tant que kwami je n'ai pas l'autorisation. C'était à toi de le découvrir, pas à moi.

\- Je vois… Et qu'est ce que je suis censée faire maintenant ? Adrien et Chat Noir sont quand même à la base, amoureux de Ladybug.

\- Mais tu eess Ladybug !

\- Non Tikki, je suis Marinette…

Tikki soupira face aux réponses de son amie. Mais d'un côté, elle comprenait sa réaction.

Marinette lâcha un long soupire et s'installa sur son bureau commençant à dessiner d'éventuel costume pour la pièce de théâtre. Ce soir là, elle mangea peu et monta rapidement se remettre au travail. Son téléphone vibra. Elle fut surprise et sourit en lisant le message.

Prépare-toi ma Lady, j'arrive…

A 22h55, elle regarda par sa fenêtre puis se tourna vers Tikki.

\- Marinette ne peut pas affronter ça. Mais Ladybug le peut, elle. Tikki ! Transforme-moi !

Marinette laissa place à Ladybug. Elle ouvrit sa porte fenêtre et monta s'accouder à la balustrade, attendant sagement Chat Noir. 23h30, et toujours personne.

\- Ce n'est pas normal, Chat Noir n'a jamais loupé une seule occasion de…

\- Marinette ! S'écria une voix en bas. Dépêche-toi de descendre c'est urgent !

\- J'arrive ! Cria la jeune fille. Détransformation.

Marinette descendit pour rejoindre ses parents quant elle vit un homme se tenir sur le pas de la porte de la boulangerie. Il portait un masque violet recouvrant une bonne partie de son visage.

\- Cet homme prétend te connaître ma chérie, il disait que c'était urgent. Lança la mère de Marinette.

\- Bonsoir ? Demanda la jeune fille

\- Bonsoir, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. J'ai un message à faire passer.

Il se retourna et Marinette aperçut Adrien derrière lui, visiblement inconscient. Il attrapa le jeune homme d'un bras et l'envoya à terre sur le sol de la boulangerie. Marinette regardait avec horreur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ses parents, visiblement choquée, ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

\- Bien, maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée Ladybug, je pense que tu te doutes de qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? Vois-tu, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce vieillard est choisi d'aussi jeune personne pour endosser ces rôles si important. Des adolescents, bah voyons.

Sans bouger, tétanisée, Marinette regardait l'homme se tenant devant elle. C'était le papillon. Et il avait un très gros avantage sur eux.

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas possible, murmura la mère de Marinette, ses yeux s'embuant. Marinette, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?

\- Oui Marinette,alors ?

\- Vous… Répondit la voix de Marinette sur le point d'exploser de colère.

\- Ah, je suis heureux de te rencontrer enfin ma très cher Ladybug. Je n'en dirai pas autant de lui, dit-il en montrant Adrien des yeux. J'ai été déçus à vrai dire. Mais bon, il m'a bien servi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux !

\- Oh tu le sais très bien je pense. Mais avant, je vais récupérer les autres Miraculous. Je sais que le gardien m'attend, et je sais également qu'il va tout faire pour les protéger. Je pense tout de même que je peux me montrer plus que persuasif. Quant à vous, Ladybug et Chat Noir, ma secrétaire vous attendra chaque soir pendant une semaine devant le Louvre pour que vous lui remettiez vos Miraculous. Passez ce délai, je déverserai sur Paris mes terribles akumas. Sur ce, bonne fin de soirée, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois en faisant la révérence.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui. Marinette se jeta sur Adrien, toujours inconscient.

\- Mon dieu Adrien, dit-elle commençant à pleurer. Maman, papa, je vous en pris aider moi ! Dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Marinette remarqua que de nombreuse égratignure sur le corps du jeune homme. D'une main, elle sortit son téléphone qui vibrait dans a poche. La photo d'Alya lui indiqua que la jeune fille tentait de la joindre. Elle répondit et attendis qu'Alya prenne la parole.

\- Marinette ! Tu es chez toi ! Répond moi !

\- Ou.. Oui… Dit-elle en pleurant.

\- Marinette qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'exclama Alya.

\- Il faut que tu viennes Alya, et vite !

\- J'arrive !

Marinette prit Adrien et posa sa tête sur ses jambes. Elle prit la main d'Adrien. La bague de Chat Noir n'y était plus.

\- Non, non, non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible ! Adrien ! Réveil toi ! Hurla Marinette perdant tout contrôle face au corps inerte d'Adrien.

\- Calme toi Marinette, dit Tikki. Il respire encore. On va devoir l'emmener dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveil.

\- Tikki, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Marinette, le teint pâle, les yeux rouges, des larmes coulant à flot.

\- Je ne sais pas Marinette… Mais tu vas avoir besoin de force. Ne sort pas ce soir, prend soin d'Adrien.

\- Tu as raison.

Les parents de Marinette réapparurent avec la trousse de secours. Tandis que le père de Marinette portait Adrien sa chambre, sa mère se retourna vers la jeune fille.

\- Marinette s'il te plait dis moi que c'est faux…

\- J'aimerai maman, crois moi … Mais je suis Ladybug. Tikki, transforme-moi… soupira Marinette qui laissa place à Ladybug.

Alors que sa mère se mit à pleurer, la porte de la boulangerie s'ouvrit sur Alya qui visiblement n'était pas plus choquée que ça de faire face à Ladybug. Cette dernière se retourna vers son amie et commença à ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je sais. Et je pense qu'au fond, je l'ai toujours s'eu…

Ladybug se jeta dans les bras d'Alya et se laissa aller dans ses bras en pleurant. Son père fit irruption dans la pièce à ce moment là. Il comprit, en voyant Ladybug, que l'homme ne s'était visiblement pas trompé d'adresse.

\- Marinette, il a repris conscience. Il veut te voir…

Sans même chercher à comprendre, elle s'élança dans les escaliers, Alya sur les talons. Marinette ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et vit un Adrien, perdu et visiblement soulagé de voir où il se trouvait actuellement. En voyant Ladybug entrer, il se leva et se précipita sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- J'ai eu si peur, j'ai crus que tu …

\- Il en faut bien plus pour en venir à bout de Chat Noir. Lança le jeune homme avec son sourire prétentieux

\- Alors là j'y crois pas, lança Alya en dévisageant Adrien.

\- Est-ce qu'il a prit… Commença Marinette en regardant la main d'Adrien.

\- Non. Je l'ai sentit venir.

En disant ces mots, il sortit sa bague de son jean et le remit à son doigt. Aussitôt, Plagg, fit son apparition dans la chambre. Il se retourna vers Adrien et se lança sur lui.

\- Adrien ! Tu as été courageux, digne de Chat Noir ! tu aurais pus mourir !

Adrien se gratta l'arrière de la tête et se retourna vers Ladybug et Alya.

\- Détransformation… Souffla Ladybug pour redevenir Marinette.

\- Alors là… c'est totalement exceptionnel. Depuis combien de temps vous jouer la comédie ! Lança Alya hystérique.

Tandis que les parents de Marinette tentèrent tant bien que mal de dormir, Marinette et Adrien subirent un interrogatoire complet. Ils promirent de répondre aux questions d'Alya, si elle promettait de ne rien diffuser sur le Ladyblog. Après avoir écouler ses réponses, Marinette se tourna vers Adrien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Marinette à Adrien.

\- Je sais qui est le papillon. Et je sais pourquoi il veut nos miraculous.

\- Attend, tu sais qui il est !

\- Oui… C'est mon père.

Marinette et Alya déglutirent difficilement.

\- Quand je m'apprêtais à sortir pour venir te voir, un homme est entré au même moment. Il a vu Chat Noir il s'est soudainement jeté sur moi. Sur le coup je n'ai pas compris. Et là, il m'a appelé par mon prénom, il savait qui j'étais. Je l'ai repoussé contre ma bibliothèque et j'ai tenté de m'enfuir, mais je ne pensais pas que Nathalie était dans le coup aussi. Elle m'a attrapé au vol, je ne sais pas comment. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre et je me suis détransformé. J'ai commencé à courir pour aller chez toi, mais l'homme m'a rattrapé et il… Sa voix se brisa. Il m'a empoigné et ma jeter contre le mur d'immeuble. Il a ensuite frappé à plusieurs reprises. Et j'ai perdus connaissance. Il a dû regarder mon téléphone pour savoir où j'allai…

\- Comment peux-tu être sûr que ce soit ton père ? Répondit Marinette en pausa sa main sur celle d'Adrien.

\- Nathalie lui a obéit instantanément. Je n'ai aucun doute là dessus. Et puis il y a ce coffre fort. Je l'ai déjà vu à plusieurs reprises fouiller dedans. Il y cache un livre qui regroupe tous les super-héros et leur kwami, depuis la nuit des temps

\- Je vois... Et toi Alya, si tu m'as appelé à cette heure-ci, c'est bien pour quelque chose, non ?

\- Oui. Le papillon a fait une annonce sur les écrans. C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé. Ayant des doutes, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça, lança Alya. J'ai tout filmé regardez.

Alya tendis son téléphone et les trois jeunes gens se penchèrent dessus.

« Parisiens, Parisiennes, je suis le papillon. Les miraculous seront bientôt à ma merci. Préparez-vous à dire adieu à vos super héros. »

\- Il veut faire revenir ma mère… Souffla Adrien.

\- Je n'ai jamais osé te demander mais … Ta mère est décédée ? Demanda doucement Marinette.

\- Oui… Elle a développée un cancer et nous a quittée il y a deux ans. Mon père ne s'en ai jamais remis. Et moi j'ai perdus mes deux parents le jour où elle s'en est allé. Ajouta-t-il. Mais il ne peut pas la faire revenir…

\- Avec le pouvoir des miraculous il le pourra Adrien… Maintenant que je connais sa motivation, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ça…

\- Marinette on ne peut pas faire ça ! Ca risque de rompre l'équilibre des choses ! En réunissant les pouvoirs de Ladybug et Chat Noir, ces deux miraculous vont être détruit !

\- Ce qui entrainera la mort de Tikki et Plagg… Murmura Marinette en regardant les deux kwami qui assistaient à la scène en silence.

\- Marinette, vous devez arrêter le papillon, il va essayer de prendre les Miraculous restant au gardien et …

\- Rassure toi Tikki, les miraculous sont entre de bonne main, ajouta Marinette qui ne pus s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de son bureau. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortis les boîtes contenant les miraculous.

\- Marinette… Comment as-tu eu ça ! Et quand ?! S'exclama Tikki surexcitée.

\- A vrai dire, sur le coup je n'ai pas tout compris sur le coup. Un matin quand je me suis réveillée, ils étaient là. Le gardien avait déjà tout prévus. Il m'a demandé de veiller dessus tant que Nooroo ne sera pas récupérer. Il se doutait que le papillon ne tarderait pas à découvrir où il se cachait. Il était bien spécifié que je ne devais en parler à personne, pas même à Chat Noir. Il m'a aussi dit… Commença Marinette en prenant une boîte dans sa main. Que je devais faire naître un nouveau héros.

Elle tendit une boîte à Alya.

\- Je t'ai alors choisie, pour nous aider dans notre tâche Alya. Tikki ! Transforme-moi ! S'exclama Marinette pour reprendre l'apparence de Ladybug.

\- Plagg, transforme-moi ! Lança Adrien, laissant place à Chat Noir.

\- Alors je te le demande officiellement, comme il se doit, Alya, souhaites-tu nous rejoindre, afin de nous prêter main forte pour arrêter le papillon ?

\- Alors là je… Commença Alya émerveillée.

\- Je te conseille de dire oui, ma Lady risque de sortir les griffes sinon, lança Adrien en adressant un clin d'œil à Ladybug.

\- Merci pour votre confiance. J'accepte ton offre avec plaisir, Ladybug.

Alya saisit la petite boîte et l'ouvrit. Une petite boule orange s'envola et laissa place à un petit renard miniature.

\- Bonjour je m'appelle Trixx, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, dit-il à Alya qui d'embler avait déjà attaché le collier du renard.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit-elle en gigotant sur elle même. Alors, qu'elles sont les pouvoirs que tu me procures ?

\- Tu auras droit au pouvoir de l'illusion grâce à ta flûte magique. Tu n'as juste qu'un mot à dire.

\- Je sais, Trixx, transforme-moi !

Des jets de couleur orange apparurent dans la chambre. Alya avait laissé place à son nouvel Alter-ego.

\- Et euh, je suis qui en faite ? Dit-elle gênée.

\- Ça c'est à toi de nous le dire, répondit Marinette.

\- Alors je suis Rena Rouge !

\- J'approuve, dit Adrien en lui souriant.

\- Je n'arrive pas y croire, j'ai eu trop d'émotion pour aujourd'hui !

\- Alya, tu sais que tu ne vas pas pouvoir partir en vacance… ?

\- Rassure-toi, après l'annonce du papillon, ma mère a été appelé par le maire pour les vacances. Il veut qu'elle prépare de nombreux plats au cas où ils auraient à devoir survivre en cas d'apocalypse…

\- Ils sont vraiment dans l'abus… Rétorqua Marinette blasé.

\- Bon ma Lady, c'est quoi ton plan ? Parce que tu en as un, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oh je ne vais pas réussir à me faire à cette idée, lança Alya qui gesticulait dans tous les sens.

\- Reprend toi Alya, tu n'auras pas le choix. Et oui mon chaton, j'ai un plan. Malheureusement, le papillon connaît notre identité. Mais ça peut jouer en notre faveur. Grâce aux pouvoirs de l'illusion de Rena Rouge, on fera apparaître Chat Noir et Ladybug, se rendant au papillon. Et nous, on se tiendra prêt à lui arracher le miraculous. Compris ?

\- Oui, dirent Chat Noir et Rena Rouge en cœur.

\- Bien. Détransformation.

\- Détransformation répétèrent Alya et Adrien.

\- Je vais rentrer, on, on ne risque rien n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Alya.

\- Non je ne pense pas… Ton kwami s'éveillera s'il se passe quelque chose.

\- D'accord alors, à demain ?

\- Oui, à demain Alya, répondit gentiment Marinette en la prenant dans ses bras.

Alya dit au revoir à Adrien et retourna chez elle, sous la surveillance de Marinette.

\- Marinette… Tu crois que tes parents accepteraient de m'héberger cette nuit ? Demanda-t-il gêné.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en rougissant. C'était prévus… Mon père m'a apporté un matelas pour toi…

\- Oh, c'est gentil…

\- Je, je vais aller mettre mon pyjama… Dit-elle en rougissant.

\- Ah, oui je t'accompagne, enfin non ! Non je veux dire je t'attends ici, rigola nerveusement Adrien.

\- Mais quelle débile… Lança Plagg, assis sur le bureau.

Adrien lança un regard noir à Plagg qui baissa ses oreilles, comprenant qu'il fallait se taire. Profitant que Marinette soit dans la salles de bain, il prépara son lit pour la nuit puis retirer sa veste, son t-shirt et son pantalon pour finalement se glisser dans la couette. Ses yeux commençaient à le piquer, signe qu'il était fatigué. Il regarda son téléphone qui affichait 1h30 du matin. Il regarda Plagg, étonné de ne pas le voir à ses côtés. En effet, son kwami se trouvait sur le bureau de Marinette et visiblement en charmante compagnie. Il se releva pour s'approcher du kwami de Marinette.

\- Alors comme ça tu es la kwami de Marinette ? Dit-il en souriant.

\- Oui, je m'appelle Tikki ! Avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me présenter, je suis désolée ! Dit-elle avec sa petite voix aiguë.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Tikki, je pense qu'on a tous eu notre lot de sensation forte pour aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il tout en posant sa tête contre le bureau.

\- Ca ne doit pas être facile pour toi Adrien, en deux jours, tu découvres qui est Ladybug, et que ton père est nul autre que le papillon qui souhaite anéantir Chat Noir et Ladybug pour obtenir les miraculous et ainsi faire revenir sa défunte femme…

\- Ouais. Mais je sais qu'on trouvera une solution. Nous sommes désormais trois et les capacités de Rena Rouge vont vraiment nous être utile.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison Adrien, sourit Tikki.

\- Marinette a eu de la chance, dit-il en regardant Plagg du coin de l'œil. Tu m'as l'air plus facile à vivre toi.

\- Je t'entends Adrien, sache-le.

Adrien rigola mais se tue en dévisageant Marinette qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Elle portait une petite chemise de nuit qui laissait ses jambes nues. Elle avait également détaché ses cheveux, ce qui la rendait aux yeux d'Adrien, encore plus craquante.

\- Décidément ma Lady, tu es vraiment senchationel ce soir, dit-il en lui adressant un sourire dont seul Chat Noir avait le secret.

\- Merci, bredouilla-t-elle en tirant sur sa chemise de nuit.

\- Marinette… Je pense que là c'est le bon moment non ?

\- Le bon moment pour quoi ? Dit-elle en tirant encore plus sur sa chemise de nuit, sentant tout son corps s'engourdir.

Remarquant ce geste, Adrien la regarda horrifié.

\- Oh, je non ! Je ne parlais pas de … Non je voulais parler de nous, et… de Ladybug et Chat Noir…

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle venait de se faire passer pour une perverse devant Adrien. « Bravo Marinette » Se maudit-elle.

Elle s'installa à côté d'Adrien et remarqua que le jeune homme portait un caleçon comme seul vêtement. A cette pensée elle baissa la tête et la secoua pour chasser ses arrières pensées, totalement honteuse.

\- Marinette… Si tu savais à quel point j'ai attendus ce moment…

\- Tu aimes Ladybug, pas moi… Répondit la jeune fille sans relever la tête.

\- C'est pareil non ?

\- Pas pour moi … Tout le monde aime Ladybug, la si parfaite Ladybug, courageuse et adroite… Tout le contraire de moi…

\- Je rêve ou tu es jalouse… De toi même ? Répondit Adrien amusé.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Je trouve que si, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux. Je resterai fidèle à Ladybug, quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Alors c'est juste par loyauté ?

\- Je.. Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis Marinette ! Tu es superbe, intelligente, talentueuse, gentille, avenante, courageuse… Tu ne perds quasiment jamais ton sang froid… Et c'est ce que j'aime chez toi... Au fond, je t'ai toujours trouvée attirante… Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je ne pouvais pas. Parce que je ne voulais personne d'autre dans ma vie que Ladybug… Et quand j'ai réalisée que c'était toi ma Lady… J'étais …

\- Insupportable, répondit Plagg. Il n'avait que ton prénom à la bouche. Crois moi Marinette, ce garçon est fou de toi. Ajouta-t-il en baillant.

Marinette regarda le jeune garçon. Son corps fut à nouveau parcouru de frisson. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Marinette regarda Tikki. Leur échange était profond. Elle savait très bien ce que Tikki lui aurait dit : « Ne te prend pas la tête Marinette et prend les choses tel qu'elles viennent » Elle sourit à cette pensée.

\- Tikki, transforme-moi…

Adrien la regarda se demandant ce qu'il lui valait cette transformation.

\- Plagg, transforme-moi.

Ladybug se leva et tendis la main à Chat Noir qui la prit sans hésiter.

\- Tu penses avoir assez de force ? Dit-elle en lançant son yoyo sur les toits d'en face.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je te suivrais où que tu ailles.

Elle sourit et s'envola dans les airs, le vent soufflant sur son visage faisant voler ses cheveux derrière elle. Chat Noir la suivait se demandant où est-ce qu'elle l'emmenait. Elle s'arrêta au coin d'une rue.

\- Tu te souviens ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Je…

\- C'est ici exactement que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je venais de rencontrer Tikki et maladroitement, j'ai atterris ici et nous nous sommes retrouvés pris au piège par le fil de mon yoyo.

Il rigola à se souvenir. Ladybug se retourna vers lui. Elle tenait le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert.

\- Alors… Il ne t'a jamais quitté n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en souriant.

Ladybug ne pus s'empêcher de rire en regardant les oreilles de chat de son partenaire qui était au aguet et ne cessait de bouger dans tous les sens. En s'approchant la queue de Chat Noir virevolta derrière lui.

\- Jamais… Et… Si Ladybug te rejetais toi, Chat Noir…

\- Je sais. S'il te plait ne dit rien…

\- C'est tout simplement parce que … Oh je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais dire, murmura-t-elle, les joues en feu. C'est parce que Marinette est follement amoureuse d'Adrien et qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre de laisser ses sentiments pour Chat Noir prendre le dessus…

Adrien la regarda et se mit à rire. Marinette s'étonna de le voir rire.

\- Que me vaut ce fou rire ?

Chat Noir prit son bâton qu'il agrandit pour s'appuyer dessus, comme à son habitude quand il s'apprête à jouer son charmeur.

\- Je trouvai ça drôle, cette situation… Chat Noir, fou amoureux de Ladybug, qui elle est amoureuse de son alter-ego. On aurait pus attendre longtemps je pense, dit-il en riant.

Marinette sourit

\- Au moins maintenant, on est fixé… Dit-elle en s'approchant de Chat Noir.

Il réduit la distance qui les séparait pour la prendre dans ses bras. Marinette sourit.

\- Ma Lady… Je…

\- C'est peut-être tôt tu ne crois pas ?

Il ne dit rien. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres. Le remarquant, la jeune se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il posa une main sur son cou, l'autre sur sa hanche. Il sentait le corps de Ladybug trembler.

\- Mon cœur t'appartient, pour l'éternité.

\- Je sais mon chaton…

Il sourit et la resserra encore plus contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position sous les étoiles qui illuminait cette soirée qui avait si mal débuter. Ladybug le regarda et lui gratta sous le menton.

\- Merci d'être là, dit-elle en un sourire.

Tout à coup, Chat Noir se raidit. Son visage se crispa. Elle s'éloigna légèrement, interrogatrice.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon chaton ? Dit-elle doucement.

\- Je.. Ne… Peux pas… Résister…

Un léger bruit se fit entendre, on aurait pus croire un petit moteur qui s'était mis en marche, Adrien ferma les yeux, son visage était toujours aussi crispé, ses oreilles de chat légèrement baisser. Marinette le regarda et se mit à avoir un fou rire.

\- Je rêve où tu ronronnes !

* * *

 **Et Voilà le chapitre 8 ! Et cette nuit je vais dormir hein 😂**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Réponse aux reviews**

 **Miss Tagada :** eh oui, à son plus grand regret, il ronronne xD Et oui pour moi également ça a été compliquée d'écrire ce chapitre parce que je devais faire avancer l'histoire sur la découverte du papillon, ce chapitre sera également assez long je pense mais je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçus !

 **Butterfly fiction :** merci beaucoup pour ton message ça me touche beaucoup ! Je poste des chapitres tous les jours, entre 1 voir 2 chapitres selon mes inspirations :) Merci encore en tout cas, vraiment !

Et bien évidemment merci à vous autres lecteurs/lectrices qui suivez cette petite histoire, j'en suis déjà au chapitre 9 mon dieu j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que j'écrivais mon prologue et le premier chapitre et je ne savais pas du tout comment allait se dérouler l'histoire ! J'ai déjà des idées pour d'autre fiction, plus ou moins longue ^-^ Bon aller je vous laisse ! Bisous !

 **oTo**

 **Chapitre 9**

 **oTo**

Ladybug était là, près de lui, à rire de son petit côté félin qui ressortait. Adrien souriait malgré tout, ses ronronnements s'étant calmé. Il prit Ladybug par les hanches sous le regard intrigué de la jeune fille. Un petit vent frais soufflait dans ses cheveux de jet noir, ses grands yeux bleus le fixant tendrement.

\- Si je ne peux te le dire, je peux tout de même faire ça...

Et sans attendre une réponse de la jeune fille, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait rêvé de ce moment durant des jours entiers. Ses lèvres avaient un goût sucré. Il sentait les battements de son cœur s'intensifier à quel point il se demandait s'il n'allait pas exploser. Il fut ravi de voir que la jeune fille répondait à son baiser. Après un court instant, elle se recula et lui prit les mains. Il la regarda avec un petit sourire.

\- Est-ce que tes sentiments sont pour Ladybug ou Marinette ? Demanda-t-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Marinette, Marinette, Marinette... Dit-il en soupirant.

\- Je...

\- Nous en avons suffisamment parlé non ?

Elle sourit, gênée de la réponse de Chat Noir.

\- Rentrons, finit-elle par dire. Nous avons eu une journée plus que riche en émotion et je suis fatiguée...

Il sourit et tous deux s'envolèrent sur les toits de Paris pour regagner la terrasse de la jeune fille. Elle se posa sur la balustrade et regardait droit devant elle.

\- A quoi tu penses ma Lady ?

\- J'ai l'impression que tout c'est... Irréaliste. Cette soirée... C'était digne d'un film de science fiction. Et toi, tu es là... Tu... Tu es le garçon si parfait, si intelligent et totalement irrésistible, Adrien Agreste... Dit-elle en soupirant. Je n'arrive juste pas à croire que tu sois Chat Noir. Tu es si différent...

\- Marinette...

Elle se retourna vers lui en lui prenant les mains. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent les yeux de Chat Noir.

\- Détransformation, dit-elle doucement.

\- Détransformation.

Ladybug et Chat Noir s'envolèrent pour laisser place à Marinette et Adrien. Marinette s'approcha d'Adrien, tremblante. "Mais qu'est-ce que je fais" Se dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Sans réfléchir, elle embrassa Adrien qui se laissait faire. Il passa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Le moment était parfait, Marinette était parfaite. Il ne pouvait pas rêver meilleur moment que celui-ci. La peur des incidents précédant s'envola. Il eu l'impression qu'une bulle s'était créer, les protégeant tous les deux de tout malheur.

Marinette quitta les lèvres d'Adrien avant de manquer d'air. Souriant et rougissant.

\- On devrait aller se coucher... Dit-elle doucement.

\- Tu as raison.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, suivit de Tikki et Plagg qui s'installèrent tous deux sur l'oreiller de Marinette. Cette dernière regarda son lit, puis celui d'Adrien.

\- Dors avec moi... Souffla-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Dit-elle en rougissant violemment.

\- Dors avec moi, répéta le jeune homme.

Marinette tira sur sa robe, se remémorant qu'elle était en pyjama alors qu'Adrien se tenait tout prêt d'elle, vêtu d'un simple caleçon.

\- En tout bien tout honneur ! Répliqua-t-il sentant ses joues brûler.

\- Ou, oui bien sûr...

Sans un mot, ils se couchèrent, l'un contre l'autre. Marinette ne tarda pas à s'endormir, sous le regard protecteur d'Adrien.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime ma Lady, murmura-t-il avant plonger lui même dans un sommeil profond.

 **oTo**

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas de tout repos. Le lendemain, Marinette et Adrien se levèrent et après s'être dépêcher de déjeuner, ils s'empressèrent de se rendre, en tant que Ladybug et Chat Noir, chez le gardien. Rena Rouge les rejoignit peu de temps après. Visiblement, le gardien n'avait reçu aucune visite. Il fut agréablement surpris de voir la jeune renarde qui avait rejoint l'équipe de Chat Noir et Ladybug. Il reprit sur le sujet "papillon". D'après lui, ce dernier attendait d'obtenir les miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir avant d'agir.

\- Le papillon sait très bien que sans ça, il ne pourra rien contre moi, avait-il annoncé pour rassurer ses protégés.

\- Mais il avait pourtant dit qu'il allait venir vous voir pour les récupérer...

\- Je sais ma jeune Ladybug, mais il y a une différence entre ce qu'il prétend faire, et ce qu'il fait réellement. Il va falloir vous préparer. Vous ne pouvez pas foncer tête baissé mes amis.

\- J'ai un plan. Et il est infaillible, ne vous en faites pas.

Sans se faire prier, elle l'expliqua au gardien.

\- Il semble être bon, mais méfiez-vous, et ne le sous estimée pas, d'accord ? Et surtout, soyez prudent...

\- Promis maître. Répondirent le trio.

 **oTo**

Ayant convenus de mettre leur plan à exécution, le mercredi venant, ils décidèrent tous trois de se rejoindre sur la veille sur le toit de la tour d'enregistrement.

Alya prépara son téléphone afin de filmer Ladybug et Chat Noir. D'un geste, elle leur indiqua que sa tournait.

\- Papillon, tu as gagné. Demain Chat Noir et moi viendront te déposer nos miraculous. Mais nous imposons nos conditions ! Si tu manques à ta parole et que tu attaques Paris, compte sur nous pour être là et te faire face ! Rendez-vous demain devant le Louvre à 18h ! Nous exigeons que vous nous fassiez face vous même ! Lança frénétiquement Ladybug.

Alya coupa son téléphone et regarda Ladybug.

\- Et maintenant ? Dit-elle.

\- Maintenant nous allons diffuser cette vidéo partout dans Paris. Répondit Ladybug. Je vais m'en occuper avec Chat Noir, d'accord ?

\- Et moi ? Demanda tristement Alya.

\- Je sais que tu veux rester avec nous, mais nous allons devoir te couvrir Alya, tu es notre seul atout face au Papillon, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre qu'il te découvre... A toi seul, tu es bien plus forte que nous deux réunis...

Alya sourit face à ce que son amie venait de dire et la pris dans ses bras.

\- Tu es vraiment la meilleure amie la plus fantastique du monde Marinette. Répondit la rouquine en souriant.

\- Sinon je suis là, hein, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, lança Chat Noir légèrement vexé.

\- Désolée mon chaton, j'ai peur que tu te remettes à faire de jolie ronron si je m'approche trop près, rigola Ladybug en lui caressant le dessus de sa tête.

Chat Noir la regarda avec de grand yeux rond alors qu'Alya était plier en deux, limite à suffoquer de rire.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, dit-il bougon.

\- Oh je t'assure que si mon minou, répondit doucement Ladybug en déposant un baiser sur le nez de Chat Noir.

Le jeune garçon rougit fortement, ce qui ne manqua pas à Alya.

\- Je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose entre Ladybug et Chat Noir ? Dit-elle pleine de sous entendus

\- Oh bien sûr, tout le monde se demande, sache cher Alya que Ladybug a vraiment dû mal à résister à mon charme félin. Lança-t-il en appuyant bien sur les mots charme félin.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça, rétorqua Marinette en donnant un petit coup sur la clochette de Chat Noir.

Il regarda Ladybug et sourit.

\- Bien. Alya, envois moi ta vidéo, on va la diffuser sur toutes les chaînes pour que le papillon en soit informé. On se rejoint dans une heure chez moi, d'accord ?

\- Très bien, répondit la jeune fille.

Alya envoya la vidéo à Marinette et prit les escaliers de secours pour partir. Ladybug commença à la suivre pour se rendre à l'accueil du bâtiment quand une main la retint.

\- Pourquoi tu nies notre relation ? Dit-il les oreilles basse.

\- Ce... Ce n'était pas le moment mon chaton...

\- Quand est-ce que ça le sera ?

\- Quand tout ça sera terminée, je te le promets.

\- Tu comptes donc cacher notre relation, même à Alya ? Dit-il déçus.

\- Adrien... Dit-elle doucement. Tu ne rends pas compte mais... Mes sentiments pour toi sont tellement fort et... Alya sait à quelle point mes sentiments pour toi sont fort. J'ai peur qu'elle ne soit... Disons, un peu trop hystérique.

\- Je pensais que tu avais juste honte de moi.

\- Honte de toi ! Tu sors vraiment des bêtises bien plus grosse que toi mon chaton !

Chat Noir rigola et se pencha sur Ladybug pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Euh, bien, on, je, tu, on doit y aller, hein ?

\- Je te suis ma Lady, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Leur plan était désormais en marche et après avoir déposé la vidéo à l'accueil de la Tour d'enregistrement, Adrien et Marinette se trouvait dans la salle à manger de cette dernière en train de prendre un chocolat chaud.

\- Merci beaucoup, pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi... Toi et tes parents, vous êtes super...

\- Je serai toujours la pour toi Adrien, toujours.

Adrien sourit et dans un silence agréable terminèrent leur tasse tandis que les parents de Marinette arrivaient.

\- Marinette j'aimerai qu'on discute sérieusement. Lança son père en s'installant à côté d'elle.

\- Papa...

\- S'il te plait Marinette, je sais que que tu ne veux pas, mais tu ne peux pas te battre contre cet homme, c'est trop dangereux...

\- Papa, Ladybug n'a jamais failli à sa mission. Je ne peux pas abandonner, si le Papillon venait à récupérer mon miraculous... Non je ne peux pas... Et Adrien, enfin, Chat Noir a besoin de moi...

\- Mon chéri, laisse là... Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Répondit sa mère en frottant sa joue contre celle de Marinette. Et puis, elle a un beau jeune homme pour veiller sur elle, ajoute-t-elle en adressant un clin d'oeil à Adrien.

\- Ou, oui Madame, dit-il gêné en passant sa main sur sa nuque et souriant.

\- Mais enfin Sabine, elle n'a que 15 ans, c'est encore mon bébé ...

\- Papa ! S'exclama Marinette totalement gênée de la situation.

\- Désolé ma chérie... J'ai encore dû mal à assimiler la situation ... toi, notre petite Marinette, si maladroite, timide, tu es Ladybug, la plus grande héroïne de Paris...

\- Euh oui oui, papa, je sais, répondit Marinette gênée, et j'ai dû mal à y croire moi même des fois, ajouta Marinette bredouille.

\- Ca je ne te le fais pas dire, répliqua Adrien en souriant. Merci Monsieur et Mamade Dupain Cheng, pour ce que vous faites sur moi.

\- Enfin c'est normal Adrien, nous n'allions quand même pas te laisser livrer à toi même, Marinette nous en aurait voulu ! Rit sa mère.

\- Ah, ça, rétorqua son père en rigolant. Adrien par ci, Adrien par là...

\- Papa ! Arrête ça ! Lança Marinette énervé devant tant de moquerie.

\- Ca va, répondit Adrien en souriant, Ca ne me gêne pas, au contraire, ça me flatte.

\- Parle pour toi, bougonna la jeune fille en cachant son visage entre ses bras.

\- Reprend toi, Alya ne va pas tarder, fit remarquer Adrien, demain, tout sera finis.

\- Tu as raison, on ne doit pas échouer, on ne peut pas échouer.

Un instant plus tard, Alya arriva et tous les trois étaient désormais réunis autour de la table pour parler une dernière fois de leur plan.

\- Bon. Alya tu vas créer des illusions de Ladybug et Chat qui se présentent devant le Louvre, le Papillon sera normalement présent. Ensuite, tu créeras une autre illusion où nous retirons nos miraculous pour laisser place à Adrien et Marinette. Ils tendront leur miraculous. Et à ce moment là, Chat Noir et moi on pourra l'attraper pour lui arracher son miraculous. Compris ?

\- Oui, dit-elle avec un air déterminé.

\- Bien. Tu penses avoir assez de force pour faire ces illusions ?

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Lança Alya. Et si ça tourne mal, compte sur moi pour l'emmener très loin de Paris, ajoute-t-elle en souriant. En ce moment je regarde des paysages et je m'entraîne à transformer ma chambre, je peux te dire que mes illusions sont plus que réaliste, je ne suis plus une débutante, rit-elle.

\- Je ne pouvais pas choisir de meilleur coéquipière que toi Alya, sourit Marinette ravie.

\- Merci Marinette.

\- Dois-je rappeler que je suis ton partenaire numéro 1, ou est-ce que je dois utiliser les grands moyens, bugginette ?

\- Bugginette ? Lança Alya en regardant Marinette devenir rouge.

\- Ne m'appelle plus Bugginette ! S'énerva la jeune fille.

Adrien et Alya rigolaient tendis que Marinette se leva pour déverser sa colère sur un pauvre pot de glace. La soirée passa rudement vite selon Marinette. Demain était le jour de la grande bataille. Mais son plan était infaillible. Elle avait confiance dans les capacités d'Alya, et avec Chat Noir à ses côtés, rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Après avoir vaguement manger, Alya retourna chez elle laissant Marinette et Adrien seule dans la cambre de la jeune fille.

\- Demain c'est le grand jour, dit Adrien pour mettre fin au silence pesant qui venait de s'être installé entre eux.

\- Oui... Répondit Marinette.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je... J'ai juste peur...

\- Ma Lady, on sera trois contre lui, je doute qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose. Et puis, tu es Ladybug, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Et si on échouait ? Et s'il arrivait à prendre nos miraculous ? Et si...

Sa voix se brisa et des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Adrien s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer contre lui.

\- Marinette, tout se passera bien, je veillerai sur toi, comme à chaque fois. S'il le faut, je serai prêt à utiliser mon cataclysme sur lui.

\- Adrien, est-ce que tu comprends que c'est contre ton propre père que tu vas devoir te battre ? Dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Il la regarda et baissa les yeux.

\- Je le sais, malheureusement. Mais nous ne pouvons pas le laisser faire.

\- J'ai, j'ai peur de te perdre... Finit-elle par dire en plongeant sa tête dans le cou d'Adrien.

\- Et moi j'ai peur de te perdre toi... Ajouta Adrien, fermant les yeux pour éviter de laisser couler les larmes qui venaient à ses yeux. Nous ferions mieux de nous reposer. Demain risque d'être une grosse journée.

\- Tu as raison...

Marinette partit se changer dans sa chambre tandis qu'Adrien se déshabilla et se glissa sous sa couette. Il fut rejoint peu de temps après par Marinette. Il sentit son corps, brûlant, contre lui. Elle se colla à lui et ferma les yeux.

Demain allait être une très longue et dure journée.

 **oTo**

A 11h, Marinette, Adrien et Alya étaient autour de la table de la salle à mangé de Marinette. Assis en silence, tous les trois réfléchissaient, commençant à s'imaginer les pires scénarios. Les parents de Marinette les observaient en silence avant de retourner dans la boulangerie, se sentant impuissant. Se fut Marinette qui mit fin à ce silence plus que pesant.

\- Bon. On devrait aller voir le gardien non ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit Adrien. Il faut qu'on se fasse vraiment discret jusqu'à ce soir.

\- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de rester enfermé toute la journée, répondit la jeune fille.

\- J'avoue que moi non plus, répliqua Alya en soupirant.

\- Les filles, on doit rester ici, je sais que ça ne vous enchante pas, mais il va falloir trouver une occupation. Parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de sortir. Dit Adrien en croisant les bras.

Alya et Marinette soupirèrent, bien qu'elles savaient que le jeune homme avait raison. Le silence retomba puis se fut au tour de la mère de Marinette d'y mettre fin.

\- Marinette, il y a quelqu'un en bas qui, qui te demande.

Marinette regarda sa mère et se sentit blanchir. Plagg, Tikki et Trixx se tenaient prêt à transformer leur partenaire.

\- Je vais y aller seule, dit-elle à ses deux amis. S'il y a un problème, vous pourrez intervenir en le surprenant d'accord ?

Les deux hochèrent la tête et suivi discrètement Marinette jusqu'à l'entrée de la boulangerie. Cette dernière ouvrit la dernière porte qui la séparait de la boutique. Elle ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec un petit homme au cheveux grisonnant.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, dit-il en souriant, j'aimerai vous pour, une commande spéciale. Plus bas, il ajouta en adressant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille : Je vois que Chat Noir et Rena Rouge se tiennent prêt

\- Oh, oui bien sûr, soupira Marinette, soulagée.

Elle fit passer le petit homme dans le salon où se cachait Alya et Adrien qui n'avait pas perdus une miette de leur échange.

\- Vous êtes le gardien ? Dit Alya.

\- Bien vus, et vous vous êtes Rena Rouge, très bon choix Ladybug, dit-il en souriant.

\- Merci, maître. Dit Marinette en souriant.

\- Que nous vaut cet honneur ? Demanda Adrien

\- J'ai une surprise pour tous les trois. Répliqua le gardien en sortant des biscuits de ses poches. Donnez-les à vos kwamis. Ils ne s'en sentiront que plus fort. Vos pouvoirs et votre force seront grandement augmentée. Il faut que vous mettiez le plus d'atout de votre côté. J'ai confiance en vous.

Il se tourna vers Ladybug.

\- Ladybug, je ne regrette vraiment pas ce jour où je t'ai choisie. Je suis fière de toi.

\- M... Merci maître.

\- Mes enfants, de nombreuse vie sont entre vos mains. Dit-il en les regardant un à un. Mais j'ai confiance en vous. Néanmoins, ne prenez pas trop de risque. Chat Noir, s'il te plait, quoiqu'il arrive, ne laisse pas la colère t'envahir.

\- Oui maître. Répondit Adrien en baissant les yeux.

\- Bien. Sachez que je serai là. Je serai prêt à intervenir si la situation venait à devenir compliqué.

\- Merci, maître. Dirent-ils ensemble.

\- Je vais maintenant repartir. Surtout n'oubliez pas, faite vous confiance, compter les uns sur les autres, ne laissez aucune émotion négative vous envahir. Compris ?

\- Oui, répondirent-ils une nouvelle fois.

\- Parfait. Alors je compte sur vous pour me ramener notre chère Nooroo. Le pauvre doit se sentir plus qu'épuisé.

Suite à ces sages paroles, le gardien s'en retourna. Les trois héros tentèrent de faire passer la journée aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, en jouant et discutant. Puis 18h approchait. Marinette sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Adrien, qui avait remarquée la jeune fille tourner en rond s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules.

\- Calme toi Marinette, on va y arriver.

\- Et si on échouait ? Et si le papillon récupérait nos miraculous ? Et si l'un de nous trois se faisait attraper, blesser ou pire ? On aura échoué et Paris sera en danger et après le monde tout entier le sera, l'échec de Ladybug et de ses compagnons sera connu dans le monde entier, le papillon va gouverner sur tout et...

\- Marinette ! S'énerva Alya. Tais-toi ! Nous aussi on stress ! Mais on est une équipe ! Alors calme toi ! Si tu n'as pas confiance en toi, fais nous confiance à nous !

\- Je suis désolée... Dit la jeune fille au bord des larmes.

Adrien s'approcha d'elle et sans même réfléchir, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres sous le regard bienveillant d'Alya.

\- Je ne te laisserai jamais tombé, tu as compris ? Jamais.

Marinette le regarda et sourit. Puis réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de faire, elle se retourna vers son amie.

\- Pour le moment, nous n'avons pas le temps d'en parler, mais crois moi que demain, tu ne m'échapperas pas Marinette Dupain-Cheng ! Répondit Alya lui souriant.

Marinette sourit à son tour.

\- Il est temps. Dit-elle alors que Tikki se venait de s'installer sur son épaule.

\- Marinette, tu y arriveras, j'ai confiance en toi.

\- Merci Tikki, répondit Marinette en caressant doucement la tête de Tikki.

Plagg lui était posé sur la tête d'Adrien, on pouvait entendre un léger ronronnement. Quand à Trixx, il ne cessait de dire à Alya que c'était la meilleure partenaire qu'il n'est jamais eu. Marinette ouvrit la porte fenêtre de sa chambre et tous les trois s'installèrent sur la terrasse de la jeune fille. Le ciel était gris, le soleil étant caché par de nombreux nuages. Paris était silencieuse.

\- Tikki, transforme-moi ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

Alya, Adrien, et Marinette, laissèrent place à leur alter-ego. Ils étaient prêts à sauver Paris.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Réponse au review :**

 **Miss Tagada :** Et encore, je ne pensais pas que ce chapitre serai aussi long, il m'a, disons, un peu saoulé, et ça doit se ressentir . Je vais mettre tout mon cœur dans ce chapitre, qui va d'une part être riche en émotion et d'une autre, va totalement vous surprendre. Promis, je vais faire d'autre scène de Chat Noir se comportant en … Chat ^-^

 **Chapitre 10**

17h40. Paris semblait se préparer à une des plus grandes batailles qu'elle puisse connaître. La pluie commençait à tomber sur la ville tandis que les nuages recouvraient le ciel bleu qui avait alors perduré jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, les piétons ayant fugués les trottoirs. Le périmètre était bouclé afin de laisser les super-héros de Paris mettre fin au projet sournois du Papillon dans les meilleures conditions. Certain avait tout de même trouvée le courage d'accrocher au vitre du musée de nombreuse banderole d'encouragement à leur héros.

C'est au sommet d'un toit, non loin de là, que se tenait fièrement Ladybug, accompagné de son fidèle Chat Noir. Tout deux regardaient le Louvre. De la haine, de la peur, de l'excitation, et tant d'autres émotions se mélangeait dans la tête de nos héros. Chat Noir regardait le Louvre. Son corps tremblait fortement. Il savait que ce soir, ce serai la fin pour le Papillon, pour son père. A cette pensé, il serra ses poings. Une main s'accrocha à son épaule. Ladybug. Il se retourna en esquissant un léger sourire.

\- Tout se passera bien, je te le promets, souffla-t-elle avant de déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de son partenaire.

\- J'ai entièrement confiance en toi ma Lady.

Sans un mot, ils se retournèrent pour surveiller Rena Rouge, se tenant prête. Ladybug s'approcha d'elle doucement en lui adressant un sourire d'encouragement auquel la jeune rousse y répondait, pleine de vivacité. Ladybug sourit. Elle n'était pas seule. Ce soir, le Papillon tombera.

18h sonna. Rena Rouge souffla doucement dans sa flûte enchantée et fit apparaître Ladybug et Chat Noir dans une rue adjacente. Elle regardait ses œuvres et les fit avancer jusqu'au Louvre.

Ladybug regardait l'illusion créer par son amie. Elle était parfaite. Alors que les faux Ladybug et Chat Noir s'approchaient doucement du Louvre, elle entendit des hurlements autour de la pyramide. Les parisiens et les parisiennes se regroupaient peu à peu pour finalement bonder les rues de Paris.

\- On est avec vous ! Cria une voix

\- Vous êtes les meilleurs ! Cria une autre

Bientôt, se fut un tonnerre d'applaudissement qui se fit entendre, accompagné de réel tonnerre. Ladybug fut ému fasse à cet élan de bonté de la part de Paris. Sans vraiment être étonnée, elle vit Chloé accompagnée de ses gardes du corps, déguisée en Ladybug. Malgré toutes l'amertumes qu'elle pouvait ressentir envers elle, Ladybug fut touchée par ce geste. Chat Noir également fut surpris de voir autant de monde regroupé juste pour les encouragé.

Il se retourna vers les illusions qui se tenait devant les portes du musée. C'est là, c'est pile à ce moment là qu'il le vit. Le Papillon, son père, se tenait juste devant la pyramide.

\- Approchez ! Cria la voix du Papillon avec un sourire victorieux accrocher à ses lèvres.

Sans un mot, les illusions s'approchaient de lui.

\- Vous avez tenu parole. Je vous en remercie. Lança le Papillon

Tandis que le Papillon continuait à parler à des illusions, Chat Noir s'était éclipsé silencieusement, digne d'un grand félin afin de se rapprocher en toute discrétion vers son ennemi.

Ladybug se tenait désormais sur le toit du musée le plus proche du Papillon, prête à bondir alors que les illusions se tenaient à moins de 3 mètres du Papillon.

\- Donnez-moi vos miraculous, maintenant !

Rena Rouge souffla dans sa flûte faisant apparaître un paysage enneigée et froid. Le Papillon regardait autour de lui, ne comprenant pas. Il sauta sur Ladybug et Chat Noir qui s'envolèrent en fumée.

\- Une illusion ! Cria le Papillon. Une simple illusion ! Cria-t-il une nouvelle fois en rigolant sadiquement.

Alors que les parisiens et parisiennes regardaient la scène le souffle couper, Ladybug, d'un coup de yoyo, attrapa un bras du Papillon. Chat Noir sauta sur lui pour lui attraper l'autre.

\- Vous pensez réellement pouvoir me vaincre avec des illusions de pacotille ! S'exclama-t-il alors que Chat Noir et Ladybug le tenait fermement.

\- Vous ne gagnerez pas ! Lança Chat Noir, laissant échapper un lourd grognement digne d'un lion.

\- Mon pauvre garçon ton amour incontestable te rend bien aveugle ! Pourquoi te battre contre moi alors qu'ensemble on pourrait la ramener !

Le Papillon sourit. Il savait qu'au fond de lui, son fils, Chat Noir, Adrien, ne rêvait que d'une chose, revoir sa mère. Mais le jeune mannequin n'avait pas la même vision des choses. Refermant sa prise, il souleva le Papillon pour le lancer violement sur un des murs du musée.

Ladybug atterrit à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Lança-t-elle alors que Chat Noir ne suivait pas son plan.

\- Désolé je me suis peut-être laissé un peu emporté. Dit-il sans même lâché un sourire, ce qu'il aurait naturellement fait si leur ennemi n'avait pas été le Papillon.

\- Vous n'avez pas respecté votre parole ! Lança le Papillon en se relevant. Venez à moi mes terribles akuma !

\- Il a l'air de mauvais poil, rétorqua Chat Noir

\- Ah tu trouves ? Répondit Ladybug en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le Papillon s'envola dans les airs grâce à ses akumas. Une nouvelle illusion apparut les faisant voyager d'un endroit à un autre à une vitesse fulgurante.

\- Qui que vous soyez ! Cria le Papillon. Vos illusions ne pourront rien contre moi !

\- Si, elle vous distrait ! Répondis Ladybug.

En un coup gracieux, elle attrapa le Papillon et le ramena à terre violemment. Mais le Papillon n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Il se releva et fonça vers Ladybug. Chat Noir se plaça devant elle, sortant son bâton tout en l'agrandissant pour défendre sa partenaire. D'un coup de bras, la Papillon se débarrassa de lui en l'envoyant de l'autre côté du Louvre. Chat Noir s'écroula au sol sous le regard médusé de Ladybug. Elle se retourna vers son ennemi.

\- Vous… Vous n'avez pas de cœur ! Vous battre contre votre propre fils !

\- Ce n'est pas mon fils. Dit-il en fixant Ladybug.

\- Vous n'êtes pas humain… Souffla Ladybug avant de se jeter sur lui.

Paris sentait que cette fois Ladybug mettait tout ce qu'elle pouvait dans ses coups, lacérant son adversaire par-ci par là. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas s'épuiser. D'un coup de main rapide, il attrapa le fil du yoyo et tira frénétiquement dessus. Ladybug ne s'attendant pas à ça se retrouva nez à nez face au Papillon. Dans ses yeux, elle reconnu celui d'Adrien, le même regard triste vide quand il se sentait désemparé, ou quand il évoquait sa vie dans sa grande maison vide.

\- Donne-moi ton miraculous Ladybug ! Cria-t-il tout en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes.

\- Jamais ! Répondit la jeune fille

Elle se jeta de nouveau sur son ennemi tout en faisant tournoyer son yoyo autour d'elle pour parer une éventuelle attaque.

Le combat commençait à durer. Ladybug et Chat Noir étaient à bout de souffle mais ne le montraient pas. Grâce aux illusions de Rena Rouge, ils reprenaient le dessus de temps en temps. Mais Ladybug commençait à désespérer. Elle tourna les yeux vers Chat Noir qui semblait être extenué. Il remarqua le regard de Ladybug et lui sourit, signe qu'il allait visiblement bien.

Le Papillon contra une énième attaque. Soudain, il s'éleva dans les airs, sous le regard des deux héros de Paris.

\- Vous m'avez bien distrait je dois vous l'accorder. Mais cessons de jouer aux chats et à la souris. Si on passait au chose sérieuse ?

Ladybug et Chat Noir le regardaient, confus. Ladybug sentait son corps trembler. Elle était à bout de force. Mais ce qui l'étonnait, c'est qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas détransformer, elle pensa soudainement aux biscuits que leur avait donné le maître et sourit. Son regard croisa celui de Chat Noir tandis que leur ennemi s'élevait dans les airs.

\- Je vais réduire Paris en cendre et vous, Ladybug et Chat Noir, vous ne pourrez pas m'arrêter !

Avant même que Ladybug est pus répliquer quoique ce soit, Chat Noir sauta sur son ennemi pour le ramener à terre. Le Papillon le regardait et rigolait.

\- Mon fils, tu as toujours été d'une persévérance insoutenable, digne de ta mère ! Riat-il.

\- Je vous interdis de parler d'elle !

\- Misérable garçon, jamais je n'aurai osé penser que tu te retournerais contre ton propre père !

\- Je n'ai plus de père depuis bien longtemps, répondit Chat Noir alors qu'un combat sans merci commençait à prendre forme entre les deux hommes.

Ladybug les regardait sans savoir quoi faire. Elle avait peur de distraire Chat Noir si elle attaquait, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à rester là sans rien faire. Mais avant même d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir, le Papillon jeta Chat Noir au sol tout en se jetant sur elle. Mais elle ne renoncera pas. Jamais. Usant de ses dernières forces, elle mit à terre le Papillon au bout de 10 minutes.

\- C'est terminé Papillon ! Dit-elle en prenant le Miraculous de son adversaire.

\- Au contraire, ça ne fait que commencer, répondit-il

Ladybug sentit une lame la transpercer. Sa tête tournait. Elle se sentit jeter à terre. Chat Noir n'avait pas perdus une miette de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Rena rouge regardait son amie tomber. Ladybug était tombée. Marinette était tombée. Elle regardait avec horreur Chat Noir se pencher vers Ladybug.

\- Ma Lady ne me laisse pas, murmura-t-il, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- Occupe-toi du Papillon, je suis bien plus résistante que ce que tu crois, répondit Ladybug en lui caressant la joue tendrement.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, répondit Chat Noir en s'essuyant le visage.

\- Vous êtes pathétique, lança le Papillon

\- Comment avez-vous pus oser… Rétorqua Chat Noir

Le visage de Chat Noir avait changé. Ses yeux brûlaient d'envie de tout détruire. Ladybug le regardait, sans pouvoir le calmer.

\- Chat Noir calme toi ! Cria-t-elle, malgré la douleur.

En un instant, elle se retrouva perché sur le toit.

\- Qu'est-ce que … Rena Rouge qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Je dois retourner au près de lui !

\- Ladybug tu ne peux pas ! Regarde-toi !

\- Il a besoin de moi ! Cria la jeune fille hors d'elle.

\- Calme-toi ! Ai confiance en moi !

Ladybug releva les yeux faire son partenaire, elle le vit se battre, comme jamais il ne s'était battus. Mais le Papillon avait largement le dessus et remarquant Chat Noir haletant, il e profita pour le jeter d'une force incroyable sur un des pans de mur de la pyramide du Louvre.

\- Marinette, tu as confiance en moi ?

Ce n'était pas Rena Rouge qui parlait, mais Alya. Elle lui parlait avec son cœur.

\- Entièrement. Répondis la jeune fille.

\- Alors laisse moi faire d'accord ? J'ai une idée.

Ladybug acquiesça et regarda sa coéquipière donner un coup de flûte. Une ravissante jeune femme apparut sous leurs yeux. Ses cheveux d'un blond éclatant reflétaient la beauté pure de sa peau. Ses yeux vers étincelants et pétillants étaient si doux qu'on aurait pus la confondre avec un ange. Ladybug regarda Rena Rouge.

\- C'est … ?

\- La mère d'Adrien. Répondit tout simplement Rena Rouge. Et elle va aller voir son mari. On va se positionner là bas, derrière ce grand panneau publicitaire, d'accord ? Ensuite, tu parleras à sa place. Ça va aller ? Tu tiens le coup ?

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi, on y va.

En quelque saut, les deux jeunes filles arrivaient à leur destination. Rena Rouge déposait délicatement Ladybug au sol.

\- Prête ?

\- Prête.

La mère d'Adrien apparut de nouveau sous leurs yeux. L'illusion accourut près de son fils. Le Papillon la regarda interdit.

\- Ce n'est pas possible… Souffla-t-il. C'est une illusion !

\- Je ne suis pas une illusion Gabriel, répondit la jeune femme. Viens, prend ma main.

\- Tu n'es pas réaliste ! Tu n'es pas réalise ! S'exclama-t-il pour tenter de se convaincre.

L'illusion s'approcha de lui.

\- Je ne pourrais pas faire ça… Si je n'étais pas réelle…

L'illusion tendis sa main pour prendre celle de Gabriel. Ce dernier la regarda, ses yeux brillaient en admirant la beauté de la femme se tenant devant lui. Il tendit sa main pour attraper celle de sa femme. Il était à deux doigts de pouvoir à nouveau la serrer contre lui.

Mais non.

Il ne l'aura jamais.

Ladybug, d'un coup de yoyo plein de grâce, brisa l'illusion et attrapa la broche servant de Miraculous au Papillon, le détransformant.

Dans un dernier élan, le Papillon attrapa sa lame et la planta dans la poitrine de Ladybug.

Celle-ci sourit.

\- Tu as perdu Papillon.

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille s'écroula. Le Papillon avait désormais laissé place à Gabriel Agreste qui la regarda apeurée.

\- Non… murmura-t-il en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas…

Chat Noir se précipita sur Ladybug, l'esprit embué. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas elle, pas Ladybug.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, dit Gabriel à son fils.

\- Lâche là. Répondit Chat Noir sèchement.

Gabriel regarda Chat Noir, son fils, Adrien. Il ne s'eu quoi dire. Il lâcha doucement la jeune fille dans les bras de son fils.

Chat Noir portait le corps inerte de sa camarade dans ses bras. Il s'avança, passant devant Rena rouge sans un mot. Il devait emmené Ladybug chez le gardien.

Il regarda la jeune fille. Elle avait été courageuse, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait été. Il sentait ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Rena regardait le corps de son amie. Elle s'approcha en ravalant ses larmes.

\- Chat Noir, dit-elle entre deux sanglots, elle va se détransformer.

\- Je m'en fiche ! Hurla-t-il. Il l'a tué ! Elle est morte ! Ladybug EST MORTE !

Ces mots résonnèrent dans les rues de la douce Paris qui désormais était en deuil. Ladybug était morte. La foule regardait ses héros en formant un haie d'honneur. Chat Noir, les oreilles basses et sa queue de chat affolé, avançait non sans mal. Il portait sur lui le pois de la mort sa partenaire, de l'amour de sa vie, de la plus grande héroïne que Paris n'est jamais connu. Il s'arrêta quand il fit face à deux personnes. Les parents de Marinette, ébranlés. Sabine regardait sa fille, les yeux rougis et le visage meurtrie.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas pus la protéger. Dit-il baissant les yeux sur la jeune fille.

Sans rien dire, le père de la jeune fille caressa doucement sa tête.

\- Je dois, je dois l'emmener chez le maître. Répondit Chat Noir. Il… Il doit…

Il arrêta de parler quand une lumière rose scintilla. Il regarda la jeune fille se détransformer devant tout Paris. Il voulu partir mais une main le retint.

\- Non, dit la voix de Rena Rouge. Paris doit savoir qui la protégeait.

La foule s'approchait. Chat Noir regardait le masque de Ladybug s'envoler tandis que le visage de Marinette apparut.

\- Très bien. Détransformation.

Chat Noir laissa place à Adrien. Tout le monde regardait la scène. Stupéfait de voir que les protecteurs de Paris n'étaient nul autre que deux jeunes adolescents. Nino et le reste de sa classe s'approchèrent d'eux. Même Chloé regardait tristement le corps de sa camarade. Rose pleurait à chaude larme contre Juleka qui elle aussi n'arrivait pas à contenir ses émotions. Puis Nathaniel apparut et se dressa devant Adrien et Marinette.

\- Je voudrais lui dire au revoir…

Adrien acquiesça en regardant le jeune garçon embrasser la joue de Marinette tandis que Nino venait de le rejoindre, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Adrien, dit-il en prenant son ami par l'épaule. Je suis tellement désolée. Et Marinette…

\- Je dois l'emmener. Répondit Adrien

Et sans un mot, il partit en direction de la demeure du gardien .

 **Voilà, le chapitre 10 est terminé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Surprise :3 La suite arrive bientôt promis**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Réponse aux reviews**

 **Miss Tagada :** tu avais vus juste, mais rassure toi, j'ai encore au moins 3 ou 4 chapitres à écrire ^-^ J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre te plaira !

 **Butterfly fictions :** c'est vrai qu'il était très émouvant. Même moi en l'écrivant je l'étais, alors en le relisant... Enfin bref x) J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !

 **Bonne lecture et merci de suivre ma première fiction ça me touche beaucoup**

 **Chapitre 11**

Adrien était arrivé chez le gardien, Tikki était posé sur Marinette sans un mot tandis que Plagg était assis sur l'épaule d'Adrien. Le gardien les attendait devant sa porte.

\- Entre Chat Noir, dit-il en laissant entrer ses protégés.

Adrien s'exécuta. Le gardien lui demanda de déposer la jeune fille au milieu de la pièce sur un tas de couverture ce qu'il fit sans prononcer un mot. Ses larmes continuaient de couler.

\- Sèche tes larmes mon garçon. Ladybug n'est pas morte, ajouta-t-il comme s'il avait lus dans ses pensés.

\- Comment vous pouvez l'affirmer ? Répondit Adrien en regardant le corps de Marinette.

\- Mon garçon, cesse de parler et laisse-moi faire mon travail veux-tu ?

\- C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de lui dire, lança Plagg.

Adrien regardait son maître. Dans un silence pesant, il agitait ses mains au dessus de la jeune fille.

\- Son état est pire que ce que je ne pensais. Murmura-t-il.

\- Maître, je peux vous aider, dit Wayzz assis sur son épaule.

\- Je sais mon bon ami. Mais les conséquences risquent de ne pas plaire à nos deux héros.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, répondit Wayzz. Dans tous les cas, je serai obligé d'utiliser mon pouvoir pour effacer leurs visages des citoyens de Paris. Mais il me faudrait des souvenirs plus puissant… Peut-être que ceux de la fille suffiront ?

Adrien le regarda. Prendre les souvenirs de Marinette ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était impossible !

\- Prenez-les miens à la place. Dit-il en regardant le gardien et son kwami.

\- Chat Noir, tu ne peux pas donner tes souvenirs comme ça ! S'exclama Plagg alors qu'il regardait son ami. Tu as trouvé ta Ladybug !

\- J'ai confiance en elle. Elle réussira à me trouver. Je sais que je tomberai sous son charme. Encore.

\- Mais, et Marinette ?

\- Marinette reste Marinette. J'ai confiance en mes sentiments.

Wayzz regarda son maître en attendant un signe de sa part mais il n'eu aucune réponse.

\- Maître ?

\- Je n'ai vraiment aucun regret, tu es fidèle, loyal et toujours prêt à tout pour elle. Je ne pouvais choisir meilleur personne pour incarner la création et la destruction. Dit tout simplement le gardien. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Les souvenirs de Ladybug resteront intacts. Je me chargerai d'aller la voir personnellement demain pour lui parler de tout ça.

\- Que se passera-t-il pour Paris, pour mon père, pour moi… ? De quoi nous souviendront nous ? Et jusqu'où mes souvenirs seront-ils effacés ?

\- Tu te souviendras que Chat Noir et Ladybug ont sauvés Paris du Papillon ensemble mais que pour sa sécurité, ils ont refusé de montrer le vrai visage du Papillon. Ton père a d'ailleurs été transporté dans sa chambre. Les souvenirs seront trafiqués pour certain, comme celui-ci, et d'autre seront effacés. Jusqu'à revenir à il y a une semaine à peu près.

Adrien se mit à réfléchir. Que faisait-il la semaine dernière ? Puis il se rappela de ce moment où Marinette et lui avait été choisie pour jouer leur propre rôle de super héros. Il sourit à cette pensée, en espérant pouvoir démasquer la jeune fille grâce à cette pièce de théâtre.

\- Bien… Et quand est-ce que… j'oublierai ?

\- Nous ne pouvons te dire. Seul Wayzz pourra le savoir.

\- Chat Noir, laisse-moi prendre ta main, dit-il doucement.

\- Attendez ! Cria la voix de Tikki. Elle se mit en face d'Adrien, les yeux embués. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Adrien, Marinette ne pouvait pas avoir mieux partenaire que toi. Elle t'aime du plus profond de son cœur.

\- Merci Tikki…

La kwami déposa son front sur celui du jeune garçon et retourna au près de Marinette. Ce fut au tour de Plagg de venir le voir.

\- Je ne pensais que tu serais si courageux, lança Plagg. Tu es le meilleur Chat Noir que j'ai pus rencontrer jusqu'à maintenant. Je suis fière que le gardien t'est confié à moi, je ne pouvais pas avoir un meilleur partenaire que toi.

\- Alors là, tu me touches sincèrement Plagg. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais capable de faire de si jolie déclaration, tu risques de … Attend une minute, tu sais très bien que je vais tout oublier n'est-ce pas ?

\- Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurai pris le risque de te dire ça en sachant que tu pourrais me le rappeler à longueur de journée ?

\- Je te retrouve bien là mon ami, sourit Adrien en lui grattant affectueusement sous le menton.

\- Mon ami, il est temps. Dit Wayzz.

\- Bien… Répondit sombrement Adrien.

\- Tu auras le temps de lui dire au revoir Adrien puis de rentrer chez toi calmement.

\- D'accord.

Le gardien se leva et tout en murmurant « Wayzz, transforme-moi » un masque vert vint recouvrir son visage. Un costume digne d'un Kappa* recouvrit le corps du gardien. Il tendit la main à Adrien qui la saisit sans broncher. Il murmura quelques paroles incompréhensibles sous le regard du jeune mannequin. Il allait oublier Marinette, il allait oublier qui elle était. Mais c'était pour sauver la jeune fille, pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait sauver Paris. En échangeant ses souvenirs contre les siens, Adrien espérait fortement qu'elle lui fasse rappeler à un moment ou à un autre sans qu'elle ne soit apeuré ou stressé comme elle a l'habitude de faire face à lui au lycée.

\- C'est terminé. Détransformation. Elle se réveillera demain. Et elle saura où aller. Chat Noir raccompagne là chez elle veux-tu ? Je dois aller récupérer notre ami Trixx.

\- Oui maître.

Adrien se leva et prit Marinette dans ses bras pour la raccompagner chez elle. Arrivé devant la boulangerie, il frappa frénétiquement à la porte, se retrouvant face aux parents de Marinette. Son père regarda sa fille et ses larmes coulèrent à nouveau.

\- Elle va s'en sortir, souffla Adrien. J'ai fais en sorte qu'elle s'en sorte. Puis-je l'emmener dans sa chambre ?

La mère de la jeune fille acquiesça, le sourire venait d'illuminer son visage et pleura davantage de savoir désormais sa fille hors de danger.

Adrien monta les escaliers et déposa doucement la jeune fille sur son lit. Il se pencha vers pour embrasser ses lèvres tendrement. Les larmes d'Adrien avaient repris. Tikki le regardait tristement.

\- Elle saura ce que tu as fais Adrien. Tu es une personne exceptionnelle…

\- Merci Tikki… Je… Je vais rentrer maintenant. Ajouta-t-il en essuyant ses joues. Mais je… Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas y arriver, elle est tout pour moi, tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu…

\- Aller gamin, courage.

Adrien s'allongea un instant à côté de Marinette en la prenant dans ses bras tout en essayant de cacher ses sanglots. Les deux kwamis les regardaient tristement. C'était un choix difficile qu'avait prit Adrien. A son réveil, alors que Marinette se souviendra de tout, lui n'aura plus aucun souvenir des récents événements.

\- Adrien, on doit rentrer maintenant. Lança Plagg avec sérieux.

Adrien se releva non sans difficulté. Il regarda une dernière fois vers sa partenaire, sa Lady, sa Marinette.

\- Je te fais confiance ma Lady, tu sauras quoi faire.

Et sans rien ajouter, il se transforma en Chat Noir pour retourner dans sa chambre qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis presque une semaine. Une fois arrivé, il se détransforma et se hâta de prendre une feuille et un stylo.

\- Que fais-tu ? Demanda Plagg voyant son ami courir partout.

\- Je ne pourrais pas me rappeler mais je peux m'écrire ! Si j'écris tout ce qu'il s'est passé je vais pouvoir me rappeler !

\- Adrien tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

\- Rien ne m'en empêche Plagg !

Il prit une feuille et commença à écrire. Mais à peine avait-il eu le temps d'écrire Marinette qu'il plongea dans un lourd sommeil. Plagg qui voltigeait autour de lui le regardait tristement. Le petit kwami savait que lui, allait garder ses souvenirs, mais il savait également qu'il n'avait rien le droit de dire.

 **oTo**

Marinette était allongée dans son lit. Elle ouvrit un œil difficilement, puis l'autre. Elle regarda doucement tout autour d'elle, sentant son cou lui tirer à chaque mouvement.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Dit-elle en remarquant qu'elle se trouvait actuellement dans sa chambre. Tikki ? Tu es là ?

\- Marinette ! Cria la kwami en pleurant.

\- Oh Tikki… Souffla la jeune fille sans pouvoir s'empêcher de verser une petite larme. Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

\- Le gardien t'attend Marinette, il doit te parler impérativement. Ne croise personne pour le moment. Tu ne dois pas aller voir tes parents, ni tes amis, ni personne tant que tu n'as pas vu le gardien.

\- Très bien, ou est Adrien ? Dit-elle

Tikki la regardait et baissa la tête.

\- Non Tikki ne me dit pas... Commença Marinette, sentant son cœur s'accélérer et ses larmes monter.

\- Non ! il va bien… Mais nous devons aller voir le gardien et…

\- Je vais aller le voir, il doit être chez lui !

\- Non Marinette ! Tu dois aller voir le gardien ! Et tout de suite ! S'énerva Tikki

\- D'accord… J'irai le voir après compris ?

\- Oui…

\- Tikki, transforme-moi ! S'exclama Marinette qui laissait place à Ladybug.

Elle sauta de sa terrasse pour se diriger chez le gardien. La porte était déjà ouverte. Elle s'y engouffra pour se retrouver nez à nez avec lui.

\- Ladybug, dit-il en souriant. Je suis heureux de te voir en forme, tu ne te sens pas trop mal ?

\- J'ai quelques douleurs au cou et là, ajouta-t-elle en désignant là ou la lame l'avait transpercé.

\- Tu vas t'en remettre. Maintenant suis moi. Je dois te parler.

\- Oui maître. Dit Ladybug en le suivant docilement.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce où le gardien gardait tous les miraculous.

\- Maître, je suppose que je dois vous ramener les Miraculous ainsi que celui d'Alya ?

\- Je les ai déjà récupérés mon enfant ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant que nous sommes là. Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il sait passer. Je te prierai de ne pas m'interrompre compris ?

\- Oui…

\- Bien.

Il commença son récit sous le regard de Ladybug.

\- Après avoir libérée Gabriel Agreste, celui-ci t'a plantée une lame dans la poitrine. Tu aurais pus en mourir. Afin de pouvoir te soigner entièrement, j'ai dû faire appel à Wayzz. Le pouvoir de Wayzz est une grande responsabilité. Il se nourrit de souvenir pour pouvoir guérir. Mais les souvenirs qu'il avait prit au Parisien ne suffisait pas. Alors il devait prendre les tiens. Mais Chat Noir a refusé. Décrétant que tu devais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, que tu étais celle qui avait sauvé Paris. Alors il a échangé ses souvenirs contre ta guérison.

Ladybug regarda son maître, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Adrien avait fait ça pour elle ? Il avait renoncé à se souvenir qu'il avait combattu avec ferveur, qu'il avait réussi à se battre contre son propre père, pour la sauver ?

\- Personne ne sait ce qu'il est advenu du Papillon ? dit la jeune en fille tentant de ravaler ses larmes. Et Adrien… Chat Noir… Il ne se souvient plus… De moi ?

Le gardien lui expliqua la même chose qu'à Adrien.

\- Ce dont il a fait preuve ma chère enfant, je n'appelle pas ça du courage, mais un sacrifice. Il a renoncé à ses sentiments pour te sauver et sauver tes souvenirs.

Emu de voir la jeune fille pleurer à chaude larme, il s'approcha d'elle en soulevant délicatement le visage de la jeune fille et essuya ses larmes avec ses doigts.

\- Adrien pense que tu sauras quoi faire. Il a entièrement confiance en toi Ladybug, alors ne le déçoit pas. Tu ne dois pas y aller brusquement mais en douceur. Ajouta le gardien.

\- Ladybug, tu ne dois pas le brusquer. Tu dois vraiment y aller en douceur. Je te conseille d'attendre le retour des cours pour pouvoir t'approcher de lui. Tu as besoin de repos et de reprendre des forces.

\- Mais Chat Noir et Ladybug doivent toujours faire des rondes pour vérifier Paris et… Commença Ladybug.

\- Le Papillon ne causera plus de soucie. Paris ne risque plus rien. Certes vous allez pouvoir continuer de sauver la population, mais d'une manière différente.

\- Ladybug doit voir Chat Noir… Je ne suis rien sans lui.

\- Je t'en pris Ladybug, repose-toi. Chat Noir a également besoin de repos après tout ça.

\- Il… Il sait que c'est son père ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord… Je… Je vais rentrer alors. Merci et au revoir.

Ladybug se leva et commencer à partir quand la main du gardien la rattrapa.

\- Ladybug, c'est le seul moyen que nous aillons trouver. Il s'est sacrifié pour te sauver.

Elle retira sa main et sans un mot s'envola dans les airs pour rejoindre sa chambre. S'étant de nouveau transformer pour retrouver Marinette, elle descendit dans la salle à manger ou se trouvait ses parents assis tranquillement dans leur canapé en train de regarder un film.

\- Oh Marinette, ça va ma chérie ? Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda sa mère joyeusement.

\- Oui… Dit-elle surprise. Et vous ?

\- Oui très bien merci, il reste des croissants si tu veux dans le four.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim désolée.

Elle les regardait, songeant à ce qui lui avait apprit le gardien. Plus personne en dehors d'elle et du gardien ne se souvenait de quoique ce soit. Puis elle pensa à Alya. Cette pauvre Alya qui avait oubliée qu'elle les avait plus qu'aidé à remporter cette guerre contre le Papillon grâce à ses magnifiques illusions.

La jeune fille monta dans sa chambre et s'enfoui dans son lit quand Tikki s'approcha d'elle.

\- Marinette ? Est-ce que ça va ? Dit-elle inquiète.

Comme seule réponse, Marinette éclata en sanglot.

\- Il a sacrifiée ses souvenirs pour moi ! Il ne voulait pas que j'oublie que j'avais sauvée Paris alors que sans lui je n'arriverai à rien ! Criai Marinette inconsolable. Je suis inutile sans Chat Noir ! Je ne suis pas Marinette sans Adrien ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ça devait se passer comme ça !

Tikki regardait Marinette qui était devenu très pâle. Ses yeux rouges et son visage rongée par la tristesse lui donnait une mine de cadavre. La pauvre Tikki ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider la jeune fille. Elle s'approcha d'elle et frotta sa joue contre la joue trempée de son amie. Encore une fois elle se sentait impuissante face à la détresse de son amie.

Marinette restait enfermée dans sa chambre des jours entiers, sans manger. Tikki avait remarquée que l'état de santé de son amie se dégradait de jour en jour. Puis vint la rentrée. Les vacances avaient été plus que douloureuse pour Marinette. Elle avait refusée de voir Alya qui ne cessait de l'appeler. Quand à Adrien, le jeune homme ne lui avait pas envoyé un seul message et Chat Noir ne s'était pas présentée à sa fenêtre. Pas un soir.

C'est à 7h du matin le lundi de la rentrée que le réveil de Marinette sonna. Elle s'habilla, prit un cookie pour Tikki et partit en cours discrètement pour ne pas encore avoir à recevoir de réprimande de la part de ses parents concernant son alimentation.

Elle arriva devant les grilles de son école qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir et monta rapidement dans les toilettes des filles pour s'enfermer. Elle attendit 15 minutes jusqu'à ce que ça sonne puis sortis discrètement des toilettes. Et elle le vit. Adrien se tenait devant la porte de la classe, discutant gaiement avec Nino. Elle le fixa un instant, sans vraiment se rendre compte que le garçon la regardait aussi.

\- Mon dieu Nino regarda Marinette, lança discrètement Adrien à son amie.

\- Oh là, oui elle a l'air dans un sacré état. Alya m'a dit que les parents de Marinette l'avaient appelée pour qu'elle vienne la voir. Apparemment elle ne mange plus et ne sort plus. Elle ne veut même plus voir personne. Et personne ne sait pourquoi. Et attend où tu vas ? Demanda Nino en voyant Adrien se diriger vers leur camarade.

\- Lui parler, elle doit en avoir besoin.

Marinette regardait le jeune homme s'approcher d'elle. Elle se retourna et courut s'enfermer dans les toilettes, ses larmes refaisant surfacent. Tikki sortit de son sac et tournait autour de la jeune fille.

\- Marinette ? Demanda la voix d'Adrien. Marinette est-ce que ça va ? On peut discuter si tu veux.

\- Va-t-en ! Cria la jeune fille en pleure.

\- Marinette s'il te plait… Je sais ce que c'est que d'être seul, sans que personne ne comprenne et…

Marinette ouvrit la porte des toilettes. Il la regarda de haut en bas. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids et ses yeux reflétait une tristesse si profonde que ça lui brisa le cœur de voir son amie dans cet état.

\- Si tu veux parler je suis là tu sais, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Tu… Commença Marinette en le regardant dans les yeux…

Ce fut de trop pour la jeune fille qui se laissa glisser à terre se cachant le visage dans les mains tout en continuant de laisser s'échapper de lourd sanglot. Il se retourna pour chercher Alya des yeux. Il fut rassuré en la voyant arriver en trombe dans les toilettes. La rouquine s'abaissa et prit Marinette dans ses bras qui s'accrocha à elle tout en continuant de pleurer.

Plagg sortit la tête de la veste d'Adrien pour regarder tristement la jeune fille. Son regard croisa celui de Tikki. Il savait que Tikki n'avait pas perdus la mémoire. Il savait à quel point c'était douloureux pour Tikki de voir son amie dans cet état sans pouvoir l'aider. Il tira doucement sur la veste pour faire comprendre à Adrien qu'il fallait partir. Ce dernier alla rejoindre Nino et rentrèrent en classe.

Dans les toilettes, Marinette était encore accroché au cou d'Alya qui tentait silencieusement de calmer son amie.

\- Alya… Dit la voix de Marinette entre deux sanglots.

\- Oui Marinette ?

\- Je suis Ladybug.

Alya regardait son amie. Que venait-elle de dire ?

\- Tu dois me prendre pour une folle. Mais je suis Ladybug.

Elle ouvrit son sac pour montrer Tikki à Alya.

\- Elle s'appelle Tikki. Elle me donne le pouvoir de la création. C'est grâce à elle si je me transforme en Ladybug.

\- Non pas que tu ne puisses pas être Ladybug mais… Commença Alya en regardant la peluche dans le sac de Marinette.

\- Tikki, transforme-moi ! S'exclama Marinette.

Alors qu'Alya regardait son amie, elle fut parcourut de frisson quand des jets de lumières rouges explosèrent pour que se tienne désormais en face d'elle Ladybug. Mais ce n'était plus la Ladybug qu'elle connaissait. C'était une Ladybug sans âme qui se tenait devant elle, les yeux rouges et le teint livide.

\- Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Alya en mettant ses mains devant la bouche. Mais alors… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi, je veux dire, comment, pourquoi tu es aussi mal ! Toi et Chat Noir, vous avez … Enfin, je veux dire, vous avez, mon dieu je n'y crois pas ! Tu étais sous mes yeux tout ce temps ! Mais, Marinette, enfin tu préfères Ladybug ? Ou un autre truc ? Mon dieu ma meilleure amie est Ladybug…

\- Alya s'il te plait tout ça doit rester entre nous… Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard d'accord ? Ladybug te récupèrera à la fin des cours et on ira quelque part où je sais qu'on sera au calme. Mais pour l'instant, pas un mot compris ?

\- Mon dieu Marinette. Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais qui est Chat Noir ?

\- Oui.

\- Et… Tu peux me le dire ?

\- Je… Non…

\- Je comprends.

\- Alya, promets-moi que tu ne diras rien sur moi…

\- Je te le promets. Même si les lecteurs du Ladyblog seront déçus, ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Par contre Marinette, plus jamais tu me délaisses comme tu as fais, compris !

\- Oui… Je suis désolée j'avais besoin de temps. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Chat Noir est quelqu'un de proche de nous. Mais qu'il a sacrifié ses souvenirs, pour me sauver la vie.

\- Tu veux dire que … Elle regarda Marinette, qui avait retrouver son apparence de Marinette, que Chat Noir est dans l'établissement ? Non… Dans la classe !

\- Je t'en pris Alya pas si fort !

\- Pardon. J'assimile. En une journée, j'apprend que ma meilleure amie est Ladybug et que Chat Noir est également dans notre entourage. Ça fait trop d'émotion pour une seule petite tête comme moi.

\- Alya, merci. Merci d'être là, d'être celle que tu es…

\- De rien, Marinette, répondit la rouquine en serrant Marinette dans ses bras.

Les jeunes filles se relevèrent quand Tikki apparut sous les yeux de Marinette.

\- Tu lui fais vraiment confiance ? Demanda-t-elle à Marinette tandis qu'Alya regardait la petite chose toute excitée.

\- Je lui confierai ma vie s'il le fallait, répondit Marinette.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi alors… Bonjour, dit-elle en se retournant vers Alya, avec une légère impression de déjà vus. Je m'appelle Tikki et je suis le kwami de Marinette. Je donne le pouvoir de création.

\- Enchantée Tikki, répondit Alya en souriant.

Ce fut 10 minutes après qu'Alya et Marinette entrèrent dans la classe. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Adrien l'ayant remarqué se leva et dit sans vraiment réfléchir.

\- On a une pièce à réviser non ? Hein ? Bon on s'y met ?

Marinette le regarda et un bref sourire fit comprendre au jeune homme qu'elle le remerciait. Il lui sourit en retour avant de s'asseoir.

Alya et elle s'installèrent également à leur place. Tandis que Marinette fixait son partenaire assis juste devant elle, Alya elle venait de découper le visage de Chat Noir dans un magazine et fit le tour de toutes les têtes de la classe jusqu'à l'arrivé de Mme Bustier.

\- Bonjour à tous, dit-elle en s'installant à son bureau. Aujourd'hui on va travailler sur la pièce de théâtre. Marinette, Adrien, vous avez apprit votre texte ? Demanda-t-elle aux deux jeunes adolescents.

\- Oui madame, répondit Adrien.

\- Marinette ?

\- Je… Commença-t-elle.

\- Elle a eu une perte dans sa famille, répliqua Alya en se levant. J'ai passée mes vacances avec elle pur la consoler. Je vous promets que mercredi après midi quand on répètera, elle connaîtra son texte Madame.

\- Bien, toutes mes condoléances Mlle Dupain-Cheng, répondit Mme Bustier en inclinant la tête devant la jeune fille avant de reprendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Marinette se tourna vers son amie.

\- Pourquoi t'a fait ça ? Lança Marinette.

\- Tu aurais préféré dire la vérité peut-être ? Répliqua Alya sérieusement.

\- Non…

\- Problème réglé. Maintenant on en a un bien plus gros : ton texte est immense et tu dois le connaître en 3 jours.

\- Venez chez moi, lança Adrien qui avait écouté toute la conversation.

\- Oh oui, qu'elle bonne idée, lança Alya en adressant un clin d'œil à Marinette.

\- Non merci. Je préfère apprendre seule

Alya la regardait. Puis regarda Adrien qui visiblement était plus que déçus. Elle se retourna vers la jeune fille et s'approcha discrètement tandis que Mme Bustier écrivait sur son tableau le planning de la semaine.

\- Marinette depuis quand tu refuses l'invitation d'Adrien ?

\- Depuis que j'en ai envie. Je ne me sens pas prête.

\- Prête à quoi ?

\- A affronter son regard.

\- Bon je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Alya se leva légèrement et alla tapoter l'épaule d'Adrien.

\- On viendra chez toi compte sur nous.

\- Oh, d'accord super, je serai ravi de vous accueillir.

\- Mlle Césaire, Mr Agreste, dite le si je vous dérange.

Alya se rassit alors qu'Adrien se replaça correctement.

\- Bien. Vous avez la matinée de libre pour répéter votre pièce. Mr D'Argencourt à préparer quelque décor, nous allons donc aller répéter au gymnase, vous vous y rendez de suite, je vais chercher de quoi nous ravitailler.

\- Et bien, avec tout ce que le lycée dépense chez toi Marinette, tu vas sûrement pouvoir t'acheter de vrai vêtement. Lança Chloé.

Sans même prévenir, sans dire un mot, Marinette se jeta sur Chloé pour lui mettre une claque.

\- La prochaine fois que tu oses me parler de cette manière crois moi que ce sera bien pire. Lança Marinette pleine de colère.

\- Crois-moi que mon père en entendra parler ! Cria Chloé encore sous le choc.

\- Wow t'a vu ça ! Lança Nino à Adrien.

\- Ouais j'ai vus ça… Rétorqua Adrien. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour de toute façon. Et puis, toute la classe avait envie de voir ça un jour, ajouta Adrien en regardant ses camarades.

Alya regardait Marinette d'un air choquée et fière. Cette dernière la regarda et sourit.

\- Ça fait du bien, dit-elle en souriant.

 **oTo**

 **Voilà le chapitre 11 est finis, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! C'est en regardant le film sublime créature que j'ai eu l'idée pour les souvenirs effacés ^-^ A vrai dire, j'avais quasiment finis d'écrire et en relisant j'ai pensée à cette idée, et plus j'y pensais, plus je voulais l'intégrer à l'histoire. Alors voilà ! J'espère que vous aurez compris en tout car en me relisant, j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit suffisamment bien expliquée :/**

 **Bref de gros bisous et à bientôt pour la suite !**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Réponses aux reviews**

 **Butterfly Fictions :** ne t'inquiète pas moi aussi j'avais trop hâte alors… xD

 **Miss Tagada :** ça m'a fait de la peine aussi d'écrire tout ça. Adrien pensait bien faire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle oublie que c'était grâce à elle si Paris avait été sauvée :/

 **oTo**

 **Chapitre 12**

 **oTo**

Personne ne s'était remis de la gifle monumentale que Marinette avait affligée à Chloé devant toute sa classe. Même elle n'en revenait pas. Mais elle se sentait légèrement mieux. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça. Elle se doutait que cette histoire était loin d'être terminée mais ça la détendait au moins pour cette matinée le temps que leur professeur revienne. Ce qui l'étonnait c'est que la blonde n'est toujours pas appelée son papounet à la rescousse.

\- Bien ! Maintenant que vous êtes tous présents, on va commencer les vrais répétitions, Marinette comment avance les costumes ? Demanda leur professeur qui venait de revenir avec des croissants et des pains aux chocolats de sa boulangerie.

\- Eh bien… Je…

\- Je vois. Tu as de quoi prendre les mesures de tes camarades ? Au moins d'Adrien pour que les deux personnages principaux aient leurs costumes pour la semaine prochaine.

\- Oui… Soupira Marinette en adressant un léger regard au jeune mannequin.

Il la regardait en souriant. Elle s'approcha de lui en sortant un mètre de couture.

\- Bon faisons ça maintenant qu'on finisse. Murmura-t-elle

\- Ma présence d'importune à ce point ? Dit-il troublé.

\- Je… Non… C'est juste… Je… Laisse tombé. Ecarte les bras s'il te plait et…

\- C'est la première fois que tu ne bafouilles pas en me parlant, dit-il en souriant.

\- Tu changes vite d'avis. Souffla-t-elle.

\- Marinette est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non… Excuse moi. Peut-on reprendre ce que nous devions faire.

Sans la prévenir, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle sursauta face à cette soudaine étreinte mais se laissa faire. Elle vivait à la fois un vrai cauchemar de ne pas avoir la possibilité de gouter à nouveau à ses lèvres et en même temps la joie d'être collé à son partenaire.

\- Tu me rappelles Chat Noir… Se risqua-t-elle de dire.

\- Ah bon ? Dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Mais Chat Noir est bien différent non ? On reprend ? Ajouta-t-il en lâchant sa prise autour de Marinette et les écartant afin qu'elle puisse prendre les mesures.

\- C'est faux. Tu lui ressembles un peu… Dit-elle avant de commencer à prendre les mesures.

Adrien se raidit. Marinette savait ? Après tout, il y avait quelque ressemblance non ? Il n'en était pas sûr et il valait mieux éloigner tout soupçon. Mais comment ? Il ne pouvait pas apparaître en tant que Chat Noir ET Adrien ? Non ce n'était pas possible. Lui et Chat Noir sont si différent…

Marinette prit les mesures d'Adrien en silence puis alla les noter sur son calepin, Adrien sur les talons.

\- Euh Marinette dis moi, tu veux qu'on commence à répéter ? Les premières scènes au moins ?

\- Ai-je le choix ?

Il soupira et ils commencèrent à répéter.

La journée fut longue pour Marinette mais se termina enfin à 17h quand tout le monde quitta le lycée. Elle savait qu'Alya et elle devait avoir une discussion ensemble ce soir. Mais est-ce que c'était une bonne idée d'en parler à Alya ? Le gardien avait pourtant été clair avec ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais peu importe. Elle devait en parler à quelqu'un. Alya s'approcha d'elle et en toute discrétion lui chuchota à l'oreille.

\- Alors ? On fait quoi maintenant ? On rentre chez toi en discuter sagement dans ta chambre ?

\- Non, c'est trop risqué. Mes parents ne doivent pas savoir. On va aller quelque part où on sera plus tranquille, dit-elle en regardant la Tour Eiffel. Allé viens suis moi.

Marinette et Alya s'éloignèrent tandis qu'Adrien n'avait manquée aucunement que les deux jeunes filles agissaient bizarrement. Il discutait avec Nino quand le gardien fit son apparition face à lui.

\- Bonjour jeune homme, puis-je discuter avec vous ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Excuse moi Nino, je dois y aller. On s'appelle ce soir ?

\- Ouais aller salut mec à plus tard.

Nino s'éloigna et Adrien baissa les yeux vers le gardien.

\- Que me vaut cette visite maître ?

\- Chat Noir, j'aimerai te confier une mission tu veux bien ?

\- Oui bien sûr, quelle est-elle ?

\- Veiller sur Marinette.

\- Elle n'a pas eu de décès dans sa famille n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il tristement.

\- Non effectivement, répondit le gardien avec une vois douce et à la fois pleine de sagesse.

\- Que lui arrive-t-il ?

\- J'ai peur qu'elle commette… une bêtise. Une bêtise qui puisse lui coûter la vie.

\- Pardon ? S'exclama Adrien tandis que des élèves se retournaient vers lui. Désolée, se reprend-il. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je pense que ce qu'elle a subit est indescriptible. Quelqu'un… avait confiance en elle et a fait un sacrifice pour l'aider. Sauf qu'elle a l'air de souffrir bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Et à vrai dire, je ne m'y attendais pas non plus. Elle qui est si forte, si courageuse… Je pense que tu devrais t'occuper de son cas tu veux bien ? Cette petite mérite de l'aide.

\- Votre demande est assez étrange mais soit. J'apprécie Marinette, c'est une amie à moi. Je me ferai un plaisir de l'aider, ou du moins, Chat Noir se fera un plaisir de l'aider, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Je compte sur toi alors mon ami, dit le gardien avant de lui tourner le dos et de repartir.

Adrien lui sourit et se dirigea vers sa voiture afin de rentrer chez lui.

\- Maître vous ne deviez pas intervenir… Lui souffla Wayzz.

\- Je sais mais voir cette pauvre enfant dans cet état me fend le cœur. Elle m'a l'air vraiment mal en point.

\- Vous avez quand même menti, vous vous en rendez compte ? Rétorqua Wayzz.

\- Ça me rend triste tout ça. Aller rentrons mon ami.

Wayzz soupira.

Marinette avait conduit Chat Noir dans une petite ruelle et se transforma en Ladybug.

\- Mon dieu je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

\- Calme toi Alya, tu auras toutes les réponses dans quelque instant. Accroche-toi à moi d'accord ?

\- D'accord, répondit son amie en s'accrochant fortement.

En quelque coup de yoyo, les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent au sommet de la Tour Eiffel.

\- Oh mon dieu la vue est si magnifique, s'émerveilla Alya.

\- Oui je sais. Alors, je t'écoute. Pose-moi toutes tes questions, j'y répondrais.

\- Dis-moi qui est Chat Noir.

\- Adrien. Répondit Marinette sans même avoir eu le temps de se l'interdire.

\- Tu te moques de moi là ? Hein, Marinette, tu te moques de moi ?

Le silence de son amie appuyait ses dires. Adrien était Chat Noir.

\- Il sait qui tu es ? Il sait que Marinette est Ladybug ?

Ladybug baissa les yeux. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Alya regardait Ladybug pleurer. Une sensation étrange la parcouru en voyant l'héroïne de Paris pleurer à chaude larme.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Marinette je veux savoir. Il t'a fait du mal ?

\- Non… C'est juste que… De quoi te souviens-tu, quand nous avons vaincus le Papillon ? Répondit Ladybug en essayant tant bien que mal de se calmer.

\- Je… Il y a eu une grande bataille et… Et après ça tu as arraché le miraculous. Sans donner d'explication, vous vous êtes envolés avec le méchant dans les airs. Tu es revenu ensuite seule, pour annoncer que le Papillon était tombé.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Et ensuite… Je…

\- Tu ne t'en rappelles plus n'est-ce pas ?

Alya regardait son amie, légèrement perdus.

\- Laisse moi te raconter maintenant ce qu'il est réellement passé. En commençant par la fois où Ladybug et Chat Noir ont découvert l'identité de chacun.

Alya restait face à Ladybug, sans ajouter un mot.

\- C'était un soir où Chat Noir était venus pour je ne sais quelle raison me voir sur mon balcon. Il m'a parlé et sans même m'en rendre compte, je lui ai parlée de notre pièce de théâtre. Il m'a demandé qui aurait l'honneur de jouer son rôle. Et là je lui ai répondus « fais pas le malin mon chaton ». Il lui a fallut une demi seconde pour comprendre. Parce qu'il n'y a que Ladybug qui l'appelle comme ça… La suite, tu la connais sans la connaître réellement. Tu te souviens du premier jour de répétition ? Adrien était… Bizarre ?

\- Oui je me souviens très bien de cette journée et… Oh mon dieu, tout ce qu'il faisait, la manière dont il parlait… C'était pour…

\- Pour me faire comprendre. Et j'ai compris. A partir de ce moment là, tout est allé très vite. Il devait me rejoindre à 23h sur ma terrasse et…

Elle se souvenait de ce fameux soir où le Papillon avait pénétré chez elle, jetant au sol le corps d'Adrien inerte.

\- Le Papillon est arrivé chez moi. Il tenait Adrien. Il l'a jeté sur le sol. Il ne bougeait plus. J'avais l'impression de vivre un film d'horreur. Ce soir là, mes parents on apprit que j'étais Ladybug. Ensuite tu m'as appelé. Tu es venu. Je t'ai tout raconté. Adrien revenait petit à petit à lui… Ensuite je t'ai confié le miraculous du renard qui donne une grande force physique et le pouvoir de l'illusion. Adrien a avoué que son père était le papillon et qu'il n'avait aucun doute dessus. Le Papillon voulait les miraculous pour faire revenir sa femme, la mère d'Adrien. Tu as également appris ce soir là qu'Adrien était Chat Noir. Tu es rentré. J'ai demandée à Adrien s'il avait assez de force pour sortir. Je l'ai emmenée sur les lieux ou Ladybug et Chat Noir se sont rencontrés pour la première fois. Il m'a répété au combien il était fou de moi… Je lui ai avoué tout ce que je ressentais pour lui. Il a rigolé.

Alya regardait son amie qui pleurait encore en repensant à ces douloureux souvenirs qu'elle seule avait gardée. Elle essaya de se calmer encore une fois avant de reprendre.

\- Il rigolait face à cette situation. Il s'est mis à jouer son charmeur avec son bâton. Il m'avait dit qu'il trouvait cette situation comique. Chat Noir était fou amoureux de Ladybug, quand à Ladybug, elle était amoureuse de son alter égo… Un quatuor amoureux épiques… Il m'a pris dans ses bras. J'étais si heureuse. Et vrai dire, il l'était aussi à tel point qu'il ronronnait. Mais vraiment. Nous avons ensuite passé une semaine de folie. A stresser. On devait monter un plan contre le Papillon. Puis c'est arrivé. Nous nous sommes battus vaillamment contre lui. Il m'a transpercé une première fois avec une lame sans vraiment me faire de dégât. Tu m'as mise en hors de portée. Puis nous nous sommes cachés. Tu as fait apparaître l'illusion de sa femme. Ensuite je l'ai attaquée par surprise. Je lui ai retirée son miraculous. Au même moment, il m'a plantée une lame dans la poitrine. La suite, c'est le gardien qui me l'a raconté. Le gardien des Miraculous. Chat Noir pleurait de tout son être, pensant que c'était la fin. Il a révélé nos identités. Il m'a ensuite chez le gardien et… En échange de ses souvenirs, la gardien a pus me sauver. Il ne se souvient plus de rien, de qui est Ladybug, des moments que nous avons passés ensemble, lui en tant qu'Adrien…

\- Marinette… Souffla Alya en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

\- Il ne se souvient plus de nos baisers. De notre relation… Et j'ai interdiction de tout lui rappeler. Le gardien ne veut pas que j'en parle… Je n'étais même pas censée t'en parler. Mais je ne pouvais plus garder ça pour moi… Je suis désolée Alya…

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée Marinette, soupira Alya en laissant elle aussi échapper ses larmes. Tu as du vivre un enfer …

En guise de réponse, Marinette resserra son étreinte sur sa meilleure amie. Le gardien qui observait la scène nous loin de là soupira tristement. Wayzz sortit discrètement en regardant la jeune fille.

\- Nous lui avions pourtant dis de ne rien dire de tout ça à personne, lança le kwami.

\- Je pense que ces une épreuve très difficile à gérer pour elle. Peut-être veux-tu que nous effacions ses souvenirs ?

\- Non. C'est trop tard je n'ai plus assez de force. Laissons faire les choses. Après tout il n'y a pas spécialement de risque si seulement son amie est au courant. Quand au garçon, je crains fort qu'il ne découvre rapidement la vérité. Il se pose déjà des questions alors…

Et sans un mot, le gardien et son kwami retournèrent chez eux tandis que Marinette et Alya se lâchèrent enfin.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas voir Adrien en cours alors… Je ne comprenais pas tout. Murmura la jeune fille.

\- C'est vraiment très compliqué pour moi, de le voir agir ainsi après ce que nous avons réellement vécus. Le voir me sourire sans pouvoir être dans ses bras, où le taquiner sur son alter égo… On a une complicité surréaliste et … ça va être dure de le voir chaque jour sans pouvoir lui parler vraiment… durant toutes les vacances je regardais s'il ne m'envoyait pas de message ou s'il ne venait pas me voir en tant que Chat Noir…

Alya ne répondit rien. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire à son amie. Dire qu'elle avait également aidé à vaincre le Papillon et n'en avait aucun souvenir.

\- Marinette… Comment j'étais ?

\- Tu as été superbe. Nous n'y serions jamais arrivés sans toi. Tu as créé des illusions fabuleuses. Tu t'étais appelé Rena Rouge, rigola Ladybug.

\- Ça me correspond bien, sourit Alya. On devrait rentrer non ? Sachant qu'on est déjà exclue la semaine prochaine pas la peine de rentrer tard en plus de ça à la maison, mes parents vont être plus qu'énervé sinon…

\- Tu as raison, accroche-toi à moi.

Ladybug s'envola de nouveau dans les airs et après avoir ramener Alya, fit un léger détour chez Adrien. Elle s'installa sur un arbre qui donnait une vision parfaite sur la chambre du mannequin. Il était là, assis à son bureau, en train de parler seul. Elle rigola en essayant d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait bien dire. Puis Plagg apparut. Bien sûr, c'était à Plagg qu'il parlait. Le jeune homme sortit de sa chambre sous le regard bienveillant de Ladybug toujours assise sur sa branche d'arbre.

\- Ce n'est pas bien d'espionner. Fit une petite voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour voir qui venait d'arriver.

\- Bonsoir Plagg, répondit Ladybug.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être chez toi à cette heure ci Marinette ?

\- Je voulais vérifier s'il allait bien…

\- Il va bien. Mais je crois qu'il a prit trop de café. Avant que le sortilège d'amnésie fonctionne, il avait écrit ton prénom sur une feuille. Et depuis, il ne cesse d'essayer de se rappeler pourquoi… Le gardien est allé le voir tout à l'heure pour demander à Chat Noir de veiller sur Marinette.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille ! S'offusqua la jeune fille.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, mais disons que c'est un petit coup de pouce que te propose le gardien, lança Plagg en souriant.

Ladybug regarda Adrien revenir dans sa chambre.

\- Je dois y aller Ladybug, Adrien va se demander où j'étais passé. Fais moi confiance, ce petit persévèrera, tiens bon en attendant et prend ton mal en patience, bonne soirée Marinette.

\- Toi aussi Plagg…

Le petit Kwami vola jusqu'à la fenêtre où Adrien l'attendait.

\- Mais enfin tu étais où ? Demanda Adrien, légèrement énervé. Quelqu'un aurait pus te voir et … Ladybug ? Dit-il en fixant la jeune fille.

\- Bonsoir Adrien.

Marinette s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle n'avait pas réussi à retourner chez elle. Elle voulait lui parler. Il la laissa passer par sa fenêtre et tout en s'asseyant sur son bureau, il la dévisagea.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, dit-il les joues légèrement rose.

\- Je ne sais pas, je suis venu voir si tout allait bien pour toi…

\- Oh, oui ça va merci, et toi ? Alors, vous avez réussi à battre le Papillon toi et Chat Noir ? Se risqua-t-il.

\- Euh oui, oui on a réussi. Dit-elle sombrement sentant les larmes revenir. Encore.

\- Tu as l'air bien triste, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Sans réfléchir, sans rien dire, elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura. Elle pleurait comme elle n'avait jamais encore pleuré jusqu'à maintenant. Adrien la regarda et se sentit prit de vertige, sa Lady était là, face à lui, sans qu'il ne puisse agir comme l'aurait fait Chat Noir. Elle continuait de pleurer sous le regard de Plagg qui avait dû se cacher sur l'ordre d'Adrien pour ne pas que la jeune fille découvre son identité. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant 10 bonne minutes.

\- Ladybug que se passe-t-il ? Dit-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

\- Je… Commença-t-elle.

Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire à Adrien. Elle avait promis.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler… Dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Ses boucles d'oreilles bipèrent, signifiant qu'elle allait se détransformer. Elle s'éloigna de ses bras qu'elle aimait temps et attrapa son yoyo. Sa tête se mit à tourner. Elle vascilla un instant et manqua de tomber. Adrien la rattrapa de justesse et la regarda inquiet.

\- Ladybug tu ne peux pas repartir comme ça ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Je dois partir. Je vais me détransformer.

Elle lança son yoyo et s'enfuit de la chambre d'Adrien. Ce dernier se tourna vers Plagg, les yeux embués.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Plagg ? Tu me caches quelque chose et je le sais très bien !

\- Je suis désolé Adrien. Dit-il simplement. Mais je ne te cache rien. Tu devrais tâcher d'aller manger et de faire tes devoirs.

Et sans un mot, il s'envola vers la bibliothèque pour récupérer du fromage.

Marinette arriva non sans peine chez elle où elle s'installa sur son lit. Elle s'était détransformer et dormais à poing fermé sous le regard protecteur et triste de Tikki.

\- Adrien… Peut-être as-tu fais le mauvais choix… Soupira la kwami avant d'aller se glisser sous la couette avec Marinette.

Encore une fois, quand ses parents montèrent, ils trouvèrent leur fille en train de dormir, les yeux rouges. Son père referma tristement la porte et ils descendirent au salon.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous avons bien pus louper chez elle ? Dit tristement sa mère.

\- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être a-t-elle une peine de cœur ?

\- Elle m'en aurait parlé je pense… Répondit sa mère.

\- Sans doute. On va devoir essayer de lui parler.

\- Mais on ne la voit même pas rentrer à la maison… Soupira Sabine. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour elle.

\- Essayons autre chose ? Peut-être quand faisant comme s'il n'y avait rien, elle s'ouvrira un peu à nous ?

\- Tu as raison changeons de méthode.

Ils prirent leur repas dans un silence de plomb puis montèrent une assiette à Marinette qui dormait encore. Ils embrassèrent son front et montèrent se coucher.

Marinette avait dormi comme un lièvre cette nuit là. Sans rêve, sans cauchemar. C'est à 7h30 que Tikki visiblement agacée par le réveil de Marinette qui ne cessait de sonner, commença à secouer la jeune fille.

\- Lève toi Marinette ! Tu vas être en retard ! S'exclama Tikki.

\- Oui oui je suis debout Tikki. Murmura la voix endormis de Marinette.

A 8h, elle se retrouva devant les toilettes des filles, se regardant dans le miroir. Le miroir reflétait le teint livide de son visage, ses yeux rouges et noirs signe qu'elle ne dormait pas spécialement bien et qu'elle ne cessait de pleurer, se sentant plus seule que jamais.

\- Aller Marinette, courage. Lui dit Tikki qui regardait son amie.

\- Tu as raison Tikki. Et j'ai une pièce à réviser. Cache toi.

Marinette referma doucement son sac pour cacher sa Kwami et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours. Tout se mit soudainement à tourner. Elle remarqua rapidement qu'Alya venait tout juste la rattraper alors qu'elle avait failli passer au dessus de la rambarde du premier étage.

\- Marinette ! Marinette ! Répond moi ! S'exclama Alya en secouant Marinette.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! S'exclama Madame Bustier qui passait par là.

\- C'est Marinette ! Répliqua Alya paniquée.

Adrien et Nino arrivèrent au même moment. Le jeune mannequin regardait Alya avec la tête de Marinette posé sur ses genoux. Il sentit son cœur battre rapidement.

\- Alya que s'est-il passé ? Demanda doucement le professeur.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Alya en laissant couler ses larmes.

Marinette ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Elle regardait son professeur et Alya qui visiblement semblaient être en panique.

\- Marinette ça va ? Demanda Nino en se penchant vers elle.

\- Marinette ? Dit doucement Adrien en lui prenant la main. Que s'est-il passé Alya ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Alya qui se calmait peu à peu. Déjà hier elle n'était pas bien. Elle... Elle a de gros problème et… Et elle n'est pas bien et… Là je viens de la voir sortir des toilettes, elle était toute blanche. Elle a failli passer par dessus la rambarde… Si je ne l'avais pas attrapé… Mon dieu…

\- Nino, veuillez vous occuper de Mlle Césaire je vous pris. Adrien, vous pouvez porter Marinette ?

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit Adrien en prenant délicatement la jeune fille dans ses bras.

\- On va l'emmener chez l'infirmière. En attendant, Alya, Nino, prévenez la classe de se rendre au gymnase je vous pris.

\- Oui madame.

Adrien, avec Marinette dans les bras, suivit son professeur pour l'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Murmura Marinette. Adrien ?

\- Je suis là, dit-il en lui adressant un souvenir. Je serai toujours là je te le promets.

Elle sourit en laissant échapper quelques larmes tout en resserrant son étreinte. Puis ses yeux croisèrent les siens. Ce fut comme une décharge électrique qui passait dans le corps d'Adrien. « On dirai Ladybug. Elle aussi avait l'air mal en point hier soir… » Se dit-il en fixant les yeux bleus océan de la jeune fille.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, il déposa Marinette dans le lit et s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Adrien vous souhaitez rester ici ?

\- Oui Madame, je reviendrais quand elle ira mieux.

\- Bien.

Madame Bustier sortit.

\- Marinette, que t'arrive-t-il ? Dit-il doucement.

\- Je… Commença-t-elle.

Il se tenait là, à quelque centimètre d'elle. Elle pourrait l'embrasser. Mais Adrien aimait Ladybug. Chat Noir aimait Ladybug. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle posa simplement son visage sur le torse du jeune garçon, laissant une nouvelle fois les larmes couler.

\- Marinette qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je… Commença la jeune fille. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Dit-elle.

« Les mêmes mots » Pensa Adrien en regardant sa camarade. Il prit Marinette par les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont je suis censée me souvenir ? Dit-il sérieusement. Un beau matin je me suis réveillée. Ton prénom était écrit sur une feuille. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire. Que dois-je faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit la jeune sans pour autant réussir à décrocher ses yeux de ceux d'Adrien.

\- Je sens qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave mais… Je n'en ai aucun souvenir ! Et j'ai l'impression que tu caches quelque chose. Non, j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelques choses.

Sans avoir eu le temps de répondre, l'infirmière arriva. Adrien se leva pour lui laisser sa place.

\- Voilà un petit quelque chose qui va te remettre sur pied, dit-elle en lui tendant un verre.

Marinette le porta à ses lèvres et en recracha le contenu.

\- Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? A du jus de citrouille ! Répondit l'infirmière énervé. Finissez votre verre ! Sinon vous ne sortirez pas d'ici !

Adrien rigolait silencieusement de la tête de Marinette, ne souhaitant pas être à sa place. Puis il y eu un flash.

 _Ladybug se tenait face à lui, ou du moins face à Chat Noir._

 _« C'est peut-être tôt tu ne crois pas ? »_

 _Adrien regardait Chat Noir, il se voyait, se tenant droit face à Ladybug. Elle souriait._

 _Chat Noir s'approcha de Ladybug et la serra contre lui._

 _« Mon cœur t'appartient pour l'éternité » avait soufflé Chat Noir_

 _« Je sais mon chaton » répondit Ladybug_

 _Adrien regardait la scène, troublé et perdus. « Quand est-ce que s'est arrivé ça ? » Se dit-il._

 _« Merci d'être là » lança Ladybug avec un grand sourire._

 _Puis il se vit se déferre de l'étreinte, et se vit se crisper le visage, tout en se figeant._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon chaton » avait dit Ladybug._

 _« Je... Ne… Peux pas… Résister… »_

 _Un léger bruit de moteur se fit entendre. C'était lui. Adrien se regardait. Il ronronnait ?_

 _« Je rêve où tu ronronnes ! » S'exclama Ladybug totalement amusée de la situation_

\- Adrien ? Dit une voix le sortant de ses songes.

Adrien ne bougeait pas. Quand est-ce que c'était arrivé ça ? Depuis quand Ladybug ne le rejetait plus ? Et depuis quand il ronronnait !

\- Adrien !

Il secoua la tête et regarda Marinette qui semblait légèrement inquiète.

\- Désolé, j'étais ailleurs, tu vas mieux ma L… Marinette ?

\- Oui c'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça maintenant. Dit-elle en le regardant trembler.

\- Oh ce n'est rien t'inquiète pas, si tu vas mieux on va pouvoir retourner en cours alors. Tu viens ? Ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Oui allons-y, répondit-elle en la prenant avec précaution.

Il lui sourit et tous les deux sortirent de l'infirmerie. Il se stoppa sous le regard interrogateur de Marinette.

\- Tu connais Ladybug.

\- Je, pardon ? Non je ne…

\- Ce n'était pas une question. Je ne suis pas bête Marinette. Ladybug est venu dans ma chambre hier. Elle était dans un sale état. Et là, tu arrives, tu fais un malaise et … Oh oublie. Je suis fatigué en ce moment. On y va ?

\- Je, oui, oui je te suis, dit-elle décontenancé.

Adrien reprit sa marche. Ladybug lui cachait quelque chose. Tout comme Marinette. Ladybug était vraiment mal. Tout comme Marinette. Et cette pièce de théâtre. Il se tourna soudainement vers Marinette et dit :

\- Promet moi une chose, je veux que tu joues le rôle de Ladybug à fond. Je ne voudrais pas décevoir mon père, ajouta-t-il sous le regard totalement perdus de Marinette.

\- Euh… Oui d'accord, dit-elle troublée.

Il sourit. Tout était clair. Ladybug était Marinette. Il en était certain. Et visiblement, elle lui cachait quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

 **oTo**

 **Voilà, encore un chapitre de terminé. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus en tout cas !**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

 **oTo**

Marinette suivait Adrien en silence. Se pourrait-il qu'il est compris ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle puisse de nouveau se retrouver dans ses bras ? « Non résonne toi Marinette ce n'est pas possible. Quoique … » Pensa la jeune fille en se giflant mentalement. Entrant dans le gymnase, une tornade rousse sauta sur Marinette et toutes deux tombèrent à la renverse.

\- Mon dieu Marinette ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! Tu vas mieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as mangé ce matin ? tu as mangé au moins hier quand on s'est quitté ?

\- Alya…

\- Est-ce que tu as pris des médicaments ? Tu as vérifié si tu n'avais pas des carences ? Ce soir je t'accompagne chez le médecin et…

\- Alya ! S'exclama Marinette amusée. Ça va, je me sens mieux, je te le promets.

\- Tu es sûre ? Oh tu m'as vraiment fait peur tu sais, dit-elle en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

\- Je sais désolée de t'avoir inquiétée…

Se relevant, elle se dirigea vers ses camarades, Alya et Adrien restant derrière. Alya s'approcha de lui avant de lui souffler.

\- Elle t'a parlé de quelque chose ?

\- Pourquoi elle devrait ? Répondit-il sûr de lui.

\- Euh non, non pas du tout. Répliqua Alya avant de partir rejoindre sa classe, suivis d'Adrien.

Marinette était visiblement au centre de l'attention, prête à tout donner dans cette pièce de théâtre.

\- On devrait se mettre à réviser la pièce. J'ai ramener quelques accessoires, répondit Marinette en sortant un yoyo de son sac. Pour le bâton de Chat Noir, je pense prendre un manche à balai et le peindre et tout ça. Les costumes seront prêts pour la fin de semaine, j'irai acheter les tissus demain. Je pense que les autres personnages n'ont pas spécialement besoin de costume. Les méchants je verrais avec Madame Bustier si je dois les faire ou si elle a déjà tout prévus. On commence par quoi alors ?

\- Le début serait une bonne idée non ? Dit Adrien en s'accoudant sur son épaule en lui adressant un large sourire.

\- Euh oui, oui bien sûr le début, ou avais-je la tête ?

\- Sûrement ailleurs, répondit Marinette amusé et ravi de voir le côté Chat Noir prendre un peu le dessus.

\- Marinette on peut discuter, c'est très important… Lui dit-il à l'oreille.

\- Plus tard Adrien, on doit répéter là, si Mme Bustier nous voit rien faire… Surtout que je suis déjà viré trois jours alors … Plus tard, à la pose ?

\- D'accord, je t'attendrais alors, dit-il en lui embrassant la joue.

Marinette le regarda s'éloigner vers Nino tout en se touchant la joue. Que venait-il de faire ? Alya s'approcha d'elle avec de grand yeux.

\- Tu m'expliques ça Marinette ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Je ne lui ai rien dis, je n'ai pas le droit…

\- Il a peut-être compris ?

\- J'espère…

\- Ecoute, on verra comment il réagit aujourd'hui, joue ta Ladybug à fond, on verra s'il fait de même avec Chat Noir ?

\- Tu as raison, je vais tout donner. De toute façon, je suis Ladybug.

\- Exactement, rit Alya en passant un bras autour du cou de son amie.

Alors que Marinette et Alya s'approchèrent du groupe, Madame Bustier fit son apparition avec comme à son habitude, croissants et pains aux chocolats.

\- Chloé avait peut-être finalement raison, avec tous vos achats chez nous, on va pouvoir se payer une garde robe complète, rigola Marinette.

\- Je suis ravie de te voir en forme Marinette, dit Mme Bustier en s'approchant de son élève. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, n'hésite pas à faire une pause d'accord ? J'en ai profité d'être chez toi pour en parler à tes parents.

\- Ah. Euh d'accord…

\- Bien maintenant qu'on est tous là, que les décors sont quasiment prêt, on va commencer les vrais répétitions ? Demanda Madame Bustier en regardant ses élèves.

\- Madame, la coupa Marinette. J'ai, j'ai lus le script et j'ai pensée à quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute Marinette ?

Marinette s'installa au bord de la scène, suivis d'Adrien qui visiblement ne la quittait plus d'un pouce, et fit de même, pliant une de ses jambes, laissant l'autre pendre sur la scène.

\- Alors voilà… Dans la pièce, Zoé, et donc Ladybug, est amoureuse de Chat Noir, et Chat Noir est amoureux de Ladybug, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais si on complexifiait la chose ?

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda leur professeur.

\- Oui, j'ai hâte d'entendre ça, ajouta-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Marinette.

\- Eh, et bien, je… J'ai pensée que… Ce serai plus marrant si… Si en faite, Zoé, était amoureuse de l'alter égo de Chat Noir. Enfin de Shane. Et donc que Shane alias Chat Noir soit amoureux de Ladybug. Ca formerai un triangle amoureux et à la fin, durant la bataille finale, l'un des deux héros reprend son apparence et du coup l'autre lui révèle…

\- Oui c'est une idée correcte Marinette, mais il faudrait revoir tout le script et…

\- Je pense que Rose peut y arriver, n'est-ce pas Rose ?

\- Oui ! Je peux le faire ! Répondit l'intéressée.

\- Bien. Alors soit, Rose peux-tu commencer dès maintenant ?

\- Oui bien sûr Madame ! Ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps, sourit la jeune fille. Merci Marinette ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Tu es la meilleure !

\- De rien Rose, répondit Marinette en souriant.

Adrien se pencha un peu plus sur Marinette jusqu'à frôler son nez contre le sien.

\- On doit vraiment parler, Marinette. Vraiment.

\- On doit vraiment répéter, Adrien. Vraiment.

Il la regarda se relever. « Ma Lady tu me fais beaucoup trop attendre, mais soit, je vais jouer à ton petit jeu » Pensa-t-il en la regardant, rêveur.

\- Adrien ! Cria presque Nino. Mais enfin à quoi tu joues ! Laisse-la un peu respirer cette pauvre Marinette ! Va plutôt mettre ton masque là et va répéter ton texte ! Aller !

Adrien regarda son ami et rigola tout en se levant et partit chercher ledit masque. Il ressemblait plus à Zoro avec. Ses oreilles de chat lui manquaient en voyant son masque. « Quoique si je me mets à ronronner pendant une scène… Ce n'est au final pas une mauvaise chose » Songea-t-il.

Quelque temps après, les élèves répétaient vaillamment la pièce. Puis arriva la rencontre entre Ladybug et Chat Noir.

Marinette, qui avait commencée à retenir le début de la pièce, se tenait droite face au public imaginaire.

\- Bien, dit-elle. Le soit disant grand méchant ne doit pas être bien loin et apparemment j'ai un partenaire qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

\- Bonjour ! Je dois sûrement être ledit partenaire, enchanté, je suis Chat Noir ! Dit-il tout en lui faisant un baisemain.

\- Tu es aussi charmeur à ce que je vois ! Je m'appelle Ladybug !

\- Enchantée, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil dont lui seul avait le secret. As-tu eu le temps de voir qui était notre méchant pas beau ? J'ai une soudaine envie de me faire les griffes.

\- COUPER cria Nino

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Adrien en se tournant vers son ami.

\- Ce n'est pas dans le texte.

\- Oui sauf que Chat Noir est un grand blagueur, tout le monde sait ça, je trouve que c'est beaucoup plus marrant et beaucoup plus naturel d'ajouter deux trois petits jeu de mots comme celui-ci.

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, répondit Marinette. Il n'a pas tord là dessus, Chat Noir est un grand blagueur, incompris, certes, mais un grand blagueur quand même.

\- Merci du soutient, dit Adrien en regardant Marinette.

\- Calme-toi, tu risques de ronronner ! Dit-elle en se retournant joyeusement. Peut-on reprendre ?

\- Oui. Répondis Nino visiblement impatient de voir cette pièce se terminer. ACTION !

\- Calme-toi mon minou pas la peine de te hérisser le poil pour si peu. On doit déjà découvrir où se cache l'akuma, tu te rappelles ?

\- J'ai dû oublier de lire la notice. Répondit Adrien en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

\- Et bien, on dirait que je vais devoir tout apprendre, soupira la jeune fille. Je crois l'avoir vu partir dans cette direction, suis-moi !

\- Avec plaisir, ma Lady. Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux tout en s'inclinant.

\- Je… Que, tu, moi, enfin je… répondit Marinette les joues en feu.

\- Aaaah COUPER ! Cria Nino prêt à exploser. Concentrez-vous !

\- Nino je vous prierai de vous calmer. On va faire une petite pose ça fera du bien à tout le monde, soupira Mme Bustier.

\- Dieu soit loué, souffla Marinette.

Elle s'empressa de rejoindre Alya, Adrien sur les talons.

\- Alya je… Commença la jeune fille.

\- Marinette tu peux venir ?

\- Je… Répliqua Marinette.

\- Maintenant, dit-il en la prenant par le bras.

Alya regarda Adrien et Marinette et sourit. Finalement il n'était pas si bête que ça. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait de Nino, elle continuait de fixer Adrien et Marinette. Elle n'était d'ailleurs par la seule d'ailleurs. Chloé regardait son Adrichou parler avec cette peste de Marinette, et ça ne lui plaisait guère.

\- Marinette, arrête de jouer avec moi d'accord ?

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je ne suis pas bête. Tu me caches quelque chose, n'est-ce pas Marinette ? Ou devrais-je dire…

Elle posa une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'il le dise.

\- Non. Dit-elle en baissant la tête. Je… Je ne suis pas prête pour ça. Je suis juste… Marinette. Compris ?

\- Je t'ai retrouvé… Dit-il doucement en prenant sa main. Je t'ai enfin retrouvé…

\- S'il te plait… Ne rend pas la chose encore plus difficile… Je t'en pris…

\- C'est à cause de ce garçon ?

\- Non… Tu…

\- Dite le si on vous dérange ! S'exclama Chloé songeant qu'elle avait assez laisser faire les choses.

Marinette retira sa main de celle d'Adrien et s'approcha dangereusement de Chloé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chloé ? Ça ne te plait que ton Adrichou apprécie d'autre personne ? Pauvre enfant. Je commence à avoir de la pitié pour toi. C'est dingue non ?

\- Méfie toi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. J'ai des amis qui peuvent très bien me défendre.

\- Ah bon, comme qui ? S'amusa Marinette.

\- Ladybug.

Marinette la regarda et explosa de rire.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr. Je vais aller prendre l'air un instant, j'ai besoin de me remettre de mes émotions. Ajouta la jeune fille.

Elle s'éloigna suivis d'Alya.

\- Marinette tu vas ou là ?

\- Ladybug va remettre les pendules à l'heure à Chloé, lança la jeune fille en adressant un clin d'œil à son amie.

\- J'en étais sûr. Dit une voix derrière elle.

\- Adrien ? Lança timidement Marinette sentant ses joues rougir.

\- Marinette… Je dois vraiment te parler…

\- Bon moi je vous laisse hein ! Lança Alya en se précipitant dans le gymnase.

Marinette regardait Adrien. Elle savait de quoi il voulait parler. Elle se doutait qu'il serait rapide à comprendre et à faire le rapprochement. Mais pas aussi rapide. Elle n'était pas prête. Pas prête à l'affronter. Pas maintenant, pas ici.

\- Marinette… As-tu quelque chose à m'avouer ?

\- A, A, Avouer ? Quoi ? Non, pas d'avouation, non, pas, je, non.

\- Arrête de jouer à ça. Alors, Ladybug devait faire quoi ?

\- Elle devait… Bah, enfin, je sais pas moi, répondit Marinette nerveusement.

\- Arrête Marinette, enfin, Bugginette, répondit Adrien, un grand sourire sur les lèvres dignes de Chat Noir.

Marinette le regarda dans les yeux. Elle put y lire de la fierté, de la joie, un peu de panique aussi. Adrien s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer contre lui.

\- Je t'ai enfin retrouvée. Soupira-t-il.

\- Adrien c'est vraiment pas le moment… dit-elle.

\- Je t'en prie… Je…

\- Non. Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je t'en pris ne dit rien.

\- Ah, oui… Ce garçon …

Remarquant les yeux brillant de son ami, il prit sa main et sourit.

\- Bon, Ladybug voulait entrer en scène ? Mais elle ne peut pas être seule sans son chat fidèle voyant, Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il la traina dans le vestiaire, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Plagg, transforme-moi !

Sous les yeux de Marinette, Adrien se transforma en Chat Noir. Ses oreilles de chat venait de faire son apparition.

\- Pourquoi… Murmura Marinette.

\- J'aimerai comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ?

\- Je… Commença Marinette.

\- Je ne veux pas d'excuse inutile. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

\- Je n'ai pas le droit Adrien !

\- Mais pourquoi ! Est-ce si grave que ça ? Tout à l'heure, j'ai eu une sorte de vision, soupira-t-il. Tu étais en face de moi, tu souriais. Nous avions l'air si heureux. Ensemble, toi, Ladybug et Chat Noir… Puis je me suis bizarrement mis à ronronner. Quand est-ce que s'est arrivé ? Est-ce que s'est arrivé ? Ça fait une semaine que j'ai l'impression de vivre une sorte de rêve éveillé. Pourquoi ? Même mon kwami me parait bizarre par moment. Et toi, tu arrives chez moi, perdus, en larme. Le lendemain, Marinette est dans le même état.

\- Je… Commença Marinette. Quelqu'un approche, dit-elle en le trainant par le bras dans un casier.

\- Oh j'aime bien cette proximité, lança Chat Noir en caressant tendrement le visage de la jeune fille.

\- Méfie toi, tu risques encore de ronronner. Répliqua Marinette le cœur battant.

\- Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir ma Lady.

\- Tu ne contrôles pas ce genre de chose alors je serai toi je ne dirai rien. Rigola doucement Marinette. Chut, écoute.

Des pas se firent entendre puis la voix d'Alya résonna.

\- Nino, on doit absolument faire quelque chose compris ?

\- Mais ils sont si coincé tous les deux. Adrien n'aura jamais le courage d'aller lui parler tu le sais très bien. Et ce n'est sûrement pas Marinette qui va y aller !

\- Ecoute moi, cette pièce va nous servir d'accord ? On va faire en sorte que… Attend.

Marinette regardait son amie. Alya regardait les casiers un à un. Elle se doutait que quelqu'un était caché là. Tout bas elle murmura : « Tikki, transforme-moi ». En un court instant, Marinette devint Ladybug. Elle était désormais serrée contre le torse de Chat Noir.

\- Ma Lady… Souffla Chat Noir à son oreille. On est bien là non ?

\- C'est pas le moment mon chaton. Dit-elle en le regardant désespérée.

\- Mmh. Soupira-t-il en faisant la moue.

Soudainement la porte de son casier s'ouvrit violement.

\- Euh, salut ! Lança Chat Noir visiblement gêné.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… Commença Alya en regardant Ladybug.

\- On… On vérifiait les casiers ! Apparemment des petits malins s'amusent à les piéger alors… Commença-t-elle.

\- Mon dieu ! Hurla Nino n'ayant pas du tout calculé le fait que les deux héros s'étaient enfermé dans un casier. Ladybug et Chat Noir ! Le jour où nous répétons une pièce, sur vous ! Mon dieu c'est, c'est, dit-il visiblement ému. Est-ce que vous accepteriez de jouer pour nous ? Je veux dire, on a déjà des gens pour jouer Ladybug et Chat Noir, mais ce serai parfait si vous les rempliassiez ! Ils ne sont vraiment pas fais pour ces rôles là. Bougonna-t-il.

\- Mon pauvre Nino… Soupira Alya. On ne va quand même pas faire ça à Marinette et Adrien !

\- On ne sait même pas où ils sont partis !

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua Alya en regardant les deux héros sur un air de reproche, il ne vous surement pas tarder, dit-elle les dents serrées.

\- Ahahah, non non je suis sûr qu'ils vont revenir bientôt, lança Ladybug nerveusement.

Connaissant sa meilleure amie, elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure. « Tout comme Adrien » songea la jeune fille en regardant son partenaire. « Il lui aura fallut à peine deux jours pour comprendre… » Il savait ce qu'il faisait, dit-elle souriante. Elle attrapa la main de Chat Noir et le tira plus loin.

\- Bon on a des casiers à vérifier par là, tu viens mon chaton ?

\- Ai-je vraiment le choix, dit-il en riant.

\- Non, pas que je me souvienne Chat Noir, allez viens là mon minou.

Puis tout deux s'éloignèrent sous le regard de Nino.

\- Vous allez venir jouer dans la pièce ou pas ?! Cria-t-il.

\- Oui ! Lança Marinette sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle disait.

Elle entraîna Chat Noir en dehors du bâtiment et ils se retrouvèrent très vite sur le toit de l'école.

\- On aura qu'à dire que je ne me sentais pas bien et que tu m'as accompagné prendre l'air.

Elle commença à s'éloigner quand elle sentit la main de Chat Noir prendre la sienne.

\- Ma Lady attend… Dit-il tête baissé. Pourquoi tu… Pourquoi tu me détestes à ce point ?

\- Je ne te déteste pas, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Alors pourquoi tu me fuis sans arrêt. On est censé être une équipe et toi tu…

\- Ce n'est pas si simple tu sais …

\- Alors explique moi, je t'en pris… Marinette…

Elle le regarda troublée. Ce n'était pas Chat Noir qui parlait mais Adrien. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'encercla de ses bras en déposant sa tête contre lui.

\- La seule chose que je puisse te dire… C'est que tu me manques… Dit-elle en laissant quelques larmes couler sur ses joues.

\- Je… Commença-t-il. Je serai toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Mon cœur t'appartient…

\- Pour l'éternité… Souffla Ladybug.

Chat Noir la regardait. Elle était magnifique. C'était sa Lady. Doucement, il posa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres auxquels la jeune fille répondit tendrement. Il se recula pour la regarder un instant.

\- On devrait y aller. Dit-il en regardant le gymnase.

\- Tu as raison.

Ils se rendirent vers les toilettes sans que personne ne les est remarqué. Après s'être détransformés, Adrien et Marinette se dirigèrent vers le gymnase. Par chance Mme Bustier n'était pas là quand les deux jeunes adolescents entrèrent.

\- Vous étiez passé où ? S'exclama Nino.

\- Marinette ne se sentait pas bien. On est retourné voir l'infirmière. Mentit Adrien.

\- Ah bon ? Lança Alya en s'approchant dangereusement de Marinette. Et maintenant ça va mieux ? Non ? Dit-elle en la défiant de dire le contraire.

\- Euh oui, oui, oui ça va mieux Alya.

\- Très bien ! On a une pièce à finir, alors en scène ! Lança Nino.

Après avoir passé une rude journée, Marinette décida de se rendre dans sa boutique de couture afin de commencer les costumes de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Une main l'attrapa avant qu'elle n'est pus franchir le portail de l'école. Elle se retourna pour croiser le regard d'Adrien.

\- Tu pars sans même dire au revoir ma Lady ?

\- Adrien, pas ici ! On pourrait t'entendre et…

\- Il n'y a personne, problème réglé, dit-il joyeusement. Alors où comptais-tu aller ?

\- Je voulais aller acheter de quoi faire nos costumes. Comme on n'a pas trop de devoir. Comme ça demain je pourrais les commencer.

\- Très bonne idée, je vais t'accompagner. On ne sait jamais si quelqu'un décide d'akumatiser des gens, on pourra s'y rendre ensemble, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. D'ailleurs ma Lady si je ne m'abuse, nous avons une conversation à terminer. Tu dois toujours m'expliquer certaine chose.

\- Je sais et au risque de me répéter. Pas ici Adrien. Je préfèrerais qu'on en parle sagement dans ma chambre pour… Tu fais quoi là ? Dit-elle alors qu'Adrien venait de se pencher délicatement sur elle, son nez frôlant presque le sien.

\- C'est le bon moment pour un bisou là non ?

\- C'est pas le moment mon chaton, dit-elle en lui mettant une légère pichenette sur le nez.

Il lâcha un soupir et tout deux partir en direction de la boutique. Non loin d'eux, le gardien les observait avec un léger sourire.

\- Elle ne devait rien dire ! S'exclama Wayzz totalement désemparé.

\- Mon ami, qu'elles sont les risques ?

\- Je… Et bien, ça risque d'être soudain pour lui, il ne comprendrait pas tout ou alors il…

\- Il ne risque rien à découvrir la vérité. Donc je pense que maintenant il est temps qu'il sache. La rentrée des classes a eu lieu hier et il a compris ce qui clochait en à peine 2 jours. Alors restons en dehors de ça. Chat Noir et Ladybug n'ont pas besoin de notre aide. D'accord mon ami ?

Le petit Kwami soupira tout en regardant Marinette et Adrien s'éloigner.

\- Où se trouve cette boutique alors ? Demanda Adrien ravi.

\- Dans la rue d'à côté… Souffla Marinette n'ayant toujours pas réalisé qu'Adrien était là, avec elle. Comme avant.

\- Marinette ? Dit-il en l'arrêtant.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu… Tu dois encore m'expliquer certaine chose.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Quand tu te sentiras prête à m'en parler.

\- Je… On achète ce dont j'ai besoin et… je te dirai tout. Je te le promets.

Il lui sourit avant de déposer un doux baiser sur le front de la jeune fille et de s'enfuir dans une rue. La jeune fille frémissait à ce contact. Son corps semblait être en ébullition alors que Chat Noir venait de faire son apparition.

\- Tu m'expliques pourquoi ce soudain… Changement ? Dit-elle en le dévisageant.

\- J'ai promis à mon père que je ne trainerai pas après les cours. Et c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire alors je préfère qu'on voit Chat Noir avec toi plutôt qu'Adrien, tu comprends ?

\- Euh, oui comme tu veux…

Alors que Chat Noir s'amusait à jouer les séducteurs, ils arrivèrent finalement dans la fameuse boutique de couture de Marinette. Elle était assez petite mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, on sentait de bonne auras en y entrant. Les rayons étaient assez espacés et un tapis rouge était déroulé à l'entré jusqu'au fond de la boutique où se tenait la caisse. Le vendeur releva la tête et sourit en voyant la jeune fille.

\- Ah notre petite Marinette, oh je vois que tu es bien accompagné aujourd'hui, ajouta le vendeur en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Bonjour, Vincent, répondit poliment Marinette. J'ai besoin de tissu rouge à pois noir et de cuir noir, tu aurais ça ?

\- Tout dépend ce que tu veux en faire, répondit le vendeur en s'approchant d'un des rayons pour essayer de trouver quelque chose.

\- On fait une pièce de théâtre sur Ladybug et Chat Noir. Je dois faire leur costume.

\- Oh je vois, tu dois être contente d'avoir été choisie pour ça non ? Et puis, visiblement tu as un bon cobaye pour confectionner ton costume de Chat Noir, dit-il en souriant.

\- J'aurai préférée me passer de cette pièce, je ne suis pas bonne comédienne, rigola Marinette nerveusement. Alors tu as quelque chose pour moi ?

\- Malheureusement, je ne trouve rien ici. Mais va voir dans l'arrière boutique ma grande tu vas sûrement pouvoir y trouver ton bonheur !

\- D'accord merci Vincent ! Chat, tu veux bien trouver une clochette ? Je n'en ai plus, il m'en faudrait une comme la tienne.

\- Oui bien sûr ! Rit-il.

Tandis que Marinette était dans l'arrière boutique en train de retourner tous les tissus, elle entendit son vendeur se mettre à rire comme jamais elle n'avait entendu quelqu'un rire de la sorte. Elle sortit la tête de l'arrière boutique et ne pus s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à son tour. En effet, Chat Noir était en train de jouer avec une pelote de laine et visiblement n'était pas spécialement content.

\- Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter ! S'énerva-t-il tout en donnant de léger coup de « patte » sur la pelote qui roulait au sol. Marinette aide moi ! Je t'en pris ! Dit-il désemparé.

\- Mon dieu, répliqua Marinette en essayant de reprendre son calme. Je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour ! Dit-elle tout en se remettant à rire.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! S'énerva-t-il

\- On dirait la fois où tu as ronronné ! Renchéri-t-elle en se tenant le ventre.

\- Marinette ! Dit-il alors que la pelote de laine venait de rouler de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Il se releva et commença à se jeter dessus alors que la jeune fille l'avait attrapé par la queue. Il retomba assis à ses pieds et leva la tête vers elle.

\- Merci… Souffla-t-il.

\- De rien, dit-elle en lui caressant doucement le dessus de la tête.

Vincent qui s'était enfin remis de ses émotions partis en direction de l'arrière boutique et apporta à Marinette pas mal de tissus.

\- Voilà ma grande, je pense que tu vas pouvoir t'en sortir avec tout ça.

\- Merci mais je vais prendre uniquement ce dont j'ai besoin. Je n'ai sûrement pas les moyens de tout payer et…

\- C'est cadeau ma belle aller sortez de la maintenant, ou sinon ma femme va me gronder encore.

\- Vous êtes si gentil, merci Vincent.

Il lui souria gaiement tandis que les deux jeunes héros sortaient de la boutique.

\- Je vais te laisser ma Lady, mon père va vraiment se demander ce que je fais et…

\- Et ce serai quand même dommage de lui dire que tu étais obnubilé par une pelote de laine, je comprends mon chaton, dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

\- Je reviendrais te voir dans la soirée afin que nous discutions, si tu es d'accord.

\- Oui… Soupira la jeune fille qui avait pendant un instant oublié ce léger point.

\- Bien alors à ce soir.

Il lui embrassa la joue et d'un coup de bâton s'envola sur les toits de Paris. Marinette regardait dans la direction où il était parti en souriant bêtement.

\- Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle tout en touchant délicatement là où les lèvres d'Adrien venaient de se poser.

 **oTo**

 **Et voilà le chapitre est finis, j'aurai aimée davantage (c'est d'ailleurs ce que je vais m'empresser de faire après avoir poster ce chapitre eheh) j'espère qu'il vous aura plus en tout cas ! Je vous fais de gros bisous à toutes et à tous !**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Réponse au review**

 **Miss Tagada :** Voilà tu as eu la suite eheh ^-^ Moi aussi la scène de la pelote de laine… J'ai aimé l'écrire xD Pour la scène de Chloé… J'ai totalement OUBLIEE ! xD

 **oTo**

 **Chapitre 14**

 **oTo**

Il était 22h, le soleil s'était couché laissant Paris s'illuminer doucement. La fraicheur du mois de novembre s'était finalement installé tandis qu'une jeune fille attendait sagement sur son balcon entouré d'un plaid noir. Marinette fixait l'horizon en direction du manoir Agreste. Les costumes avaient déjà eu droit à leurs premières versions et la jeune fille n'attendait plus qu'une chose en cette douce soirée : l'arrivée de Chat Noir.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus elle commençait à stresser, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Tikki.

\- Il va arriver Marinette ne t'inquiète pas, lança la kwami en s'approchant doucement de Marinette.

\- Et s'il ne vient pas ? Et s'il avait été capturé ? Je ne reverrais plus jamais Adrien, ni Chat Noir, on irait jamais au cinéma, on ira jamais manger de glace chez André et … Aaah ! Cria la jeune fille en voyant une ombre sauter devant elle.

\- Désolé de t'avoir fais attendre ma Lady, lança l'ombre en s'approchant, laissant place au doux visage de Chat Noir. Es-tu prête à sortir ? J'aimerai t'emmener quelque part.

\- Ah, je, oui, bien sûr, murmura Marinette en regardant le jeune homme. Je… Je voudrais juste te montrer quelques choses avant… Dit-elle en regardant sa machine à coudre.

Il sourie et la regarda attraper son petit carnet où la jeune fille dessinait tous ses vêtements. Elle lui montra deux croquis qui visiblement étaient les costumes de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Mais ils étaient différents des leurs.

\- Ils sont… Commança Chat Noir.

\- Différents, je sais. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque, ajouta Marinette. Ils te plaisent ?

\- J'ai hâte de les voir porter ma Lady.

En effet, les costumes étaient bien différents. La tenue de Ladybug n'était pas une simple tunique complète mais un débardeur finement tresser au col, rouge à poid noir pour rappeler les couleurs de Ladybug. Le bas n'était nulle autre qu'une jupe à volant aux même couleurs. Sur le côté y était dessiner une petite poche où on pouvait voir le fameux yoyo de sa partenaire. De jolie bas blanc était élégamment dessiner, remonter aux genoux avec de légère ballerine rouge avec des bordures noires dessinant le contour du pied. Les cheveux du modèle étaient lâchés avec pour simple touche de fantaisie, une petite tresse sur le côté avec un ruban rouge. Quand au masque, il était entièrement rouge.

Le costume de Chat Noir quant à lui avait reçus peu de changement. Mais on pouvait noter les changements au niveau de la petite clochette qui était normalement porter autour du cou. Elle était désormais autour de sa taille. Sa queue étant une queue grandement réaliste. Adrien supposa qu'il allait avoir droit à une queue en fourrure. Il fut ravi de voir que les oreilles de chat n'avaient pas eu droit à de retouche, tout comme son masque.

\- Ils sont parfait Marinette. J'ai hâte de voir ça.

\- Merci… Tu voulais qu'on sorte alors ?

\- Euh oui, oui je… Viens, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Je peux y aller par mes propres moyens. Sourit la jeune fille.

\- Ça ne serai vraiment pas galant de ma part. Alors viens, ajouta le jeune homme en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Elle sourit et tendis sa main pour prendre celle de son ami. Chat Noir lui mis un bandeau devant les yeux avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille « je t'ai réservée une surprise, je ne veux pas tout gâcher ». Elle frissonna à se contact et se laissa porter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir traversé une grande partie de la ville, Chat Noir déposa Marinette.

\- On est arrivé, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Détransformation.

Chat Noir laissa place à Adrien. Il s'approcha de Marinette et lui retira le bandeau. Elle fut émerveillée face à ce que lui avait préparé Adrien.

\- Mon dieu Adrien c'est… Commença la jeune fille au bord des larmes.

\- Digne de toi, finit-il en souriant.

Elle regardait le toit où il l'avait emmené. Un long tapis rouge avait été déroulé au sol. De part et d'autre, de nombreuse bougie avaient été allumé créant ainsi une ambiance plus que romantique digne d'un film à l'eau de rose. Tout au long du tapis avait été déposé de nombreux confettis en forme de cœur rose et rouge. En son centre trônait une jolie table nappée par un tissu blanc en dentelle. Deux chaises y étaient installées.

\- Ça te plait ? Dit-il en souriant gêné.

\- Oui, c'est magnifique. Mais…

\- Mais ? Commença-t-il à dire en prenant un air déçus.

\- Mais j'ai déjà mangé et…

\- Et tu n'as pas eu ton dessert, sourit-il. J'ai tout prévus ma Lady.

Marinette sentit ses joues rougir et regarda Adrien apporter un gâteau digne d'un grand pâtissier.

\- Adrien, dit-elle en souriant. Merci beaucoup, pour, pour tout ça…

\- De rien, je ferai tout pour toi, ajouta-t-il en s'installant.

\- Je… Je sais…

\- Qu'y a-t-il Marinette ? C'est… En rapport avec ce que tu as à me dire ?

\- Je… Oui… Je sais que tu es prêt à tout pour moi. Même à perdre tes souvenirs…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- S'il te plait, ne m'interromps pas et écoute moi, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête en regardant la jeune fille qui se lança dans ses longues explications. Il la regardait, ses yeux s'étaient embués à nouveau et son visage s'était assombrit. Il aurait aimé qu'elle lui dise que c'était une blague mais ça ne l'était pas. A la fin de son monologue, de légère larmes coulaient. Il se leva et s'accroupit devant elle en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je… Commença-t-il. Tu as failli mourir… Mon père est le papillon et il… Il a voulu te tuer ?

\- Adrien je t'en pris… Ton père ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Quand il est redevenu lui même, il avait l'air perdus. Malheureusement je ne me souviens pas du reste, c'est le gardien qui m'a tout expliquée.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ?

\- Je n'en avais pas la force. Même si le gardien m'a soignée, j'en restais néanmoins fatiguée. Et si je t'avais envoyée des messages, tu m'aurais sûrement prise pour une folle. J'ai attendus à ma fenêtre tous les soirs en espérant voir Chat Noir arriver. Mais il n'en était rien. Le jour de la rentrée… Quand je t'ai vu… Agir comme avant. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous… C'est ce qui m'a véritablement le plus blessée…

Adrien regardait la jeune fille. Il se releva et posa délicatement ses doigts sur le visage de Marinette afin de lui essuyer ses larmes. Il lui prit ensuite la main et releva la jeune fille de son siège.

\- Marinette Dupain-Cheng, tu es la fille la plus courageuse, la plus gentille, la plus timide, la plus mignonne, et la plus maladroite, ajouta-t-il en rigolant, que je connaisse. Et en plus de ça, tu es Ladybug. Ma Lady. Mon cœur t'appartient, pour l'éternité.

Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de déposer sa tête contre le cou du jeune homme. Il la prit dans ses bras, sentant son cœur contre le sien.

\- J'ai une dernière surprise pour toi… Murmura-t-il.

Il s'éloigna et s'approcha d'un petit poste radio que Marinette n'avait même pas remarqué. Il l'alluma et une douce musique commença. Thousand Years de Christina Perri. Adrien s'approcha de Marinette et lui tendis sa main pour l'inviter à danser. Elle lui prit volontiers. Adrien déposa une main sur la hanche de la jeune fille tandis que l'autre attrapait celle de Marinette. Une jolie danse commença.

Ils étaient ailleurs. Ensemble. Plus rien ne les sépareraient désormais. Tandis que la musique continuait, Adrien et Marinette ne cessait de danser et de se fixer sans prononcer un mot. Leurs échanges visuels suffisaient. Ce soir là, Adrien et Marinette n'étaient plus à Paris. Ils étaient quelque part dans leur bulle. Leur cœur ne cessait de s'accélérer. La musique prenait doucement fin. Adrien fixait Marinette puis posa délicatement son front contre celui de la jeune fille.

\- Je t'aime. Dit-il sans même détourner son regard.

\- Je t'aime… Répondit Marinette, laissant s'échapper quelques larmes.

\- Tu pleures ? Dit-il en souriant.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse, d'être là, avec toi, Adrien, Chat Noir… Il s'est passé tellement de chose depuis notre rencontre…

Il sourit en repensant à certaine de leur aventure, comme la fois où ils avaient dû se battre contre une certaine chronogirl et que ce jour là, deux Ladybug l'avaient accompagné. Ou encore, toutes les fois où il avait tenté d'embrasser Ladybug. Et ces autres fois, où il s'était retrouvé sur la terrasse de la jeune fille pour lui confier ses peurs, ou juste sa journée.

Et aussi, ces fois où il était juste Adrien, et qu'il s'amusait à voir sa camarade rougir lorsqu'il lui parlait, ou faire tomber un stylo, des fois mêmes tomber tout court.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Marinette, sortant Adrien de ses rêveries.

\- A toi…

Et sans un mot, sans prévenir, il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce contact fit trembler Marinette. Mais elle répondit volontiers à son baiser. Elle passa ses mains autour du coup du jeune homme tandis que les siennes étaient accroché à la taille de sa Lady. Cette dernière s'accrochait désormais à ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés. Ils étaient désormais tous les deux appuyés contre la rambarde du toit. « Heureusement qu'il y a une rambarde, on serait tombé depuis longtemps » Songea Marinette.

Le corps d'Adrien était pressé contre celui de Marinette. Il n'arrivait plus à se calmer. Il embrassait chaque partie du visage de la jeune fille tout en s'appuyant sur la rambarde. De son visage il passa doucement à son cou. Elle eu un léger frisson, mais se laissait faire. Les lèvres d'Adrien remontaient désormais sur celle de la jeune fille qui s'était laissé subjuguer par ces émotions. Elle tremblait et frissonnait à chacun de ces contacts. Adrien ne savait pas trop si c'était lui ou Chat Noir qui prenait le dessus sur ces gestes. Soudainement, Marinette le stoppa et se recula.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Commença le jeune homme.

\- J'ai besoin de… Souffla-t-elle. Reprendre un peu mon souffle et…. Tikki, transforme-moi !

Il sourit avant d'ajouter :

\- Plagg, transforme-moi !

Ladybug et Chat Noir se regardèrent en souriant.

\- Alors mon chaton, tu as donné ta langue au chat ? Dit-elle malicieuse.

\- Méfie-toi, je commence à déteindre sur toi… Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle tendrement.

\- Est-ce une mauvaise chose ? Murmura-t-elle tandis que Chat Noir était désormais collé à elle.

\- A toi de me le dire ma Lady. Dit-il en lui embrassant la main.

Elle sourit et alla chercher le contact de ses lèvres. Chat Noir attrapa la jeune fille par les hanches pour réduire la distance qui restait entre eux tandis que sans vraiment le contrôler, sa queue les entourait tous les deux, les resserrant un peu plus. Au final, peut-être que si, il le voulait. Alors que les minutes s'écoulèrent à une vitesse fulgurante, leurs baisers en devenaient plus passionnés. Les deux héros étaient désormais au sol. Chat Noir avait prit le dessus et continuait d'embrasser Ladybug avec passion. Jamais il n'avait ressenti de pulsion aussi forte. Etait-ce le fait d'être Chat Noir ? Ou alors était-ce du au fait qu'il avait attendus ce moment depuis trop longtemps ? Il ne savait pas trop. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, Marinette, Ladybug. Cette fille si parfaite qui était juste en dessous de lui, à frissonner quand sa main passait sur ses hanches pour descendre lentement vers ses jambes.

C'était parfait. Le moment était parfait.

Il était prêt de 3h du matin quand ils reprirent enfin le dessus sur leurs émotions. Chat Noir était allongé, la tête appuyée contre le mur tandis que Ladybug avait sa tête posée sur son torse et respirait doucement.

\- Ma Lady… Dit-il en lui caressant le visage. On devrait rentrer…

\- Je sais… Dit-elle en relevant ses grands yeux bleus vers Chat Noir.

Il frissonna en les croisant et attendit que Ladybug se soit relevé pour la suivre.

\- Je reviendrais demain pour tout ranger. De toute façon, personne ne verra ça puisque personne ne peut venir, dit-il en rigolant. Je te raccompagne ?

\- Avec plaisir, murmura-t-elle en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

En quelque minute, ils arrivèrent sur la terrasse de Marinette. Cette dernière se détransforma en regardant Chat Noir qui se tenait devant elle.

\- Tu veux… tu veux rester ici ? Encore un peu ? Je n'ai pas envie de dormir alors je vais sûrement travailler sur les costumes et…

\- Tu n'es pas fatigué ? Dit-il en rigolant.

\- Euh non… Je me couche toujours très tard et disons qu'avec toutes les nuits que j'ai passées dehors en tant que Ladybug… La fatigue ne me fait plus peur…

\- Ni les retards en cours, se moqua Chat Noir.

\- C'est le seul petit problème mais ne t'inquiète pas on ne sera pas en retard promis, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il rigola et la suivit en s'installant sur le sofa de la jeune fille.

\- Bon… Je vais commencer par le tient, tant que tu es là, comme ça je vais pouvoir tout modifier directement. Je ferais le mien demain. Bon, où est-ce que j'ai mis le sac…

Marinette s'activait à chercher ce dont elle avait besoin. Et les heures tournèrent. Alors qu'elle venait de finir les denrière coutures sur le haut, elle se retourna vers Chat Noir qui visiblement avait trouvé le sommeil. Elle s'approcha de lui en souriant.

Elle passa sa main entre les deux oreilles de chat d'Adrien. Et naturellement, il se mit à ronronner. Elle rigola doucement tout en s'installant à ses côtés pour terminer la tenue, sans s'arrêter de le caresser. Elle n'avait plus qu'à coudre la queue et c'était finis. D'une main elle attrapa une aiguille et d'une autre elle attrapa la queue qu'elle venait de terminer pour les assembler.

Le doux ronronnement de Chat Noir s'arrêta, elle le regarda lui tapoter le genoux d'un doigt. Elle sourit et recommença à le caresser de la même manière tandis que le ronronnement reprit. Elle se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer à son oreille « tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux être un vrai chaton » Pour simple réponse, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et la regarda étonné.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

\- Rien, repose-toi mon chaton…

Et avant même avoir entendus la fin de la phrase, il se rendormit. Marinette sourit et reprit sa couture.

Il était désormais 5h30 du matin. Marinette avait terminé les deux costumes. Elle avait même eu le temps d'y ajouter une petite touche de Chat Noir à celui de Ladybug et vice-versa. Elle tourna la tête vers Chat Noir qui dormait profondément. Doucement, elle se laissa submerger par la fatigue et s'endormit à son tour.

Tikki fut une nouvelle fois réveillée par la sonnerie du téléphone de Marinette. Mais cette dernière n'entendait rien, comme à son habitude. Tikki se leva doucement et regarda son amie. Elle était assise et endormis, la tête de Chat Noir sur les genoux. La kwami sourit et de toute ses forces réussies à soulever le téléphone et les prit en photo. Elle s'envola désormais vers Marinette et la réveilla doucement.

\- Marinette… Marinette lève toi ! Marinette ! Il est 9h ! Risqua Tikki.

\- Quoi ! Hurla la jeune fille en se réveillant en sursaut. Mon dieu je vais être viré à vie ! Cria-t-elle alors que Chat Noir se réveillait tranquillement.

\- Marinette … ? Murmura-t-il. Je…

Il regarda le téléphone de Marinette qui affichait 7h15.

\- Oh là je dois rentrer… Dit-il en baillant. Histoire que mon père ne s'affole pas en ne me voyant pas dans ma chambre. On se retrouve tout à l'heure ? Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Marinette.

\- Oui à tout à l'heure Adrien.

Il s'engouffra par la terrasse et dans une révérence s'enfuit vers son domicile. Marinette se retourna en regardant Tikki.

\- Marinette, avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit… Commença Tikki.

\- Tikki ! Hurla Marinette ! C'était la plus belle nuit de ma vie ! C'était…. C'était !

\- Et voilà, tu ne m'écoutes jamais… Soupira Tikki tout en souriant.

\- Pardon Tikki… Répondit la jeune fille en s'agenouillant devant sa Kwami.

\- Je suis vraiment très heureuse pour toi Marinette, vraiment. Lança Tikki. Le gardien a vraiment un don pour trouver Chat Noir et la Coccinelle. Mais là, il s'est surpassé.

\- Oh merci Tikki…

\- De rien Marinette. Mais tu devrais aller déjeuner maintenant où tu risques d'être en retard.

\- Tu as raison, et je te ramène des macarons promis !

\- Hihi, merci Marinette.

La jeune fille s'empressa de déjeuner et d'apporter des macarons à Tikki puis fila sous la douche. Elle en sortit et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle s'habilla d'une petite jupe noire plissée et d'un haut rouge en arborant le collier que Chat Noir lui avait offert. Puisque Alya savait et qu'Adrien, et bien qu'Adrien savait aussi, elle ne risquait plus grand chose maintenant. Elle s'empressa de ranger les costumes et alla embrasser ses parents avant de se diriger vers l'école.

Ses parents la regardèrent et sourire. Ils savaient que cette nuit, leur fille n'avait pas été toute seule dans sa chambre. Et que Chat Noir veillait visiblement sur elle. Ce qui visiblement rendait Marinette heureuse. Alors qu'il en soit ainsi, avaient-ils pensés.

Marinette arriva devant l'école à 8h05 et se dirigea vers le gymnase quand Alya la rattrapa.

\- Salut Marinette ! Tu… vas bien ce matin ? Dit-elle en regardant la jeune fille visiblement fatiguée.

\- Alya, je vais bien, je vais magnifiquement bien je vais…

\- Au gymnase ? Dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour découvrir Adrien et Nino. Elle sourit en rougissant en murmurant un léger « oui ». Adrien sourit en voyant sa partenaire rougir.

\- Je peux ? Dit-il en lui montrant le sac.

\- Euh, oui bien sûr… Dit-elle en lui tendant.

Les quatres amis se dirigèrent quand Alya prit Marinette à part.

\- Je ne t'ai pas embêté hier, mais bon dieu ! Marinette ! Ton histoire de casier miné ou je ne sais quoi, c'était quoi ça ? Et voilà que ce matin, Adrien se montre des plus galants ?

\- Alya je… Commença Marinette en repensant à leur journée d'hier.

Marinette repensa à Chat Noir, jouant avec la pelote de laine. Puis de la merveilleuse surprise qu'il lui avait préparée, puis des nombreux baisers échangés, puis de…

\- MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG ! Hurla Alya

Marinette sursauta et regarda son amie. Plus loin Adrien et Nino regardaient la scène amusée.

\- La pauvre Marinette, je n'aimerai pas être à sa place, souffla Nino en fixant la jeune fille.

\- Oh moi non plus, rigola Adrien en regardant sa Lady.

De loin Nino et Adrien regardaient Marinette s'agiter faisant de grand geste avec ses bras, tentant visiblement de s'expliquer face à Alya. Au fur et à mesure, Alya semblait se calmer tendis que Marinette devenait de plus en plus rouge. Adrien savait de quoi il parlait et rougit à son tour en repensant à sa soirée avec la jeune fille.

\- Adrien ? Demanda Nino.

\- Ah, oui ?

\- Non rien… Répondit son ami amusé. Tu viens ?

Adrien aquisça et suivis Nino dans le gymnase. Il fut rejoint peu de temps après par une Laya hystérique et une Marinette totalement rouge et visiblement gênée. Le jeune mannequin croisa le regard d'Alya et frissonna. « Bon dieu que cette fille fait peur parfois » Songea Adrien en frissonnant.

Alors que les élèves arrivaient petit à petit, Mme bustier fit son apparition.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Dit-elle en souriant. Aujourd'hui j'aimerai que vous répétiez sans vos textes. La représentation ayant lieu dans moins d'un mois, je pense qu'il est plus que temps de s'y mettre. Les décors étant quasiment tous prêts, c'est le moment.

\- Madame, intervint Marinette.

\- Oui Mlle Dupain-Cheng ?

\- J'ai finis les costumes pour Ladybug et Chat Noir. Dit-elle en désignant son sac.

\- Déjà ? Et bien, ton travaille m'impressionne Marinette. Peux-tu les montrer ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Marinette en sortant les costumes du sac. Adrien ? Dit-elle timidement en tendant le costume de Chat Noir.

Le jeune garçon s'approcha et prit son costume alors que Marinette prenait le sien.

\- J'y ai fais des modifications afin que ce soit vraiment pour cette pièce. Je ne voulais pas recopier bêtement les costumes des deux plus grands héros de Paris. Dit-elle en présentant les costumes.

Alya s'approcha d'elle et d'une petite voix lui murmura à l'oreille « Ca va les chevilles ? » Marinette rigola et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Vous… Vous en pensez quoi ? Ajouta Marinette en se rapprochant d'Adrien qui lui, tendait le costume de Chat Noir.

\- Je pense que tu as un don entre les doigts Marinette. Ils sont parfaits. Répondit Mme Bustier.

\- Merci beaucoup, répondit Marinette heureuse.

\- Bien. Je vous laisse répéter tranquillement.

Tandis que leur professeure s'installa au fond du gymnase sur un bureau pour corriger des copies, Marinette et Adrien allèrent se changer. Dans les vestiaires, Adrien réussi à prendre Marinette et l'emmena avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit-elle moitié amusé, moitié inquiète que quelqu'un ne les remarque.

\- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te dire bonjour, dit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur celle de Marinette.

\- Adrien ! Dit-elle en le repoussant gentiment.

\- Y aurai-t-il un problème ? Rigola le jeune homme.

\- Oui ! Dit-elle en souriant. Calme tes hardeurs mon chaton et change-toi ici ! Je dois aller dans le vestiaires des filles moi !

\- Mais tu peux aussi rester là, dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Adrien !

Adrien la regarda et se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en rigolant.

\- D'accord j'ai compris. File, ajouta ce dernier avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Marinette sourit et alla se changer. Ils se retrouvèrent désormais face à face, il en était à la scène du dislocœur que tout le monde commençait à connaître par cœur. Mais cette fois, la fin serai différente pour leur camarade. Kim, qui lisait les didascalies, continua son texte.

\- Alors que Chat Noir était prêt à utiliser son cataclysme sur Ladybug, elle esquiva gracieusement la main de son partenaire et d'une main, attrapa la queue du chat.

\- A ton tour mon minet, lança Marinette/Ladybug

\- Non, non, non, non, non ! Laisse-moi ! Lança Adrien/Chat Noir pour tenter de se relever alors qu'il tombait à la renverse sur la jeune fille

La classe les regardait. Chloé était irrité du fait de voir l'amour de sa vie sur une vulgaire boulangère. Alya, elle, était hystérique sur sa chaise mais continuait de filmer la scène qui s'était déroulé parfaitement.

Sans prévenir, sans même regarder autour d'elle, Marinette prit le visage d'Adrien entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Adrien, surpris, n'y répondit pas dans l'immédiat mais y répondit après quelque seconde.

\- COUPER ! Cria Nino content d'en avoir enfin finis avec cette scène.

Adrien se releva en prenant la main de Marinette pour qu'elle puisse se relever à son tour. Ils échangèrent un regard complice alors que toute la classe les fixait, attendant la suite de cette scène si romantique.

\- Mon dieu ! Cria Rose en rompant le silence qui commençait à peser.

\- C'est magnifique ! S'exclama Juleka.

\- C'est tellement… Commença Alix.

\- Mignon. Termina Kim.

Adrien et Marinette étaient désormais rouge. La jeune fille se retourna vers Adrien. Ce dernier prit les mains de la jeune fille et l'embrassa à nouveau, sous des « oh » d'admiration. Tous, semblait heureux de les voir enfin ensemble. Tous, sauf Chloé qui sorti du gymnase en pleurant.

Marinette et Adrien se regardèrent et se sourire mutuellement avant de s'entrelacer tendrement. Ils s'aimaient. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

 **oTo**

 **Et voilà ! Ce chapitre se termine tout en douceur. J'ai vraiment pris un grand plaisir à l'écrire. Malheureusement, ça signe aussi la fin de cette fiction. Rassurez-vous, il me reste encore quelque chapitre, mais voilà, ça sent déjà la fin malheureusement… Merci du fond du cœur à ceux et celles qui me suivent en tout cas ! Et à bientôt pour la suite !**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Miss Tagada :** les sentiments sont plus puissants que la fatigue ? XD Moi aussi j'aime quand Adrien fait de l'impro, j'apprécie de faire enrager ce pauvre Nino ^-^ Effectivement, j'ai repris l'épisode glaciator. Je trouve que c'est l'un des meilleurs épisodes de la saison 2 pour le moment. En ce qui concerne la danse et cette musique. Elle représente énormément pour moi et ce que j'ai pus vivre plus jeune. Cette musique représente l'espoir à mes yeux. Elle a été la source de nombreuses larmes mais également de nombreux sourires. Ce n'est qu'une musique. Mais elle représente beaucoup trop de chose que je pourrais expliquer.

Pour la photo, il y a une petite surprise… Je n'en dirai pas plus :3

 **oTo**

 **Butterfly Fictions** : Et oui après tout se temps c'est bon ! Adrien ne retrouvera pas ses souvenirs je pense. Pour la pièce de théâtre, il y aura un chapitre complet qui lui sera dédié (le prochain d'ailleurs) Je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais faire parce qu'honnêtement, je n'ai vraiment aucune idée et aucune inspiration. Je vais regarder des films et voir si ça m'inspire ahah ! Merci pour tes encouragements en tout cas et bonne lecture !

 **oTo**

 **Chapitre 15**

 **oTo**

Adrien et Marinette se séparèrent enfin, alors que leur professeure venait de sortir. Rose, ému, pleurait à chaude larme contre Juleka qui souriait. Nathaniel semblait très déçus, Yvan et Mylène souriaient tandis qu'Alix et Kim leur tendait un pouce levé. Puis Marinette regardait Alya. La rouquine était hystérique et sur le point de déboiter l'épaule de ce pauvre Nino. Ce dernier qui d'ailleurs offrait un grand sourire à Adrien.

\- Bien, on dirait que la nouvelle a bien été prise. Rit Adrien.

\- Oh, tu entends ? Là au loin, je sens que ta meilleure amie n'est pas très très bien, rit timidement Marinette.

\- On a de la chance, le Papillon ne peut plus rien faire… Dit-il en souriant joyeusement.

Marinette rigola alors qu'Adrien resserra son étreinte. Ils étaient fatigués, épuisés de cette longue nuit. Mais ils étaient heureux. Marinette regarda Adrien et sourit alors qu'Alya se dirigeait vers elle.

\- Marinette, souffla son amie. Je suis vraiment contente pour toi…

\- Merci Alya. Oh tiens…

La jeune fille sortit son téléphone et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un appel au secours de Chloé Bourgeois pour Ladybug. En effet, Marinette avait donné une sorte de bipper à Chloé et celle-ci devait l'utiliser si un akumatisé s'en prenait à elle. Le bipper envoie une notification sur le téléphone de Marinette pour que Ladybug puisse se rendre rapidement à son secours.

Alors qu'Alya prenait Marinette dans ses bras, les portes du gymnase claquèrent.

\- MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG ! Cria Chloé folle de rage. Comment oses-tu ! Je t'ai prévenu une fois ! Maintenant je vais mettre mes menaces à exécution ! J'ai appelée Ladybug ! Elle va arriver d'un instant à l'autre pour te remettre les pendules à l'heure !

Marinette regardait la blonde qui se tenait devant elle et sourit malicieusement.

\- Mon dieu, j'ai si peur, ria Marinette. Je vais aller me cacher là où Ladybug ne pourra pas me trouver !

Sur ces paroles, Marinette sortit du gymnase, Adrien sur les talons. A peine avait-elle franchit les portes qu'elle s'exclama :

\- Tikki ! Transforme-moi ! Ah !

Adrien sourit et la regarda se transformer.

\- Tu fais quoi mon chaton, tu viens où tu retournes là bas en tant qu'Adrien ?

\- Partout où il y a Ladybug, il y a Chat Noir, dit-il malicieusement. Plagg, transforme-moi !

Ladybug regarda Chat Noir et sourit avant de s'élancer tout deux sur le plafond et atterrir juste devant Chloé.

\- Apparemment on a besoin de moi ? Demanda Ladybug

\- Ladybug ! Mon copain s'est fait akumatisé ! C'est Marinette Dupain-Cheng le vrai Papillon ! Aller le sauver je vous en pris !

\- Vois-tu très chère demoiselle, je doute fort que cette pauvre enfant ne soit pas le Papillon. Nous l'avons battu. Il ne reviendra pas. Alors cesse d'importuné ma… Commença Chat Noir en prenant Ladybug par la taille tout en l'approchant de lui. Ma partenaire pour des histoires d'enfants.

\- Mais Adrien doit être sauvé du mal ! Va donc jouer avec ça, sale chat !

D'une main, elle sortit un laser de sa poche et commença à faire de grand mouvement. Ladybug regarda son partenaire du coin de l'œil.

\- Non…. Pas… En… Core… Lança Chat Noir.

\- Range tes griffes mon chaton c'est vraiment pas le moment ! Dit Ladybug en l'attrapant par la queue.

\- Je… Ne… Peux pas… Résister ! Dit-il en essayant d'attraper le point lumineux.

\- Chloé ! Hurla Ladybug. Arrête ça !

\- Ladybug aide moi ! Miaula limite Chat Noir.

\- Voilà comment on traite les chats Ladybug, et le tiens a encore besoin de leçon !

\- Ladybug ! Dit-il en la regardant désespérément.

\- Roh c'est pas vrai… Dit-elle en se frottant le front.

D'une main elle rattrapa Chat Noir par le cou et d'une autre elle lança son yoyo pour prendre le laser.

\- Bon écoute moi bien toi, d'une part on est pas amie, compris ! Jamais, et ça ne l'a jamais été ! Ensuite, retiens bien ce que tu viens de faire avec mon Chat Noir, parce que je te promets qu'un jour je te ridiculiserai d'une bien meilleure manière !

\- Oh ma Lady sort ses griffes … murmura Chat Noir qui se remettait doucement de ses émotions.

\- C'est pas le moment mon chaton. Dit-elle en le toisant du regard.

Ladybug s'approcha de Chloé et lui prit le bipper des mains avant de l'écraser son sous pied.

\- Voilà, comme ça plus d'appel pour rien. Au revoir, et bonne continuation pour votre truc.

Sans ajouter quoique ce soit, elle s'envola dans les airs suivis de Chat Noir. Ils sortirent du gymnase pour se détransformer. Adrien commença à se diriger vers les portes quand il sentit une main sur son bras. Il redoutait déjà ce que Marinette allait lui dire. Il retourna doucement sa tête pour voir Marinette, les larmes aux yeux, les joues rouges. Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et explosa de rire.

\- C'est vraiment pas drôle ! S'énerva Adrien. Marinette ! Arrête !

\- J'hésitais à prendre un chat mais je n'ai plus besoin ! Rit-elle sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

\- Je t'interdis de te … Tu fais quoi là ! S'exclama-t-il alors que Marinette ressortait le laser de Chloé en le pointant au sol.

\- Je vérifie si sous cette forme ça marche aussi ! Dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

Adrien lui prit le laser des mains et retourna dans le gymnase, suivis de Marinette qui n'arrivait plus à se calmer. Alya accourut sur son amie.

\- Mon dieu Marinette ! C'était extra ça mais, euh dis moi, tu m'expliques ce qui lui est arrivé ? Souffla-t-elle en montrant Adrien du doigt.

\- Je vous entends. Bougonna-t-il.

\- Disons que le chat prend le dessus ! Rigola Marinette. J'ai pris de quoi m'occuper si jamais il décide de m'embêter, dit-elle en montrant le laser de Chloé.

\- T'es trop méchante Marinette, lança Alya en regardant Adrien. Regarde-le… Il a l'air si triste…

Marinette regarda Adrien qui visiblement était réellement vexé. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme. Elle commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle sentit le corps du jeune homme frissonner. Elle sourit et s'éloigna.

\- Vraiment ? Dit-il en la regardant.

\- Vraiment, répondit Marinette en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Il soupira et se leva pour la suivre alors que leur professeure revenait.

La journée passa rapidement jusqu'à ce que 17h sonne.

\- Bon, demain on est mercredi, alors les cours auront lieu normalement tout comme jeudi et vendredi. D'ailleurs votre professeure de Physique-Chimie m'a chargée de vous dire que vous avez une interrogation vendredi. Marinette, Chloé et Alya, vous la rattraperez lundi matin à 8h puisque vous êtes virés pendant trois jours, j'espère que vous prendrez le temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé et que vous rattraperez votre retard. Bonne soirée et à demain.

Les élèves soupirèrent et sortir un à un du gymnase. Alors que Marinette et Adrien commençait à s'éloigner, Alya et Nino les rejoint.

\- Ça vous dit d'aller prendre une glace chez André ? La dernière fois tu es partis rapidement Adrien et du coup Marinette est partis après… Mais là, vous allez pouvoir venir et rester, tous les deux ?

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Adrien.

\- Je… Je ne pense pas que mes parents soient d'accord. Vus que je suis viré pendant trois jours ils vont…

\- Laisse-moi faire, répondit Adrien en prenant le téléphone de la jeune fille en appelant sa mère. Bonsoir Madame Cheng, je suis Adrien Agreste. Je voulais inviter votre fille à venir prendre une glace chez André avec moi, vous accepteriez ? Merci beaucoup. Elle sera rentrée pour 21h je vous le promets, je prendrais soin d'elle, merci encore.

Il tendit le téléphone à Marinette et sourit.

\- Problème réglé. Alors où est notre glacier ? Dit-il en souriant.

\- Tu es le meilleur Adrien, murmura Marinette avant de poser un doux baiser sur la joue du jeune homme.

\- Apparemment, il est au Louvre, lança Nino.

\- Oh c'est loin … souffla Alya.

\- Mais non, allée on y va ! Répondit Marinette en prenant son amie par le bras pour la trainer dans la bouche de métro non loin de là.

Après avoir débattu sur les nombreuses lignes de métro, Marinette et Nino avaient enfin trouver comment se rendre au Louvre au plus grand bonheur des pieds d'Alya et d'Adrien. Une fois arrivée à destination, ils se posèrent un moment sur un banc.

\- Plus jamais je vous laisse gérer les métros, lança Alya en regardant Nino et Marinette.

\- Pour un trajet qui m'aurait pris 5 minutes en voiture… Soupira Adrien.

\- Excuse-nous superstar, tout le monde ici n'a pas de limousine, lança Marinette.

\- Je… commença Adrien.

\- Je serai toi je n'en rajouterai pas, dit-elle en sortant le laser de sa poche.

\- Tu… Commença Adrien en regardant le regard taquin de la jeune fille.

Il soupira et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Marinette qui rigolait.

\- Bon on va la manger cette glace ? Dit Nino en prenant Alya par la main.

\- Oui alllons-y, sourit Marinette. Tu viens ?

\- Oui, attend juste deux secondes, dit-il en la prenant par le bras laissant Alya et Nino s'éloigner. Tu es vraiment méchante avec moi… Dit-il en la regardant tristement.

\- Mon chaton, entre nous, es-tu réellement capable de me bouder ?

\- Je … Commença Adrien.

\- Non, allez viens, et cesse de bouder, ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Il la regarda et sourit en lui glissant à l'oreille « Après to bugginette ». Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien. Marinette et Adrien avaient désormais rejoins Alya et Nino quand André le glacier les regarda en souriant.

\- Coco pour son teint, Myrtille pour ses cheveux bleus nuit et un mélange de myrtille et vanille pour ses yeux, sans oublier la cerise reflétant ses douces lèvres et un autre mélange framboise avec des éclats de chocolat, voilà mon garçon, dit-il en lui tendant sa glace. Quant à toi jeune fille, la vanille pour ses cheveux d'or, de la menthe reflétant son regard d'émeraude et une touche de vanille pour sa peau. Sans oublier le réglisse reflétant sa carrure. Voilà ma belle.

\- Merci André, dirent les deux amoureux en cœur.

\- C'est à moi de vous remercier, répliqua André en allant s'occuper des autres clients.

Nino s'approcha de la glace d'Adrien et la regarda attentivement.

\- C'est marrant on dirait les couleurs de Ladybug… Il releva la tête vers Adrien puis la tourna vers Marinette. Puis vers Adrien. Puis vers Marinette. OH MON DIEU ! Hurla Nino.

\- Tais-toi ! Souffla Adrien en mettant une main sur la bouche de son ami.

\- Elle, elle, bégaya Nino en regardant Marinette qui n'avait pas tout suivis. Il regarda Marinette et sa glace puis se retourna vers Adrien. Tu, tu !

\- Nino pas ici merci, répondit Adrien gêné.

Ils emmenèrent leur ami un peu plus loin à l'abri d'oreille indiscrète.

\- Comment, pourquoi ? Lança Nino en regardant Adrien.

\- C'est compliqué… Répondit Adrien en se passant machinalement la main dans les cheveux.

\- Comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça ! Tes retard mec, t'es absences ! Mais mec !

\- Oui je sais Nino.

\- Mais MEC !

\- Oui, je sais Nino !

\- Et toi ! Dit-il à Marinette qui avait espérée se faire oublier. Mon dieu j'en reviens pas …

\- Dis-le. Souffla Adrien à son oreille.

\- Vous êtes… Vous êtes… Hésita-t-il en regardant Adrien et Marinette qui se tenait désormais tous les deux en face de lui. Vous êtes Ladybug et Chat Noir. Finit-il.

\- Bravo Nino, rigola Marinette pour évacuer son stress.

\- Comment j'ai pus ne pas faire le rapprochement plus tôt ! Soupira le garçon.

\- T'inquiète pas, je fais cet effet là à tout le monde, rigola Adrien.

\- Oui sauf quand tu ronronnes… Murmura Marinette.

\- Mec, tu ronronnes ?

\- Il joue aussi avec des pelotes de laines.

\- Marinette… Dit Adrien en la fusillant gentiment du regard.

\- Et un laser ! Ajouta la jeune fille.

\- Mec t'es exceptionnel.

Adrien ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de son ami et de regarder Marinette.

\- M'en veux pas, je trouve ça juste super mignon, dit-elle en lui caressant doucement le dessus de la tête.

\- Mmh… Soupira-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Ce que tu peux être adorable quand tu boudes, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il sourit en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle était si parfaite et le rendait totalement fou de seconde en en seconde. Nino regardait son ami et sourit. Au final, les dire d'Alya était vrai. Ladybug et Chat Noir était en couple.

\- Depuis quand ? Demanda Nino.

\- Depuis quand quoi ? Répondit Adrien.

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ? Et est-ce que Ladybug et Chat Noir sont en couple ?

\- Depuis hier, répondit Marinette timidement. Tout comme Ladybug et Chat Noir. Ces dernières semaines étaient… Compliquées. Finit-elle par dire. Bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Je propose qu'on aille manger à Moon, lança Alya. C'est un super coréen à volonté près du parc des expositions, enfin si ça vous dit…

\- Un… Coréen ? S'exclama Adrien les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

\- Euh oui… Répondit Alya amusée.

\- Et il y a … Du poisson ? Ajouta-t-il rêveur.

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas… Dit Alya déconcertée.

\- Oh vous en faites pas, son côté chat ressort, n'est pas mon chaton, rigola Marinette en caressant le dessous du menton d'Adrien.

\- Très drôle, bug-guinette, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Eh ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Buguinette !

\- Alors arrête de te moquer de moi et mon côté… Félin…

\- Donc tu avoues ! Je le savais ! Rigola Marinette. Bon on y va ? Je meurs de faim !

C'est sur de doux rire que les quatre amis se mirent en marche pour aller manger à ce fameux restaurant coréen.

Les jours passaient un à un, tranquillement. Certain soir, Ladybug et Chat Noir se retrouvaient sur les toits de Paris afin de faire des patrouilles dans la ville afin de vérifier que la paix règne entre les rues de la douce Paris. Quand ils ne patrouillaient pas, c'était généralement sur la terrasse de la jeune fille ou dans sa chambre qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux. Adrien fit finalement la rencontre officielle en tant que petit ami des parents de Marinette qui l'accueillir comme un fils. Le jeune mannequin aimait passer son temps chez eux. Même s'il était triste de savoir son père seul à la maison. Ce dernier s'était replié sur son travail depuis qu'il n'était plus le Papillon et ne voyait quasiment jamais son fils.

Puis arriva doucement le jour de la représentation de théâtre. On était en plein mois de décembre, le 21 décembre pour être exacte. Adrien avait passé la matinée chez Marinette à répéter dans sa chambre le texte qu'il connaissait par cœur. Son père ayant laisser comprendre à Adrien qu'il viendrait le voir, le jeune garçon voulait être parfait.

Marinette avait remarqué le stress de son partenaire. Elle remonta dans sa chambre avec une assiette pleine de cookie, de macaron et plein d'autre bonne chose que son père avait fait spécialement pour eux.

\- Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant un macaron. Ça ne te fera que du bien dit-elle en souriant.

\- Merci ma Lady. Dit-il en prenant la pâtisserie et le mangea rapidement, en laissant un petit morceau pour Tikki.

\- J'ai pris quelque chose pour toi aussi Plagg, lança Marinette à l'adresse du petit chat qui était couché sur l'oreiller de la jeune fille.

Il releva une oreille, puis une autre avant de virevolter autour de Marinette joyeusement. Il prit son morceau de fromage et le goba.

\- Et bah on peut dire que vous êtes bien les mêmes, soupira Marinette amusé. Adrien, on devrait arrêter là et sortir voir un film tu en dis quoi ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et sourit. Il avait une autre idée en tête.

\- Et si on restait là juste tous les deux, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

\- Adrien… Murmura Marinette. Je… Je ne suis pas prête pour…

\- Oh là non ! Je, je ne pensais pas à… bon dieu non Marinette je te le promets jamais je ne… Oh je suis vraiment désolé… Je voulais te proposer de faire un bonhomme de neige sur ta terrasse…

Marinette le regarda et rougit violamment. Elle se souvin d'un coup de la fois où elle s'était retrouvée vec une simple robe de chambre devant le jeune garçon qui portait un simple caleçon. Elle en rougit davantage et secoua la tête pour chasser ses envies et visions dans sa tête.

\- Marinette ? Dit-il en lui prenant la main. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Non ! Euh, oui ! Bien spur que ça va ! dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa terrasse. Tu viens ?

\- Oui ! Dit-il joyeusement.

Ils passèrent la journée à faire leur bonhomme de neige, sous le regard attendrit des parents de Marinette qui venaient les voir de temps en temps pour leur apporter du chocolat chaud ou des petits gâteaux.

17h arriva. Il était temps de se rendre à l'Olympia. Oui parce que voyez-vous, pour Chloé Bourgeois il était hors de question de faire une représentation d'elle ailleurs.

Les deux amoureux arrivèrent les premiers. Ils en profitèrent pour préparer les premiers décors et mettre en place les accessoires et costumes nécessaires. Ce fut leur professeure qui arriva ensuite, ravi de voir qu'Adrien et Marinette avait déjà bien avancée.

\- Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle aux deux jeunes héros.

\- Oui, répondit Marinette. Adrien est assez stressé, apparemment son père va venir le voir alors…

Mme Bustier sourit et alla parler avec Adrien pour le rassurer tandis que Marinette terminait les préparatifs. A 17h30, tout le monde était arrivé. Et visiblement, tout le monde stressaient. La représentation avait lieu à 18h30. Mme Bustier les réunis tous sur la scène et se mit face à eux.

\- Bien, nous y sommes. Sachez avant tout, que je suis fière de vous. Malgré vos… différents, dit-elle en regardant particulièrement Chloé et Marinette, vous avez s'eu travailler en équipe. Vous avez pus prendre cette pièce en main et vous l'appropriez. Je suis vraiment fière d'être votre professeure. Alors donnez tout ce que vous avez !

Elle s'éloigna tandis que Marinette prenait Adrien à part.

\- J'ai eu une idée, dit-elle en regardant son partenaire. Chloé souhaite absolument jouer dans cette pièce, je le sais. Et ca permettrait à elle et Kim si…

\- Si on leur laissait notre rôle ?

\- De civil ! Et que dirais-tu si… Si Chat Noir et Ladybug venaient, réellement ! Dit-elle excitée.

\- Mais enfin on ne peut pas ! Mme Bustier connaît nos costumes et puis… Les gens vont vite faire le rapprochement ! Et on va découvrir nos identités et…

\- Adrien, on dira juste que j'ai modifié les costumes pour que ce soit vraiment réaliste parce qu'au final je n'aimais pas trop ce que j'avais fais !

\- Mais…

\- Il ne verra pas Chat Noir ce soir mais Adrien. Finit-elle par dire sachant pertinemment qu'il pensait à son père.

\- D'accord. Allons voir Mme Bustier. Mais avant… Plagg ! Transforme-moi !

\- Tikki ! Transforme-moi !

Main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers Mme bustier sous les grands yeux de leur camarade. Leur professeure les regardait, totalement perdus.

\- Qu'est-ce que … Commença-t-elle à dire.

\- C'est nous ! Lança Marinette. C'est Marinette et Adrien !

\- Mais enfin je… Vos costumes ?

\- Réaliste n'est pas ? La magnifique joie du maquillage et paf ! C'est bluffant non ?

\- Euh, oui, oui bien sûr, répondit Mme Bustier alors que Nino et Alya venaient de les rejoindre.

\- What the !

\- Marinette ? Demanda Alya légèrement étonnée.

\- Je t'expliquerai Alya. Où est Chloé ? Dit-elle à son professeur.

\- Pardon ? Tu cherches Chloé ? Répliqua Alya vraiment perdus.

\- Oui, je dois lui parler.

\- Elle est dans sa loge… Répondit leur professeure.

Marinette lâcha la main d'Adrien et se dirigea vers la loge de Chloé. Elle frappa et attendit que la jeune fille lui dise d'entrer pour ouvrir la porte. Chloé resta bouche bée devant la jeune fille.

\- Ladybug !

\- Non, non, c'est Marinette… Je suis venu te dire… Prend mon rôle. De civil je parle. Je jouerai uniquement Ladybug ce soir. Tu as travaillé dure et je sais que ton père sera là ce soir. Alors joue Zoé à fond d'accord ! Et amuse-toi !

Elle se retourna pour partir mais la main de Chloé l'arrêta.

\- Merci… Dit-elle doucement. Et… Toi et Adrien… Vous êtes très bien ensemble…

\- Merci Chloé. Tu trouveras l'amour un jour j'en suis sûr…

\- Personne ne peut m'aimer.

\- C'est faux Chloé. Adrien t'apprécie vraiment énormément. Et puis si tu ouvres un peu les yeux, tu verras que tu ne laisses pas Kim indifférent.

Chloé sourit en laissant une larme couler sur sa joue qu'elle retira rapidement. Marinette sortit de la loge et referma doucement la porte avant de se laisser glisser sur le mur. Jamais elle n'aurait pensée pouvoir avoir une discussion « normale » avec Chloé Bourgeois.

Marinette se releva pour rejoindre Adrien qui était en grande conversation avec Alya et Nino. Lorsque Alya vit Marinette arriver, elle se jeta sur elle.

\- Mais c'est quoi ça ! Dit-elle en pointant son costume. C'est quoi ton but là ! Te faire démasquer ? Et en plus de ça ! tu l'entraînes dans tes bêtises !

\- Alya calme toi, tout le monde s'attend à avoir Marinette et Adrien en Chat Noir et Ladybug ! Personne ne se doutera de rien !

\- Bah j'espère pour toi !

Marinette rigolait face à son amie hystérique et s'approcha d'Adrien pour laisser un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis dans son cou. Adrien frissonna, comme à son habitude.

\- Tu me rends fou ma Lady…

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?

\- Attend tu… Commença-t-il

\- Tout le monde en place ! Cria Mme Bustier. Levé du rideau dans 10 minutes !

Adrien regardait Marinette dans les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle le rendait totalement fou. Elle le savait et malgré sa elle continuait de le défier.

18h20 : Chloé et Kim venaient de se rejoindre pour s'encourager mutuellement.

Chat Noir attrapa sa partenaire et l'emmena loin des regards indiscrets. Il plaqua Ladybug au mur en l'embrassant fougueusement, caressant chaque parcelle de son corps tendrement.

18h25 : Chloé et Kim était derrière le rideau assis sur les chaises d'écolier avec derrière eux le décors d'une salle de cours.

Adrien reprenait sa respiration alors que Marinette s'accrochait à ses cheveux. La queue de Chat Noir les entourait désormais. Les baisers d'Adrien se faisait plus langoureux, plus intense que jamais.

18h29. Levé de rideau.

Kim et Chloé commencèrent leur scène alors qu'Adrien lâcha Marinette d'un coup et s'éloigna tout en formant un cœur avec sa queue. Marinette le regarda s'éloigner d'elle, totalement essoufflée. Son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure. Elle reprit son souffle et tenta de calmer ses pulsions. Elle le rattrapa rapidement en le tirant par le bras. D'un coup de yoyo, elle bloqua les mains de Chat Noir dans son dos tout en l'embrassant langoureusement. Elle le relâcha et partit sans que ce dernier ne puisse la rattraper. Elle l'entendit tout simplement murmurer.

\- Ne crois pas qu'on va s'arrêter là ma Lady.

 **oTo**

 **Et voilà, le chapitre est fini ! Le prochain sera uniquement concentré sur la pièce de théâtre. J'ai eu du mal à le terminer mais le voilà ! Je ne savais pas trop quoi écrire. Mais finalement il me fait quand même 10 pages sur mon fichier word, comme les autres chapitres d'ailleurs.**

 **Bon allé, je ne vous embête plus ! Je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Réponses aux reviews**

 **Miss Tagada :** Et oui j'étais contente aussi d'écrire ce passage entre Ladybug et Chloé ! Mais au final, elles ont réussi à faire « la paix » Et oui Nino qui réalise 10 ans après xD Pour Marinette qui souhaite finalement incarner la vrai Ladybug… Je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer. J'avais envie c'est tout XD

 **Butterfly fictions** : Hello ! Le voici le chapitre de la pièce de théâtre. Bon j'avoue qu'il n'est pas super. Je n'avais pas prévu de l'écrire mais je me suis dis allée, essaye ! J'espère qu'il te plaira :x

 **oTo**

 **Chapitre 16**

 **oTo**

Le rideau se leva laissant apparaître Chloé et Kim face aux publics.

\- Salut Zoé, je peux te parler ? Commença Kim

\- Oh, Sh.. Tu, non, oui ! Répondit Chloé bredouille.

La salle rigola.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis. Je ne sais pas comment agir et… J'aimerai qu'on soit amis, toi et moi. Dit Kim en fixant Chloé dans les yeux.

\- Mi ? A ? Toi ? Moi ? Avec ?

\- Tu es marrante Zoé, je t'aime bien.

Chloé se mit à rougir naturellement tendis que Kim lui tendait la main pour sortir de la salle et donc de la scène. Les lumières s'éteignirent.

\- C'était parfait Chloé, lui lança son professeure. On passe rapidement à la scène suivante. Chloé et Kim reçoivent leur pouvoir de super-héros. Aller !

Les élèves s'activèrent à changer les décors alors que Chloé et Kim se changèrent rapidement mettant de côté leurs vêtements d'écoliers pour se mettre en pyjama. Ils se replacèrent correctement. La scène fut découpée en deux. D'une part un décor était placé pour faire une chambre de jeune fille et d'une autre nous avions la chambre du personnage masculin.

Kim et Chloé firent un léger signe de main signifiant qu'ils étaient prêt. Le rideau se leva.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Dirent-ils en même temps tout en ouvrant une petite boîte devant eux.

Ils montrèrent le contenu aux publics. De petite boucle d'oreille pour Chloé, une chevalière pour Kim. La lumière s'éteignit. Kim et Chloé quittèrent la scène. Alors que Marinette dépassait Chloé, celle-ci la prit par le bras pour la stopper en lui tendant la main. Marinette lui sourit et lui tapa dedans joyeusement.

Ladybug avait remplacé Chloé alors que Chat Noir avait remplacé Kim. Ils étaient tous les deux dos aux publics. La lumière se remit en marche pour uniquement les montrer. La voix off de Max s'exclama.

\- Ladybug, Chat Noir, vous avez été choisie tous les deux pour défendre Paris. Vous seuls pourrez contrer les projets du Papillon.

Ladybug et Chat Noir se redressèrent et se tournèrent face au public en adoptant une pose héroïque digne des grands héros de Paris.

\- Oui, maître. Dirent en cœur Adrien et Marinette.

La lumière se tarit une nouvelle fois pour laisser le temps aux élèves de changer les décors. De chambre, la scène se vit prendre l'apparence de la place des Vosges. Marinette se tenait face aux publics tandis qu'Adrien s'allongea tel un mannequin (il avait une très bonne expérience de ça…) sur la fontaine en carton. La scène s'éclaira alors que les applaudissements fusaient.

\- Bonjour, commença Adrien en faisait tournoyer sa queue de chat. Tu dois être Ladybug ?

Il se releva pour se placer devant Marinette en lui prenant la main pour l'embrasser doucement.

\- Et toi je suppose que tu es un charmeur ? Répondit Marinette en retirant sa main.

\- Bien vus Coccinelle Girl. Mais je suis aussi, ton plus fidèle partenaire, dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil alors que la salle rigolait.

\- Et sinon, tu comptes jouer ton rôle de héros un jour ? Où dois-je tout faire toute seule Chat Noir ?

\- Ça risque d'être dure si tu ne cesses de me déconcentrer comme ça, dit-il en la prenant par la hanche.

\- Et bah on va bien s'amuser, répondit Marinette blasée.

\- Cha, tu l'as dis, dit-il en la relâchant. Tu as entendu ?

\- Entendus quoi ?

\- Ma blague !

\- Mon dieu…

Une explosion se fit retentir alors que Marinette et Adrien reculèrent afin de laisser place à Alix qui jouait le rôle de Chronogirl.

\- Je suis Chronogirl ! Cria la jeune fille en arrivant sur scène sur ses rollers. Ladybug, Chat Noir ! Vous allez me donner vos miraculous !

Marinette et Adrien se regardèrent et prirent une posture de combat en regardant leur enemie.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te les donner ? Rigola nerveusement Marinette.

\- On va faire simple Ladybug, si tu ne me donnes pas tes miraculous, toutes les personnes ici présentent seront effacés afin que je puisse remonter dans le temps et te trouver plus rapidement pour voir qui tu es et te voler tes miraculous !

\- Il va falloir me passer sur le corps si tu veux t'en prendre à Ladybug ! S'exclama Adrien en sortant son vrai bâton du dos.

\- Euh mon chaton ? Lança Marinette en regardant son coéquipier.

\- T'inquiète pas ma Lady, je te protègerais, quoiqu'il arrive !

Un dur combat s'engagea entre Chronogirl et Chat Noir. Alors qu'il prenait le dessus, elle réussi néanmoins à le toucher.

\- Non ! Hurla Marinette en se jetant sur Adrien qui ne bougeait plus.

Elle releva la tête vers Chronogirl en sortant son yoyo. « Bon Marinette pas de geste brusque parce que c'est tout vrai yoyo magique tu as là » D'un coup de main, elle attrapa les jambes d'Alix et tira dessus pour la faire tomber à la renverse. Une lumière blanche aveugla la scène afin de laisser entrer Chloé qui s'était dépêchée de mettre le costume que Marinette avait fait pour elle spécialement pour cette scène qui avait été écrite à l'improviste la veille.

La lumière laissa place à Chat Noir debout entre deux Ladybug. Il tourna la tête plusieurs fois vers les deux jeunes filles et tomba à genoux face aux publics.

\- Deux Ladybug, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie… Dit-il rêveur.

\- C'est pas le moment Chat Noir ! Commença Marinette

\- Alors lève-toi ! Termina Chloé.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Adrien.

\- On est remontée dans le temps à cause des pouvoirs de Chronogirl. Et il me semble qu'elles soient deux également… lança Marinette en voyant arriver Rose et Alix en Chronogirl.

Les deux Ladybug se jetèrent sur les Chronogirls et en quelques coups de yoyo, elles réussirent à attraper l'akuma.

\- Bien joué ! Dirent Adrien et Marinette en se tapant dans les poings gentiment.

Alors que Marinette commença à partir, Adrien la retint par le bras avant d'ajouter.

\- Attend, Ladybug… Est-ce qu'un jour on… On se rencontrera ? Sans nos masques… ? Je sais que c'est censé être un secret mais…

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on est le droit. Et puis après tout, c'est un secret, dit-elle. A plus Chat Noir !

Adrien s'approcha dangereusement de Marinette avant de l'enlacer sous des « ohhh » du public. La lumière s'assombrit et le rideau tomba. La voix de Nino annonçait une pose de 15 minutes.

Sans même prêter attention à quoique ce soit, Adrien embrassa tendrement Marinette avant de repartir, son bâton dans le cou le tenant par les mains. Elle sourit à ce geste et alla se détransformer dans les coulisses pour ensuite revenir en Marinette. Elle revint vers Alya et Nino où Adrien, qui s'était déjà détransformer, les avait déjà rejoints.

\- Marinette c'est vraiment très risqué ce que tu fais à te montrer comme ça.

\- Alya, crois-moi personne ici ne se doutera de rien !

Alya soupira. Son amie prenait de gros risque ce soir à se dévoiler comme ça, fasse à autant de monde. Et en plus de ça, elle embarquait Adrien dans son histoire. Alya soupira puis son regard se porta sur Adrien. Le jeune garçon analysait visiblement scrupuleusement la salle.

Alya s'approcha de lui lentement pour ne pas le surprendre. Le visage triste d'Adrien lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Alya.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il allait venir. J'ai accepté de suivre Marinette pour jouer Chat Noir, en étant Chat Noir, juste pour qu'il soit fière de moi…

\- Adrien, Je suis sûr qu'il va venir, répondit Alya en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- J'aimerai te croire… Dit-il en s'en allant.

Elle le regarda rejoindre Marinette qui était en grande discussion avec Alix. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Marinette. Celle-ci sans même parler, sourit et commença à le caresser machinalement sur le dessus de sa tête, comme elle le fait avec Chat Noir. Alya souria et partit retrouver Nino.

Alix sentant qu'Adrien avait besoin de parler avec Marinette s'en alla rejoindre Kim sans ajouter un mot.

\- Il n'est pas venu. Dit simplement Adrien.

\- Il… Il est peut-être en retard… bredouilla Marinette.

\- Il se fiche de moi. Et ça l'a toujours été.

\- Adrien… Murmura la jeune fille en voyant le visage triste d'Adrien.

\- Tu es désolée pour moi. Je sais… On devrait retourner se transformer. On reprend bientôt.

Marinette soupira et le suivit en silence pour se transformer et retourner au près de ses camarades.

\- Vous assurez ! S'exclama Nino pour Chloé, Kim, Marinette et Adrien. Maintenant, c'est la scène où Shane et Zoé ont un rendez-vous dans le parc le jour de la Saint Valentin. Je pense que vous connaissez cette scène par cœur alors en avant ! Levé du rideau dans 5 minutes !

La scène était découpée en deux partie. La chambre de Zoé fut d'abord illuminée pour montrer la jeune fille en train d'écrire une lettre.

\- Cher, Shane. Commença Chloé. Non, ça ne va pas. Cher inconnu. Non, ça ne va pas non plus puisque je le connais ! Aaaah pourquoi je n'arrive pas à écrire cette fichue lettre ! S'énerva Chloé en chiffonnant son papier tandis que la lumière la plongea dans le noir et laissa découvrir la seconde partie de la scène.

Kim se tenait dans sa chambre, accoudé à son bureau

\- Bon ce n'est pas si compliqué à dire. Ladybug, je t'aime… Dit-il d'un air rêveur.

Puis une nouvelle fois la lumière s'éteignit en en l'espace de 2 minutes, le décor changea tandis que Rose et Yvan se tenaient sur le magnifique décor du pond des arts.

\- Attend Emilie, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, pour la Saint Valentin.

\- Ecoute, je ne veux pas être méchante avec toi. Mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre. Trouve-toi une autre Valentine. Désolée si je te fais souffrir.

Rose sortit de la scène sous le regard triste d'Yvan qui la suivit rapidement pour mettre le costume du dislocœur. Pendant ce temps là, Nino faisait la voix off du Papillon.

\- Ah les peines de cœurs. Les adolescents sont si naïfs et si manipulables. Envole toi, mon cher Akuma, et noirci son cœur !

Yvan était à genoux, tête baissé. Il la releva d'un coup avec un effet lumineux sur son visage représentant un papillon.

\- Dislocœur, je suis le Papillon. J'ai une mission pour toi. Je peux te donner le pouvoir de réduire à néant toutes amitiés et toutes relations amoureuses d'une flèche. Mais en échange, il me faut les Miraculous de Chat Noir et Ladybug !

\- Compris. Papillon. Dit Yvan avec la voix la plus sadique possible.

La lumière s'éteignit à nouveau. Marinette et Adrien en Ladybug et Chat Noir, se retrouvèrent tous les deux suspendus sur une planche stabilisée à 1 mètre du sol. Adrien attrapa Marinette par la hanche et l'attira doucement vers lui.

\- Ma Lady, tu tombes bien, il faut que je te parle.

\- Ah, et de quoi ?

\- Et bien je…

Le regard de Marinette se porta sur le public et remarqua le père d'Adrien. Elle sourit et se retourna vers son partenaire pour lui chuchoter discrètement à l'oreille « ton père est là Adrien ». Le jeune homme tourna vivement la tête et sourit en apercevant son père assis au premier rang.

\- Ladybug je… Commença-t-il.

Mais une flèche (en mousse) le toucha dans le dos.

\- Je te hais de ton mon cœur ! Tu n'es rien pour moi ! Rien ! Hurla-t-il.

\- Chat Noir ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Tu me fais mal lâche moi !

Mimant une légère douleur, Marinette crispa son visage et réussi tant bien que mal à retomber au sol face aux regards interdit du public.

\- Ladybug ! Cria Chat Noir. Donne-moi ton miraculous !

Ladybug le regarda et soupira. La lumière se coupa et éclaira uniquement Ladybug. La voix off de Chloé commença à parler.

\- Seule un baiser d'amour sincère peut rompre le sortilège de la méchante reine.

Ladybug ouvrit de grand yeux. La lumière éclaira à nouveau toute la scène.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Tu es la princesse et moi le prince ! S'exclama Ladybug en s'approchant de Chat Noir. Aller viens me faire un bisou !

Chat Noir recula alors que Ladybug approchait ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Mais c'est quoi c'est manière ! Cria-t-il tout en continuant de reculer pour finalement sortir de la scène.

\- Rah mince ! Cria Ladybug tout en le suivant. Minou, minou, minou viens ici !

Rapidement, ils grimpèrent les escaliers pour se retrouver sur les décors des toits de Paris. Chat Noir trébucha et se retrouva suspendu dans le vide. Ladybug se laissa glisser sur un fil à la Spider-Man pour placer son visage juste en face de lui d'Adrien.

\- Aller mon chaton, ce n'est rien qu'un petit bisou, dit-elle en lui pinçant le nez. Mon dieu j'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça.

Mais une flèche l'en empêcha. Doucement, le câble les mit à terre et Chat Noir alla rejoindre le dislocœur.

\- Alli toi à moi Chat Noir, et ensemble, prenons le miraculous de Ladybug ! Lança le Dislocœur.

\- Avec plaisir. J'ai toujours voulu voir les effets de mon cataclysme sur quelqu'un.

D'une main, Adrien mima son cataclysme et se jeta sur Ladybug qui évita sa main de justette.

\- Lucky Charm ! Depuis les coulisses, Alya lui envoya des pommes d'amour en polystyrène. Quoi ? Des pommes d'amours… Mmmh… Dit-elle en regardant la scène. Je sais ! Eh ! Dislocoeur ! Attrape ! Cria Ladybug en lui jetant les pommes d'amour.

Le dislocoeur les attrapa et grogna en mimant ses mains collées.

\- Bien maintenant à toi mon chaton, dit-elle en attrapant Chat Noir par la queue.

Ne se laissant pas faire, il la colla au sol et lui adressa un sourire de vainqueur.

\- Tu as perdu Ladybug ! Dit-il sadiquement.

Sans rien ajouter, elle attrapa le visage de Chat Noir et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Adrien ne put se retenir de sourire et d'y répondre légèrement en déposant ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Ladybug pour allonger un peu plus longtemps que prévus ce doux échange. Sous les applaudissements des spectateurs.

Il se releva d'un bond en arrière en regardant Ladybug.

\- Ma Lady ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

\- Je t'expliquerai ! Attrape le médaillon du dislocoeur ! Son Akuma est dedasn j'en suis sûr !

\- T'es désire sont des ordres ma Lady, dit-il en se jetant sur Yvan.

Il attrapa le médaillon et le lança à Ladybug qui le brisa.

Le reste de la pièce se passa très bien sous les encouragements du public. Puis vint enfin la scène finale de la révélation.

Chloé et Kim se tenait l'un en face de l'autre, main dans la main sur le décor du pond des arts, faisant face aux publics.

\- Alors… tu es Ladybug… Murmura doucement Kim.

\- Oui… Dit-elle en souriant, laissant une larme couler sur sa joue.

\- Ma Lady. Je t'ai retrouvé… Murmura Kim en souriant.

Chloé et Kim se souriaient.

\- Maintenant que le Papillon a été vaincus… Zoé… Chat Noir et Ladybug peuvent être ensemble…

\- Je pense que oui Shane…

Chloé lui adressa un large sourire avant de se pencher vers les lèvres de Kim. La lumière aveugla la salle. Chloé et Kim avaient laissés place à Ladybug et Chat Noir s'embrassant tendrement sous les regards et les acclamations de tout le public.

Le rideau tomba et des explosions de joie se firent entendre de la part des élèves. Adrien et Marinette partir retrouver leur apparence puis se dirigèrent vers leurs camarades, ni vus, ni connus.

\- Vous avez tous été brillant ! S'exclama Madame bustier. Je suis fière de vous. Maintenant, je vais aller vous présenter à notre cher public.

Elle s'éclipsa tandis que les élèves se tenaient derrière le rideau attendant patiemment d'être appelé.

\- Bonsoir à tous ! Commença Madame Bustier. Merci du fond du cœur d'être venus voir nos élèves pour cette représentation. Je vous demanderais d'applaudir chaleureusement, Rose, Juleka, Yvan, Kim et Mylène pour avoir confectionner avec l'aide de leur professeure de sport, Mr d'Argencourt, tous les décors de la pièce !

Les cinq élèves se présentèrent et saluèrent le public pour retourner derrière le rideau sous ses applaudissements incessants

\- Un grand bravo à Kim et Chloé, qui interprétait les deux personnages de Zoé et Shane ! Ils méritent particulièrement vos applaudissements parce qu'avant ce soir, ils n'étaient seulement que les doublures !

Chloé et Kim passèrent derrière le rideau et se virent offrir un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Ils saluèrent le public joyeusemenet puis retournèrent à l'arrière.

\- Et enfin, veuillez accueillir Adrien et Marinette, jouant respectivement le rôle de Chat Noir et Ladybug ! Ils ont magnifiquement réussi à démontrer le lien qui unis ces deux héros !

Adrien prit la main de Marinette et tous deux s'avancèrent sur la scène. Une grande ovation les attendait.

\- Je dois également ajouter que c'est notre chère Marinette qui a confectionné les costumes de Chat Noir, de Ladybug et des supers-vilains que vous avez pus voir tout au long de la pièce. Alors merci et félicitation Marinette.

Marinette sourit et regardait Adrien qui visiblement fixait son père. Elle jeta un œil sur Gabriel Agreste qui avait la larme à l'œil.

\- Sans son miraculous il a un cœur au final, souffla Marinette à l'oreille d'Adrien.

\- Oui, répondit le jeune garçon en souriant à son père.

Il était près de minuit quand Marinette rentra enfin chez elle.

\- Marinette ? Dit sa mère. On a une petite surprise pour toi.

Sa mère ouvrit le frigo pour montrer un énorme gâteau à deux étages. Le premier était rouge à pois noir. Le deuxième était noir avec de fine couche de patte à sucre verte. Au dessus trônait des figurines en chocolat de Ladybug et Chat Noir.

\- Oh mon dieu c'est magnifique ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

\- Demain nous appellerons le père d'Adrien afin de savoir s'il souhaite venir fêter cette pièce avec nous. S'il refuse, Adrien pourra venir seul, il n'y a pas de problème bien sûr.

\- Vous êtes les meilleurs ! Répliqua Marinette en les prenant dans ses bras. Je vais me coucher. Je suis fatiguée ! Et puis je dois être en forme pour demain, si on accueil le père d'Adrien… Enfin bref ! Bonne nuit !

Elle monta dans sa chambre pour laisser Tikki sortir de son sac.

\- Marinette ! S'exclama Tikki en allant poser sa joue contre celle de son amie.

\- Tikki, alors tu n'es pas trop fati…

Marinette releva la tête et remarqua Chat Noir qui se tenait devant la porte de sa terrasse. Elle sourit et se leva pour aller lui ouvrir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dit-elle en le regardant étonnée.

\- Je peux repartir si tu préfères, dit-il faisant semblant de reculer.

\- Non ! Je, j'étais juste surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes me voir…

Il sourit et s'approcha de la jeune fille ne déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors ma Lady ? Ce soir, pas d'escapade, ni de costume à terminer, ni de texte à répéter… Dit-il en s'installant sur le sofa.

\- Un film alors ? Proposa Marinette.

\- Tout ce que tu veux. Détransformation. Dit-il laissant Plagg apparaître.

\- Marinette ! Lança le petit chat en volant jusqu'à Marinette.

\- Je meurs de fin par pitié.

\- Plagg… ça ne marche pas ton petit… Commença Adrien.

\- Oh mon dieu mon pauvre petit chaton, rétorqua Marinette en prenant Plagg dans ses mains. Je vais te chercher du fromage !

Elle déposa Plagg à côté de Tikki sur le bureau et descendit chercher du fromage tandis qu'Adrien regardait Plagg blasé.

\- Ca marche toujours sur les gentilles jeunes filles, s'exclama Plagg en tirant la langue à Adrien.

\- Tu as de la chance que Marinette le soit alors !

\- C'est pas comme toi c'est sûr que ça change.

\- Plagg…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je vais te…

\- Tu vas faire ? Sortir tes griffes ? A par ronronner et jouer avec des pelotes de laines, tu ne fais pas grand chose. Répondit Plagg en baillant.

\- Tu vas… Commença le jeune mannequin

Adrien n'eut pas le temps de répondre car au même moment, Marinette remontait déjà avec des morceaux de fromages et des popcorns.

\- Et bien t'a fait vite. Soupira Adrien en fixant son kwami.

\- Je sais qu'après une transformation, Tikki est vraiment fatiguée alors bon. Tu as choisi un film ? Demanda Marinette.

\- Oui ! Enfin… J'espère que ça va te plaire…

\- Dis-moi, j'aime tous les films, rigola la jeune fille.

\- Sublime créature…

\- Oh, oui c'est parfait ! J'ai lus tous les livres ! Je te les conseille vivement ! Répondit Marinette avec enthousiasme.

\- Je les ai lus aussi… Avoua Adrien.

\- C'est parce que tu es super ! Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Marinette installa des couvertures et des coussins sur le sol puis déplaça sa télévision pour qu'ils puissent regarder le film tranquillement.

\- Je… Je vais me mettre en robe de nuit… Dit-elle gênée.

\- Ah, oui bien sûr, je peux t'aider ? Enfin non ! Je vais rester ici et…

Marinette le regarda amusée et sortie de la chambre.

\- Et me taire… Soupira-t-il.

Marinette réapparut avec une petite robe de nuit toute fine. Elle était rouge avec de jolie dentelle blanche. Des pois noir y avait été ajouter à la main. Il sourit face à cette allusion pour Ladybug.

\- Marinette… Est-ce que tu crois que je peux rester dormir ici ? Dit-il rougissant.

\- Dormir ? Ici ? Ce soir ? Moi ?

\- Euh oui, oui dormir ici ce soir avec toi… Répondit Adrien sentant son corps frissonner.

\- Euh… Et bien… Oui, enfin si tu veux, je veux dire. Oui bien sûr… Mais si mes parents te voient… Ou si ton père souhaite te voir demain matin…

\- Je serai rentré pour 8h30 ! Je vais mettre un réveil personne ne le verra ! Promit-il.

\- Moi je suis toujours d'accord tu sais…

Il lui sauta au cou en la remerciant mille fois d'accepter sa compagnie pour la nuit. Elle souria et lança le film.

Alors que Tikki et Plagg étaient partis dormir dans le lit de la jeune fille, Adrien et Marinette était blottit l'un contre l'autre. Le film se termina au bout de 2h. La jeune fille se leva pour aller éteindre la lumière de sa chambre et la télé puis retourna se blottir contre Adrien. Il lui caressa doucement le visage ce qui fit frissonner le corps de Marinette. Il l'embrassa doucement pour descendre ensuite dans son cou.

Ses mains allaient et venaient sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus intense. Marinette frémissait à chaque fois que les doigts d'Adrien frôlaient son corps. Il était désormais au dessus d'elle. Ses yeux verts découvrant chaque parcelle du corps de Marinette. Il continuait de l'embrasser langoureusement. Marinette s'agrippa aux cheveux d'Adrien tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Adrien se redressa doucement, sentant son corps bouillir face aux réactions intenses de Marinette.

\- Excuse-moi. Murmura-t-il. Je… Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler… Tu me rends fou…

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Souffla Marinette à son oreille. Mais on devrait peut-être se calmer… Dit-elle timidement.

\- Oui…

Même s'ils en avaient très envie. Ils tâchèrent de rester sage. Marinette caressa doucement les cheveux d'Adrien avant de finalement s'endormir.

oTo

 **Voilà ! Il est enfin fini ! J'avoue que j'en pouvais plus de ce chapitre, je n'en voyais pas le bout ! Mais c'est bon, enfin ! D'ailleurs… Je pense que le chapitre suivant sera le dernier… A bientôt !**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Réponses aux reviews**

 **Miss Tagada :** aaaah le gâteau... Pour Chloé et Kim je te laisse imaginer puisque nous les reverront plus. Et pour Gabriel. Ce chapitre risque de te surprendre. Bonne lecture !

 **Butterfly fictions :** Et bien l'ultime chapitre que tu attendais, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 17 (Fin)**

 **oTo**

Le lendemain matin, comme il l'avait promis, Adrien se leva vers 8h pour repartir chez lui. Marinette ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

\- Tu t'en vas déjà mon chaton ?

\- Mon père, tu te souviens ? dit-il amusée de voir le visage encore tout endormis de Marinette.

\- Ah oui… D'ailleurs n'oublie pas de lui dire que vous êtes tous les deux invités à venir manger à la maison ce midi !

\- Je n'y manquerai pas ma Lady, à tout à l'heure.

Adrien embrassa doucement Marinette, se transforma tout en s'enfuyant sur les toits de Paris.

Marinette se leva et descendit commencer à préparer le repas du midi. Tout devait être parfait pour accueillir Gabriel Agreste.

A 11h, Adrien arriva, seul.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il allait venir… Dit-il à Marinette tristement.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il va venir Adrien, répondit la jeune fille en souriant. Tu veux faire une partie d'Ultimate Mecha Strike III ?

\- Je te suis. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu perds, dit-il en rigolant.

Après avoir passé une bonne heure à jouer, ils étaient tous les quatre réunis autour de la table de chez les Dupain-Cheng, la petite famille au complet et Adrien.

\- Je suis désolé Marinette… Soupira Adrien.

\- Peut-être qu'il est en retard. Regarde, il n'était pas là au début de la pièce !

Adrien la regarda en lui prenant la main.

\- Tu trouves toujours une solution à tout… tu es vraiment superbe Marinette.

Elle lui sourit et s'approcha de son visage pour y déposer un baiser sur le bout de son nez ce qui fit rougir Adrien.

Quelque instant plus tard, la porte d'entrée sonna. Marinette regarda Adrien en se tortillant sur sa chaise. Il rigola en la regardant se lever précipitamment de sa chaise pour aller ouvrir la porte. Dans son encadrement se tenait Gabriel Agreste.

Le grand styliste Gabriel Agreste avait accepté, et était venus chez elle, pour fêter cette pièce de théâtre et rencontrer les parents de la petite amie de son fils.

\- Bonjour Mr Agreste, dit Marinette en s'inclinant poliment devant son modèle.

\- Bonjour Marinette, répondit-il en souriant **(note de l'auteur : oui vous avez bien lus : en souriant…)**

\- Venez, ne restez pas là sur le pas de la porte, entrez.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre accueil si chaleureux. Bonjour Adrien, dit-il en regardant son fils.

\- Bonjour père. Répondit Adrien confus de voir son père de si bonne humeur.

Depuis combien de temps Adrien ne l'avait-il pas vus sourire ? Il ne comptait plus les jours. Mais cela lui faisait chaud au cœur que son père fasse des efforts ces derniers temps. C'est sûrement grâce au fait que le pouvoir du Papillon l'est enfin libéré de son emprise.

Gabriel Agreste s'installa autour de la table en faisant connaissance avec les parents de Marinette alors que cette dernière apportait les plats qu'elle s'était attelé à faire depuis le départ d'Adrien ce matin. Tout devait être parfait. Elle n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Les plats qu'elle apportait avait tous une petite touche de fantaisie à la Marinette.

Adrien observait chacun des plats que sa Lady apportait. Elle ne cessait de l'épater.

\- Et bien Marinette, tu y as mis tout ton cœur dis moi ! S'exclama son père quand elle apporta finalement le dessert.

\- J'ai eu des cours par les meilleurs cuisiniers je pense, dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Gabriel sourit face à cette complicité qu'échangeait Marinette avec ses parents. Il aurait aimé qu'il en soit de même avec son fils. La journée passa rapidement et Gabriel était loin de regretté d'être venus. Il était heureux pour son fils d'être tombé sur une si gentille et jolie fille que Marinette. « Quelqu'un d'autre que Chloé Bourgeois me suffit … » Se dit-il en regardant son fils

17h sonna quand Gabriel et Adrien repartirent chez eux. Les parents de Marinette regardaient cette dernière avant que son père ne prenne finalement la parole.

\- Tu vois, il n'est pas si terrible que ça son père.

\- Oui, il a dû… apprendre de ses erreurs…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

\- Rien du tout. Je vais monter je suis fatiguée, sûrement à tout à l'heure, répondit Marinette en les embrassant.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre et se fut sans surprise qu'elle y retrouva Adrien.

\- Tu avais raison ! Il est venu…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dit-elle en souriant.

\- J'ai jugé qu'il était trop tôt pour se quitter.

Elle sourit et comme simple réponse elle posa un délicat baiser sur la joue d'Adrien. Le jeune rougit à cette délicate attention et passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble à discuter en vagabondant sur les toits de Paris en tant que Chat Noir et Ladybug.

\- Ma Lady que dirais-tu de faire plaisir aux enfants ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Et bien… On pourrait aller voir les enfants, et peut-être discuter avec eux ? Faire des photos… tu en dis quoi ?

\- J'en dis que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée Chat Noir, on est pas des acteurs on est des super-héros et…

\- C'est toi qui dis ça alors que tu as absolument tenus à ce qu'on porte nos vrais costumes pour la pièce de théâtre ? Dit-il avec ses oreilles de chat couché.

Ladybug ne répondit rien et le suivis tout au long de la journée. Elle arrêta de compter le nombre de photo qu'elle avait prise cette journée là.

A 21h, ils étaient finalement rentrés chacun chez soit. Marinette était fatiguée mais tout de même contente de cette journée.

Les douces journées de décembre passaient tranquillement Adrien et Marinette se retrouvaient pour voir un film ou juste se balader tous les deux.

Ce jour là, la nuit tombait sur la douce Paris enneigée. La Dame de Fer éclairait la ville de ses milles couleurs tandis que la neige tombait sans s'arrêter. C'était la veille de Noël et il était dans les alentours de 19h. Gabriel Agreste était dans sa grande salle à manger en train de terminer de mettre en place les couverts. Il regarda son fils s'activer à terminer le sapin de Noël et y déposer à son pied, les nombreux cadeaux.

Il avait souhaité que pour ce Noël, son père accepte d'inviter la famille de Marinette. Gabriel, qui d'ordinaire aurait refusé, avait accepté sans y ajouter de condition. C'est donc en cette douce soirée du 24 décembre qu'on retrouve Gabriel et son fils tentant tant bien que mal de finir les préparatifs.

\- Père ? J'ai terminé de mettre les cadeaux sous le sapin.

\- Très bien. La famille de Marinette devrait arriver vers 20h si je me souviens bien.

\- Vous… Vous avez appelé ses parents ?

\- Et bien oui voyons. Pour convenir d'un horaire. Je devais également vérifier s'ils n'avaient pas d'allergies, et ce qu'ils souhaitaient manger ce soir.

Adrien regarda son père et sourit en se penchant contre lui. Son père sourit à ce geste et lui rendit son étreinte affectueusement. Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers le grand portrait de la mère d'Adrien.

\- Ma chérie, commença doucement Gabriel. Nous nous apprêtons à fêter une nouvelle fois Noël sans ta présence. Mais je te promets qu'il sera parfait.

\- On t'aime maman… Murmura Adrien laissant échapper une larme.

Gabriel regarda son fils et lui essuya la joue tendrement.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu fils ?

\- Je… Elle me manque…

\- Ah moi aussi elle me manque. Mais nous devons lui montrer qu'on peut s'en sortir. Ensemble. En étant une famille. Et ce soir, la venus de Marinette et de ses parents n'en sera que bénéfique. Pour toi. Comme pour moi…. Ajouta-t-il en embrassant le front d'Adrien.

\- Merci père…

\- Cette jeune fille, Marinette… Elle te plait vraiment ?

\- Vous n'imaginez pas à quelle point.

Son père se redressa et posa sa main sur le portrait de sa défunte femme.

\- Je pense que si, je peux très bien l'imaginer. Suis-moi. Nous avons un peu de temps.

Adrien suivit son père sans un mot jusqu'à sa chambre. Gabriel ouvrit le tiroir de la coiffeuse de sa mère qu'il avait souhaité garder en souvenir. Une petite boîte y était rangée. Il la sortit et la donna à Adrien.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Demanda le jeune en s'emparant de la boîte.

\- Ouvre-là, lui répondit Gabriel en souriant.

Adrien s'exécuta et découvrit une fine bague en or parsemé de pierre.

\- C'est du lapis-lazuli. Ta mère aimait cette pierre… Cette bague… elle est donnée de génération en génération dans notre famille. L'homme l'offre à sa femme. Qui la donne à son enfant pour que plus tard il puisse en retour en l'offrir à son mari ou sa femme. J'ai offerts cette bague à ta mère quand elle avait 17ans pour la demander en fiançaille. Adrien. Je pense que tu es prêt pour la recevoir à ton tour et de l'offrir à celle que tu aimes. Je sais que tu sauras à qui la donner.

Adrien regardait son père choqué. Cette bague avait appartenu à sa mère et aujourd'hui, c'était à lui de l'offrir à l'élu de son cœur. Sa Lady. Sa Marinette. Il le savait déjà.

\- Je pense qu'elle ira très bien avec ses yeux. Ajouta doucement Gabriel tout en refermant la coiffeuse de sa femme.

Adrien ne s'eu quoi dire. Il se jeta dans les bras de son père en laissant ses larmes couler.

\- Merci père. Grâce à vous… Nous allons redevenir une famille. Je ne vous décevrais pas. Je vous le promets.

\- Adrien, quoique tu fasses ou que tu es fais… Tu ne m'as jamais déçu et tu ne me décevras jamais. Tu es mon fils. Tu es un Agreste. Quoiqu'il se passe, je serai là. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

\- Merci père…

\- Bien ! Aller, reprenons-nous ! Ce soir on fête Noël ! Il ne faudrait pas qu'on est des têtes de zombie pour accueillir nos invités !

Adrien sourit, enlaça son père et descendit rapidement les escaliers pour se rendre en cuisine vérifier si tout se passait bien.

\- Vous êtes trop bon jeune Agreste, lui répondit le cuisinier. Voulez-vous connaître le menu de ce soir ?

\- Non c'est gentil, mais je souhaiterais que cela reste une surprise.

\- Vous n'allez pas être déçu, répondit joyeusement le cuisinier.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Vos pats sont exquis. Puis-je prendre un camembert ?

\- Et bien, je suppose que oui… Ils sont dans le réfrigérateur, sert-toi

\- Je vous remercie ! A tout à l'heure !

Le cuisinier souri en regardant le jeune homme partir. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi joyeux.

Adrien monta rapidement dans sa chambre et tendis le gros camembert à Plagg qui dormait sur son bureau.

\- Joyeux Noël mon ami, dit-il en souriant.

\- Adrien… Sanglota Plagg en regardant le fromage. C'est… C'est… C'est le meilleur cadeau que tu aurais pus me faire… Sanglota le petit dieu de la destruction.

\- Oui, je sais, rigola Adrien.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortit et lus joyeusement :

 _Bonsoir mon Chaton, nous partons de la maison._

 _J'espère que tu t'es habillé correctement, parce que j'ai fais un effort rien que pour toi !_

 _A tout de suite – Ta Lady._

\- J'ai hâte… Dit-il.

\- Habillé comme ça ? Tu n'as même pas pris ta douche...

\- Mon dieu ! Cria Adrien en retirant ses vêtements et en se jetant sous la douche.

Il laissa couler l'eau chaude sur son corps. Il repensa à la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Marinette, se refusant d'aller plus loin avec la jeune fille. Il avait dû se montrer d'un grand sang-froid pour réussir à calmer ses envies. Et d'après ce qu'il avait vus, elle aussi avait du se reprendre non sans difficulté. Alors qu'il coupa l'eau, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

Il s'entoura d'une simple serviette et s'approcha pour ouvrir, se doutant qu'il s'agissait de son père.

Son corps prit feu. Marinette se trouvait juste devant lui. Ses cheveux avaient été bouclé soigneusement et retombaient sur ses épaules. Elle avait de léger trait de maquillage autour des yeux qui rendait son regard encore plus étincelant. Autour de son cou pendait le pendentif portant la marque de Chat Noir. Sa robe était rouge. A pois noir. Un léger voile recouvrait l'arrière de ses jambes tandis qu'elle se rétrécissait légèrement devant laissant apparaître le début de ses cuisses. Elle portait d'adorable chaussure à talon noir orné d'une petite coccinelle sur les côtés.

Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à ceux de la jeune fille. Ses joues étaient désormais rouge.

\- Adre… Adri… Tu… Eau… Serviette… Nus ! Bégaya-t-elle.

\- Ah, Marinette, Marinette… soupira-t-il en rigolant. Tu es tellement adorable quand tu réagis comme ça. Je peux finir de m'habiller ? Dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Non ! Enfin oui ! Oui, oui, bien sûr, c'est nécessaire ? Enfin ! Oui bien sûr que ça l'est ! S'exclama-t-elle. Oh je suis une catastrophe… Ajouta Marinette plus bas.

\- Oui mais tu es MA catastrophe. Répondit Adrien en embrasant le bout du nez de Marinette.

Elle lui souri et le laissa retourner dans la salle de bain tandis qu'elle déposait Tikki avec Plagg. Elle écouta les deux Kwamis discuter tandis qu'Adrien se décida à sortir de la salle de bain après 20 bonnes minutes. Marinette écarquilla les yeux en le voyant s'approcher d'elle.

Il portait un costume noir avec une chemise noire. Décidément, elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir rendre hommage aux héros de Paris ce soir. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement bien coiffés.

\- Prête ma Lady ?

\- Toujours mon Chaton, dit-elle en souriant joyeusement.

Adrien prit la précaution de ranger la boîte contenant la bague dans sa poche et ils sortirent bras dessus bras dessous pour se rendre dans la salle à mangé où les attendait les parents de Marinette et le père d'Adrien.

\- Ils sont… Commença la mère de Marinette sans réussir à retenir ses larmes.

\- Parfait. Finit Gabriel en regardant fièrement son fils.

Gabriel s'approcha de la jeune fille et sourit.

\- Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue dans ce manoir. Considère-le comme ta deuxième maison. Tu y seras toujours accueilli à bras ouvert.

\- Merci beaucoup Mr Agreste. Dit-elle en s'abaissant devant lui pour le remercier comme lui avait appris sa mère.

\- Je t'en pris, appel moi Gabriel.

Elle lui sourit et après ces jolies compliments et échange, ils passèrent enfin à table, après les nombreuses demande d'Adrien.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur la plus totale. Le menu était parfait. Crustacée en entrée accompagner de Caviars et de Foie Gras. Le plat principal lui était composé divers viande et poisson de luxe accompagné de légumes et pomme duchesse. En ce qui concerne le dessert, c'était Marinette qui avait décidé de les faire. Elle apporta un framboisier, une forêt noire et deux grosses buches de Noël ainsi qu'un assortiment de macaron.

Gabriel était heureux de voir son fils aussi joyeux en compagnie de la jeune fille. Il avait l'impression de se revoir avec la mère d'Adrien à leur âge.

Puis vint le moment tant attendu. L'échange de cadeau.

Les parents offrir à Marinette un voyage des entrées pour se rendre à DisneyLand Paris avec Adrien.

Gabriel offrit à la jeune fille des paires de boucle d'oreille à l'effigie de Chat Noir (sous la directive d'Adrien) ainsi qu'une séance bien être dans un des meilleures SPA de Paris pour son fils et Marinette. Il offrit également une nouvelle console de salon à Adrien avec quelques jeux ainsi qu'un pass pour une salle de sport « avec tout le fromage que tu me fais commander, je ne pense pas que ce soit inutile » avait-il ajouter en rigolant.

Puis arriva le tour d'Adrien et Marinette.

\- Toi d'abord, sourit Adrien.

La jeune fille rougit et lui tendis un grand sac. Il en sortit de nombreux vêtements qu'elle lui avait soigneusement confectionnés. Une écharpe, des gants, un bonnet, une chemise… Puis il trouva au fond du sac une petite boîte qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. Un pendentif de coccinelle était accroché à la boîte. Le pendentif ne faisait bizarrement pas si féminin qu'on pourrait le croire.

\- Retourne-le… Souffla-t-elle.

Adrien s'exécuta. Derrière y était inscrit « A jamais ta Lady ». Il releva la tête vers Marinette en laissant s'échapper une petite larme. Il prit la jeune fille par les hanches et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- A jamais ma Lady… Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Marinette souria puis l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- A mon tour, dit-il en lui tendant un petit sac.

Il était remplit de pull Disney. Marinette les sortait un à un, s'émerveillant un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle en sortait un nouveau. Au fond du sac était logé une grande boîte qu'elle ouvrit délicatement.

\- Oh mon dieu… Souffla Marinette en sortant la rose en verre tiré tout droit de la belle et la bête. Mais tu … Commença Marinette.

\- Le couvercle et le support de la rose sont dans ma chambre. Ça a été livré séparément…

\- Mon dieu Adrien… Mais c'est …

\- Digne de toi. Dit-il en s'approchant de son oreille. Ma Lady… Lui glissa-t-il doucement.

Marinette lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement sous les regards plein d'amour de leurs parents.

\- J'aurai encore une surprise pour toi ma Lady… Mais j'aimerai que ce soit… Juste entre nous… Que dirais-tu si Chat Noir et Ladybug se retrouvaient au sommet de la Tour Eiffel ce soir ? Dit-il à son oreille.

\- Avec grand plaisir, répondit Marinette en rougissant.

Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement entre les rires, les souvenirs d'enfances et tout autre sujet, 1h du matin sonna.

\- Il se fait tard. Nous devrions rentrer. Songea le père de Marinette en regardant sa montre. Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Agreste de nous avoir gracieusement accueilli dans votre demeure. Et encore un joyeux Noël. Tu viens Marinette ?

\- Oui j'arrive, répondit la jeune fille.

Elle s'approcha d'Adrien en lui murmurant à l'oreille « Rendez-vous sur ma terrasse dans 15 minutes. » tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Adrien lui sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

A peine furent-ils partis que le père et fils commençaient à ramener les couverts et tout ce qui s'en suit dans la cuisine. Une fois terminé, Gabriel s'approcha d'Adrien en le prenant par les épaules.

\- C'était un excellent Noël mon fils. Repose toi bien.

\- Oui vous avez raison. C'était un super Noël, grâce à vous.

Gabriel sourit et embrassa son fils et monta dans sa chambre. Adrien quant à lui remonta dans la sienne et s'approcha de Plagg.

\- Plagg mon ami. J'ai besoin de toi ce soir.

\- Tu n'as qu'une chose à dire petit. Répondit Plagg.

\- Plagg, transforme-moi !

Chat Noir s'élança par sa fenêtre sans même s'appercevoir que son père l'observait faire depuis quelques jours maintenant. Mais Gabriel s'était résigné à enfermer son fils pour risquer le perdre. Il savait que sa destination n'était nulle autre que la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng pour y retrouver Ladybug pour des fois y passer la nuit. Mais ça, il le gardait également pour lui.

Chat Noir s'élançait sur les longs toits de Paris. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de retrouver Ladybug. Il atterrit un toit non loin de la terrasse de la jeune fille. Ladybug se tenait sur le toit de sa maison. Elle était magnifique. Et c'était SA Ladybug.

Il atterrit en face d'elle dans une révérence. Sans un mot, il tendit sa main que Ladybug prit sans dire quoique ce soit.

Un instant plus tard, Ladybug et Chat Noir devant la Tour Eiffel. Quelque passant les ayants remarqué leur firent un signe de la main auxquelles ils répondirent joyeusement. Chat Noir s'approcha de Ladybug et lui prit sa main.

Il posa un genou à terre l'autre étant replier sous son visage. Ladybug le regarda sentant son corps trembler. Chat Noir releva la tête vers Ladybug pour la fixer dans les yeux.

Les passants regardaient la scène, sans dire un mot.

Chat Noir regardaient autour de lui et ses deux oreilles de chat s'abaissèrent timidement.

\- Ma Lady… Commença-t-il la voix tremblante. Nous avons vécu pas mal de chose ensemble depuis que nous avons eu la chance de défendre Paris. Non. Depuis que j'ai eu la chance de défendre Paris à tes côtés. Au départ… tu étais seulement une amie. Et je… Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi c'est arrivé… Mais je suis littéralement tombé amoureux de toi… Plus les jours passaient… Plus mes sentiments envers toi se renforçaient à tel point que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tomber amoureux de cette fille, dans ma classe… Mais les deux me rendaient fou. Tous les soirs je m'imaginais secrètement que ces deux filles formaient une seule et unique personne. Et puis… il y a eu cette soirée… Ou je suis venu te voir, toi, sous ton masque. Sans même savoir que tu étais ma Ladybug. Et tu m'as appelé « mon chaton »… Personne d'autre ne le fait. Personne sauf Ladybug. Tout est allé trop vite dans ma tête. Mais il y a une chose que je savais, tu devais comprendre qui j'étais. Qui j'étais sous ce masque. Puis tu as compris…

\- Adrien… Souffla Ladybug en posant sa main sur la joue de Chat Noir.

\- Je parle en tant que Chat Noir ce soir… Mais aussi et surtout en tant qu'Adrien… Ladybug… Marinette… Je t'aime. Et je t'aimerai chaque jour jusqu'à la fin des miens…

Il sortit la petite boîte qu'il avait soigneusement caché.

\- Marinette. Peux-tu me promettre autant ? Demanda Adrien, en la regardant dans les yeux tout en ouvrant la boîte.

\- Oh mon dieu… Dit-elle laissant ses larmes couler sans même y prêter attention.

\- Je t'aime ma Lady…

\- Je… Adrien… Je…

\- Tu n'as qu'un seul petit mot à dire…

Ladybug le regarda. Au fond, Marinette sentait son cœur battre comme jamais il n'avait battu. Pendant un instant, elle pensait même qu'il allait s'enfuir à toute jambe de son corps mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça, elle resta plantée la sans bouger en fixant la bague, puis Chat Noir, puis la bague.

\- Ma Lady ?

\- Oui…

\- Oui quoi ?

\- Je t'aimerai… Toujours… dit-elle en souriant.

Chat Noir se releva et l'embrassa tendrement. Autour d'eux, les parisiens applaudissaient, riaient, pleuraient.

Chat Noir glissa l'anneau sur le doigt de Ladybug.

\- Je t'aime… dit-il en posant son front contre celui de Ladybug.

\- Je t'aime… murmura Ladybug tout en fermant les yeux.

Cette nuit là, Paris ne pouvait être plus magnifique.

 **oTo**

 **Bon. Bah on y est... J'avoue avoir eu un petit pincement au coeur... Alors OUI je sais ils sont jeune pour la bague tout ça mais je sais pas j'avais envie... Alors chut ! XD En tout cas, je suis contente d'avoir pus écrire cette fiction. J'ai déjà commencée à écrire une nouvelle histoire sur notre petite Marinette et son beau Adrien ! Ca arrivera sûrement demain d'ailleurs ! Bon... Je vous dis au revoir et à bientôt ! Parce que cette fois c'est vraiment la FIN**


End file.
